Me pertences
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: El padre de Rose esta harto de que su hija no se moleste en casarse, así que planea un falso compromiso, falsificando un acuerdo en ese sentido con el hijo del que fue su mejor amigo, y que murió hace tiempo. Quien sera ese hombre?
1. Chapter 1

**hola hola a to2 los fans de Rose y Emmett... les cuento de ke esta historia es la segunda parte de "Eraze una vez una princesa.." la cual la termine hace poko.. jeje pues aki esta la continuacion solamente ke los principales son Emm y Rose..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece espero disfruten el 1er cap de esta zuuper historia..**

**Capitulo 1**

_Provincia de Ucrania, Rusia, 1836_

Carlisle Cullen, de pie ante la ventana de su sala, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, observaba la nube de polvo que se aproximaba lentamente a lo lejos. La ventana, situada en el frente de la casa, daba al camino que serpenteaba más allá de su finca rural y conducía al río Dniéper, al este. En días luminosos, desde el primer piso se llegaba a ver el río. Por la ventana de la sala, el camino hacia el oeste era visible hasta donde llegaba la vista, y por allí se aproximaba la nube de polvo.

Si él no hubiera sabido nada sobre la carrera de caballos organizada para ese día, se habría enterado al ver la multitud que se agolpaba a ambos lados del camino, casi delante de su casa. A sus cosacos, les gustaban las carreras tanto como el combate. Eran un pueblo recio, volátil, muy animoso; estaban siempre riendo, cantando o peleando... y eran ferozmente leales.

No eran exactamente suyos, aunque llevaban tanto tiempo asociados con su familia que esa era la mutua sensación. Pero 'cosaco' significa 'guerrero libre', y estos lo eran. Desde que su tatarabuelo les dio permiso para instalarse en sus tierras y educar en paz a sus familias, trabajaban para los Cullen en lo que se les pidiera. Hacían los trabajos domésticos de la casa, criaban sus caballos y custodiaban a la familia cuando salía de viaje.

El asentamiento iniciado tantos años atrás era ahora una próspera ciudad, que se levantaba al oeste de la finca, a una distancia de cuatrocientos metros. Los Razin, que siempre habían proporcionado líderes a la comunidad, además de constituir sus tres cuartas partes con las múltiples ramas de la familia, eran ya tan prósperos como los Cullen.

Con ayuda de ellos, Carlisle proveía de caballos al ejército del zar y de purasangres a los aristócratas que podían pagarlos. Sus cosechas de remolacha azucarera colmaban los mercados de Kiev y las poblaciones ribereñas del Dniéper; su trigo conseguía buenos precios en la costa del Mar Negro. Desde que se encargaba activamente de los caballos y los sembrados, su fortuna crecía de año en año. Diez años antes, al morir su esposa, no vivía ausente de sus tierras, como la mayoría de los nobles rusos; sólo su hermana continuaba utilizando la casa de Moscú y el palacio que los Cullen poseían en San Petersburgo.

–Esto no te va a gustar, querido.

Carlisle no desvió la vista hacia la mujer que acababa de hablar. Esme Platt estaba a pocos metros de distancia, en la ventana vecina, observando la misma escena. Esme era una de esas raras mujeres que parecen no envejecer jamás. Quien viera su pelo color caramelo, siempre perfectamente peinado, sus ojos brunos y la fina estructura ósea que haría de ella una belleza eterna, no podría adivinar que tenía ya treinta y cinco años cumplidos.

En ese momento fue su tono, antes que sus palabras, lo que indujo a Carlisle a apoyar las manos en el alféizar de la ventana para observar con más atención a los caballos de carrera.

En el fondo sabía lo que iba a ver.

No sería la primera vez ni la última, lamentablemente. Pero por un momento sólo vio esa nube de polvo, que ya casi llegaba a la casa, y en su centro la vaga silueta de seis purasangres apiñados en el estrecho camino. Gorros de piel, largos abrigos al viento, esbeltas patas que se estiraban hacia la línea de llegada, en la aldea cercana, y el gran galgo blanco que corría a la vera del camino, instando a los caballos con sus ladridos a dar un poco más de velocidad. Y dónde quiera que estaba ese perro...

–Ganará Rose–dijo Esme, con voz jactanciosa.

–Por supuesto que ganará Rose–gruñó Carlisle, contemplando al primero de los jinetes que se alzaba en la silla poco a poco y, por fin, arrojaba al aire su gorro de piel, riendo junto con los otros. Con los ojos muy apretados, agregó–Esa muchacha gana siempre. Pero me gustaría que no la llamaras así. No haces sino fomentarle ese comportamiento de marimacho.

Su amante de tantos años se limitó a chasquear la lengua, pero después de algunos segundos, él sintió los pechos que se apretaban a la espalda y los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura.

–Ya puedes mirar, querido. No se ha desnucado.

–Gracias a Dios–susurró él. Y de inmediato llegó el enfado, pues el miedo que acababa de pasar no era menos grave que de costumbre–. Esta vez le daré una paliza, lo juro.

Esme rió entre dientes.

–Eso dices siempre, pero nunca lo haces. Además, los muchachos Razin no te lo permitirían.

–Pues pediré al padre que lo haga. Ermak hace todo lo que le pido.

–Salvo tocar un pelo a esa dulce criatura. Adora a Rose tanto como tú.

Carlisle se volvió con un suspiro, para participar él mismo del abrazo.

–Esme, amor mío, esa dulce criatura ya tiene veinticinco años; es demasiado grande para esas tonterías. Lo sabes tan bien como yo: debería estar casada y criando a sus bebés. Sus dos hermanas no han tenido ninguna dificultad en ese aspecto. Tanya me ha dado cinco nietas. Irina tuvo tres antes de quedar viuda. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto casar a la menor de mis hijas?

Esme consideró más prudente no mencionar la escandalosa franqueza de Rosalie, por la que el zar Nicolás la había expulsado de San Petersburgo, sin hacer oficial la medida. Si mencionaba el asunto se echaría a reír, como le sucedía siempre que recordaba el episodio de la cena de los Romanovsky, cuando la princesa Jessica se lamentó, ante los veinte invitados más próximos, que en esa temporada estaba engordando por mucho que se esforzara en evitarlo. Rosalie, al oírla, había sugerido con toda sinceridad y ánimo de ayudar: 'Caramba, señora, podría adelgazar uno o dos kilos con sólo dejar de comer rollos de crema a dos carrillos.

Puesto que eso era lo que la princesa estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante, se explica que muchos de los invitados comenzaran súbitamente a toser dentro de las servilletas o a buscar algo supuestamente caído bajo la mesa, con el solo fin de disimular las risitas.

Esme, que estaba presente como señorita de compañía de Rosalie, también pensó que eso era divertido. Olga Romanovsky, no. Al día siguiente llevó su queja directamente a los oídos reales, probablemente pidiendo la ejecución inmediata. Rosalie podía considerarse afortunada, puesto que el zar se había limitado a sugerir a Carlisle, con toda cortesía, que enviara a su hija nuevamente a la finca, donde su lengua caprichosa no pudiera ofender sino a los campesinos.

Por desgracia, ese error no le sirvió de lección. Tampoco refrenó su franqueza en Moscú, durante la temporada siguiente, ni más adelante en Kharkov, mucho menos en Kiev, que estaba más próxima al hogar. Sin ayuda de nadie había logrado convertirse en una paria social. Y Esme sospechó más de una vez que no lo había hecho por pura ignorancia ni por casualidad. Después de todo, era una muchacha muy inteligente y, tras aquélla primera y desastrosa temporada en San Petersburgo, había confesado estar enamorada del Honorable Royce King, a quien había conocido allí y con quien estaba decidida a casarse, con exclusión de cualquier otro. Para esperar al holgazán inglés, lo mejor era asegurarse de que, mientras tanto, ningún otro joven pidiera su mano. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, fuera con la intención de Rosalie o sin ella.

En cuanto a la pregunta de Carlisle, Esme decidió mencionar al hombre que había robado el corazón de si hija, tantos años atrás.

–¿Te parece que pueda estar todavía esperando por ese diplomático inglés?

Él resopló:

–¿Después de siete años? No seas absurda.

–Pero él abandonó el país hace sólo tres años–señaló ella.

–Y Rosalie no ha vuelto a mencionar su nombre, desde que le prohibí seguirlo a Inglaterra, en esa ocasión.

–¿No fue entonces cuando te dijo que no se casaría jamás con nadie?

Carlisle enrojeció al recordar la disputa sostenida con su encantadora hija; había sido una de las peores.

–No lo dijo en serio. Estaba enfadada.

Esme enarcó una ceja.

–¿A quién quieres convencer? ¿A mí o a ti mismo? Por si no lo has notado, Rose ignora a todos los jóvenes que traes a casa para presentarle; además, en los últimos tres años no ha viajado más allá de Kiev, y eso sólo para hacer algunas compras. Aun en esa ocasión, puso una excusa tras otra para mantenerse encerrada en las habitaciones del hotel.

En realidad, para Carlisle era un alivio escuchar sus propias sospechas expresadas por la voz de Esme; eso le calmaba los remordimientos con que estaba viviendo desde hacía una semana. Era cierto que las excusas de Rosalie eran siempre lógicas y parecían sinceras, pero no dejaban de ser excusas. Y la semana anterior, cuando ella ofreció una de tantas para negarse a acompañarlo a Vasilkov, en un viaje de visita a su hermana y sus sobrinas, él había llegado a las mismas conclusiones que acababa de exponer Esme. Lo deprimió pensar que su hija menor malgastaba su vida sufriendo por ese maldito extranjero. Por desgracia, también pescó una buena borrachera e hizo algo de lo que no habría sido capaz estando sobrio.

Esme sintió el cambio en su corpachón, que ya no se relajaba contra ella; vio el rubor que le subía a las mejillas y notó que sus ojos, de un intenso azul de medianoche, rehusaban mirarla. Esme lo conocía muy a fondo. Ambos habían enviudado en el curso de un año y continuaron con la íntima amistad que unía a los dos matrimonios.

Desde hacía ocho años la intimidad era aún mayor. Ella lo amaba profundamente, aunque no quisiera renunciar a su independencia para casarse con él. Tampoco era necesario, pues vivía en la casa de los Cullen como ama de llaves, anfitriona y acompañante de la hija menor cuando era necesario, cosa que últimamente sucedía muy rara vez.

En ese momento él parecía chorrear vergüenza. Esme lo interpeló con tanta audacia como si fuera la misma Rosalie:

–Carlisle Cullen, ¿qué has hecho?

Él escapó de su abrazo sin responder y fue directamente al armario de caoba, donde se guardaban muchas botellas de cristal, siempre llenas de sus bebidas favoritas. Llenó a rebosar de vodka uno de los vasos más grandes y se lo llevó inmediatamente a los labios.

–¿Tan malo es?– Preguntó ella suavemente, acercándose. Ante su gesto afirmativo, casi imperceptible, agregó–: Convendría que me sirvieras uno de esos.

–No–replicó él. Bajó el vaso, pero lo mantuvo cubierto con la mano: había desaparecido la mitad del contenido–. Podrías arrojarme el vodka a la cara, el vaso contra la cabeza y luego perseguirme con la botella.

Aunque los Cullen fueran propensos a ese tipo de reacciones tempestuosas, no era el caso de Esme. Pero ya estaba decididamente preocupada.

–Cuéntame.

Él seguía sin mirarla.

–He conseguido esposo para Rosalie.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, pues no era ninguna novedad que Carlisle lo intentaba desde hacía siete años. ¿A qué se debía, pues, la vergüenza que estaba mostrando?

–¿Un esposo?–Repitió con cautela–. Pero Rose se limitará a rechazarlo, como lo ha hecho cada vez que le has sugerido a alguien.–Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza–. ¿Qué no puede rechazarlo? ¿Cómo...?–Pero se echó a reír sin terminar la pregunta–. ¡No me digas que, a estas alturas, todavía crees poder insistir! Caramba, querido, bien sabes que no sirve de nada hablar con esta hija tuya. Es más terca que tú, por si no te has dado cuenta. Harías volar el techo con tus gritos y acabarías cediendo, como siempre.

Él volvió a menear la cabeza, con más cara de angustia que nunca. Seguía muy enrojecido y sin mirarla a los ojos. Obviamente, se ahogaba en remordimientos.

Ya con miedo, ella repitió la pregunta: –¿Qué has hecho, hombre?

Él bajó tanto la cabeza que su respuesta fue apenas audible: –He dejado a mi hija sin alternativa.

Esme descartó la posibilidad con un gesto de la mano.

–Siempre hay alternativas.

–No, porque he involucrado el honor de la familia, lo único que ella no puede pasar por alto. Cuanto menos, ella creerá que está involucrado.

–¡Qué quieres decir!

–Que he sacrificado mi propia honra, mi integridad, mis principios, la ética, la honestidad...

–¿Qué has hecho por Dios?

Esme nunca levantaba la voz. Era el epítome de la elegancia y la discreción. Aun enfadada expresaba sus argumentos en voz baja, haciendo que su antagonista se sintiera como un ogro. Al oírla gritar, Carlisle levantó los ojos hacia ella, no con sorpresa, sino con miedo. Bien podía perderla cuando le explicara lo bajo que había caído, por su deseo de dar a su hija menor la misma felicidad y el contento que habían encontrado sus hermanas. Se lo veía tan desgraciado, tan absolutamente angustiado por la culpa, que Esme lanzó una pequeña exclamación y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

–No puede ser tan terrible–le susurró al oído, hazaña nada fácil, puesto que él la sobrepasaba en treinta centímetros–. Dímelo.

–He arreglado un compromiso.

–¿Un compromiso?–La respuesta no parecía justificar su actitud, a tal punto que Esme se relajó contra él, echándose un poco hacia atrás para verle la cara–Gracias a Dios–dijo, sinceramente–. Empezaba a temer que hubieras matado a alguien.

La expresión de Cullen no cambió; aún era de angustia, aunque por fin la miraba.

–Creo que, si hubiera matado a alguien, no me sentiría peor–admitió.

Ella dilató los ojos. En ese momento habría podido abofetearlo, algo que nunca en su vida se le hubiera pasado por la mente.

–¡Por Dios, Carlisle, dímelo todo de una vez, si no quieres volverme loca!

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, porque Esme volvía a gritar. Los gritos de Rosalie eran soportables; en cierto modo los esperaba y siempre podía contestar con igual fervor. Pero de su pequeña Esme no podía resistirlos. Sin embargo, los merecía, y también su desprecio. Por fin dijo: –Envié una carta a la condesa Maríana McCarty.

El nombre puso una arruga pensativa en la frente de Esme.

–¿Por qué ese nombre me suena familiar?

–Porque muchas veces me has oído hablar de Simeón McCarty.

–Ah, ese gran amigo tuyo que murió... ¿cuánto hace? ¿Trece o catorce años?

–Catorce.

Como él no dijo más, Esme volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, esta vez con fastidio. Por lo visto, tendría que arrancarle los hechos uno a uno.

–Maríana debe de ser la esposa de Simeón; mejor dicho, su viuda. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con el compromiso de Rose? ¿Y cuándo lo hiciste?

–La semana pasada.

Como su exasperación iba en aumento, ella habría querido que Carlisle no limitara tanto sus respuestas.

–¡Pero si la semana pasada estuviste aquí!–Señaló–. Y tampoco tuvimos visitas.

–El compromiso es con el hijo de Simeón. Escribí a Maríana para recordárselo y le sugerí que era sobradamente tiempo de que su hijo viniera por su novia... aunque no con esas palabras. Fui muy diplomático. Pero la esencia es la misma.

Esme estaba más que estupefacta. Nunca había oído una palabra de ese acuerdo.

–¿Por qué nunca mencionaste ese compromiso? Supongo que ha de ser muy antiguo, por lo menos, anterior a la muerte de Simeón. ¿Y por qué te has pasado todos estos años paseando buenos partidos ante las narices de Rose, con la esperanza de que alguno le interesara, si ya estaba prometida a ese... cardiniano, sería?

Una vez más, él respondió sólo a la última pregunta: –Sí.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa.

–¿Y a qué viene esa cara larga, querido, si ese enlace debe encantarte?–Luego hizo una pausa para sacar sus propias conclusiones–. No me digas que lo tuviste en el olvido hasta la semana pasada.

–No, no fue un olvido.–Carlisle bebió el resto del vaso y se sirvió un poco más de vodka antes de agregar–: Nunca existió.

Esme ahogó una exclamación.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

Él volvió a rehuirle la mirada. Tuvo que beber otro poco para explicar: –Lo que escribí a la condesa era casi todo mentira, con unas pocas verdades intercaladas. En realidad, cuando nació Rosalie, Simeón y yo hablamos de casar a nuestros hijos. Esa parte es cierta. Lo analizamos extensamente, porque a ambos nos parecía una idea estupenda. Pero nunca lo oficializamos. Al fin y al cabo, teníamos tiempo de sobra: Rosalie aún no había cumplido el año de edad y el chico de Simeón sólo tenía seis. Bueno... ahora ya sabes lo que he hecho.

Esme dejo escapar un suspiro. Las cosas no eran tan graves como había pensado; se podían corregir despachando inmediatamente otra carta. Sólo para estar segura de haberlo entendido

Todo, dijo: –Has reclamado un compromiso que nunca se estableció, aprovechando que tu amigo a muerto y ya no puede contradecirte. ¿Por eso has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

–Cuando lo hice estaba borracho. Fue la noche en que te quedaste en la aldea para ayudar a esa parturienta. Cuando se me ocurrió parecía la solución perfecta para Rosalie. En realidad, no tengo la menor duda de que, si Simeón no hubiera muerto, habríamos casado a nuestros hijos siete años atrás

–Eso es posible, pero no fue así. Y de nada sirve lamentarse. Debes escribir inmediatamente a la condesa McCarty para decirle la verdad, antes de que envíe a su hijo hacia aquí.

–No.

–¿Cómo que no?

–Sigue siendo la solución perfecta.

Esme lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

–Por eso te sientes culpable. No tienes ninguna intención de rectificar lo que has hecho.

–Tendré que cargar con esa cruz–dijo Carlisle, con la terquedad inherente a su familia–. Pero piensa, Esme. ¿Y si ellos formaran una pareja ideal? ¿Y si con esta pequeña mentira...?

–¿Pequeña?–Lo interrumpió ella.

–Inofensiva, digamos–insistió él–.Podría servir para unir a dos jóvenes que, de otro modo, no se conocerían, y quizá se enamoren profundamente.

Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

–No sé si estás soñando o si sólo piensas así para no sentirte culpable.

–No es imposible...

–¿Tratándose de Rose?

Ese tono escéptico fastidió al padre. Conocía mejor que nadie los defectos de la muchacha. Los pasó por alto para destacar lo único que Rosalie tenía a su favor.

–Es hermosa.

–Nadie podría negarlo, querido, pero ¿acaso le ha servido para tener pretendientes a montones? Bien sabes que ofende más de lo que encanta. Y los hombres no tienen por costumbre buscar el bochorno. Ya es un milagro que ese inglés la cortejara como lo hizo en San Petersburgo y que continúe escribiéndole después de tantos años. Después de todo, los británicos son muy apegados al decoro.

A él le disgustaba pensar en el extranjero que había robado el corazón a su hija, sin intenciones de cultivarlo. Mientras el hombre vivió en Rusia, Carlisle pensó seriamente en matarlo de un disparo. Pero ya estaba fuera de su alcance, gracias a todos los santos.

–Simeón era tan tolerante como yo. Admiraba la franqueza, despreciaba a los hipócritas y no sabía de esnobismos, desde luego. No es absurdo pensar que su hijo pueda haber heredado esas cualidades.

–¿No me dijiste una vez que tu amigo era mujeriego?

Tenía que ser Esme la que lo recordara.

–Simeón nunca estuvo muy enamorado de su esposa–explicó él–. El suyo fue un casamiento arreglado.

Esme lo miró con intención.

–Lo cual es, exactamente, lo que quieres imponer a su desprevenido hijo: un casamiento arreglado. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que él sea más fiel que su padre? Y, considerando lo posesiva que es Rose, ella no aceptará otra cosa que una completa fidelidad y lo sabes.

Carlisle se puso carmesí.

–Caramba, Esme, no es lo mismo. Mi esperanza es que estos chicos se enamoren. Simeón habría sido fiel a su esposa si la hubiera amado siquiera un poco. No espero menos de su hijo.

–Y ahí está el nudo de la cuestión. Estás cifrando todas tus esperanzas en una posibilidad, cuando ni siquiera conoces a ese joven. Que tampoco es tan joven, si tiene seis años más que Rose. Ha de tener treinta y uno; lo más probable es que ya tenga esposa.

–No se ha casado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Bohdan pasó por Cardinia después de entregar la potranca encargada por el duque austríaco. Imaginó que me alegraría tener noticias de los McCarty.

Ella aceptó el argumento encogiéndose de hombros.

–Bueno, no se ha casado, pero no puedes negar que tiene edad suficiente para decidir por su cuenta. ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar un compromiso con una mujer a la que no conoce? ¿Sólo porque su padre pudo haberlo dispuesto? Ya no es un niño que deba obedecer los mandatos paternos. Y por otra parte, su padre ha muerto. Otra cosa, ¿no crees que los McCarty se extrañarán de no haber encontrado una copia de ese contrato entre los papeles de Simeón?

–Es posible, pero yo tengo una copia para presentar al joven conde, cuando llegue. No pondrá en duda que la firma es de su padre.

–¿La has falsificado?

–No fue difícil, con un poco de práctica. En cuanto a que el conde y Rose acepten el compromiso... –Carlisle hizo una pausa antes de agregar, casi con tristeza–: Es una cuestión de honor. Aunque yo haya faltado al mío, ellos se verán obligados a respetarlo.

–¿Y si tu cardiniano no sabe de honor?

–Es hijo de Simeón–objetó Carlisle, como si bastara eso para justificar su confianza.

Esme suspiró. Por lo visto, nada de cuando dijera cambiaría las cosas. ¡Esa maldita terquedad de los Cullen! Todos la poseían, pero más que nadie, el padre... y la hija menor. Una vez que despertaba era inconmovible.

Carlilse estaba enfermo de remordimientos por lo que había hecho, pero se aferraría tenazmente a los motivos de ese acto. Quería que su hija encontrara la felicidad.

Esme no podía criticarlo por querer lo que todo padre desea para sus hijos, pero la felicidad se podía definir de cien modos diferentes. Tras pasar ocho años con ella y oírle rechazar diez veces sus propuestas matrimoniales, a esas horas debería haber comprendido que el casamiento no era el objetivo más deseable para todas las mujeres.

Le apoyó una mano suave en el brazo, decidida a hacerle comprender por lo menos eso.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, Rose no es exactamente desdichada. Disfruta con la libertad que le concedes. Le gusta trabajar con los caballos, cosa que un marido no le permitiría. Aquí tiene amigos. Y a ti te adora... cuando no está riñendo contigo. Francamente, creo que hasta disfruta de esas peleas. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que Rose puede no estar hecha para el matrimonio? La vida de casada podría ahogarla... a menos que encuentre a un hombre tan poco atento a las convenciones como ella, una verdadera rareza...

–O a alguien que la ame tanto como para permitirle ciertas libertades–intervino él–, pero que también sea capaz de negarle esas cosas con las que arriesga el pellejo.

Parecía tan exasperado al decirlo, que Esme estuvo a punto de reír.

–¿Ese es uno de tus motivos? ¿Crees que un esposo podría manejar el carácter temerario de tu hija, cuando tú has fallado?

Con eso se ganó una mirada flamígera.

–Tal vez, si la mantiene embarazada.

Eso era indiscutible. La maternidad cambiaría mucho la vida de Rosalie. Al menos, le impediría cabalgar con tanta energía. Y sabía tratar a los niños. Aunque nunca mencionaba el tema, probablemente quería tener hijos. Además, si había estado tan deseosa de casarse con el inglés, no era adversa al matrimonio.

Esme suspiró. Si no se andaba con cuidado, acabaría aplaudiendo la idea de Carlisle.

–Nos hemos apartado del tema–dijo–. Lo que estás haciendo es imponer a Rose y al hijo de Simeón un casamiento que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Lo más probable es que ambos se nieguen, pero tengo la absoluta certeza de que ella, por lo menos, se opondrá. ¿Y qué pasará si no se gustan? Si los dos están contra el casamiento, no se conocerán en las condiciones más auspiciosas. Rose podría terminar por odiarlo, con lo que difícilmente conseguirá la vida feliz que imaginas para ella.

–Meras suposiciones, Esme.

–Pero más posibles que las tuyas.

–La verdad se verá cuando se conozcan–replicó él, empecinado.

–¿Y si yo tengo razón?

–Si resulta obvio que no se entienden, los liberaré del compromiso y daré al conde una compensación por haberse tomado la molestia de venir.

–Bueno, gracias a Dios no piensas insistir hasta el final.

Él hizo una mueca ante el sarcasmo y contraatacó diciendo: –En realidad, me siento mucho mejor, ahora que me has presentado todas las objeciones y he podido desecharlas todas.

Cuando Esme iba a contestar con dureza a ese comentario, la puerta principal se cerró con violencia. Un momento después, Rosalie apareció a la entrada de la sala. No reparó en ellos, pues estaba dedicada a sacudirse el polvo de las mangas con un gorro igualmente empolvado; a sus pies, el suelo se fue cubriendo con una fina película, que el galgo levantaba en una nube al sacudir la cola. Un solo mechón de pelo color platino, escapado del moño, le caía sobre el hombro hasta la cintura.

Parecía un cosaco, un cosaco _hombre_: pantalones abolsados metidos en las botas altas, un corselete muy rojo que le ceñía la estrecha cintura, una camisa que había sido blanca, con un fino bordado azul en la pechera, y un abrigo de anchos faldones que le llegaba a las rodillas. Era su atuendo habitual para montar o trabajar con los caballos. Para su familia no era nada nuevo verla tan desaliñada y sucia.

–Mucho, muchísimo mejor–dijo Carlilse, en un susurro que sólo Esme pudo oír, reiterando lo que había expresado momentos antes–. Por suerte, el hombre recién casado impone de inmediato sus reglas y se encarga de que sean obedecidas.

Esme dilató la nariz, haciendo rechinar los dientes. La presencia de Rosalie le impedía dar a esa aseveración la respuesta que tanto merecía. Por lo tanto, tomó el segundo vaso de Carlilse, en el cual quedaba vodka suficiente para sus propósitos, y se lo virtió en la cabeza sin la menor vacilación.

Rosalie, que sólo vio ese gesto y los borboteos de su padre, se echó a reír, encantada.

–¡Esme! ¿Tú, cediendo a la cólera? ¿No te dije que yo acabaría siendo una mala influencia en tu vida?

–Muy cierto, querida. Ya sabes dónde se guardan los cántaros y los estropajos, ¿verdad?

Rosalie, sin dejar de sonreír, echó un vistazo al rastro de polvo que había dejado en el vestíbulo.

–¿Antes o después de que Bojik y yo nos bañemos?

Imaginando el desastre que el galgo ruso dejaría en la casa de baños, Esme reconoció: –No creo que importe.

Rosalie encendió una de esas sonrisas que habrían hecho papilla a cualquier hombre, si hubiera sabido utilizarlas, y marchó hacia la cocina, con Bojik pisándole los talones, como de costumbre En realidad, aquella mención del estropajo había sido innecesaria. La muchacha siempre limpiaba lo que ensuciaban ella o su desmesurada mascota. Aunque hubiera en la casa diez o doce sirvientes, ella rara vez los empleaba.

–¿Esme?

La palabra sonó con suavidad, aunque era un gruñido... como si ella pudiera olvidar al hombre, indudablemente furioso, que esperaba a su espalda, apestando a vodka. Interiormente se horrorizó de lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca en su vida se había rebajado a semejantes conductas. No estaba en su temperamento, desde luego.

–¿Quieres que te sirva otro vaso?– Ofreció, sin volverse.

Detrás de ella se oyó un resoplido.

–¿Podré beberlo?

Después de cavilar por un momento, Esme reconoció:

–No lo creo.

Y salió también de la sala.

* * *

**hola de nuevo.. ke tal el primer cap? bien? jejeje y esto apenas comienza.. jeje**

**espero reviews..**

**cuidenc**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola hola ke tal tod x ahi? ezpero ke bien**

**recuerden de ke nad me pertenece **

**Capitulo 2**

Jasper Barony, el monarca reinante de Cardinia, tuvo que echarse a reír. En el campamento gitano había encontrado exactamente lo que esperaba: a su primo, tendido bajo un árbol, con una encantadora joven aferrada a él. En realidad, lo encontraba con tres mujeres, cosa que no esperaba, pero que tampoco le sorprendió. Emmett tenía a una metida bajo cada brazo y a una tercera sentada tras él, ofreciéndole el amplio busto como almohadón para su morena cabeza.

Era por la noche cuando el campamento estaba más bullicioso: niños desnudos luchando a los pies de las madres que bailaban, canciones y cuentos ante cada fogata, conejos y aves de corral robados cocinándose en calderos humeantes. Esa tribu, en particular, se especializaba en el tráfico de caballos. Otras bandas ofrecían servicios de reparación o de herrería; las había dedicadas estrictamente al entretenimiento, con sus cárpatos adiestradores de osos, encantadores de serpientes, buenos músicos y bailarines. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de las tribus que pasaban por Cardinia eran criadoras de ganado; viajaban con grandes hatos de búfalos o vacas comunes. Pero todas ofrecían a sus mujeres a cambio de dinero y tenían ancianas capaces de curar, con sus hierbas, lo que hubiera vencido a los médicos de la ciudad. Todas tenían también, por supuesto, vendedores de hechizos y adivinos de la suerte.

–¿No te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí?–Dijo Lazar a la derecha de Jasper–. Aún anhela lo salvaje.

A la izquierda de Jasper, Serge resopló antes de expresar su opinión: –Lo que anhela es mujeres en abundancia, cosa que los gitanos nunca dejan de proveer.

Jasper no pudo discutir eso, puesto que él también había pasado largos ratos en campamentos gitanos... antes, cuando era sólo el príncipe heredero de Cardinia, con pocas responsabilidades. Ahora ya no era digno que, como rey, siguiera retozando con las muchachas gitanas y bailando a la luz de las fogatas. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo; en la actualidad sólo le apetecía retozar con su reina. Pero el espectáculo del campamento le devolvía gratos recuerdos.

–Supongo que vosotros dos querréis quedaros aquí, con Emmett–dijo Jasper a sus amigos, en tono humorístico.

Pese a sus comentarios despectivos, ambos tenían recuerdos igualmente gratos de los campamentos gitanos.

–¿No vamos a llevárnoslo a la ciudad?–Preguntó Lazar.

–Mi tía sólo pidió que localizara a Emmett, no que se lo llevara. Mientras él se presente en algún momento de esta noche, ella quedará conforme.

Serge lucía ahora una enorme sonrisa.

–Menos mal que el viejo Max ya no permite que tu protección esté a cargo de nosotros tres; de lo contrario nos veríamos obligados a escoltarte a ti hasta la ciudad.

El viejo Max era Maximilian Daneff, primer ministro de Cardinia y un segundo padre para Jasper. Y Max tomaba sus deberes muy en serio, por lo cual insistía en que Jasper no abandonara el palacio sin llevar a toda una brigada de soldados.

Esos soldados esperaban en las afueras del campamento gitano, para no provocar alarma. Pero bastaba la presencia de Jasper para causar conmoción, pues los gitanos lo reconocían. Aunque él no era todavía rey durante el último paso de la tribu por el país, sus miembros solían averiguar, en cuanto llegaban, cualquier cambio que se hubiera producido en el gobierno u si aún serían bien recibidos. Esos datos eran importantes para la buena salud de los gitanos.

El _bulubasha_, ya avisado, esperaba cautelosamente frente a su tienda, con un grupo de ancianos. Pero Jasper no quería que lo entretuvieran con el lento rito de los saludos y honores, que podía durar varias horas; su Alice, que lo esperaba en el palacio, lo había tentado con el anuncio de que _tal vez_ esa noche bailara para él.

Se volvió hacía Serge, diciendo:

–Di al jefe que esta no es una visita oficial, sino sólo un recado de familia.

Después de saludar al _bulubasha_ con un respetuoso ademán de cabeza, que tranquilizó al hombre, se encaminó hacia su primo.

Bastó ese gesto para que en todo el campamento se reanudaran los cantos y las danzas. Doce o trece mujeres, jóvenes y viejas, convergieron inmediatamente hacia Jasper. Eran capaces de luchar a muerte por la oportunidad de prestarle algún servicio, cualquiera que fuese, pues su generosidad era tan célebre y tan prodigiosa que, después de beneficiarse con ella, una familia de diez personas podía vivir durante un año sin trabajar ni robar.

Jasper notó apenas que Lazar, para librarlo de molestias, estaba arrojando puñados de monedas a las mujeres, ahuyentándolas con gestos de la mano. Contemplaba con fascinación el valiente esfuerzo de su primo Emmett por repartir sus atenciones entre las tres jóvenes. Estuvo a punto de echarse francamente a reír, pues hasta donde él podía apreciarlo, el hombre se las arreglaba bastante bien: besaba primero a una muchacha ansiosa, luego a otra y, mientras tanto, dejaba vagar las manos entre las tres. Pero las mujeres no competían entre sí, como cabía esperar; probablemente ya tenían la seguridad de que antes del alba, Emmett se ocuparía de cada una por separado, si no de las tres al mismo tiempo, como parecía por el momento.

Probablemente cada una de ellas tenía esposo en el campamento, pero el visitante no corría peligro de recibir una puñalada en la espalda antes de irse. Entregar el cuerpo a los hombres a cambio de dinero era una práctica aceptada entre aquellas mujeres... siempre que no lo hicieran con gitanos. Bastaría a que una de ellas mirara a otro de su raza con ojos provocativos para que su esposo, con toda probabilidad, la matara. Los gitanos vivían y morían según sus peculiares normas, puestas en práctica por el _bulubasha_ de cada tribu.

Emmett estaba tan dedicado a hacerles el amor que no había notado siquiera el súbito silencio anterior ni la reanudación del bullicio. Tampoco oyó los caballos de sus amigos cuando se aproximaron, de modo que Jasper y Lazar se detuvieron a un par de metros, a disfrutar durante un rato de su actuación. El rey seguía fascinado, pues hasta entonces nunca había visto a su primo crear su magia sensual, al menos en ese grado. En sus tiempos de soltero, cuando los cuatro disfrutaban juntos de sus placeres, él también estaba muy ocupado con alguna muchacha.

Pero Emmett estaba muy avanzado en su empresa (las ropas iban volando rápidamente) y parecía haber olvidado que, generalmente, hacía ese tipo de cosas en sitios un poco más íntimos. O tal vez había llegado a un punto en el que eso ya no importaba.

Sólo una de las mujeres había notado que tenían público, pero eso no pareció molestarle, pues estaba muy atareada en acariciar el amplio torso masculino, desnudado por una de sus compañeras. Claro que Emmett tendía a provocar ese efecto en las señoras: hacía que olvidaran la moral, el pudor y las restricciones de toda la vida. Dondequiera que iba, hiciera lo que hiciese, las mujeres pedían a gritos que alguien las presentara y, una vez presentadas, pedían a gritos compartir su lecho. Otros tenían que esforzarse largamente en la seducción; a Emmett le bastaba entrar en una habitación y mover un dedo. En realidad, ni siquiera eso, pues su mera presencia atraía a las mujeres.

El cebo había sido siempre su hermosa apostura, pero como hasta sus amigos se beneficiaban con el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, no podían resentirse con él por esa buena suerte ni por su excepcional figura. Y aunque en esos momentos pudiera pensarse otra cosa, Emmett no dedicaba su vida a buscar gratificaciones sexuales...por lo menos, no la mayor parte.

Era muy versado en las artes militares, al igual que sus tres amigos, y desde la coronación de Jasper, había cumplido muchas tareas oficiales. La que tomaba más en serio era la de formar parte de la guardia real, custodia personal de Jasper. Emmett no habría estado esa noche en el campamento si hubiera sabido que el monarca iba a salir del palacio. Tampoco Jasper habría salido, a no ser por la necesidad de buscar a su primo, pero eso no tenía importancia: antes de salir en busca de sus propias satisfacciones, Emmett siempre se aseguraba de que su presencia no sería precisa.

En ese momento había allí tres muchachas, en distintas etapas de necesidad, a punto de ser satisfechas. En aras de la paz futura (Lazar no resistiría la tentación de provocar a Emmett por su brusca falta de pudor, por lo cual acabarían trenzándose a golpes para terminar muertos de risa), Jasper carraspeó.

No sirvió de nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero tampoco sirvió. Por lo tanto, Lazar comentó en voz bastante alta:

–Lástima que a los gitanos no se les ocurrió vender entradas. A estas horas serían ricos.

Serge, que ya los había alcanzado, agregó: –No parece que Emmett se opusiera. Y este espectáculo supera ampliamente al que estrenaron en el Grand la semana pasada.

Emmett giró sobre sí y les clavó una mirada fulminante. Su gemido no se debió al bochorno, sino al hecho de verse interrumpido.

–¿Cómo diablos me habéis encontrado?

–Por Fátima; le dijiste que vendrías aquí–explicó Jasper.

Luego agregó, echando un vistazo a las mujeres, que seguían enroscadas a Emmett, sin hacer nada por disimular sus diversos grados de desnudez–: ¿A ella no le molesta?

–Fátima no es mi dueña, así como yo no soy su dueño. Le di la libertad. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

–Buscarle marido.

–Cada vez que se lo sugiero, llora.

Parecía tan disgustado, que sus tres amigos se echaron a reír, nada solidarios. Aquella concubina había sido un regalo del gran visir turco; era una criatura adorable y sensual, adiestrada en todos los aspectos del placer masculino. Aunque Emmett le hubiera dado la libertad, parecía difícil que ofreciera con mucha frecuencia buscarle un esposo.

A él no lo importunó esa muestra de humor. Lo que sí lo importunaba muchísimo, en su actual estado físico (que no aminoraba con el efecto de varios pechos desnudos apretados contra él), era la brusca aparición de los tres.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Jasper? ¿Y por qué no me informaron de que esta noche pensabas salir del palacio?

Jasper le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–Si te hubieras molestado en atender al mensajero de tu madre, en vez de hacerle decir durante tres días que no estabas en tu casa, lo cual no era cierto, ella no habría tenido necesidad de venir a mí, exigiendo saber dónde te había enviado. A propósito: ¿cómo te las arreglaste para evitarla en el palacio?

Emmett se pasó una mano agitada por la morena melena.

–No fue fácil. Le dijiste que no me habías enviado a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

–No. Me limité a prometerle que te localizaría de inmediato para que fueras a verla. ¿Por qué la esquivas, primo?

–Porque cada vez que me hace llegar una convocatoria oficial, como esta última, casi con certeza va a decirme algo que no me gustará. Es para importunarme para que me case (como han pasado tres meses de la última vez, ya debe de ser hora) o para regañarme por mi última aventura.

–¿Qué aventura?–Preguntó Jasper, curioso.

–La que haya descubierto, cualquiera que sea.

Puesto que Emmett no tenía una sola amante en la ciudad, sino tres (sin incluir a Fátima, que estaba instalada en su propia casa, ni a las otras mujeres que se le arrojaban a los pies sin cesar), cabía preguntarse cómo lograba repartirse entre las gitanas. Le gustaba la variedad como a cualquier hombre que no estuviera enamorado, como era el caso de Jasper, pero ya tenía más variedad de la que se podía pedir.

–¿Por qué no me mandas a alguna parte?–Sugirió Emmett, de pronto.

Jasper se echó a reír.

–Porque tía Maríana me arrancó la promesa de que te llevaría personalmente, en caso de necesidad. Esta vez tendrás que dejarte importunar o regañar, amigo mío. La próxima vez, avísame de antemano para que te envíe a Austria o a Francia durante algunos meses. Aunque no sé de qué te servirá eso, si de cualquier modo tendrás que enfrentarte a ella a tu regreso. ¿No se te ha ocurrido hacer lo que ella pide?

–¿Casarme, quieres decir?–Emmett dejó escapar un resoplido–. No seas ridículo. No podría conformarme con una sola mujer.

–¿Y quién te lo exige?

Jasper recibió una mirada agria.

–Tu reina, probablemente. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tiene ciertas ideas anticuadas sobre la fidelidad. Por Dios, si me casara Alice sería capaz de emitir una orden real, prohibiendo el acceso a mi lecho a toda mujer que no fuera mi condesa.

Antes de que hubiera terminado, Serge y Lazar estaban ya riendo. Jasper, menos divertido, preguntó a su primo: –¿Alice te ha dicho algo?

–Sólo que debía dedicar tanto tiempo a buscar la mujer adecuada como el que dedico a tratar con todas las que no debo. Por algún motivo, se le ha metido en la cabeza que no soy feliz. ¿Te imaginas? ¡No podría ser más dichoso!

–Está enamorada–comentó Lazar–. Las mujeres enamoradas quieren que todo el mundo se enamore.

–Ha de ser por eso, o porque mi madre se le ha quejado de mí, como lo hace con quien quiera escucharla –dijo Emmett–. Es una verdadera maldición, esto de ser hijo único y tener una madre preocupada por la perpetuidad del linaje.

–Prueba a cambiarla por un padre real preocupado por lo mismo –sugirió Jasper, seco.

Todos se echaron a reír, pero el asunto no había tenido ninguna comicidad el año anterior, cuando Jasper fue enviado a Norteamérica en busca de su prometida, la princesa. Ese casamiento lo ponía furioso y le daba miedo. Por suerte, quedó embelesado por la heredera real; más suerte aún que ella también llegara a amarlo.

–Ya tengo la solución –dijo Emmett, bruscamente–. ¿Por qué no ordenas a mi madre que vuelva a casarse, Jasper? Así dejará de pensar en tener nietos para dedicarse a otra cosa.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, aunque sonriendo.

–Quiero demasiado a mi tía como para ordenarle algo que no quiere hacer, como bien sabes. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces solo aquí? Generalmente, para este tipo de entretenimientos arrastras contigo a Lazar y a Serge.

Por fin Emmett sonrió.

–En realidad no había planeado este tipo de entretenimiento. Vine a comprar un caballo nuevo. Dinicu envió a su hijo a decirme que tenía un buen potro para vender.

Ante eso Lazar se animó, pues sentía por los caballos una pasión tan marcada como la de Emmett.

–¿Lo has comprado?

–No era tan bueno, después de todo.

–Ah...–Lazar hizo un gesto de entendimiento–. ¿Y ahora estás aprovechando el viaje?

–Ciertamente. Si quieres participar, serás bien recibido. Tú también, Serge. Pero tú no, Jasper.

–¡Como si me interesara! –El monarca sonrió.

–No quiero correr ningún riesgo –le aseguró Emmett–. Ahora que la reina se ha dignado a perdonarme, prefiero seguir en buenas migas con ella.

Jasper enarcó una ceja, provocándolo.

–¿Estás seguro de que te ha perdonado? Sigue diciendo que eres un presumido, ¿sabes?

–Si–replicó Emmett, bastante satisfecho de sí mismo–. Pero ahora lo dice con cariño; tampoco le agrega el 'estúpido' con que lo acompañaba antes.

Jasper rió entre dientes. Su esposa no era amiga de medir sus palabras; el hecho de ser reina de Cardinia y gozar de una atención casi constante no servía, por cierto, para sofrenar su lengua. Pero la corte comenzaba a habituarse a sus costumbres americanizadas y su total falta de diplomacia.

Al pensar en su esposa recordó que ella lo estaba esperando... y con una especie de promesa a cumplir.

–Nos estamos olvidando de tu madre.

–Eso quisiera yo–gruñó Emmett. Y agregó, ciñendo con los brazos a las dos gitanas más próximas–: Ten un poco de corazón, primo. Dile que no me encontraste.

–No voy a llegar tan lejos, pero te daré dos horas para presentarte en tu antiguo hogar, Lazar y Serge se encargarán de que no llegues un solo minuto tarde. Mientras tanto, disfrutad, amigos míos.

Lazar y Serge ya estaban desmontando, llenos de expectativa. Pero cuando Jasper se apartó de ellos para salir solo del campamento Emmett se levantó de un brinco, gritándole que esperara. Tiró de su camisa para sacarla de bajo una torneada cadera, entre las fuertes protestas de las mujeres. Lazar, comprendiendo que Emmett iba a anteponer la obligación al placer, como siempre, también protestó:

–No seas ridículo, hombre. Hay veinte soldados esperándolo.

–Eso no basta–fue cuanto Emmett dijo, mientras se cubría los hombros con la chaqueta.

Serge puso los ojos en blanco. De nada serviría señalar que Jasper se sentiría insultado, pues Emmett no lo creía capaz de cuidarse solo durante el breve trayecto hasta el palacio. Claro que también lo divertiría descubrir que su primo había abandonado a tres muchachas tan bien dispuestas cuando no era necesario.

Serge lanzó un suspiro, dispuesto a montar otra vez, pero Emmett lo detuvo.

–Sólo necesita a uno de nosotros. Vosotros dos, quedaos a divertiros. Las damas ya están preparadas.

–Sí, pero del precalentamiento te encargaste tú.

–Me debéis el favor. De cualquier modo, pensar en los sermones de mi madre me ha quitado el ánimo. Si insistís en acompañarme os obligaré a soportarlos conmigo.

–En ese caso, hasta mañana.

* * *

**hola... espero les hya gustado**

**yyyy espero reviewwwwssss jeje**

**cuidenc**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola espero les gust el cap...**

**recuerden de ke naa me pertenece**

**Capitulo 3**

Esa misma noche, más tarde, la madre de Emmett se reunió con él en su sala. Su expresión no era la que él había llegado a asociar con sus sermones. En realidad, se la veía tan complacida y feliz que el hijo se preguntó si estaría equivocado en cuanto al motivo de su llamada.

Por larga experiencia, sabía que por una buena noticia habría ido a visitarlo personalmente, y a él no se le habría pasado por la cabeza dejarla esperando en la puerta, como a su mensajero. Después de todo, la amaba y hacía lo posible por complacerla, dentro de lo razonable.

Sólo para las regañinas y los sermones exigía verlo en su propio territorio, que era ese: la casa en la que él había crecido. Poco importaba que hubiera abandonado el hogar de la familia unos doce años atrás: primero, para estar cerca de Jasper y acompañarlo en cualquier salida inesperada; más tarde, para ocupar su propia casa, después de hacer una gran gira por Europa. La madre estaba convencida de que esa mansión, especialmente la sala, acentuaba de algún modo su autoridad. Y desgraciadamente, así era.

Todavía era temprano; encontró a la condesa antes de que saliera hacia la fiesta de esa noche, cualquiera que fuese. Era exactamente lo que deseaba, para poder terminar pronto con el asunto y disfrutar del resto de la velada. Rezó pidiendo que el compromiso de su madre fuera importante; así, por no llegar tarde, abreviaría la conversación. Ni sus ropas ni las joyas que llevaba le proporcionaron pista alguna, pues ella nunca asistía a una reunión social sin ataviarse con gran estilo.

Maríana MacCarty era una mujer bonita, quizá más bonita en la madurez de lo que lo había sido en su juventud, pues nunca se la tuvo por una gran belleza. El mentón saliente y la nariz patricia, que no resultaban exactamente femeninos, la dotaban de un estrecho parecido con su hermano Peter, el difunto rey; su constitución se había aproximado siempre a la robustez, que ahora pasaba por silueta matronil.

Siempre le causaba extrañeza, además de un encendido orgullo, haber tenido un hijo como Emmett. Claro que el muchacho se parecía a su padre. De los Barony sólo tenía los ojos, esos ojos de un grisaseo tan claro que una emoción fuerte los tornaba azules.

En el joven rey Jasper, con su pelo rubio su tez oscura, eran ojos demoníacos; en Emmett, por lo moreno de su pelo y su piel, resultaban simplemente bellos, complemento de la fina estructura ósea que lo hacía tan apuesto.

–Qué aspecto tan lamentable traes–fue lo primero que dijo la madre.

Puesto que él no se había molestado en volver a su casa para cambiarse, la camisa y la chaqueta estaban comprensiblemente arrugadas. También su pelo era un desastre, después de tantas manos como habían probado su suavidad. Pero el desaliño daba a Emmett un aire audaz, que a las mujeres les parecía increíblemente sensual.

De cualquier modo, ese comentario lo puso nervioso al instante, pues ella lo había dicho sonriendo. Decididamente, algo andaba muy mal. Entornando los ojos con suspicacia, inquirió:

–¿Con qué te estás refocilando, madre?

Ella se echó a reír.

–¡Qué palabra tan desagradable! Y eso es algo que nunca hago, por cierto.–Hubo otra sonrisa–.¿Por qué no preparas un par de copas?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, decidido a seguirle la corriente.

–Excelente idea–dijo. Pero mientras se acercaba al aparador, donde siempre había una variedad de licores a mano para los visitantes, agregó por lo bajo–: Obviamente, me hará falta algo fuerte.

–Sírveme un poco de ese buen vodka ruso que compro sólo para ti–pidió ella, cuando él estaba a punto de llenar su propia copa con eso.

La petición le detuvo la mano y le arrugó la frente.

–¡Pero si el vodka no te gusta!–le recordó.

–Cierto–reconoció ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero esta noche parece... adecuado.

Sonreía otra vez. Emmett le llevó una pequeña cantidad de ese potente licor, pero volvió en busca de la botella, para llevarla consigo al sillón, frente al sofá donde su madre se había instalado. Bebió dos copas enteras antes de sentirse lo bastante fortalecido como para sugerir:

–Bueno, madre, veamos: ¿qué es lo que te alegra de un modo tan repugnante?

–Esta misma semana tendrás que partir hacia Rusia.

–¿Es eso lo que tanto te complace?

Ella asintió; su sonrisa se había vuelto decididamente gozosa.

–Sin duda, porque irás por tu novia.

Emmett quedó petrificado; lo único que pudo responder a esa alarmante declaración fue:

–Yo no soy Jasper, madre. Él tuvo que ir por su prometida. Yo, gracias a Dios, no la tengo.

–Ahora, sí.

Se levantó de un salto para erguirse ante ella, viva imagen del macho erizado. No recordaba que su madre lo hubiera enfadado nunca hasta ese extremo. Él no aceptaba intromisiones en su vida. Ella lo sabía y siempre lo había respetado. Los sermones, la preocupación y la insistencia eran una cosa, aunque esto... ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría que él iba a permitírselo?

–No sé que has hecho, madre, pero tendrás que deshacerlo. Y si eso te causa un bochorno, tendrás que soportarlo por tu cuenta. No quiero oír una palabra más sobre el asunto.

Lo increíble era que ella seguía sonriendo. No lo mantuvo en suspenso por mucho tiempo en cuanto al porqué.

–Puede que debas oír una o dos palabras más al respecto, queridísimo.

–Madre... –interpuso él, en tono de advertencia.

–Como no he hecho nada, no tengo nada que deshacer.

–Eso es absurdo. Está claro que tú...

–No, yo no. Si tienes una prometida esperándote, es puramente obra de tu padre.

Suministrada esa pieza del acertijo, Emmett empezó a relajarse. Su madre no solía permitirse las bromas pesadas, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

–¿Y cómo se supone que arregló este casamiento? ¿Desde la tumba?

Ella aspiró bruscamente.

–Eso es de mal gusto, Emmett.

–También tu broma–replicó él.

–¿Broma? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo pueda bromear sobre algo así?

–Pero hace catorce años que...

–Sé exactamente cuánto tiempo hace que murió tu padre.–El tono de Maríana era cortante; seguía muy disgustada con él–. Pero según la carta que he recibido, tu pacto matrimonial se firmó hace quince años. Debió de ocurrir la última vez que tu padre estuvo en Rusia.

–¿Pretendes hacerme creer que él hizo algo así sin decírtelo... y sin decírmelo a mí?

–Ignoro por qué no lo mencionó nunca, pero es muy evidente que arregló ese matrimonio. Sólo puedo suponer que creía tener tiempo de sobra para informarnos. Después de todo, por entonces eras muy niño.

–No era un bebé de pecho. Tenía dieciséis años–le espetó él.

La madre continuó, como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido.

–Pero el pobre murió al año siguiente.

Emmett ya estaba echando chispas por los ojos. Aquello parecía demasiado grave como para limitarse al simple enojo.

–Es mentira–afirmó con énfasis–. Él no tenía ningún motivo para hacer semejante cosa.

Maríana sonrió otra vez, dándole a entender que la respuesta no le gustaría.

–Existe uno. Tu prometida es hija del barón Cullen, gran amigo de tu padre. No habrás olvidado lo mucho que Simeón hablaba del barón y la elevada opinión que tenía de él. Todos los años viajaba a Rusia para pasar varios meses con él.

Emmett lo recordaba, sí; también recordaba haberse resentido por el tiempo que su padre pasaba lejos del hogar. Más adelante, al visitar a Rusia y la corte imperial en la gran gira que hizo con sus amigos, descubrió por sí mismo lo que tanto atraía a su padre: Las mujeres rusas, al menos las aristócratas, eran increíblemente audaces en su promiscuidad. No esperaban siquiera a estar casadas para tomar amantes; al parecer, la virginidad no era allí tan apreciada como en el resto del mundo.

–Por mi parte, bien puedo imaginar a tu padre firmando el contrato de compromiso–prosiguió la condesa–. Al fin y al cabo, nadie en Cardinia le era tan querido como Carlisle Cullen. Le habría encantado unir ambas familias.

Esa palabra, 'compromiso', hizo que Emmett comenzara a ver todo rojo, además de provocarle pánico.

–¿Y Cullen ha esperado quince años para hacérnoslo saber?

Maríana se encogió de hombros.

–Por el tono de su carta, no creía decirnos nada que no supiéramos de antemano.

–Pero ¿por qué ha esperado quince años? ¿Estaba aguardando a que su hija creciera? ¿Acaso acaba de salir ella de la escuela?

–El barón no menciona su edad, pero no parece que sea tan joven, pues el padre dice que ella no tenía prisa en casarse y que por eso no había escrito hasta ahora. También dice que esperaba noticias tuyas y como no escribías...

–Déjame ver esa maldita carta.

La condesa no tuvo que salir del salón para ir a buscarla. Obviamente, esperaba esa exigencia, pues sacó la carta del un bolsillo de su falda. Emmett la abrió con brusquedad para estudiar la fina escritura francesa. Había concebido la esperanza de que estuviera escrita en ruso, idioma que su madre podía haber interpretado mal: aunque los dos lo hablaban con fluidez, no sabían leerlo ni escribirlo muy bien. Pero en la corte de Cardinia todo el mundo leía y escribía el francés; además, la carta no dejaba nada a la interpretación; pese a su diplomacia, exigía que Emmett cumpliera con el contrato que lo comprometía a casarse con una tal Rosalie Cullen.

Arrugó la carta en la mano y la arrojó al otro lado del salón. La bola rebotó en un jarrón lleno de flores y rodó por el suelo. Él sintió el impulso de triturarla contra la alfombra con el tacón de la bota, pero optó por tomar la botella de vodka y llevársela a los labios, sin importarle que su madre considerara esa manera de beber el colmo de la grosería. Como para probarlo, ella chasqueó la lengua varias veces. Eso no impidió que su hijo tragara la mitad del vodka antes de dedicar una burlona reverencia a su gesto de reproche.

Con aire indiferente, como si no estuviera hirviendo por dentro, Emmett dijo:

–Responde a esa carta, madre. Puedes decirle que ya estoy casado. O que he muerto. Poco me importa lo que le digas, mientras le hagas entender que no puedo casarme con su hija.

Ella irguió la espalda. Sus labios se fruncieron para la batalla.

–Por supuesto que puedes.

–Pero no voy a hacerlo.

Antes de que él pudiera acercarse la botella a los labios, ella aseveró: –Vas a hacerlo.

–¡No!–Lo dijo en un grito, para sorpresa de ambos. Nunca levantaba la voz ante su madre, por muy irritado que estuviera. Pero en ese momento experimentaba una furia que le alborotaba las entrañas, y eso brotaba de la sensación de estar encerrado en una trampa.

Con más suavidad, aunque no con menos énfasis, añadió: –Cuando esté dispuesto a casarme lo haré, aunque será cuando yo decida y con quien yo elija.

Hubiera querido que ese fuera el fin de la discusión. Debería haberlo sido. Incluso fue hacia la puerta, llevándose la botella de vodka. No llegó muy lejos antes de que las palabras de su madre se le clavaran en la espalda, como astillas de vidrio, lacerantes y arrancando sangre.

–Ni siquiera tú, por descarado y bribón que seas, puedes deshonrar el nombre de tu padre.

* * *

**oh oh Emm esta muuyy enojado jeje ya se le psara.. jeje**

**espero reviews**

**cuiden**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola hola.. spero ke les ste gustando el cap..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 4**

Alice se levantó el velo, apenas lo suficiente para poder tocar con la lengua una tetilla plana, puesta al descubierto en el pecho de su esposo. Él lanzó un gemido, tratando de abrazarla, pero recibió una exclamación de advertencia. Sus manos volvieron a aferrar desesperadamente el respaldo de la _chaise longue_ en que estaba tendido.

Eso de no poder tocar a su esposa lo estaba volviendo loco, sobre todo porque la tenía a horcajadas sobre la entrepierna, sin que ella tuviera que obedecer ninguna restricción. Pero ambos habían hecho un trato: Alice bailaría para él a cambio de que Jasper jurara, esta vez, dominar sus reacciones. El juramento estaba hecho y la danza también, pero cumplir con su palabra le estaba costando horrores, pues esa dulce hechicera había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para excitarlo un poco.

La noche en que se conocieron, en una taberna de Mississippi, ella había bailado la provocativa danza del harén, o al menos su propia versión, ante un salón lleno de ávidas ratas del río. Él creyó poder comprarla por unas pocas monedas y así lo intentó. Por entonces no sabía (tampoco ella) que era la princesa perdida a quien debía buscar y llevar a la patria, la esposa que le había sido prometida desde el día en que naciera.

Una vez, poco después del casamiento, Alice había bailado sólo para él. Como el atuendo que usaba para la danza, sensual, pero no muy atrevido, había quedado en Norteamérica, vistió en cambio una de sus _negligés_ de seda. La respuesta de Jasper fue tan inesperada, tan fogoso su deseo, que el acto de amor la dejó bastante magullada, aunque también increíblemente satisfecha.

Esa vez Alice no se quejó. Por el contrario, había reído de placer al comprobar que podía enloquecerlo hasta ese punto. Las amantes de Jasper solían quejarse cada vez que él les dejaba el más leve moretón, pero la pasión de Alice era siempre igual a la suya. Y el solo hecho de que ella hubiera diseñado un nuevo atuendo para bailar, ideado para incentivar lo salvaje en un hombre tan proclive a la lujuria como Jasper, demostraba que le gustaba provocarlo.

La promesa que le había exigido esta noche no tenía nada que ver con sus propias preferencias; se debía a su nuevo estado, confirmado recientemente. Para deleite de todo el reino, la soberana estaba ya gestando al heredero real, por lo que aceptaba como palabra del Evangelio todo lo que los médicos de la corte decían. Y eso significaba que Jasper no podía seguir perdiendo el control; por eso estaba obligado a hacer promesas que apenas podía cumplir.

–Ya verás cuando te haga pagar todo esto.–Trató de parecer indiferente, pero en sus sensaciones no había indiferencia alguna.

Alice levantó la cabeza, dejándole entrever una gran sonrisa tras el tenue tejido del velo, cuyo color era casi igual al de sus claros ojos verdes.

–¿Cómo?

–Conozco a un mercader que vende finos cordones de seda.

–¿Serías capaz de atarme para hacerme esto?–Había en su tono un obvio interés, que sólo estaba allí porque confiaba implícitamente en él.

–Lo estoy pensando–replicó él, medio gruñón, medio gemebundo.

La sonrisa de Alice fue decididamente pícara.

–Avísame cuando te decidas.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y retrocedió, para poder deslizar la lengua por el centro del torso de Jasper, rumbo al ombligo. Él aspiró bruscamente y levantó las caderas en un movimiento involuntario, con el que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer.

–Alice...no puedo...resistir más–jadeó.

Ella se compadeció instantáneamente.

–Pues no tienes por qué hacerlo–dijo con dulzura.

Se incorporó, apartando los velos dobles que le ocultaban la parte inferior de la cara y la cabellera negra.. La pieza superior de su conjunto desafiaba cualquier descripción en cuanto a transparencia y secretos. Él habría querido arrancárselo, besarla a través de él. Pero su promesa le impedía hacerlo. Estaba completamente a su merced. Por suerte, eso no lo afligía en absoluto.

Con una sonrisa que le prometía el éxtasis cercano, Alice le buscó el cordón de los pantalones. Pero sus dedos quedaron inmóviles al oír un escándalo ante la puerta: primero voces acaloradas; luego, ruido de forcejeos y, por fin, un golpe sordo.

–¿Qué diantres...?–Comenzó Jasper.

Su pregunta inconclusa tuvo respuesta con la tempestuosa entrada de su primo. Alice lanzó un grito estrangulado y se dejó caer del diván para agazaparse en el suelo; escondida allí, arrebató la bata que había arrojado al pie del mueble, antes de bailar, y se la puso con violencia, fulminando con la vista al intruso por encima del vientre de Jasper.

Emmett no vio nada, pues aún no había localizado a la pareja. La alcoba real era tan grande que aún venía cruzándola y diciendo, sin dirigirse a ningún sitio en especial:

–Lamento molestarte a esta hora, Jasper, pero tengo un problema. Estoy tan furioso que temo asesinar a alguien si no encuentro una solución.

–No habrás comenzado con mi guardia, ¿verdad?

Emmett se volvió hacia esa voz opaca.

–¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. No he hecho más que dejarlo inconsciente. Ese condenado imbécil me negaba el paso.

–Tal vez porque yo había dado órdenes de que no se me molestara. Y tenía mis motivos.

Alice se reunió con su esposo en la _chaise longue_; inmediatamente el la rodeó con un brazo para acercarla más. La semidesnudez de ambos dejó bien claro cuáles eran esos motivos.

Emmett se limitó a disculparse diciendo:

–Lo siento, pero esto no podía esperar, Jasper. Es peor que una pesadilla, tan demencial que no vas a creerlo. Yo mismo no estoy convencido.

–¿No te parece que está borracho?–Susurró Alice al oído de Jasper.

–Chist–dijo él. Y agregó, dirigiéndose a Emmett–: Supongo que has hablado con tu madre.

–Oh, sí, pero si hubiera tenido la más leve advertencia de lo que iba a revelarme (regodeándose a mares, se podría decir), ya iría camino a la frontera para desaparecer definitivamente. ¿Lo sabías tú? Pobre de ti, Jasper, si estabas enterado y no me advertiste...

–Me conoces demasiado para creer eso.

Era cierto. Por tercera vez, Emmett dijo: –Lo siento. Mi raciocinio se ha ido al demonio. Y allí se irá también mi vida, si no sucede algo drástico que cambie lo que me ha caído encima.

–Sería conveniente que me dijeras de qué estamos hablando.

Por un momento Emmett quedó desconcertado.

–¿No te lo he dicho?–Pero antes de que Jasper pudiera responder, continuó–: Acabo de enterarme de que, hace quince años mi padre firmó un pacto matrimonial en mi nombre. ¡Un pacto matrimonial! Ni siquiera mi madre estaba enterada. En todos estos años sólo lo han sabido la muchacha y su padre. Y justo ahora, porque la muchacha parece estar ya dispuesta a casarse, se molestan en escribirnos para comunicarlo.

–¿Quién es ella?

–¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?–Protestó Emmett, casi gritando en su agitación–. ¡A quién diablos le importa, si no tengo ningún deseo de casarme con ella!

–Sabías que, tarde o temprano, tendrías que casarte–observó Jasper, en tono razonable.

–Pero no hasta dentro de diez años, por lo menos. Y eso no viene al caso. De pronto me encuentro con una prometida que nunca he visto. Y no me recuerdes que tú te enfrentaste a una circunstancia igualmente horrorosa, porque tú creciste sabiendo que tenías una prometida, mientras que yo siempre supuse que la elección correría por mi cuenta.

–Considerando lo estupendo que ha resultado mi compromiso, no esperes mucha solidaridad de mí, primo.

–¡Cómo que no!–Le espetó Emmett–. Hazme el favor de recordar lo que sentías antes de conocer a tu encantadora esposa.

Después de estrechar a la mencionada esposa contra sí, para asegurarle que ya no sentía lo mismo, Jasper reconoció: –En eso tienes razón.

–Además, los príncipes herederos rara vez pueden elegir a sus esposas–continuó Emmett, acalorado–.Pero yo no soy más que el primo de un rey. A nadie le interesa con quién vaya a casarme. Y si de algo estoy bien seguro es que nunca habría elegido a una rusa.

–¿Es rusa?–Se extrañó Jasper.

–Rusa y baronesa, sí. Ya sabes lo promiscuas que son esas condenadas. Esta ha de tener ya diez o doce amantes. Y no me sorprendería en absoluto que, si me reclaman con tanta urgencia para que la despose, es porque está en la dulce espera.

–Pues bien, reza por que así sea y exige que el casamiento sea aquí–sugirió Jasper–. Si está embarazada, por entonces será ya evidente y tendrás una base legitima para romper el compromiso.

El alivio de Emmett duró tan poco que no llegó a completar la sonrisa esbozada.

–No puedo depender de eso. Si no es así, me encontraré entre la espada y la pared. Preferiría no tener que pisar Rusia. Y por eso estoy aquí. Tú ya has tenido que enfrentarte a este dilema, Jasper. ¿Qué ideas se te ocurrieron para zafarte del compromiso?

–¿Pretendes que te responda ahora?

Emmett miró a Alice por primera vez.

–¿Molestaría a Su Majestad...?

–En absoluto.

Él le echó una mirada agria, que Alice ignoró. Se preguntaba qué haría el primo si ella se echaba a reír. Ganas no le faltaban, por cierto; no simpatizaba en absoluto con él por su problema. Pero a Jasper no le gustaría que se divirtiera a costa de su pariente, de modo que se limitó a escuchar, mientras ellos analizaban unas pocas opciones. Por fin llegaron a la conclusión de que, en realidad, no había salida. Y ante los ojos de ella, Emmett se fue alterando más y más.

A sus ojos, Jasper era de una hermosura excepcional, pero no como la de Emmett. Nadie tenía la apostura hipnótica de Emmett. Sin embargo, ella nunca lo había visto tan desesperado ni tan colérico; tampoco habría creído que sus ojos pudieran refulgir tanto como los de Jasper. Se estaba paseando como un león en la jaula, dorado y furioso.

Resultaba fascinante ver a ese metro ochenta de gracia viril revelar súbitamente el lado volátil, casi salvaje, de un temperamento por lo demás estoico. De esos cuatro hombres, que se habían criado juntos y mantenían tan íntima amistad, sólo Emmett era capaz de atacar verbalmente y con mortífera exactitud, antes que con la fuerza bruta. Pero obviamente era tan capaz de ejercer la violencia como los otros.

En un principio, a Alice le habían dicho que él era su prometido. Jasper quería que ella los acompañara a Cardinia sin resistencia alguna y pensó que, como cualquier otra mujer, preferiría a Emmett. Pero el primo la insultó desde un principio, tomándola por una meretriz de taberna, y ella lo despreció por eso. Además, el que la atrajo desde la primera noche no fue ese Adonis moreno, apuesto en exceso, sino Jasper, pese a sus cicatrices y a sus 'ojos demoníacos'.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?–Preguntó Jasper, por fin.

–No lo sé.

–Sí que lo sabes–objetó el monarca, suavemente.

–Sí, lo sé.–Emmett suspiró–. Pero no habrá boda, si puedo evitarlo. Uno de ellos, sea la chica o el padre, pedirá que anulemos este ridículo contrato, aunque sea preciso mostrarme a ellos como realmente soy.

–¿Cómo realmente es?–Alice estuvo a punto de atragantarse–. O sea: como puede usted ser cuando quiere que la gente lo deteste.

Puesto que ella hablaba por experiencia propia, fue preciso reconocer que estaba en lo cierto.

–Como usted prefiera, Majestad.

A Alice le tocó entonces clavarle una mirada agria. Jasper contuvo una risita para decir:

–Vete a tu casa, Emmett. Tras una buena noche de sueño, la situación te parecerá menos desastrosa. Después de todo, aunque no tengas más remedio que casarte con la muchacha, nadie te obliga a...

–¡Cómo que no!–Intervino Alice, indignada.

–¿No te dije que ella haría de la fidelidad una orden real?–Gruñó Emmett.

Y salió a grandes pasos.

Alice aguardó apenas a que la puerta se hubiera cerrado para exclamar: –Oh, Dios, esto me encanta. Por fin alguien arrancará las plumas a ese pavo real.

–¿No habías perdonado a Emmett por tratarte como lo hizo durante el viaje a Cardinia?

–Le he perdonado–confirmó ella–. Comprendo que sólo trataba de impedir que me enamorara de él. Pero debió haber visto de inmediato que eso no iba a pasar, en vez de comportarse como un villano durante todo el trayecto. De cualquier modo, sigue siendo un presumido. No sabes cuánto deseo que alguna mujer le baje el copete. Pero debería ser alguien que le interesara. El problema de Emmett es que las mujeres nunca se le niegan. En vez de esperar a conocerlo mejor, se enamoran instantáneamente de su cara. Y ya ves lo que resulta: un arrogante insufrible. No pasa un día sin que alguna trate de seducirlo.

Jasper se echó a reír al ver su expresión de disgusto.

–Te sorprenderías, Alice mía, si supieras lo mucho que a él le fastidia esa circunstancia.

Ella soltó un bufido.

–Oh, no lo dudo. Lo fastidia tanto como a mí estar embarazada.

Puesto que estaba en la gloria con su embarazo y todo el mundo lo sabía, era evidente que no aceptaba el comentario de su marido.

–¡Pero si es verdad!–Insistió él, con la risa chispeando en sus ojos color jerez–. Después de todo, la capacidad de una hombre tiene sus límites.

Alice no halló modo de contener el sarcasmo.

–¡Eso lo explica todo! A Emmett lo fastidia no poder satisfacer a todas las mujeres que lo buscan. No imaginas cuánto lo siento por él. Probablemente soy la única que lo aborreció abiertamente. Claro que eso no cuenta, porque en mi caso era lo que él buscaba. De cualquier modo, pienso sinceramente que le haría muchísimo bien encontrarse con una mujer que lo ignorara. Por desgracia, dudo de que ocurra jamás.

–¡Menos mal que lo has perdonado!

Ella suspiró.

–Lo siento, Jazz. Supongo que aún me cuesta separar al Emmett que conocí del que ahora trato. Sé que, por lo general, es encantador. Y que a veces puede mostrarse sumamente dulce. Además, lo sé fieramente leal a ti y por eso lo amo. Pero la arrogancia, la condescendencia, ese desprecio burlón... todo eso no ha surgido de la nada. Tiene todos esos rasgos, aunque no en la abundancia que yo creía en un principio, lo reconozco.

–Que es arrogante, lo acepto. Pero nada más–objetó él, con lealtad.

Ella iba a discutir, pero Jasper se lo impidió enarcando una ceja. Después de todo, además de ser único primo, Emmett le era más querido que un hermano.

–Oh, muy bien–concedió ella–. Pero si espera que la rusa se niegue a casarse con él, está soñando. Y tu lo sabes. Ella se enamorará en cuanto lo vea, y de nada servirá que él se comporte de un modo repugnante. Aunque le destroce el corazón, la chica seguirá decidida a ser su esposa.–Alice suspiró–. Compadezco a esa pobre muchacha, de veras.

* * *

**jeje creo ke alice sta ekivokada jejej **

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola espero les este gustando jeje xq ste cap es explosivo jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 5**

Dos meses después, la muchacha que despertaba la compasión de Alice seguía en la feliz ignorancia; ignoraba que tenía un prometido y que su llegada era inminente.

Esme estaba con Carlisle cuando Bohdan trajo la noticia de que el cardiniano estaba a pocas horas de viaje. El barón había apostado a varios hombres a lo largo de las rutas que conducían a su propiedad, justamente para que la llegada no lo tomara por sorpresa. Además, pese a las súplicas de Esme, quería esperar al último minuto para informar a su hija de las inminentes nupcias.

–No se ha dado ninguna prisa en venir–se quejó–. Hace más de un mes que recibí carta de la condesa, informándome que su hijo venía hacia aquí. Él debería haber llegado muy poco después.

–¿Y que sugiere eso?–inquirió Esme. La respuesta fue sólo un ceño sombrío–. Exactamente: sugiere que él no quiere casarse.

Carlisle estaba muy nervioso, no sólo porque el conde McCarty estaba ya muy cerca, sino porque aún debía informar a Rosalie de su compromiso.

Su compañera adivinó esos pensamientos.

–¿Y cuándo vas a decírselo a tu hija? ¿Estás esperando a tenerlo aquí?

–¿No crees que eso sería mejor? ¿Permitir que lo conozca sin saber quién es?

–¿Estás loco? Será él quien mencione el compromiso, y ella se le reirá en la cara. Sería un comienzo estupendo, ¿verdad?

El ceño del barón se oscureció un poco más. Desde que Esme estaba enterada de su decisión, no había hecho sino importunarlo. En una reacción perversa, cuánto más le inflamaba los remordimientos, más se empecinaba él. Por fin, al ver que no mandaba llamar a Rosalie, Esme lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

–Dale al menos el tiempo de cambiarse. ¿O quieres que lo reciba en pantalones de montar?

Tenía razón; eso no era en absoluto conveniente y a él no se le había ocurrido. Rosalie necesitaría al menos una hora para quitarse el hedor de los establos y ponerse bonita. Por otra parte, no había modo de calcular el tiempo que se perdería en la riña previa. Ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente que el asunto pudiera discutirse sin reñir; conocía a su hija demasiado bien.

Inmediatamente salió del comedor, donde Esme y él habían compartido un desayuno tardío. Después de enviar a un sirviente a los establos, se retiró a su estudio para esperarla allí.

Esme asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Pese a las diferencias que mantenían sobre el tema, le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa.

–Buena suerte, querido.

Parte de la tensión lo abandonó. Pensándolo bien, era un hombre afortunado: tenía tres hijas saludables, una caterva de nietos...y a Esme.

–Ahora que vamos a quedarnos solos en esta casa–propuso–, ¿querrás casarte conmigo?

La sonrisa se ensanchó un poquito más:

–No.

Carlisle rió entre dientes mientras ella se alejaba. Un día de esos le daría la sorpresa de acceder. Mientras tanto, no era nada penoso ser amante en vez de marido.

Pocos minutos después entró Rosalie, con su energía habitual.

–No me vas a entretener mucho ¿verdad? Tengo que ejercitar a Príncipe Mimcha.–Se refería a uno de sus propios potros, sus 'bebés', como llamaba a la descendencia de los reproductores que le pertenecían.

–Por hoy, podrías dejar que lo ejercitara alguno de los Razin.

Ella elevó una ceja finamente arqueada.

–¿Tanto vamos a tardar?

–Posiblemente.

Rosalie se quitó el sombrero y, después de guardarlo en el bolsillo del abrigo, se dejó caer en la silla puesta frente al escritorio.

–Muy bien–dijo, con un suspiro–, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

–Te diré lo que _podrías_ hacer. Podrías demostrarme que sabes sentarte como una señorita, en vez de...

–¿Tan mal están las cosas que necesitas perder tiempo?

Su fingida expresión de sorpresa hizo que el padre frunciera el entrecejo. Rosalie siempre sabía dar a entender que le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo. El padre decidió copiar su estilo e ir directamente al grano. –No has hecho nada, Rosalie. Pero lo que vas a hacer es casarte, posiblemente dentro de pocos días. Tu prometido llegará en menos de dos horas. Te agradecería que lo recibieras con tus mejores...

–No hace falta que digas más, papá. No sé que has prometido a ese hombre para que se case conmigo, pero puedes dárselo enseguida para que vuelva por donde ha venido. Mi posición no ha cambiado desde la última vez que tocamos el tema.

No había levantado la voz; ni siquiera parecía fastidiada. Claro que aún no había captado en toda su importancia lo que él acababa de decir. Carlisle no solía mentirle; ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez. Y la perspectiva de hacerlo ahora le enrojeció las mejillas. Por suerte, ella lo interpretó como uno de tantos arrebatos coléricos.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra última discusión sobre el matrimonio–le dijo–. Se trata de una pacto matrimonial que Simeón McCarty y yo firmamos hace quince años, antes de su muerte. Es un contrato ineludible, Rosalie. Te compromete a casarte con el hijo de Simeón, el conde Emmett McCarty.

Ella se puso de pie para inclinarse hacia el escritorio, tan enrojecida como su padre. No cabían dudas de que su rubor era de cólera.

–¡Dime que es mentira!–Al verlo sacudir la cabeza, vacilante, emitió un chillido de ira–. ¡Estás mintiendo, lo sé! No vas a decirme que he estado comprometida durante quince años sin que me lo hayas mencionado nunca. Eso no tiene ninguna lógica. Me habrías arrojado ese pacto a la cara en cuanto te dije que pensaba esperar la proposición de Royce. Si estuviera prometida a otro no me habrías permitido esperar siete años. ¿Y qué me dices de todos esos hombres, los que me presentaste con la esperanza de que alguno me interesara?

–Si te calmas por un momento, puedo explicártelo.

Ella no tomó asiento ni se calmó, pero contuvo la lengua; no le resultó fácil, con las ganas que tenía de gritar. Carlisle lo sabía, pero había tenido tiempo de sobra para buscar explicaciones razonables a ese supuesto silencio de tantos años.

–No voy a negar que deseaba verte casada con el hijo de Simeón, tanto como lo deseaba él. Como bien sabes, fue mi mejor amigo. Y por entonces tú eras muy joven, muy... obediente. No tenía modo de saber que, con el tiempo, te convertirías en una mujer terca, discutidora y obstinada...

–Entiendo, papá–lo interrumpió ella, casi bramando.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido antes de continuar:

–Cuando te presenté en sociedad, comprendí que no aceptarías un esposo impuesto. Por eso, pensando más en tu felicidad que en mi honor, decidí darte tiempo para que escogieras por tu cuenta. Tenía la esperanza de que el conde McCarty, faltando al honor, se casara con otra, rompiendo así el pacto.

–¿Y si hubiera sido yo la que se casara con otro?

El tenía la respuesta preparada.

–En primer lugar, debes saber que el joven Emmett nunca me escribió; eso me hizo pensar que, tal vez, Simeón no había informado del compromiso a su familia antes de morir. Existía esa leve posibilidad y yo empecé a contar con ella, sobre todo cuando te mostraste tan interesada por ese inglés.

–¿Qué contabas con ella? ¡Si despreciabas a Royce!

–Pero si con él hubieras sido feliz...

–Eso no importa–lo interrumpió ella, impaciente–. Si la familia de tu amigo nunca ha sabido...

–No he dicho eso–intervino Carlisle–, sino que tal vez no lo supiera. De cualquier modo, si hubieras aceptado a otro, yo habría tenido que escribir a Emmett McCarty para comunicárselo. Y estaba dispuesto a suplicarle que renunciara a sus derechos sobre ti.

Al ensayar mentalmente esa conversación, Carlisle había decidido que la palabra 'suplicar' era brillante, ideal para insinuar que él estaba por completo de su parte, antes de que su oposición al matrimonio se tornara irrazonable. Pero la expresión de la muchacha reveló que no servía de nada.

–Bien, ¿y cuándo te escribió?–quiso saber.

Era la pregunta que él temía y que habría preferido no responder. Ahora toda la ira de Rosalie caería directamente sobre su cabeza, pues era imposible mentir: ella sabría la verdad por el conde McCarty.

–No fue él quien escribió.

–¡Lo hiciste tú!

–No me dejaste alternativa–objetó él, a la defensiva–. Tienes veinticinco años y sigues sin marido. Si hubieras hecho el menor esfuerzo por solucionar eso...

–¡No necesito marido!

–¡Todas las mujeres necesitan marido!

–¿Por orden de quién?

–Dios, en su infinita sabiduría...

–¡Quieres decir: Carlisle Cullen en la suya!

Habían vuelto a la disputa de siempre, terreno que resultaba mucho más familiar.

–Necesitas un esposo que te dé hijos.

–¡No quiero tener hijos!

La mentira era tan evidente que él se vio obligado a señalarla, aunque reduciendo la voz a un susurro.

–Bien sabes que eso no es verdad, Rose.

Ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero por furia; al menos, prefirió atribuir sus confusas emociones a la ira y no al hecho de seguir sin hijos, a una edad en que el matrimonio ya parecía ridículo. En ocasiones como esa odiaba al hombre al que había jurado esperar. Si bien Royce seguía escribiéndole con frecuencia, en los tres años transcurridos desde su partida no había mencionado una sola vez el casamiento que ella ansiaba.

Había llegado casi al punto en que ya no esperaba nada de Royce, aunque su padre no lo supiera. Obviamente, había hecho mal en no decírselo. Pero ahora la actitud paterna la llevaba a cambiar de opinión. De cualquier modo, aunque no estuviera enamorada de otro, no aceptaría por esposo a un perfecto desconocido. Los pactos matrimoniales eran arcaicos. El hecho de que su padre hubiera firmado uno en su nombre no era simplemente intolerable, sino escandaloso.

Trató de moderar su tono, pero lo consiguió a duras penas.

–Cuando llegue ese hombre, suplícale todo lo que quieras, pero deshazte de él. Puedes regalarle a 'Orgullo del Sultán', para compensarlo por las molestias del viaje.

Eso logró impresionarlo.

–¿Te desprenderías de tu mejor semental?

–¿Comienzas a entender que no quiero casarme con un extraño?–Contraatacó ella, aunque las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. Había criado a Orgullo del Sultán desde que era un potrillo, y lo amaba con pasión.

–Cuando lo conozcas dejará de ser un extraño, Rosalie. Por Dios, mujer, el hijo de Simeón es primo del rey Jasper de Cardinia. ¿No te das cuenta de que es un excelente partido?

–¿Se supone que eso debe importarme?

Carlisle se puso de pie para mirarla de frente por encima del escritorio.

–Sí, y a mí me importa, desde luego. Además, estás ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que un pacto matrimonial es tan sagrado como el casamiento mismo. Este fue firmado de buena fe, con las mejores intenciones; Simeón y yo hicimos un juramento. Y después de tantos años, hija mía, Emmett McCarty sigue soltero. Tú también estás soltera. A conciencia, ya no podemos seguir demorando las nupcias.

–¡Por lo menos, podrías pedirle que anulara ese maldito contrato!–exclamó ella.

–Dale al menos una oportunidad. Viene para casarse contigo, honrando la palabra de su padre. ¿Qué menos puedes hacer tú?

–¡Honrar!–Balbuceó ella–. ¿Vas a convertir esto en una cuestión de honor?

Carlisle vaciló. Esperaba que ella se encolerizara, pero ahora parecía a punto de llorar. Y él no soportaba verla llorar. 'La culpa es de ese maldito inglés', pensó, furioso. Seguía ilusionada en casarse con él. ¡Qué lealtad tan mal aplicada! Pero a los padres correspondía proteger a las hijas de su propia estupidez. Sin embargo, si no había posibilidades de que McCarty pudiera hacerla feliz, estaba dispuesto a poner fin al compromiso, aunque para eso tuviera que confesar la verdad. Claro que no lo haría sin haberlo comprobado.

–Ya es una cuestión de honor. Di mi palabra cuando firmé ese contrato de compromiso.

Ella cerró los puños y los descargó contra el escritorio. Luego le volvió la espalda. Para mayor seguridad, tumbó de un puntapié la silla que había desocupado.

–No hay necesidad de destruirme el estudio–dijo su padre, tieso.

–Tú me estás destruyendo la vida–replicó ella, con amargura.

–¿Qué vida? Sólo te interesan los caballos. Pasas casi todo tu tiempo en los establos. Muchas veces me pregunto si no has olvidado que eres una mujer.

Ese comentario desató las lágrimas que ella se esforzaba por contener. Pero juró que su padre no las vería. La había traicionado. Poco importaba que lo hubiera hecho quince años antes..._con la mejor de las intenciones_. Y lo que él desdeñaba, esa supuesta falta de femineidad, era lo que le permitía salir victorioso. ¿Qué mujer se preocupaba por cuestiones de honor? Pero ella sí, y su padre lo sabía.

–Muy bien. No me negaré a casarme con tu precioso cardiniano.–Iba ya camino a la puerta cuando agregó, sólo para sus adentros: 'Pero te prometo que él se negará a casarse conmigo'.

–Entonces ¿vas a ponerte presentable? Por lo menos cámbiate de ropa.

–Oh, no. Si él quiere casarse conmigo, que me vea tal como soy, no como me muestro muy raras veces.

Carlisle, roja la cara, le ordenó a gritos que volviera, pero ella salió de la casa dando un portazo. El padre se dejó caer en la silla, preguntándose si en verdad había ganado. Le preocupaba el hecho de que ella no hubiera discutido tanto. Cuando Rosalie cedía con facilidad, era preciso desconfiar

* * *

**jeje ke tal? espero les haya gustado**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola espero les gste el cap **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenec**

**Capitulo 6**

Rosalie cruzó a caballo la aldea, la pequeña ciudad y los sembrados, hasta llegar a los pastos, donde por fin dio rienda suelta a Príncipe Mischa. Como siempre, la seguía uno de los muchachos Razin, pero ella no había visto cuál; tampoco entonces se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

Probablemente era Konrad, que tenía treinta años; era el mayor y el más responsable de los tres hermanos. Timofee y Stenka, los gemelos, se limitaban a regañarla si ella partía sola, sin avisarles; Konrad, en cambio, le armaba un verdadero escándalo.

Rosalie se había criado con los Razin y pasaba tanto tiempo en casa de ellos como en la propia. Eran como los hermanos varones que no había tenido, verdaderos amigos y, algunas veces, auténticos incordios. Nina, la única mujer de la familia, era supuestamente su doncella; en realidad, su más querida amiga. Tenía un año menos que Rosalie, pero hasta ella se había casado, aunque era viuda desde hacía dos años.

Casarse.

El viento helado del otoño le había secado las lagrimas, estupidez a la que rara vez cedía; ahora ya no necesitaba llorar, sino seguir cabalgando y no volver jamás. Claro que Konrad no se lo permitiría. Aun cuando descubriera lo que el barón le había hecho, no le dejaría tomar la ruta de los cobardes. Se pondría tan furioso como ella, pero los cosacos no rehuían la batalla, y para él ese compromiso sería una batalla. Lo mismo pensaría ella, una vez que cesara el dolor y la sensación de haber sido traicionada.

Casarse.

¡Maldito Royce King! ¿Por qué había tenido que reparar en ella, en aquel primer baile en San Petersburgo? ¿Por qué cortejarla con tanta diligencia, asegurando que la amaba? Era asistente del embajador inglés, mundano, sofisticado y apuesto. En verdad le había alborotado las ideas.

Lo amaba. Tenía que amarlo para esperar siete años; era ridículo permanecer tanto tiempo fiel a un hombre que aún no le había propuesto casamiento. Llevaba ya tanto tiempo sin verlo que ni siquiera recordaba su rostro con claridad. Pero sus cartas estaban siempre llenas de pasión, de sentimiento profundos hacia ella; también la última y más reciente. Siempre le expresaba su amor y lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Desde su regreso a Inglaterra decía estar intentando que lo trasladaran nuevamente a Rusia, para poder estar cerca de ella. En ninguna de sus cartas había hablado de casamiento. Y Rosalie, pese a todo su atrevimiento, nunca pudo escribir las pocas palabras que hubieran provocado una respuesta, ya para fortalecer sus esperanzas, ya para darles fin. Le resultaba imposible preguntarle directamente si pensaba desposarla.

Ahora comprendía que hubiera sido preferible hacerlo. O seguirlo a Inglaterra, en vez de aceptar la prohibición de su padre. Si pudiera ver a Royce una vez más...

En ese momento Rosalie tomó una decisión: iría a Inglaterra en cuanto se deshiciera de Cardinia y el honor quedara salvado. Después de todo, tenía una considerable cantidad de dinero ahorrado, gracias a la venta de sus caballos. Bastaría con hallar la manera de abandonar el país sin que su padre intentara detenerla inmediatamente. Con tantas rutas hacia Inglaterra, una vez que estuviera en viaje él las pasaría negras para encontrarla.

Una vez tomada esa decisión, sintió el pecho menos oprimido y tiró de las riendas para que Konrad pudiera alcanzarla. Pero fue Stenka Razin quien se le puso a la par, fulminándola con la mirada por obligarlo a galopar como un loco para no perderla de vista.

–¿Querías que nos matáramos los dos? ¿O sólo los caballos?

–Estaba tratando de dejar atrás unos cuantos demonios, si quieres saberlo–replicó ella.

–¿Alguno que yo conozca?

–Mi padre, para empezar.

–Ah, otra pelea con tu papá–dijo él, con una sonrisa sabihonda.

De los tres hermanos Razin, era Stenka el que jamás estaba serio. Amaba la vida y en todos sus aspectos encontraba placer, cuando no, humor. Si Rosalie estaba enfadada, dolida o simplemente de malhumor, Stenka siempre se las componía para hacerla reír. Por desgracia, esta vez no lo conseguiría, por mucho que lo intentara.

Su hermano Timofee era apenas menos despreocupado. Los gemelos, de veintisiete años, eran tan parecidos que parecía cosa de magia, y no sólo por sus facciones. Ambos tenían el pelo negro y los ojos azules característicos de su familia; los dos deseaban las mismas cosas, incluidas las mujeres, por lo cual se pasaban la vida compitiendo entre sí... y peleando. No hacía falta mucho para que se enredaran a golpes; era bastante habitual que uno u otro se presentaran con un ojo negro o el labio partido tras una trifulca.

–No sé por qué te alteras tanto cada vez que riñes con tu padre. Al fin y al cabo, ganas siempre tú–comentó el muchacho.

–Esta vez no he ganado–murmuró ella.

– ¿No has ganado?

Su mirada, deliberadamente incrédula, no logró despertarle la sonrisa buscada.

–¡No, no he ganado!

–Como bien dicen, siempre hay una primera vez.–Él suspiró–. ¿Y qué es lo que has perdido?

–Me ha prometido en matrimonio a un cardiniano.

Esa nueva cara de incredulidad no tenía nada de fingida.

–No puede haberte hecho eso.

–Lo hizo quince años atrás.

–Ah, cuando eras un bebé–exclamó él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

–¿Un bebé de diez años?

Él descartó la objeción con un gesto de la mano.

–Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer?

–La mejor estrategia sería la franqueza–manifestó ella, objetiva–. Simplemente, voy a decir a ese conde cardiniano que no quiero casarme con él.

Stenka la evaluó con una mirada que la recorrió desde el gorro de piel hasta las botas, pasando en el trayecto por varios puntos muy positivos, en su opinión.

–Puede que sea más feo que el diablo. En cuanto te vea creerá estar en el cielo y, en ese caso, tu franqueza le importará muy poco.

Rosalie soltó un gemido ante esa posibilidad.

–No me ayudas mucho, Stenka.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Te la agradecería.

–Pues bien–propuso él, alegremente–. Timofee y yo podemos tenderle una emboscada, molerlo a golpes y advertirle que no se acerque.

–Lástima que, probablemente, está llegando en este mismo instante–predijo ella. Luego agregó, por si él hubiera interpretado su comentario como una autorización–. Y no podemos golpear al primo de un rey... salvo como último recurso.

El joven silbó por lo bajo.

–¿Es primo de un rey? ¿Y por qué no te casas?

Los ojos de Rosalie, azul medianoche, adquirían un matiz de púrpura intenso cuando se encendían de ira, como en ese momento.

–Porque, casualmente, estoy enamorada de Royce.

–¡De ese!–exclamó Stenka, con tanto desprecio que ella estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca dolorida. Todos sabían del inglés y se habían alegrado por ella... pero los años fueron pasando sin anillo de bodas–. ¡Ese holgazán bueno para nada!

–No quiero oír esas cosas.

–¿Estas segura?

–Sí.

–Pero a mí me sentaría muy bien quitarme ese peso del pecho.

Su expresión era tan seria que ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Stenka sonrió de oreja a oreja. Por fin había obtenido el resultado que buscaba.

–Bueno, ve a conocer a tu prometido–sugirió él–. Nunca se sabe. Podría gustarte.– Ante el bufido de la muchacha, agregó–: No es imposible, ¿sabes?

–Eso no importaría.

El muchacho no necesitó preguntar por qué. Y eso era lo peor, se dijo, ya disgustado. Rosalie era demasiado leal, con una lealtad mal entendida. Y su padre tenía razón. Más de una vez lo había repetido ante Ermak, el padre de Stenka, y toda la familia Razin apoyaba esa opinión: habría sido mejor que alguien liquidara a ese inglés de un balazo varios años antes.

* * *

**hola esper les haya gustado ejej**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Rosalie emprendió el regreso a paso tan tranquilo que, cuando ella y Stenka llegaron a la casa, habían pasado sobradamente las dos horas que, según su padre, podía tardar su prometido. El conde Emmett McCarty ya debía de estar instalado en la casa; se encontraría en su cuarto o en el estudio, hablando con su padre. De una u otra manera, si ella entraba por la puerta trasera sería muy difícil que tropezara con él. Había decidido permitir que su padre lo evaluara primero; de ese modo, antes de permitir que se lo presentara podría exigirle su opinión sincera.

Ese era su plan, que parecía bastante bueno; siempre cabía la posibilidad de que su padre lo encontrara intolerable y lo pusiera de patitas en la calle, librándola de tener que verlo. Pero no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que su prometido no se diera ninguna prisa en llegar. Así lo descubrió al ver a los ocho hombres que estaban desmontando frente a la casa.

Rosalie no era de las que se desconciertan si es preciso cambiar de planes. Después de todo, las confrontaciones tienen mucho a su favor y se pueden descubrir muchas cosas cuando se pilla a alguien desprevenido. Bien vistas las cosas, quizá fuera mejor que ella lo conociera primero, antes de que su padre tuviera la oportunidad de prevenirlo sobre sus 'hábitos escandalosos', como él los llamaba. Nada mejor que ver para creer; ella nunca estaba bonita con la ropa de trabajo. Después de todo, ¿a quién tenía que impresionar en los establos?

Pero no esperaba que el cardiniano llegara con todo su cortejo. Había ocho jinetes y cuatro caballos más, cargados de equipaje. Por lo visto, a su prometido no le gustaba viajar ligero; Rosalie dedujo inmediatamente que era uno de esos aristócratas echados a perder, de los que se horrorizan ante la idea de dormir al aire libre y necesitan tener sirvientes a mano para las tareas más sencillas.

Rosalie nunca había encargado a otra persona lo que pudiera hacer con sus propias manos; en realidad, prefería prescindir de ayuda. Nina se encargaba de mantenerle la ropa limpia y planchada, pero eso era todo lo que ella le permitía hacer.

Rosalie y Stenka se acercaron a los visitantes desde atrás, sin que nadie los viera. Los cardinianos habían cometido la desconsideración de no llevar sus caballos a los establos. Dos de los criados estaban tratando de atender a los animales, pero sin mucha suerte. Varios de los caballos eran purasangres, aunque no tan finos como los que criaban los Cullen ni tan bien adiestrados. En realidad, estaban provocando bastantes disturbios entre los animales de la familia, tanto más plácidos.

Ante uno de los potros, Príncipe Mischa resopló, agitando su orgullosa cabeza, pero bastó una palabra de Rosalie para que el animal se quedara quieto y le permitiera desmontar sin más preocupación, segura de que él no volvería a abochornarla con despliegues de macho. Ella ya había fijado los ojos en el hombre que parecía ser su prometido, a juzgar por lo fino de sus ropas. No esperaba que fuera tan apuesto; pelo oscuro, ojos muy azules y, en las mejillas, surcos que prometían una sonrisa con hoyuelos. La sorprendió más aún descubrirle una expresión tan abierta; el hombre parecía accesible... y hasta agradable.

Por el momento era el único del grupo que había notado su presencia. Se volvió a mirarla, pero sus ojos nunca llegaron hasta Rosalie tropezaron con Príncipe Mischa y no pudieron continuar viaje.

Era una reacción a la que Rosalie estaba habituada y que, comprensiblemente, la llenaba de orgullo. Sus dos potros, Príncipe Mischa y su progenitor, Orgullo del Sultán, eran purasangres completamente blancos, de largas y abundantes crines y ojos intensamente azules; en ellos no se veían esos frecuentes parches de pellejo sonrosado, pues el pelaje era denso y uniforme. Sus vástagos eran muy buscados y se vendían a precios absurdamente altos, pero Rosalie sólo entregaba sus 'bebés' a quienes fueran verdaderos expertos. Si los posibles compradores no iban a mimarlos como ella lo hacía, que se quedaran sin ellos.

Al parecer, su prometido era uno de esos expertos. Prácticamente estaba babeando ante su caballo. Eso la divirtió. También fue un alivio. Aunque la idea la enfermaba, quizá pudiera persuadirlo de que deshiciera el trato a cambio de Príncipe Mischa. Claro que comenzaría por ofrecerle una de las yeguas o un caballo castrado. Todos sus reproductores eran de calidad superior. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión del hombre, ya estaba enamorado de Príncipe Mischa.

Rosalie desmontó. Sólo para asegurarse de haber identificado correctamente a su prometido, preguntó en voz alta, para que todo el grupo la oyera:

–¿Cuál de ustedes es Emmett McCarty?

Emmett abandonó su observación de la gran casa campestre para observar a la... ¿mujer? Sólo estuvo seguro cuando su mirada tropezó con un estupendo par de pechos, que ensanchaban la abertura del viejo abrigo de lana. Por desgracia, los pantalones de montar eran muy abolsados, pero las ajustadas botas revelaban pantorrillas bien torneadas. Ella lo atraía, sin duda. Ese tipo de busto siempre le provocaba ese efecto. Pero había algo más, pues la muchacha tenía facciones realmente encantadoras y un cutis impecable, que aún conservaba el bronceado del verano, como para demostrar que era una campesina: ninguna dama de calidad se exponía tanto al sol. Los pómulos altos presentaban el rubor del viento; la nariz, fina y recta, parecía demasiado elegante, casi aristocrática. La boca era lozana, plena y provocativa, casi tan tentadora como los pechos. Lo que resultaba desconcertante era el obstinado empinamiento del mentón, pero se lo podía pasar por alto. El poco pelo que no cubría el gorro de piel era casi más claro que la piel bronceada. Las cejas, bellamente arqueadas, eran algo más oscuras, de un tono rubio claro; más oscuras aún, las pestañas largas y densas que rodeaban los ojos, cuya forma era casi la de las almendras. La combinación resultaba llamativa, casi exótica.

Emmett decidió que su breve estancia en la casa podía no ser del todo desagradable. Ya sonriente, se presentó: –Ese soy yo, preciosa. ¿Y quién eres tú?

Rosalie apartó los ojos del moreno, que apenas había prestado atención a su pregunta, para volverse hacia el que acaba de hablar. Conque se había equivocado...

No pudo completar el pensamiento: desapareció junto con todo lo demás que tenía en la cabeza. Sus ojos se dilataron, enormes. Quedó boquiabierta, olvidando respirar. Y su estómago parecía empeñado en caérsele a los pies.

Pasó tiempo sin que ella se percatara, hasta que pudo aspirar una bocanada de aire, justo antes de empezar a amoratarse. A cambio se puso carmesí. Sus mejillas debían de estar humeando. Ante esa reacción, el hombre ensanchó la sonrisa. ¿Era la impresión lo que la había hecho quedar como una estúpida? Y todavía no lograba mover la lengua. Debía de ser la impresión. Pero nadie le había advertido que los hombres pudieran ser como ese.

Era dorado de la cabeza a los pies: pelo de moreno fundido que se rizaba suavemente sobre las sienes y las orejas, piel de oro bronceado, ojos grises. Era absolutamente hermoso, pero con una belleza masculina, de facciones perfectamente simétricas: mejillas enjutas, nariz algo aguileña, densas rectas cejas y mentón fuerte y labios bien formados, demasiado sensuales. El conjunto resultaba hipnotizador.

De algún modo, Rosalie logró reordenar sus sentidos. ¿Ese era Emmett McCarty? ¿Con él querían casarla? Caramba, qué broma. ¿Casarse con un hombre más hermoso que ella? ¡Por nada del mundo!

Puesto que su mente volvía a funcionar, recordó su plan y marchó hacia él, notando que era alto: un metro ochenta, por lo menos. Su largo abrigo ribeteado de piel, ceñido a la estrecha cintura por un cinturón, mostraba un físico militar que la desconcertó un poco. Su padre era más alto y mucho más corpulento, aunque ese hombre tenía una fuerza de látigo que resultaba más intimidante.

Pero Rosalie no era amiga de revelar su miedo a nadie. Además, no le temía. Después de todo, no era su esposo, sino apenas su prometido... y muy pronto, ni siquiera eso.

–Perdone usted si me he quedado como una tonta, conde McCarty–dijo con desenvoltura–. Es que me... he sorprendido un poco. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días me encuentro con un hombre más guapo que yo.

Oyó vagamente risas sofocadas entre los hombres que lo acompañaban y el de ojos azules, que en un principio había tomado por su prometido. Lástima que no fuera el conde McCarty, pues habría sido mucho más fácil tratar con él. Le dirigió una breve mirada melancólica, que él debió de interpretar mal (por fin la estaba observando), pues le borró de la cara la expresión humorística.

Volviendo su atención al Adonis, Rosalie notó que había enrojecido. Era asombroso, pero en cuanto abría la boca provocaba ese efecto en los hombres... al menos, en quienes no la conocían. No había sido su intención horrorizarlo con su franqueza; de cualquier modo, se alegró infinitamente de eso. Y tras haberle borrado la sonrisa se sentía más segura de dominar la situación.

Estaba a punto de presentarse cuando, entre un pensamiento y el siguiente, recordó algo: ¿la había llamado 'preciosa'? ¿Sin saber quién era? En ese momento estuvo a punto de echarse a reír: ¡el hombre era capaz de coquetear con una desconocida cualquiera en el propio umbral de su prometida! Eso revelaba más sobre su carácter que cualquier conversación.

Aunque contuvo la risa, no pudo impedir que las comisuras de la boca se le volvieran hacia arriba. Realmente, era un golpe de suerte. No veía la hora de informar a su padre sobre ese parangón de honor y virtud con quien quería cargarla.

Estudió la posibilidad de jugar con él por un momento, para ver hasta qué punto se enterraba solo, antes de revelarle quién era. En realidad, la tentación era muy grande. Pero ella no sabía jugar con los hombres. Y tampoco iba a recurrir a una trampa, si la franqueza podía causar el mismo efecto.

Aún sonreía cuando agregó:

–Permítame presentarme, conde. Soy Rose Cullen.

–Rose... ¿por Rosalie?

–Bingo!

Bastó esa respuesta para que la actitud del hombre cambiara por completo. Sus ojos grises la recorrieron de cabo a rabo, pero esta vez llenos de absoluto desprecio, con cierta dosis de repugnancia. Rosalie quedó más complacida que antes. Para demostrarlo le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa que, sin que ella lo supiera, lo dejó sin aliento.

–Resulta bastante obvio que ninguno de nosotros es lo que el otro esperaba. No desespere, conde. Lo cierto es que no deseo casarme con usted.

Emmett quedó casi sin habla: ella acababa de quitarle las palabras de la boca.

–¿Que no?

–En lo más mínimo–lo tranquilizó ella–. Lamento que usted haya perdido el tiempo con este viaje. Cuando rompa nuestro compromiso, insista usted para que mi padre lo indemnice por la molestia. Bien... por si no volvemos a vernos antes de su partida, ha sido... interesante conocerlo.

Dicho eso, giró en redondo y montó en el potro blanco, con tanta fluidez que pareció hacerlo de un salto. Caballo y amazona desaparecieron al trote por la esquina de la casa, seguidos por un cosaco brutal.

No era frecuente que Emmett McCarty se quedara sin habla, mucho menos por obra de una mujer. Aquella no se volvió siquiera a mirarlo. Había dicho lo suyo y parecía haberlo borrado de su mente sin más. Pero _a él_ ninguna mujer le hacía semejante cosa.

Lazar se le acercó, mirando también hacia el punto por donde Rosalie Cullen acababa de desaparecer.

–Si te ríes–dijo Emmett, sin mirarlo– te rompo la boca a puñetazos.

Lazar no rió, pero estaba muy sonriente.

–¿Crees que eso me lo impediría?

Los dos amigos solían liarse a golpes con muy poca provocación. Jasper había hecho que Lazar acompañara a su primo para impedir que se metiera en problemas, pero les aconsejó, en tono de broma, que no se mataran mutuamente antes de volver a Cardinia. De eso se encargarían los seis guardias que también los acompañarían por insistencia del rey, además de protegerlos contra los bandidos que infestaban los pasos de montaña.

–Por lo menos, te dificultaría la carcajada–prometió Emmett.

–Es cierto, pero ¿por qué gruñes así? Deberías estar encantado. Ahora no tendrás que demostrarle lo cabrón que puedes ser, Ella te ha dicho exactamente lo que deseabas oír, sin esfuerzo alguno por tu parte.

–¿Exactamente?–repitió Emmett con irritación–. Me parece que no has escuchado bien, Lazar. Esa pequeña campesina no quiere casarse conmigo, aunque espera que sea yo quien rompa el compromiso. Bien que me gustaría, pero no puedo, como bien sabes.

–Sí, pero estás mucho más cerca de lograr tu objetivo, gracias a su inesperada revelación. Ya tienes media batalla ganada sin haber hecho un solo disparo. ¿Cuánto puede tardar en romper ella misma el compromiso, si le explicas que tú no puedes? Está de tu parte, amigo mío: no te quiere.

Habiendo dicho eso, Lazar ya no pudo contener la risa. Era increíblemente divertido, y el ceño furioso de Emmett, más divertido aún. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? La única mujer que tenía la oportunidad de casarse con él lo rechazaba, mientras que cientos de señoras habrían matado por estar en su lugar.

–A propósito–añadió, sólo por echar sal en la herida–: no creo que la hayas impresionado mucho con esa espléndida exhibición de desprecio con que le has obsequiado. No puedo criticarla, habiendo visto el modo en que la mirabas antes de saber quién era.–Tuvo que interrumpirse para otra carcajada–. ¡Por Dios, cuando Jasper y Serge se enteren de esto! No me lo van a creer.


	8. Chapter 8

**hola hola me alegra mucho ke la adaptacion les este agradando la verdad esk me hacen zuuuper feliz kn los reviews y las alertas jejee... ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A NATY09 UNA FIEL ADMIRADORA DE STA BELLA PAREJA ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertence cuidenc**

**Capitulo 8**

–Pasa y siéntate, Emmett. Puedo tutearte, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar respuesta, Carlisle volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio. Su estudio era tal como cabía esperar en un hombre de su edad: tranquilo y carente de oropeles. Se parecía al estudio de Simeón, antes de que su esposa, al quedar viuda, lo convirtiera en cuarto de costura.

–Aunque nunca nos hemos visto, tengo la sensación de conocerte desde siempre–estaba explicando el barón–. Claro que tu padre no hablaba sino de ti. ¡Estaba tan orgulloso! Quería exhibirte, ¿sabes?, Llevarte consigo en sus viajes y sus cacerías. Pero le parecía más importante que estudiaras, sobre todo porque compartías los preceptores del príncipe heredero. De eso también estaba orgulloso, puesto que él nunca tuvo esas ventajas; hasta su casamiento con tu madre no había tenido ningún vínculo con la familia real. Sin embargo, tenía intenciones de traerte a Rusia cuando cumplieras los dieciocho años. Recuerdo que una vez...

Carlisle siguió con sus recuerdos durante más de una hora. Emmett no tuvo necesidad de hacer muchos comentarios: se limitaba a escuchar y lo hacía con avidez, pues le estaban contando cosas de su padre que él ignoraba. Mucho antes de que el barón callara, comenzó a desaparecer el resentimiento que Emmett había albergado contra él durante la mayor parte de su vida. Ya se había borrado por completo cuando Carlisle concluyó diciendo:

–Todavía lo echo de menos, ¿sabes?

Era ridículo, pero Emmett se sentía demasiado cerca de las lágrimas. No lloraba desde su infancia, y ahora el impulso estaba a punto de ahogarlo. El también echaba de menos a su padre, pero sólo ahora comprendía cuánto. Una vez superado el enfado por su prematura muerte, la pena había sido grande, sobre todo por no haber tenido oportunidad de mantener con Simeón la amistad que Jasper estableció con Peter, su propio padre, al llegar a la edad adulta.

Pero la entrevista con el barón no se estaba desarrollando como Emmett esperaba. En realidad, nada era lo que él había esperado, mucho menos el primer encuentro con su prometida.

Al comentar que _ella_ no era lo que el visitante esperaba, la muchacha se había quedado demasiado corta. Emmett había previsto ver a una aristócrata frívola y mimada, a la que podría intimidar con facilidad. Ahora no se imaginaba intimidando a la audaz amazona que acababa de conocer. Ella expresaba su opinión sin pararse a pensar en el decoro. Vestía como un campesino varón. Y montaba a horcajadas, como si hubiera nacido en una silla de montar. No parecía tener un pelo de tímida. ¿Y por qué diablos no quería casarse con él?

Emmett no estaba seguro de lo que opinaba sobre eso, sin embargo, no sentía el alivio que Lazar suponía. Había sido rechazado. ¡Rechazado! Nunca antes había pasado por esa experiencia. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto.

Alice también lo había rechazado sin más ni más cuando se le dijo que él era el rey con quien debía casarse. 'No me casaría con vuestro rey ni por todo el dinero del mundo', fue su modo de expresarlo. Tampoco creyó que fuera la princesa Alice Brandon, prometida desde su nacimiento al actual Rey de Cardinia. De cualquier modo, poco habría importado que lo creyera, puesto que experimentó por Emmett el mismo desdén que él le demostraba.

En aquel entonces él no se había sentido rechazado. Tampoco experimentó lo que ahora lo irritaba tanto, fuera lo que fuese. Y su incapacidad de identificar con exactitud lo que tanto lo alteraba no hacía sino aumentar su irritación. No obstante, puso mucho cuidado en ocultar sus sentimientos al barón.

En un principio, su intención había sido presentar a Carlisle Cullen la imagen de un yerno totalmente indeseable. Basándose en su experiencia con las mujeres, esperaba que su prometida le aceptara de buena gana, con lo cual sería, de los dos Cullen, la más difícil de disuadir con respecto al casamiento; el padre, en cambio, se indignaría con facilidad. Tras oír al barón hablar con tan sincero aprecio de su padre, comprendió que no podía hacerlo, por lo menos de la manera que tenía planeada.

Ya había dicho su primera mentira al atribuir su tardanza a una enfermedad en su grupo, cuando en realidad había estado malgastando deliberadamente su tiempo; se entretuvo en cada población días enteros y, en cierta ocasión, toda una semana, a causa de una bonita pelirroja; su intención era permitir que el frío invierno inminente estorbara el viaje. Si no tenía más remedio que volver a Cardinia llevando consigo a Rosalie Cullen, el clima sería un nuevo incentivo para que ella quisiera echarse atrás. Naturalmente, él le daría muchos otros motivos para poner fin a aquel ridículo compromiso, pero estaba dispuesto a aprovechar todo lo que sirviera a su causa, incluido el clima.

Y ahora debía desechar el resto de su campaña, al menos en lo relativo al barón. No podía deshonrar a su padre ante los ojos de aquel hombre comportándose como un hijo detestable.

Pero tampoco estaba obligado a ser perfecto. Quizá pudiera desilusionarlo fingiendo carecer de ciertas cualidades o aptitudes que el hombre esperaba encontrar en él. Bastaría con descubrir cuáles eran.

–Con respecto a su hija, señor...

–Sí. Cuando te encontraste con ella, os vi desde la sala.

Carlisle no pudo alegrarse más al presenciar la reacción de Rosalie ante el joven conde. Fue tan estupenda que ahora apenas podía contener su alivio.

–Siento mucho que te recibiera con esa facha–continuó–. Es que pasa la mayor parte del día trabajando con los caballos. Por eso viste ropas más prácticas que...

–¿Trabajando? ¿Con los caballos?–La sincera sorpresa no dio tiempo a Emmett para evaluar si convenía aprobar o reprobar eso. Su tono lo expresó todo y puso a Carlisle a la defensiva.

–Al fin y al cabo, esta finca se dedica a la cría de caballos–explicó–. De mis tres hijas, Rosalie fue la única que demostró interesarse por los animales. Creo que cometí un error al fomentárselo, pero cuando caí en la cuenta ya era tarde para echarme atrás.

Para Emmett fue un alivio comprobar que había adoptado el tono correcto, al menos para sus propósitos. Era obvio que la muchacha practicaba su rara ocupación con autorización del padre, y Emmett no se apartaba de lo correcto al expresar su desaprobación. La rápida defensa del varón revelaba que, probablemente, esperaba esa actitud reprobatoria.

Para no dejar dudas de que estaba algo escandalizado, Emmett inquirió: –¿Y usted permite esto, señor?

'¡Como si pudiera impedirlo!', Pensó Carlisle, aunque se contuvo para no decirlo. Prefería que Emmett no descubriera, hasta después de la boda, lo empecinada y caprichosa que podía ser su prometida.

–No le veo nada de malo. Además, ella es muy hábil con los animales–replicó–. Los cura, los adiestra, los aparea...

–¿Cómo dice?

A las mejillas de Carlisle subió el color; tuvo que ponerse otra vez a la defensiva.

–Mira, hijo: Rosalie no es una niña de ciudad, mimada e ignorante, de las que nunca se ensucian las manos. Se educó aquí, en el campo...

Carlisle se interrumpió, pues la expresión de Emmett era elocuente. Parecía decir en voz alta: 'Bueno, eso lo explica todo.' Y en el más seco de los tonos.

El suspiro del barón tuvo la misma elocuencia; era el de un padre que ya ha agotado sus recursos.

–Reconozco que sería preciso canalizar las actividades de mi hija en una nueva dirección. Y, como ocurre con todas las recién casadas, eso se lograría perfectamente si tuviera un esposo e hijos.

Emmett gimió para sus adentros, preguntándose si su actitud no era justamente la que esperaba el barón.

–Comprenderá usted que vivo en la capital–dijo, cauteloso–, cerca del palacio. Ella tendrá que asistir a fiestas y reuniones de la corte, con lo que su vida será muy diferente de la que está habituada a llevar.

–Y el cambio le hará bien, aunque te lo advierto: no renunciará a sus cabalgatas diarias.

La dificultad era tan nimia que Emmett dijo, indiferente:

–Casi todas las damas de la nobleza montan a caballo por placer.

–¿Qué me dices de las carreras?

–Imposible. Ninguna dama participa en... ¡¿Ella participa en carreras?

–De vez en cuando.

–No habrá más de eso–manifestó Emmett, muy tieso.

–Estupendo.

El joven se encorvó un poco en la silla. Supuestamente, estaba mencionando todas las cosas que no debían complacer al barón, pero resultaba ser la solución ideal para los problemas que el hombre parecía tener con aquella hija tan antinatural. Buscando un desesperado cambio de actitud, dijo: –Claro que poseo varias fincas en el campo, no muy lejos de la capital. Supongo que allí se le podría permitir que practicara su... afición.

Carlisle sonrió.

–Rosalie quedará encantada cuando lo sepa.

Emmett se dio por vencido, rechinando los dientes. Su última esperanza, al menos con el barón, era que lo del compromiso resultara ser una mentira. Se trataba de una levísima esperanza, pero él ya estaba nuevamente desesperado.

–Me gustaría ver una copia del contrato, señor. Al parecer, la copia de mi padre, se extravió, pues nunca la encontramos.

–Por supuesto.

Emmett enrojeció un poco al ver que el contrato había estado todo este tiempo sobre el escritorio, entre ambos. Carlisle se lo acercó, como si estuviera esperando que él lo pidiera. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para echar un vistazo al breve documento e identificar la firma de su padre. Con eso se acababan las leves esperanzas.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué esperó tanto tiempo para escribir, señor?–Inquirió al devolver el contrato–. Su hija ha dejado bastante atrás la edad en que se casa la mayoría de las muchachas.

–Puro egoísmo de mi parte. Quería conservarla conmigo un poco más–dijo Carlisle–. Y ella estaba satisfecha con la vida que llevaba aquí.

–No lo dudo. ¿Sabe usted que ella no quiere casarse conmigo?

–¿Te dijo eso?

–En efecto.

Carlisle reflexionó frenéticamente por un momento. Luego hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano.

–Nerviosismo, miedo a los cambios. Es muy común entre las novias... y los novios.

–Por lo habitual, uno guarda sus sentimientos para sí–replicó Emmett, casi gruñendo.

Carlisle rió entre dientes.

–Ah, veo que has descubierto la tendencia de mi hija a la franqueza o a decir lo que piensa como ella dice. Admito que a veces puede ser desconcertante, pero también reconforta. Puedes estar seguro de que Rosalie irá siempre al grano sin hacerte perder tiempo. No debes tomar tan a pecho sus comentarios. No es que te rechace como marido, sino que no desea casarse con nadie. Como te he dicho, le habría gustado continuar como hasta ahora... indefinidamente. Pero se casará contigo, sí. Me ha dado su palabra.

No era eso lo que Emmett esperaba oír.

–Con el debido respeto, señor, ¿no vacilará usted en forzar a su hija casándola con un hombre al que no quiere?

–Que no quiere, ¡vamos, vamos!–Carlisle sonrió de una manera tan sabedora que Emmett estuvo a punto de enrojecer–. Bien he visto lo que ocurrió cuando te echo la primera mirada. Te aseguro que, hasta ahora, ningún hombre la había dejado sin habla. –'Ni siquiera ese maldito inglés', agregó para sus adentros.

Y ahora sí, Emmett estaba enrojeciendo... inexplicablemente, porque estaba habituado a dejar sin habla a las mujeres.

–Ella aduce que la tomé por sorpresa.

–No lo dudo.

–Y fue mutuo.

–No lo dudo, hijo. Mi hija menor es realmente única–comentó Carlisle, con una buena dosis de orgullo paternal–. Y tampoco dudo de que un hombre de tu edad y tu experiencia sabrá ganar su afecto sin dificultades... y calmar sus miedos.

Era lo que Emmett no pensaba hacer. Pero con el barón no estaba logrando nada. El hombre lo aceptaba de todo corazón y era capaz de utilizar cualquier excusa para no rechazarlo. Emmett comprendió que debía concentrar sus esfuerzos en Rosalie. Y no tenía tiempo que perder.

–En lo que a su hija concierne, señor–aseguró–, haré todos los esfuerzos necesarios.–No era exactamente una mentira, sino una aseveración abierta a distintas interpretaciones. Para dar la entrevista por terminada, se puso de pie–Debido a mi demora en el viaje, temo que será preciso partir muy pronto, preferiblemente mañana, antes de que mal tiempo torne el trayecto muy peligroso.

Había logrado tomar al anciano por sorpresa.

–Es que aún no hemos concluido los preparativos para la boda.

Emmett fingió una expresión de remordimiento.

–Lo siento, barón, pero he olvidado mencionar que mi primo insiste en celebrar la boda en su palacio de Cardinia. Fue sugerencia de la reina, y a Jasper le encanta satisfacer todos sus deseos.

Carlisle no tuvo nada que decir al respecto. Sólo pensaba en el dilema que presentaba ese inesperado detalle.

–No hemos tomado ningún recaudo para viajar en estos días.

–Puede usted esperar a la próxima primavera y llevarla entonces a Cardinia–sugirió Emmett deprisa.

Demasiado deprisa, según notó Carlisle. Y por eso replicó: –No, no es necesario que yo presencie su boda. Con este contrato matrimonial es como si ya estuvierais casados. Esperaré a que nazca vuestro primer hijo para visitaros.

¡Por Dios, ese hombre ya lo tenía casado y a punto de ser padre! Emmett objetó, horrorizado:

–¿No será una desilusión para ella?

¿Furiosa como estaba con su padre? Carlisle apenas pudo contener el resoplido.

–En absoluto. En todo caso, la alegrará escapar de mi autoridad.

'Para quedar en cambio bajo la mía', reflexionó Emmett. La idea le resultó intrigante... hasta que las consecuencias se alzaron ante él. Horrendas. Ya no era posible seducir a esa muchacha; de hecho, estaba absolutamente prohibido. Pero sería más fácil inducirla a romper el compromiso si podía mostrarse absolutamente aborrecible lejos de la mirada del padre. Eso, en el caso de que ella no rompiera el compromiso antes de la partida.

* * *

**hola jeje ke les ah parecido el cap?**

**espero reviews **

**jeje cuidenc**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola hola no saben lo alegre ke stoy xq la nove es todo un exito jeje miill gracias x sus reviews sus fav y sus alertas really espero masss jeje xq la verdad eske la historia lo vale.. esper les guste el cap..**

**cuidnce y recuerden de ke la historia no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 9**

Carlisle volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio y aguardó, casi seguro de que Rosalie se reuniría con él en cuanto supiera que estaba. Ella tardó menos de dos minutos. Sin duda había estado alerta a la salida del conde, pues trataría de evitarlo. El padre no tendría tanta suerte.

Aún vestía su ropa de trabajo; parecía cualquier cosa, menos una damisela. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había dicho a Emmett, probablemente el descuido era deliberado. Era su modo de protestar, y Carlisle sabía por experiencia que su hija podía hacerlo con bastante tozudez. Casi lamentó no poder acompañarlos en el viaje, sólo por ver cómo se suavizaban esas asperezas bajo la mano de un hombre que, a juzgar por su aspecto, era todo un experto en cuestiones de mujeres.

Pensándolo bien, el giro de los acontecimientos podía resultar beneficioso. Si los planes hubieran marchado bien, esos dos se habrían casado en menos de una semana, poco tiempo para que llegaran a conocerse. Pero el viaje hasta Cardinia, según qué dificultades encontraran, requeriría cerca de un mes, con lo cual Emmett tendría oportunidad de cortejar a Rosalie y conquistarla por completo antes del casamiento.

Puesto que conocía a su hija, Carlisle previó que ella no recibiría de buen grado esa posibilidad, al menos por el momento. Y tal como esperaba, ella fue directamente al motivo de su visita.

–¿Cuándo se marcha?–quiso saber.

–Os vais mañana, los dos.

–¿Los dos? ¿Eso significa que ese… pavo real no rompió el compromiso?

–¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?- dijo Carlisle omitiendo el sobrenombre- ¿Qué le dijiste? Me desilusionas, Rosalie. Esperaba que dieras más importancia a las cuestiones de honor...

–¡Basta!–Le espetó ella–. No hice más que decirle la verdad, tratando de poner fin a esta farsa. Pero si él está dispuesto a casarse con una mujer que no quiere saber nada de él... Debí prever que le daría igual.

Como ella no daba más explicaciones, el padre preguntó, vacilando: –¿Vas a casarte con él?

–No seré yo quien rompa el compromiso–replicó la muchacha, con toda la amargura que sentía.

–¿Crees que lo hará él?

–Una vez que me conozca...

–¡Maldita seas, Rosalie! Sé que ese hombre te atrae. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con un gesto destinado a expresar indiferencia. Pero su tono fue vehemente.

–No puedo negar que viene en un envase muy bonito. Y siendo tan bonito, resulta lógico que sea más vanidoso que un pavo real, aunque con la personalidad de un gusano... un gusano procaz.

–¿Tienes alguna justificación para expresar esos comentarios?–preguntó el padre, severo.

–Sólo que me estuvo galanteando... antes de saber que era su prometida.

–¿Y tú tienes tanta experiencia con los hombres como para distinguir entre galanteos y simple cordialidad?

Rosalie lanzó un resoplido.

–La cordialidad no incluye llamar 'preciosa' a cualquiera.

En vez de la indignación paternal que ella esperaba, Carlisle sonrió.

–Me alegra saber que te encontró atractiva, pese a tu facha. Y puesto que tú te sientes igualmente atraída...

–Eso no ha quedado establecido–lo interrumpió ella, acalorada.

Carlisle concluyó, sin prestarle atención:

–... podrías tratar, por lo menos, de que te guste.

Ella lo obligó a esperar unos instantes largos y tensos antes de aceptar: –Muy bien, lo intentaré.

Carlisle parpadeó, sorprendido.

–¿Lo harás?

La mentira había sido tan descarada que Rosalie no pudo repetirla. En cambio preguntó:

–¿Qué has dicho de partir mañana?

–Una decisión inesperada, me temo. Yo suponía que es casaríais aquí, dentro de algunos días, pero al parecer habrá una gran ceremonia en el palacio real de Cardinia... por insistencia del rey.

–¡Bueno, es una suerte que yo sepa preparar un equipaje en tan poco tiempo!

Su tono fue tan seco que dejó bien claro lo que opinaba de la situación. Después de todo, cualquiera sabía que una mujer necesitaba varios días, hasta semanas enteras, si había de prepararse para un viaje. La misma Rosalie, que solía viajar ligera de equipaje, comenzaba a preparar las maletas varios días antes de la fecha fijada.

–Te equivocas, Rose. El joven no lo hace por incomodarte, sino por la época en que estamos. Por su demora en llegar, es imperativo que ahora apresuréis el viaje, a fin de evitar las duras tormentas de nieve en las montañas.

Ella elevó las cejas con súbito interés.

–Me gusta la nieve. ¿Acaso a él no?

El hecho de que lo preguntara con una gran sonrisa arrancó un gruñido al padre.

–No querrás retrasar intencionalmente la marcha, ¿verdad?

–¿Para postergar la boda?–La sonrisa se ensanchó–. ¿Qué opinarías? Al fin de cuentas, es justo permitir que sepa cómo será vivir conmigo.

–Rosalie, exijo que te comportes...

–Ya tienes la única promesa que obtendrás de mí, papá. Date por muy conforme.

Él se estaba poniendo rojo, cada vez más alterado.

–Has dicho que tratarás de que te guste.

–Oh, claro que lo haré. Voy a tener muchísimo tiempo para hacerlo, antes de la boda, Pero esta noche no. Esta noche tendrás que atender a los huéspedes tú solo. Con tanto equipaje como debo preparar, estoy segura de que necesitaré una carreta para llevar mis baúles.

–¡Viaja ligera, condenada, como lo haces siempre! No quiero que, por pura tozudez, quedes aislada en las montañas por una tormenta de nieve. Puedo enviarte la mayor parte de las cosas en cuanto...

–Que sean dos carretas–le espetó ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–¡Rose!

Al salir cerró con cuidado. Habría preferido dar un buen portazo, arrojar cosas y gritar, pero no tenía sentido: la batalla ya estaba perdida, al menos con su padre. Aún se sentía dolida y traicionada; era algo que difícilmente podría perdonarle. ¡Y pensar que esa mañana había amanecido como un día cualquiera! Ahora su mundo entero estaba patas arriba; no sería fácil enderezarlo.

Pero lo haría. Pese a la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con que el compromiso seguía en pie, cuando ella creía haber arreglado el asunto a su gusto, aún podía presentar combate a ese cardiniano. La cólera que ardía en ella no era sólo por su padre: ahora estaba furiosa con ese presumido cardiano. ¿Cómo osaba seguir pretendiéndola, después de lo que ella le había dicho? ¡Y a viajar a paso de tortuga, para pretender ahora llevársela en estampida!

Subió la escalera con los puños apretados. Aún los tenía así cuando llamó con violencia a la puerta del cuarto que debía ocupar el conde. Notó vagamente que tres de las criadas estaban holgazaneando al final del corredor, pero no les prestó atención; ignoraba que su prometido atraía a las mujeres como la llama a las polillas. Puesto que ella hubiera preferido cualquier cosa a tratar nuevamente con él, es comprensible que no asociara una cosa con la otra.

No se había equivocado de cuarto. Abruptamente, Emmett McCarty apareció ante ella, a medio desvestir, sin chaqueta ni botas, con la camisa blanca desabotonada y los arrugados faldones fuera, exhibiendo una amplia extensión de pecho y vientre. Los ojos de Rosalie quedaron atrapados; no pudieron pasar más allá de ese torso, apenas salpicado de un vello tan claro que resultaba apenas visible. Era, ciertamente, dorado de pies a cabeza, como un león. Y como el león, un animal de presa muy, pero muy peligroso. Ella lo adivinó por instinto.

–Ah, justamente la muchacha que deseaba ver.

Su tono era condescendiente, de un desprecio total. El porqué estaba a la vista: ella seguía vestida con sus ropas de trabajo, aunque sin gorro ni abrigo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en retocarse el peinado tras la cabalgata. El apretado moño con el que comenzara la mañana estaba completamente desmadejado y, por falta del gorro que solía sujetar las puntas sueltas, dejaba caer unas cuantas guedejas sedosas a lo largo de la espalda y los hombros. Sus íntimos estaban habituados a su aspecto. De los huéspedes no podía decirse lo mismo.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia el rostro la sorprendió descubrirlo sonriente. ¡Y qué sonrisa! Su estómago dio un vuelco; la sensación fue tan extraña que sintió un horrendo impulso de soltar una risita aguda.

Ella nunca se permitía esas risas estúpidas. Tampoco solía quedarse sin palabras aunque, por segunda vez en ese día, el habla la abandonó.

Increíblemente, habían bastado unas pocas horas para que su memoria dejara de hacer justicia a ese hombre. Era tan hermoso que costaba mirarlo con alguna calma; de pensamientos coherentes, ni hablar. Por todos los santos, ¿tendría que dominarse mentalmente cada vez que lo viera? Lo que le devolvió los sentidos con toda prontitud fue verse bruscamente arrastrada al interior del cuarto, que se cerró tras ella. Con cierto desprecio propio, enarcó una ceja.

–¿Ahora le toca tratar de seducirme, conde?

Los ojos del visitante la habían estado inspeccionando, centímetro a centímetro. Aun así la desconcertó que él pasara por alto su pregunta para comentar, con notable sorpresa: –Por Dios, parece recién salida de la cama.

Añadida a su condescendencia, esa observación era más de lo que ella podía tolerar con facilidad. Le devolvió hasta la última gota de la ira que sentía... contra él.

–¿La cama? Dudo mucho que pueda acercarme a ella en toda la noche. ¡Gracias a su desconsideración, conde, tendré que pasarla preparando mi equipaje!

Él dejó de mirarla como si prefiriera verla nuevamente acostada, preferiblemente en su propio lecho, y dijo con un gesto de indiferencia.

–Para responder a su pregunta, ahora me toca decirle que estoy de su lado. Yo tampoco tengo ningún deseo de casarme. Por lo tanto, si usted se digna informar a su padre de que no me acepta, mañana mismo podré ponerme en marcha sin llevarla conmigo. De ese modo no tendrá que pasarse la noche en vela por preparar el equipaje.

–¿Pretende que sea yo quien rompa el compromiso?

–Claro que sí–replicó él, en tono de superioridad–. Las mujeres tienen fama de ser volubles.

–Eso no lo sé. Pero en este caso existe una cuestión de honor y un juramento que tienen mucho peso para mí, por mucho que lo lamente. Por ende, tendrá que ser usted quien pase por voluble rechazando el contrato. Le agradecería que se encargara de eso antes de obligarme a malgastar el tiempo viajando hasta Cardinia.

–Imposible–replicó él, sin poder disimular más su exasperación–. Haga el favor de decir a su padre que no me quiere. ¿Qué puede costarle eso?

–Ya se lo he dicho, grandísimo tonto, y es obvio que no ha servido de nada. Pero también he dado mi palabra de casarme con usted... si no me rechazaba.–Rosalie suspiró. Enredarse en una pelea a gritos con ese hombre no serviría de nada. Se obligó a emplear un tono más razonable–. Escúcheme, conde McCarty: ya que estamos siendo sinceros y sabemos que ninguno de nosotros quiere casarse, ¿por qué no utiliza la excusa más obvia? Bastará con que diga a mi padre que yo no soy la esposa adecuada.

–Excelente idea, aunque no me gusta mentir. Por desgracia, usted es baronesa y, por lo tanto, muy adecuada. El hecho de que yo no quiera casarme con usted ni con nadie no justifica que no respete los deseos de mi padre. Al menos, eso asegura mi madre.

Ella le arrojó bien una mirada de disgusto.

–¿Y usted permite que su madre dirija su vida?

Con eso logró herirlo. El conde bramó, enrojecido: –¡Tal como usted permite que su padre dirija la suya!

–Mi padre es una de las dos partes que acordaron este casamiento ridículo. Si lo obligara a faltar a su palabra no podría mirarlo jamás a los ojos. El suyo ha muerto, conde.

–Razón sobrada para que yo no pueda eludir esta maldita trampa. A mi padre ya no se le puede disuadir, pero al suyo sí, señora. Haga el favor de echarse atrás... ¿O quiere saber cómo serán las cosas si nos casamos? Le aseguro que usted será sólo una molestia en mi vida, y una molestia que haré lo posible por ignorar. Por complacer a mi madre he de engendrar un heredero en usted, pero después la dejaré en libertad de divertirse como le plazca, que yo haré otro tanto. Mi vida no cambiará en absoluto. La suya sí, desde luego. ¿Le resulta aceptable?

Rosalie tuvo que apretar los dientes durante un segundo; luego logro sonreír.

–Por supuesto, siempre que a usted no lo perturben las escenas bochornosas en público.

–¿Cómo dice usted?

–Queda avisado. Si me obliga a ese casamiento, usted será mío. Y yo no comparto lo que me pertenece. Le prometo que no podrá ignorarme.–Finalmente le devolvió sus propias palabras–: ¿Le resulta aceptable?

Él se adelantó un paso, para intimidarla con su estatura, pero Rosalie no cedió un centímetro.

–No me gustan las amenazas, mujer.

–¿Qué amenazas? Usted me ha dicho cómo serán las cosas y yo me he limitado a aclarar cuál será mi reacción, En su lugar, McCarty, yo lo consultaría esta noche con la almohada. Probablemente sea la última noche de su vida en que podrá dormir en paz.

* * *

**uuuyyy jejej ke agresiva Rose no? jejeje **

**espero reviews..**

**cuidence prometo actualizar pronto..**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola hola ke tal esas ansias de leer el cap de hoy? jejeje ay les va!**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece es solamente una adaptacion**

**Capitulo 10**

Rosalie se las arregló para cerrar silenciosamente la puerta de Emmett, tal como había cerrado la de su padre. En cambio no pudo hacer lo mismo con la de su propio cuarto, que estaba un poco más allá. Furiosa como estaba, habría podido mascar clavos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a amenazarla con un matrimonio sin amor, con amantes (ella interpretaba perfectamente lo que significaban esas 'diversiones') y con bebés? ¡Bebés! La estaba tentando, el muy canalla, el cerdo arrogante, ¡y ni siquiera lo sabía! ¡Mencionar justamente lo único que sí le interesaba del casamiento! Pero no con él. Con cualquiera, menos con él.

No estaba sola en el cuarto. Su ruidosa entrada sobresaltó tanto a Nina, inclinada hacia la maleta puesta en la cama, como a Bojik. El perro dejó escapar un breve gruñido antes de reconocer a Rosalie y cargarla con sus disculpas.

Esa tarde, por pura costumbre, ella lo había encerrado en su cuarto, porque Bojik no se llevaba bien con los desconocidos. Habría sido mejor dejarlo en libertad, para que ejercitara su especialidad con los desprevenidos extraños. Si ese presumido hubiera perdido un buen trozo de trasero, quizá la entrevista que Rosalie acababa de soportar hubiera concluido de un modo más placentero.

La idea la serenó un poco. No se conocía esas tendencias vengativas... por lo menos en los pensamientos. Lástima que no fuera capaz de utilizar un animal como arma, salvo en defensa propia; imaginar al cardiniano aullando de dolor resultaba muy satisfactorio.

Después de asegurar al enorme galgo que no estaba enfadada por su recepción inicial, echó una mirada a Nina, la maleta y el montón de ropas esparcidas por la cama.

–Con que te has enterado.

–Todo el mundo se ha enterado–respondió Nina, neutral–.Lo que no sabemos es qué decidirás hacer. Me pareció mejor ir preparando el equipaje, por si resuelves casarte con ese hombre, pero puedo guardar todo en un momento.

La expresión de Nina no revelaba en absoluto qué respuesta le hubiera gustado recibir, aunque era mujer de enérgicas opiniones y ya tenía decidido qué era lo mejor para Rosalie. Por lealtad la apoyaría en lo que ella resolviera hacer, pero antes discutiría bastante, si la decisión le parecía equivocada. Y Rosalie la amaba por eso.

Si en el aspecto social no podían considerarse iguales, en lo físico eran polos opuestos. La negra cabellera de Nina era un alboroto de rizos; sus enormes ojos azul celeste le daban un aspecto de búho que, en sus momentos de seriedad, llegaba a desconcertar. Por lo demás era como un panecillo dulce: algo regordeta, de corta estatura, abundantes hoyuelos y con un audaz sentido del humor. Y no había mejores amigas.

Rosalie, sentada en el borde de la cama, deslizó los dedos por un vestido de baile color malva, recordando la única vez que se lo había puesto: la noche en que recibió su primer beso. Se lo dio Royce y fue tal como ella había imaginado. Levantando la falda del viejo vestido, preguntó a Nina:

–¿Para qué has sacado esto?

–Necesitas algún vestido para la boda–respondió la muchacha, pragmática.

Rosalie rezó por no llegar a eso. En todo caso exigiría que le hicieran un grandioso vestido de novia a medida, a fin de ganar tiempo. Negro, quizá.

–Puedes olvidarte de esa maleta–advirtió con decisión–. Quiero baúles, baúles a montones. Haz bajar todos los que haya en el desván y consigue más; pide prestado, mendiga o roba, pero quiero baúles en número suficiente para llenar dos carretas, por lo menos.

Nina ya no pudo guardarse su opinión. Su sonrisa era una explicación por sí sola.

–¿Así que vas a casarte con el primo de un rey?

Rosalie pasó por alto el deleite de su amiga.

–No. Di mi palabra de hacerlo, pero eso no significa que vaya a suceder... si puedo impedirlo. Mi prometido dice que no puede romper el compromiso y para mí es imposible. De nada servirá discutir con él. Por lo tanto, será preciso hacerle comprender que voy a ser una esposa horrenda.

–¡Si serías una esposa excelente!–contradijo Nina, leal.

–Para él no, en absoluto. Aunque lo fuera, no voy a darle oportunidad de saberlo. Cuando acabe con él, quedará convencido de lo contrario.

Nina se sentó junto a ella y preguntó, en tono vacilante.

–¿Por qué no te casas con él, simplemente?

–¿Traicionando a Royce?

–Royce merece que lo traiciones–murmuró Nina.

Rosalie suspiró. No estaba dispuesta a discutir con su amiga por el amor de su vida... otra vez. Ninguno de los Razin tenía nada bueno que decir sobre Royce; Nina, menos que nadie. Y ella estaba cansada de defenderlo sin contar con nada que justificara su lealtad.

–Aunque no estuviera enamorada de otro, no podría casarme con ese cardiniano arrogante. Y antes de que empieces a protestar, entérate de que él tampoco quiere casarse conmigo.

La morena puso cara de incredulidad, por no mencionar la indignación.

–¿Te lo ha dicho él mismo?

–En efecto. Pero está decidido a sacrificarse, y a mí también, aunque su padre ha muerto y no sufriría ningún deshonor si él rompiera el compromiso. Algo más: ¿quieres saber qué planes tiene para nuestro matrimonio? Ignorarme en cuanto me haya hecho un hijo. Me dijo en la cara que no piensa abandonar a sus queridas. Pero es tan magnánimo que me permitirá tener algunos amantes.

–¿Eso te dijo?

–Todo eso.

Nina se erizó.

–Bueno, pues no vas a casarte con él. Yo no lo permito. Y tampoco lo permitirá tu padre, cuando se entere de esto.

Rosalie resopló.

–Eso crees tú. Cuando le dije que ese hombre me había galanteado sin saber quién era, puso cara de felicidad. McCarty demuestra ser un repugnante libertino y a mi padre sólo se le ocurre pensar que me encuentra atractiva. Tampoco dará crédito al resto del asunto, sabiendo que no quiero este casamiento. Pensará que lo inventé todo; lo más probable es que el azoramiento le impida enfrentarse con McCarty. Y aunque papá lo mencionara, apostaría algo a que ese petimetre se limitaría a negarlo, como cobarde que es. Después de todo, ya han tenido su bonita conversación y parecen entenderse de maravillas. Si ese hombre no aprovechó la oportunidad para expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, menos lo hará ahora. Sólo yo he merecido el privilegio de conocerlos.

Nina tardó un momento en contestar, con la cabeza gacha y ceñuda:

–Parece que el tuyo va a ser un matrimonio... aristocrático.

Rosalie se dejó caer hacia atrás, riendo. Nina se volvió a mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

–No le veo lo divertido–protestó.

–Ya lo sé.– Pero Rosalie seguía sonriendo–. Esos bailes a los que asistí en las grandes ciudades, sobre todo en San Petersburgo, me abrieron los ojos. De las personas casadas que conocí, la mitad tenía sus aventuras al margen. Y lo horrible es que las mujeres hablaban del tema, ya chismorreando sobre otras, ya jactándose de sus propias conquistas. Lo que el cardiniano sugiere ha de ser práctica acostumbrada en esos círculos. Él debe de creer que yo lo ignoro, pues su intención no era proponerme un matrimonio normal, sino escandalizarme para que rompiera el compromiso.

–A ti no te conviene ese tipo de vida. Eres demasiado posesiva para tolerar...

–No es cierto.

–Te conozco, Rose. Si tu esposo no te fuera fiel, lo atacarías a latigazos.

–No es cierto–repitió Rosalie, vehemente.

Tenía conciencia de haber dicho a Emmett algo muy distinto, pero sólo por causar efecto, no porque tuviera esa intención Para mayor seguridad, agregó:

–Me importa un comino con quién duerma ese hombre, antes o después de... Pero no viene al caso, porque no habrá ninguna boda. Te he dicho que no tengo intenciones de casarme con él.

–'Si puedo evitarlo', es lo que has dicho. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Rosalie dejó caer un brazo contra los ojos.

–No sé–suspiró–.Lo único que se me ha ocurrido es retrasar el viaje con las carretas.

–Eso puede fastidiarlo, pero no hará que rehúse casarse contigo.

–Lo sé. Ayúdame a pensar. ¿Qué puede inducir a un hombre a rechazar un casamiento ya aceptado?

–El rechazo–sugirió Nina.

–La vergüenza–agregó Rosalie.

–La repugnancia...

–Espera, que eso me sirve.– Rosalie se incorporó, excitada.

–Me alegro, porque no podrías provocar rechazo, por mucho que te esforzaras. Y en realidad, tampoco te veo inspirándole repugnancia.

–Ya lo eh hecho.–Rosalie sonrió de oreja a oreja–. Altanero y desdeñoso como es, se disgustó al verme así vestida y quedó asqueado, a juzgar por su expresión. Y puedo asegurarte que tampoco le gustó mi franqueza. Ya está, Nina.

–¿Qué es lo que está? Sigues comprometida con él. No veo el resultado.

–Todavía no, pero él apenas me ha visto. Todavía no conoce mi nuevo modo de ser.

–Ah, con que piensas fingir un poco. –Nina asintió con la cabeza.

–No, pienso fingir muchísimo–corrigió Rosalie, entusiasmándose con la idea–. Seguramente me ha tomado por una provinciana, pero me convertiré en la peor provinciana que haya encontrado en su vida. Seré grosera, vulgar, mal educada, un verdadero bochorno para él, hasta que se horrorice ante la sola idea de presentarme a sus parientes y amigos. No tardará en decirse que su mismo padre habría roto el compromiso si me hubiese conocido.

–Eso parece divertido–sonrió la amiga.

–¿Me acompañas?

–¿Acaso pensabas dejarme aquí?

Rosalie la abrazó, riendo.

–Bastará una semana para que me envíe de regreso, así que el viaje será corto. De cualquier modo, voy a cargar carretas con todo lo que tengo.

–¿Sigues pensando que necesitas demorar la marcha con esas carretas?

–Espero devolverte el tino en sólo una semana, pero no quiero dejar nada al azar. Si necesito más tiempo, no importa. No te preocupes por el equipaje. Llena los baúles con todo lo que encuentres. En cuanto se rompa el compromiso haré que me pague todo lo que se haya estropeado por falta de tiempo para empacarlo debidamente.

–Será como echar sal sobre una herida abierta–predijo Nina.

–Cuento con eso.

La muchacha salió en busca de los baúles, pero Rosalie no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar a solas sobre su decisión, porque llegó Esme. El dolor y la traición que había tratado de olvidar volvieron multiplicados.

–Me dice tu padre que no cenarás con nosotros–comenzó Esme.

–Estoy muy ocupada con el equipaje.

La amargura de su voz no podía pasar desapercibida.

–Lo siento, Rose. Sé que por ahora te opones a este casamiento, pero debes admitir que tu padre escogió para ti un hombre muy apuesto.

Excesivamente apuesto y echado a perder, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar de él.

–¿Con qué sabías lo del compromiso?–Acusó, como si no fuera una conclusión inevitable, conociendo la intimidad que Esme mantenía con el barón.

La otra hizo una mueca dolorida.

–Sí, y tu padre tuvo que escuchar todo lo que le dije, que no fue poco. Sólo que no aceptó mi opinión.

–Podrías haberme advertido, Esme.

–Somos amigas, querida, pero bien sabes que, ante todo, soy leal a tu padre.

Rosalie lo sabía y aceptaba de buen grado esa relación con su padre. Hasta esperaba que Esme accediera algún día a casarse con él. Debería haber sabido que ella jamás estaría de acuerdo con algo tan arcaico como un pacto matrimonial; la tenía de su lado.

–Creo que tu padre tenía miedo de que te fugaras si te enterabas antes–continuó Esme.

Rosalie se dijo que preferiría haberlo sabido para poder optar entre huir o no. Pero ablandó su tono y hasta ofreció una sonrisa a Esme. Ciertamente, todo ese asunto no era culpa de ella.

–No te preocupes. Ya he aceptado hacer lo que debo–dijo sin faltar a la verdad, puesto que no se estaba refiriendo al casamiento–. Tú cuida a mi papá.

–Bien sabes que lo haré.

–Y también podrías prepararlo para mi regreso.

Ese comentario sobresaltó a Esme, pero después de un momento se echo a reír.

–Caramba, se me ocurre que no te refieres a una visita.

Toda la amargura volvió de pronto a Rosalie. Con el corazón dolorido, prometió:

–Si tiene que ser una visita, jamás perdonaré a mi papá.

–Oh, Rose–suspiró Esme–. Él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

–Lástima grande que no estemos de acuerdo en qué es lo mejor para mi.

La mayor sacudió tristemente la cabeza.

–Si cambias de idea y quieres venir a cenar...

–No.

Rosalie cambió de idea cuando se le ocurrió que uno o dos despliegues de mala educación, hechos en presencia del cardiniano y su padre, darían a Emmett la excusa perfecta para desistir de ese casamiento. No haría nada escandaloso, por supuesto; nada muy fuera de lo habitual; de ese modo su padre no podría reclamar que se comportaba así a propósito, aunque fuera cierto. Además, eso daría a Carlisle la ocasión de ver que Emmett la desdeñaba; aunque se hubiera engañado creyendo ver atracción en ese primer encuentro, comprendería que eso no podía resistir la carga de tanto desdén.

No podría haber elegido un momento mejor. Ya estaba en marcha la lujosa cena que su padre había organizado a fin de impresionar al cardiniano, y se acababa de servir el plato principal. Esme lucía su mejor vestido; también Carlisle exhibía su mejor aspecto con su atuendo formal. Y el conde McCarty... era difícil dejar de mirarlo. Bastó una breve mirada a su estupendo cuerpo y sus hermosas facciones para que Rosalie estuviera a punto de olvidar lo que pensaba hacer.

Estaba impecablemente atildado, por supuesto. No cabía esperar otra cosa de ese inútil presumido. Lo mismo podía decirse de su compañero, el de los cordiales ojos azules, que fue el primero en ver a Rosalie en la puerta. No se mostró horrorizado, sino sólo sorprendido al ver que ella no se había cambiado para cenar; venía con las mismas ropas de trabajo y el pelo más despeinado que nunca, puesto que había soltado deliberadamente varios mechones más. Pero no estaba allí para cenar.

–No os preocupéis por mí. He venido por un bocado, ya que esta noche no tengo tiempo para cenar.

Era de esperar que alguien se sintiera azorado por aquel comentario, aunque ella no desvió la mirada para comprobarlo. Se acercó al plato del cardiniano de los ojos azules y tomó de él una rebanada de pan caliente con mantequilla. El hecho de que no los hubieran presentado empeoraba las cosas, pero probablemente él sería el único entre los presentes que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre su conducta.

Le echó un vistazo, comprobando que estaba más horrorizado que sorprendido. Ella se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa a cambio de la comida y miró al otro lado de la mesa. Esme se estaba cubriendo la boca con la mano, seguramente para evitar una carcajada que no estaría nada bien. Las mejillas de Carlisle se habían puesto rojas y no sólo por bochorno. Sin duda reñiría con ella hasta hacer volar el techo... si la encontraba por allí. Pero ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para esas peleas.

–Rosalie... –logró decir Carlisle, con voz ahogada.

Ella le dirigió una inocente mirada interrogante, con lo cual el padre tuvo la certeza de que estaba esperando una exhibición de ira, ansiosa por seguirle la corriente. Prefirió no darle el gusto y tuvo que tragarse el rencor, confiando en que ella no volviera a avergonzarlo.

Era lo que Rosalie quería hacer, pero en ese momento su más reciente plan se volvió en contra de ella. El conde McCarty, en vez de aprovechar la dorada oportunidad que ella le estaba ofreciendo, había abandonado la mesa y estaba de pie tras ella.

–Me complace ver que ha decidido reunirse con nosotros, baronesa, aunque sea por unos instantes. Esto me permite rectificar un olvido. ¿Me permite usted la mano, por favor?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, desconfiada. ¿Darle la mano? Si acaso pensaba darle unas palmadas por el hurto de ese pan, como a una niña traviesa, recibiría algo mucho peor. Pero cuando le ofreció la mano libre, vacilando, él la ignoró para tomar la que sostenía la rebanada con mantequilla. Empleando dos dedos y una expresión inescrutable, que sin duda disimulaba su disgusto, él retiró suavemente el pan para dejarlo a un lado; luego, antes de que ella pudiera arrebatarle la mano le deslizó un anillo en el dedo.

No entró con facilidad; probablemente no hubiera entrado en absoluto a no estar sus dedos untados de mantequilla. Rosalie se quedó mirando el anillo por un momento, extrañada de que fuera tan encantador. Constaba de un enorme diamante, rodeado de zafiros, esmeraldas y rubíes que chisporroteaban a la luz.

–Y ahora que he cumplido con mi deber, puede usted correr a preparar su equipaje–concluyó Emmett–. Comprendo que es un abuso por el cual le pido disculpas, pero realmente debemos partir mañana. Si le pido que se dé prisa con la tarea es para que pueda dormir un poco esta noche.

Su disculpa sonaba tan falsa como su esperanza de que pudiera dormir... al menos, a los oídos de Rosalie. Probablemente los otros la encontraron sincera. Ella quedó todavía más furiosa con él por su duplicidad, por fingir delante de su padre, cuando ella conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Que a su vez hubiera bajado para representar su propia comedia no venía al caso. Era obvio que había perdido el tiempo.

Tomó nuevamente la rebanada de pan, sólo porque tenía hambre, y salió.

* * *

**jejej wow.. ke barbara y eso solo es el comienzo... lo ke le espera a Emm..**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola hoola jeje ya kasi komienza la travesia ehh jeje no coman ansias... jeje**

**recuerden de ke nad me pertenece**

**Capitulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente Emmett se levantó al amanecer, no porque hubiera planeado partir a hora tan ingrata, sino porque había pasado una noche muy inquieta: apenas logró dormitar por unas pocas horas. Cuando el sol se acercó por fin al horizonte, él estaba completamente despierto. No recordaba haber pasado otra noche tan infernal.

La culpa era, en parte, de lo que Rosalie le había recomendado consultar con la almohada, agregando que bien podía ser la última noche en que durmiera tranquilo. ¿Qué diablos había querido decir con eso? Su intención era hacerle perder el sueño, pero también predecía que habría noches peores.

El otro motivo de su insomnio era, asombrosamente, la misma Rosalie. Emmett no solía tratar con mujeres que se mostraban tan desaliñadas, a menos que hubieran estado retozando en la cama con él. Y ese maldito corselete rojo que le ceñía la cintura, exhibiendo sus torneadas formas... Nunca una camisa blanca había quedado tan bien como envolviendo esos grandes pechos celestiales.

Emmett se había excitado. Y a pesar de la acalorada discusión mantenida en su cuarto, a lo exasperante del tema, estaba aún excitado cuando ella salió. Para colmo, había vuelto a ocurrir cuando ella apareció por un instante en el comedor, más desaliñada que nunca.

Debería haber hecho algo por solucionarlo, buscar a alguna de las criadas que se habían pasado el día importunándolo, entre risitas tontas, con la excusa de preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Cualquiera de ellas hubiera estado muy dispuesta a satisfacerlo; eso estaba muy claro. Pero Emmett había decidido exhibir su mejor conducta ante los ojos de Carlisle Cullen; eso excluía el acostarse con las criadas de casa mientras su prometida dormía a pocas puertas de distancia.

Por suerte, como el barón no los acompañaría en el viaje de regreso, Emmett podría poner fin a su correctísima conducta en cuanto abandonaran la casa. Y ya tenía una muchacha, aunque no recordaba su nombre: la que había compartido su lecho en la posada, un par de noches antes. Esa noche se hospedarían allí otra vez; entonces no dejaría de aprovechar sus encantos... asegurándose de que Rosalie se enterara. Cuanto antes se diera por ofendida y exigiera ser devuelta a su padre, antes acabaría esa sensación de estar en una trampa.

Puesto que ya estaba levantado y completamente despierto, Emmett decidió que bien podían partir temprano, y abandonó el cuarto para despertar a los otros miembros de su grupo. Confiaba sinceramente en que Rosalie se hubiera pasado la noche en pie, preparando su equipaje. Una damisela obligada a levantarse antes de lo previsto se presentaba siempre de humor acre. Y el de Emmett era lo bastante acre como para desear compañía.

Si esperaba molestar un poco más a su prometida, se llevó una desilusión. Como el servicio doméstico ya estaba en movimiento, pese a lo temprano de la hora, mandó a una de las criadas despertar a Rosalie. La muchacha le informó que "Rose" ya estaba fuera, muy probablemente en su establo. Emmett, sorprendido de que una sirvienta se refiriera con tanta familiaridad a la señorita de la casa, apenas registró el hecho de que, aparentemente, el establo era de ella.

Fue su propio humor el que empeoró, porque Rosalie le llevaba una buena ventaja. Eso lo obligó a meter prisa a Lazar, que bajó rezongando para el desayuno con el barón. Allí descubrieron que la prometida no comería con ellos... tampoco esta vez. Al llegar a esa conclusión, Emmett decidió perversamente tomarse su tiempo; malgastó una buena hora, mientras Lazar carraspeaba repetidas veces y señalaba la puerta con las cejas, sin que su amigo le prestara atención.

Cuando por fin salió del comedor, las tres criadas que tanto lo habían estorbado el día anterior convergieron sobre él; una le llevaba el sombrero; otra, el abrigo, y la tercera, los guantes. Boris, su criado personal, que debía atenderlos a él y a Lazar durante el viaje, se detuvo detrás de las mujeres, encogiéndose de hombros como para expresar que, frente a esa determinación conjunta, nada podía hacer.

Por suerte, la situación era tan normal para Emmett que, sin prestar mucha atención, aceptó las prendas y la ayuda de las criadas, ignorando las manos que se entretenían sobre él. Así lo encontró Rosalie, que venía a averiguar por qué se demoraban los cardinianos: Emmett, rodeado de tres mujeres que lo tocaban como si alguna intimidad compartida les diera derecho a tanto.

Y esa fue, exactamente, la conclusión a la que llegó Rosalie. Posiblemente por eso comentó, con desembozado sarcasmo:

–Estaba convencida de que usted tenía prisa por regresar a Cardinia, McCarty. Debí prever que un hombre de sus inclinaciones no podría despegar el trasero de la cama a una hora decente.

Sin darle oportunidad de contestar, salió por la misma puerta antes de que a él se le hubiera ocurrido una sola palabra. Las tres criadas se habían diseminado al primer sonido de su voz. Lazar estaba haciendo ruidos tras la palma de la mano. En cambio, el barón, de pie ante la puerta del comedor, parecía realmente dolorido y avergonzado... aunque no más que la noche anterior, al disculparse por la conducta de su hija.

–Ella... eh... ella...

Emmett se compadeció de él por tener semejante hija.

–No hacen falta explicaciones, señor. Como usted dijo, la señorita requiere... una mano que la dirija con cuidado.

¡Y qué ganas tenía de hacerlo! Conque ella quería ponerlo en ridículo, ¿no? Esa pequeña estaría bañada en lágrimas antes de que acabara el día. Después de todo, el desprecio es una habilidad que, en las manos adecuadas, puede convertirse en una verdadera arma. Y él la había desarrollado a la perfección para casos de necesidad.

Cuando Emmett y su hombres llegaron al establo, Rosalie ya estaba montada en su potro blanco. El día anterior, Emmett había rechazado un recorrido por la finca, por lo que ignoraba que la familia Cullen no tenía uno, sino cinco establos grandes, que se extendían desde la casa hasta la aldea cercana.

Aun así, la finca no le despertó ninguna curiosidad. Su único interés era el objeto de su actual rencor. Una vez más la vio vestida con una camisa, aquellos pantalones de montar tan poco ortodoxos y un corselete azul; por lo menos, ese día estaba limpia y lucía un abrigo mucho más fino, ribeteado de pieles negras, haciendo juego con un gorro que le ocultaba el rubio pelo por completo.

Emmett todavía estaba hirviendo por la última ofensa de esa mujer, pero su atuendo lo fastidió por un motivo inesperado: en realidad esperaba encontrarla adecuadamente vestida. El traje de montar era permisible, siempre que fuera un traje de montar femenino. Si esperaba verla con ropas de mujer era porque, según le habían dicho, los pantalones de montar eran su ropa de trabajo. Y puesto que durante el viaje no iba a trabajar, no tenía por qué usarlos. Pero allí estaba, con sus galas masculinas, llena de impaciencia... y vibrando de hermosura a la luz de la mañana temprana.

Emmett le miró la mano izquierda y notó que no se había puesto el anillo. Eso no lo sorprendió. Sin duda, esperaba el momento adecuado para arrojárselo a la cara.

Tardó varios segundos en detectar las carretas, pero al verlas entornó los ojos en un gesto de sospecha. El contenido formaba altos montones bajo las cubiertas de lona. Parecían muy poco maniobrables y demasiado pesadas, realmente, para los cuatro caballos uncidos a cada una.

Prefirió no interrogar a su prometida, que lo observaba en silencio, e ir directamente a los vehículos para examinar el contenido. Una estaba cargada con doce baúles, por lo menos. En la segunda encontró algunos más, junto con arreos, sillas de montar y elementos parecidos, además de una gran cantidad de sacos de cereal. ¿Acaso ella temía que no le dieran de comer?

Rosalie acercó su caballo hasta él y se detuvo justo detrás. Aún guardaba silencio y lo observaba con atención, aguardando a que él cayera en la cuenta de sus intenciones. Emmett no tardó mucho.

Giró en redondo para mirarla y dijo, sencilla e inequívocamente: –No.

Ella no intentó siquiera interpretar mal lo que eso significaba. Limitándose a enarcar una elegante ceja, replicó:

–Todavía no estamos casados, McCarty. ¿Acaso piensa que puede darme órdenes antes de la boda?

Él no perdió los estribos; tampoco reveló en su expresión lo mucho que esas palabras lo acicateaban. No hizo sino enarcar a su vez una ceja (lo hacía mucho mejor que ella) y contraatacar:

–¿Acaso usted piensa que no puedo?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa estrecha y tensa.

–Veo que lo va a intentar. Pero en este caso será perder el tiempo. Usted no me arrastra a una breve visita, sino a una vida nueva. Y no voy a dejar mis pertenencias atrás. Si eso era lo que usted esperaba, se ha engañado, conde.

–Nadie le ha sugerido que haga nada de eso, señorita.

–En ese caso, no hay más que decir.

–Por el contrario: le daré quince minutos para que reúna las cosas esenciales para el viaje. Eso no incluye, por cierto, sacos de grano ni...

Ella lo interrumpió con una explicación.

–Ese grano es de primera calidad y está destinado a mis bebés. No confío en el pienso que ofrecen en las postas.

Puesto que esas palabras no parecían guardar la menor relación con el tema, Emmett apenas logró articular, confundido:

–¿Qué bebés?

No hizo falta respuesta. En ese momento, un mozo de cuadra estaba sacando del establo tres purasangres completamente blancos. Los seguían otros tres, conducidos por otro sirviente, y tres más y... Cuando Emmett dejó de contar había dieciséis de esos magníficos animales colmando el patio del establo.

–¿Son suyos?–preguntó secamente.

–Todos y cada uno–confirmó ella, con inconfundible orgullo en la voz.

–Su padre es de una generosidad descabellada–apuntó él, sin poder resistirse.

–Mi padre me regaló Orgullo del Sultán cuando cumplí los dieciséis años.–Rosalie dio unas amorosas palmadas al animal que montaba, para que Emmett supiera a cuál se refería–. En cuanto al resto de mis bebés, los he adquirido yo misma, por compra, intercambio o reproducción.

Era toda una hazaña y él habría debido reconocerlo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo sabía que ella pretendía transportar a aquellos animales por las montañas, con el invierno tan cerca y bandidos detrás de cada recodo, capaces de vender a su propia madre por sólo uno de esos caballos.

–Esto es ridículo–dijo–. Tanto sus 'bebés' como sus pertenencias pueden seguirnos, si usted insiste, pero no quiero que nos retrasen.

Ella sonrió, indicando que esperaba oírle decir algo así.

–Cuando guste, conde, puede partir sin mí. No necesito escolta, por cierto. Si me pierdo en el trayecto y no llego a Cardinia, sino a cualquier otro país, no creo que me importe.

A Emmett le costaba aceptar que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Por mucho que quisiera partir sin ella, necesitaba aprovechar el viaje para persuadirla de que rompiera el compromiso. Lo insoportable era que se negara a obedecerle. El pacto matrimonial le daba autoridad absoluta sobre ella, cosa que la muchacha no parecía haber entendido. Claro que, mientras estuviera bajo la autoridad paterna, que tenía precedencia sobre la de su prometido, él no podía imponerle su voluntad como deseaba. El padre...

De pronto sonrió.

–Su padre no aceptará esa sugerencia, muchacha, y usted lo sabe. Por lo tanto, permitiré que él se encargue de explicarle lo méritos de guiarse por mis indicaciones.

–Qué típico–se burló ella–. Como el niñito no puede salirse con la suya, corre en busca de papá. En este caso, del mío. Vaya usted, por favor; pierda un poco más del tiempo que tanto lo preocupa en solicitar la ayuda de mi padre. El mismo le dirá que no puede exigirme más colaboración de la que le he prestado. ¿O acaso ha cometido el error de tomarme por una hija obediente? No se confunda conde.

Furioso como estaba, Emmett tenía ganas de arrancarla de su silla para darle una sacudida. Ella lo sabía, aunque no parecía preocupada en absoluto, tal vez por la presencia del gran galgo que se había interpuesto entre ellos. Su potro no movió un músculo; al parecer, estaba familiarizado con el perro. Ella debía de conocerlo aún mejor, pues ordenó:

–Siéntate, Bojik.–Y el animal obedeció de inmediato.

Emmett preguntó, casi a gruñidos:

–¿Otra cosa que usted piensa traer consigo?

–Así es. Mi mascota va a donde yo vaya.

–¿Algo más?

Pese al sarcasmo, ella respondió: –Sólo mi doncella y mis hombres.

–¿Sus hombres?

Ella señaló el establo con la cabeza. Al mirar en esa dirección, Emmett descubrió en la entrada a tres cosacos montados; eran grandes brutos de facciones toscas, fuertemente armados, que le sostuvieron la mirada con... No podía estar seguro: esos hombres eran tan feos que costaba interpretar sus expresiones, distinguir la hostilidad de la diversión y la diversión de la simple curiosidad.

–Ellos se encargarán de protegerme durante el viaje–le informó Rosalie.

Emmett objetó, muy tieso:

–Creo que eso me corresponde a mí.

La muchacha tuvo la audacia de echarse a reír.

–No sea absurdo, conde. Si usted viaja con sus propios guardias, es obvio que no puede encargarse de su propia seguridad, mucho menos de la de otra persona.–Y luego agregó, con el desprecio que debería haber utilizado él–: Pero eso es muy comprensible, McCarty. Según mi experiencia, los elegantes de la corte son bastante inútiles para lo que no sea chismorrear y putanear.

Cuando Rosalie terminó, él tenía las mejillas carmesíes; estaba tan furioso que apenas logró contraatacar: –¿Es experiencia directa?

Ahora le tocó a ella florecer en rubor. Con una mirada fulminante, retrocedió para alejarse al trote, flanqueada por los tres brutos y con el descomunal galgo ruso a la vanguardia; detrás iban las dos carretas y, por fin, cinco mozos de cuadra conduciendo la tropilla de preciados animales.

Emmett los siguió con la mirada. Estaba pensando seriamente en tomar el rumbo opuesto.

* * *

**hola hola de nuevo.. y cuentenme ke les ah parecido el cap? ejeje**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola espero les guste el cpi jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertnece**

**Capitulo 12**

El primer día de marcha fue largo, excesivamente largo. El potro llegado con los cardinianos resultó ser de Emmett, un animal muy nervioso, que se negaba a mantener el paso tranquilo de las carretas, al menos durante la mañana. Emmett se veía constantemente obligado a adelantarse un trecho para volver a reunirse con la caravana, aunque Rosalie estaba segura que, a veces, lo hacía sólo para demostrar su propia impaciencia por ese avance tan lento.

Sus dos potros se comportaban mucho mejor. Aunque ellos también ansiaban un poco de ejercicio violento, si se les negaba no armaban ningún alboroto. Aun cuando Emmett se detuvo junto a ella, en las primeras horas de la tarde, para informarle de que no se detendrían a almorzar ni a descansar, Orgullo del Sultán ignoró por completo al corpulento ruano, mientras que el conde tuvo que luchar con su montura para impedir que lanzara mordiscos al blanco.

En cuanto a la decisión de no parar, Emmett la había expresado con aire jactancioso. Rosalie la recibió con una buena dosis de diversión, que logró reservar para sí. Se le había dicho que necesitarían ese tiempo adicional para llegar a la primera casa de postas, donde deberían encontrarse al atardecer. En realidad, aun sin detenerse para almorzar, sólo arribaron ya avanzada la noche.

No era difícil adivinar que Emmett creía estar cobrándose la demora causada por las carretas, pero ella estaba preparada para esa contingencia. Toda su gente iba provista de vituallas que no requirian cocción, pero el grupo de Emmett no las había recibido. Así, con la panza vacía, no podría utilizar la triquiñuela más que durante uno o dos días.

Por lo que a Rosalie concernía, había ganado el primer combate sin levantar una mano y se sentía muy satisfecha; era una suerte porque necesitaba sensaciones positivas para contrarrestar la angustia de la partida. El último saludo a su padre había sido demasiado breve, pero lo tenía grabado en la memoria.

Se había detenido por un instante frente al porche donde él estaba, pero sólo por darle una última oportunidad de impedir su partida. Ni siquiera abandonó la ruta. Cuando se hizo evidente que él no pronunciaría las palabras esperadas, se limitó a decir: 'Adiós, papá', en voz tan baja que difícilmente fueran oídas. Y eso fue todo; no hubo abrazos, besos ni súplicas para que él cambiara de idea.

El padre quedó herido por esa falta de perdón. Ella lo leyó en su cara al partir, y el pecho se le encogió de tal modo que temió ahogarse. Su propio dolor le prohibió ablandarse y despedirse de él como habría querido.

Y ese mismo dolor la decidía a no verlo nunca más. Quería que el conde pusiera fin a ese maldito compromiso para que el honor de los Cullen quedara satisfecho, pero no pensaba volver al hogar. Partiría hacia Inglaterra, como debería haberlo hecho tres años antes.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de postas, Rosalie estaba cansada. Era ya muy tarde, tal como Emmett había anunciado. Aunque satisfecha por el modo en que se habían desarrollado las cosas, ella no estaba dispuesta a retomar al día siguiente ese paso tan esforzado.

Las carretas estaban allí para retrasar el viaje, no para que todo el mundo se viera obligado a cabalgar durante demasiado tiempo a fin de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Además, no le gustaba que sus animales viajaran en la oscuridad, donde los hoyos invisibles en el camino podían provocar lesiones. Si no lograban llegar a la siguiente posada o aldea antes de oscurecer, pasarían la noche siguiente acampados junto al camino, con o sin el permiso o la presencia de su prometido.

Entró en la posada sin aguardarlo. Se había hospedado allí una vez, durante un viaje al oeste para comprar cierta yegua, de modo que conocía al propietario. Ella misma se ocupó de preparar las habitaciones necesarias. Compartiría una con Nina; que los hombres se repartieran las cuatro restantes como mejor les pareciera.

Puesto que era Emmett quien pagaría la factura, le habría gustado ocupar más cuartos, pero no los había disponibles. De cualquier modo, con doce personas en el grupo, había muchas más bocas que alimentar de las que él había previsto. Rosalie se encargó también de ordenar comida para todos; en eso no se excedió, porque no le gustaba desperdiciar los alimentos. Aun así, ¡qué bonito sería si Emmett se quedaba sin dinero antes de llegar a su casa!

Esperó a los otros en el salón, donde Nina fue la primera en reunírse. La doncella viajaba en una de las carretas, pues no se sentía cómoda si debía pasar varias horas a caballo. Por lo tanto, durante toda la jornada no habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar. Para Rosalie no fue una sorpresa enterarse de la idea prioritaria en la mente de su amiga:

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que en tu vida habías visto hombre tan hermoso?–acusó Nina, al sentarse a su lado ante la mesa.

Rosalie elevó una ceja.

–¿Cómo sabes que no los he visto mejores?

–Porque no puede existir nadie tan bello como él–replicó su amiga, con absoluta convicción.

Rosalie ya había llegado a la misma conclusión, así que no se molestó en discutir.

–¿Y eso cambia en algo las cosas?

–Para mí las cambiaría.

Rosalie suspiró.

–Ese hombre es hermoso en demasía, Nina. Por si no te has dado cuenta de lo que eso significa, será un placer explicártelo. Ya ha hecho que lo mires con buenos ojos, cuando hace unas horas estabas de mi parte. Y también ha hecho que una, dos o tres criadas durmieran anoche con él, aun sabiendo que es mi prometido.

Nina ahogó una exclamación.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque esta mañana sorprendí a las tres manoseándolo.

–Eso no significa que durmieran con él–señaló Nina, de inmediato.

–No, pero demuestra que es irresistible, al menos para la mayoría de las mujeres. También demuestra que, aun sabiéndolo casado, las mujeres continuarán persiguiéndolo. Y yo, ¿tendré que vivir soportando eso? No puedo.

Nina aún no estaba convencida.

–Que lo persigan no significa que lo alcancen.

–Sí significa que él se encontrará con la tentación a cada paso–observó Rosalie–. Y no tengo intención de convertirme, por culpa de un hombre, en una arpía celosa.

Nina sonrió.

–Estás diciendo que podrías enamorarte de él, si lo intentaras.

–No estoy diciendo nada de eso. Y calla, que vienen tus hermanos.

Stenka ocupó la silla vecina a la de Rosalie y, como su hermana, omitió los saludos para ir directamente a su propia queja.

–Habría sido más sencillo y menos agotador darle una paliza y decirle que se fuera, Rose.

Timofee llegó a tiempo para oír el final de ese comentario.

–¿Vamos a darle una paliza a ese cardiniano?–Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento–. Deberíamos haberlo hecho esta mañana, antes de que se me llenaran las asentaderas de ampollas.

Y Konrad, el último en llegar, interpretó a su modo las últimas palabras:

–¿Te han salido ampollas en las asentaderas, Rose?¿A ti? ¡Pero si debes de tener el trasero más duro que...!

–Basta–interrumpió Rosalie. Y respondió a los diversos comentarios mirándolos sucesivamente, mientras decía–: No, no y no. Ya os he explicado mi plan y reconocisteis que es bueno. Probaremos con eso antes de estudiar cualquier otra opción. Pero no habrá paliza.

–Qué lástima–suspiró Stenka.

Ella le clavó una mirada severa.

–Quedaos tranquilos, que lo de hoy no va a repetirse. Él trata de que cumplamos sus horarios. Aunque es más fácil para nosotros que para él, no quiero arriesgar a mis bebés a la espera de que él renuncie. A propósito, ¿están bien alojados por esta noche?

–Se está construyendo un corral aparte para las yeguas. Aquí no hay comodidades para tantos caballos–respondió Timofee–. Por esta noche servirá.

Pasaron a discutir algunos otros asuntos relativos al viaje, pero los interrumpió la llegada de Emmett con su amigo, Lazar Dimitrieff. Durante el viaje este último se había acercado a Rosalie para presentarse. Para ella no fue una sorpresa descubrir que había comprado a su padre un caballo blanco, de temperamento dócil, e iba montado en él.

En otras circunstancias habría analizado con él los méritos del animal, extendiéndose con placer sobre el tema, pero había decidido no trabar amistad con nadie que perteneciera al grupo de Emmett. Eso incluía al conde Dimitrieff, lo cual era una pena, porque parecía bastante agradable y, obviamente, ambos compartían el amor por los caballos. Pero él no tardó en abandonar cualquier intento de entablar conversación, viendo que Rosalie lo ignoraba. Apenas se había dignado dirigirle unas pocas palabras cuando preguntó, refiriéndose a Nina:

–¿Quién es esa pequeña querube?

–Nina Razin, mi doncella.

–¿Parienta de esos cosacos?

–Hermana, la única mujer.

Esa respuesta provocó un gran suspiro en el cardiniano.

–¡Y yo que tenía esperanzas de disfrutar del viaje!

Ella quisiera haber reído ante esa expresión desolada, pero se limitó a advertirle:

–No se acerque a Nina, conde... a menos que ella lo desee.

Y no hubo más.

Ahora se preguntaba si el joven habría informado a Emmett de su brusquedad. Era lo que ella deseaba. McCarty debía saber que el desprecio de su prometida no estaba reservado sólo a él, que sus amigos y sus familiares no tendrían inmunidad.

Al entrar, Emmett apenas le echó una mirada. En la mesa de Rosalie quedaba un asiento libre, que él no ocuparía, con toda seguridad. No importaba; mientras no dejara de observar sus modales, que serían atroces durante toda la comida, podía sentarse donde quisiera.

El conde se detuvo a cambiar unas palabras con el propietario. Probablemente estaba enterándose de que ella se había ocupado de todo sin esperarlo. Ojalá se fastidiara; a los hombres les gusta creer que están al mando.

Lo observó atentamente, sin ver muestra alguna de que lo perturbara lo que oía. De pronto se oyó un chillido al otro lado del salón, emitido por una de las dos camareras, que acababa de verlo. La muchacha parecía conocerlo bien, pues a su grito de placer siguió una carrera hacia él.

Rosalie enarcó las cejas, que se juntaron bruscamente al ver la sonrisa que Emmett dedicaba a la muchacha, una sonrisa tan bella que la dejó sin aliento, aunque ni siquiera le estaba dedicada. La chica no era especialmente bonita, pero por el modo en que él la miraba se habría dicho que jamás había visto criatura más encantadora.

Cuando la tuvo frente a sí, se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Ella se echó a reír y le apoyó una mano en el pecho, en un gesto íntimo, mientras le respondía. Después de recibir una leve palmada en el trasero, se alejó a reanudar su trabajo, aunque volviéndose más de una vez para echarle una mirada mohína por encima del hombro. Cualquier tonto habría adivinado que acababan de citarse para más tarde.

Rosalie abandonó su mesa y alcanzó a la muchacha en el momento en que estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina. Sin previo aviso (había cruzado el salón sin saber ella misma lo que iba a hacer) asió a la criada por el pelo y la hizo girar. La bandeja que ella llevaba salió disparada de sus dedos. Ahora todo el mundo miraba en esa dirección.

–El hombre con quien estás pensando en acostarte es mi prometido–dijo Rosalie, con voz bastante desenvuelta, pese a lo volátil del tema–. Si vuelves a acercarte a él, te cortaré las orejas y te las haré comer. ¿Te parece que él vale la pena de perderlas?

–Yo, baronesa–chilló la chica, con los ojos dilatados y la tez muy pálida.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

–¿Me conoces?

–S... Sí, baronesa.

–Entonces sabes que no hablo por hablar. ¿Cierto?

–¡Sí!

–Bien, esperemos que no sea necesario volver a tocar el tema.

Rosalie volvió a su mesa, pasando junto a Emmett sin echarle una sola mirada. Estaba algo sorprendida, no por haber hablado así, sino por haber podido provocar una escena como esa sin experimentar el menor bochorno... Demostrar a su prometido que ella estaba muy por debajo de su estrato social iba a resultar mucho más fácil de lo previsto.

–¿Está sorprendido?–Susurró a Stenka, al retomar su asiento.

–No lo sé–respondió él con franqueza, chispeantes los ojos–. No he podido apartar los ojos de ti y de ese espléndido despliegue de celos.

–No seas absurdo–replicó ella, irritada–. Sólo lo he hecho por escandalizarlo.

Eso le valió un resoplido y un tono de burla:

–Te conozco, Rose, y sé lo posesiva que eres. Yo estaba presente cuando atacaste a latigazos a ese teniente del ejército, por haber maltratado al caballo que le prestaste. Cuando Konrad hacía llorar a Nina con sus provocaciones, tú lo atacabas con ambos puños. Y sacaste ampollas en las orejas a mi padre la última vez que me dio unos azotes. ¿Quieres que prosiga?

Entonces fue ella quien frunció el entrecejo.

–Tú y tu familia son otra cosa. Y también mis animales.

–Somos tuyos, y lo que es tuyo te pertenece. Todo el que te conoce lo sabe, Rosalie. Y mientras uno u otro de vosotros no rompa ese compromiso, el cardiniano también es tuyo. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?–La diferencia está en que no lo quiero–Luego miró al resto de sus amigos–. ¿Alguno de vosotros a observado la reacción de ese hombre?

–Yo–admitió Konrad, con una sonrisa parcial en los labios–. Y no era sorpresa lo que experimentaba. Antes bien, enfado.

Rosalie aún no quiso volverse a mirar por sí misma, pero se recostó en la silla, bastante satisfecha.

–Con eso me basta. Yo se lo había advertido. Ahora sabrá que no eran amenazas vacuas.

–Creo que se ha dado cuenta–intervino Timofee, riendo por lo bajo–. Va a ser interesante ver qué hace a su vez.

–¿Y qué puede hacer?–Contraatacó ella, sin preocuparse–. Todavía no estamos casados.

Los tres hombres se limitaron a mirarla. Nina hizo lo opuesto y desvió la cara. Rosalie comenzaba a revolverse en el asiento.

–¿Qué pasa?–Inquirió.

–Un pacto matrimonial no es como los compromisos habituales, Rose–explicó Konrad–. Se aproxima mucho a un verdadero matrimonio. Ha habido un juramento. Tú misma diste tu palabra de casarte con él, y tu padre debe de haberlo puesto al tanto. Eso da a tu prometido cierta autoridad en lo que a ti concierne. ¿No lo sabías?

–¿Qué clase de autoridad?

Konrad no se preocupó en medir sus palabras.

–La misma que tendría un esposo.

–Tonterías. Ya le dije que él no podía darme órdenes y no trató de demostrar lo contrario.–Rosalie omitió mencionar que él había asegurado que, en realidad, podía.

–Cuando lo dijiste aún estabas en casa, bajo el mando de tu padre. Ahora no.

A ella no le gustó el cariz que tomaba aquello.

–Poco importa dónde estuviera–insistió–.Puede rabiar y quejarse todo lo que quiera. A estas alturas tengo mucha experiencia en tratar con hombres furiosos.

–Con un padre furioso, sí, pero no con un prometido furioso–señaló Konrad–. Lamento decirlo, Rose, pero no es lo mismo.

–Bueno, está bien, caramba–gruñó ella–. ¿Adónde queréis llegar?

–¿Qué pasará si él comienza a plantearte algunas amenazas y las respalda?

Ante eso Rosalie entornó los ojos, pero su voz sonó demasiado seca.

–¿Estás sugiriendo, por casualidad, que ese hombre podría tratar de golpearme?

–En realidad... sí.

–¿Y vosotros os quedaríais cruzados de brazos? ¿Bojik no le saltaría a la garganta si él intentara algo así?

–Bojik no puede estar todo el día pegado a tus talones–le replicó Konrad–. Pasará casi todas las noches en el establo, como ahora, porque las posadas, en su mayoría, no lo aceptarán dentro. Y tampoco nosotros podemos acompañarte constantemente. Si él cardiniano te hiciera algo, quizá pudiéramos obligarlo a arrepentirse, pero las cosas ya estarían hechas. Por otra parte, siendo primo de un rey, aunque su título no sea muy impresionante, tiene más rango que cualquiera de nuestros príncipes, con lo poderosos que son. No le costaría mucho hacernos arrojar al calabozo. Podría hacernos fusilar qué diablos, sin que le pasara nada. Ese es el tipo de autoridad que puede ejercer.

Por entonces Rosalie estaba hirviendo.

–¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?

Finalmente, puesto que ya le había amargado el humor, Konrad le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–No lo enfurezcas demasiado, Rose. Fíjate un límite y no lo sobrepases, aun cuando debas ceder a sus exigencias de vez en cuando... y reza por que ignore la autoridad que tiene ahora sobre ti.

Rosalie estaba casi segura de que ya no podía confiar en eso. Pero si se había mostrado ingenua al pensar que sus amigos podrían protegerla, ellos olvidaban que también sabía protegerse sola. ¡Ceder ella! Antes usaría el látigo.

* * *

**hola espero les haya gustado **

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola hola a to2... siento muucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero la pagina tenia un problema y x eso no podia jejeje bueno espero ke les guste el capi**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 13**

La comida estaba servida, pero Emmett no la probaba. Lazar, que compartía su mesa, no tuvo ninguna dificultad en hacer honores a aquellos platos sencillos, pero sustanciosos. Emmett, en cambio, estaba haciendo los honores a la botella de vodka.

Se había pasado el día furioso por no haber podido conseguir que Rosalie dejara esas malditas carretas, pero lo que sentía ahora era mucho más explosivo. Su furia había aumentado al llegar la comida, pues la muchacha se la sirvió casi sin mirarlo y huyó deprisa, aterrorizada por la posibilidad de llamarle la atención. La otra criada (aún no recordaba su nombre) había desaparecido por completo, y él ya no esperaba verla. Su miedo era evidente. En ese momento, a Emmett le habría gustado ver la misma expresión en la cara de su prometida.

Lo que había presenciado, junto con todos los concurrentes, era realmente increíble. ¡Qué bárbara conducta, qué crueldad! Esa mujer ¿no podía presentarle sus quejas a él? ¿No podía hacer sus amenazas en privado, como cualquier persona civilizada? No, tenía que demostrar ante todo el mundo lo salvaje que era. Y su padre la había elegido para él.

Emmett y Lazar eran amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo que el último le adivinó los pensamientos sin necesidad de preguntar. Pero no pudo mostrarse solidario; en realidad, aquello lo divertía. Gracias a su increíble hermosura, Emmett nunca había tenido dificultades con las mujeres, al menos dificultades de ese tipo. Le sentaría muy bien soportar del bello sexo lo mismo que debían soportar los otros hombres.

–Será mejor que te olvides de eso–le dijo, con tono neutro.

Los ojos dorados, que estaban echando llamas, se alzaron al encuentro de los azules de su amigo.

–¿Olvidar que pasaré otra noche en una cama desierta, cuando tanto deseaba compartirla con esa muchacha tan bien dispuesta? ¿U olvidar que mi prometida es un escándalo viviente?

Lazar estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el intento de dominar la carcajada que le provocaba ese último comentario.

–De ambas cosas–logró sugerir–. Durante todo el viaje hasta aquí tuviste la cama llena a reventar. No vas a morirte por practicar un poco de abstinencia en el trayecto de regreso.

Emmett no estaba tan seguro, considerando lo que sentía desde la noche anterior, pero respondió.

–No, desde luego, pero pasas por alto el hecho de que mi flirteo era más para consumo de Rosalie que para mí. Lo que buscaba era enfurecerla al punto de que rompiera el compromiso, no darle la oportunidad de exhibir esa inesperada propensión a la violencia.

–O a las amenazas vacías.

–Ojalá pudiera creer eso, Lazar. Es lo que pensé cuando ella me advirtió lo que haría si yo trataba de entretenerme con otra mujer. Pero ha hecho exactamente lo que anunció: provocar una bochornosa escena pública. ¿Te imaginas si hiciera algo así en la corte de Jasper?

Lazar sonrió.

–A Jasper podría resultarle divertido. A Alice, sin duda sí.

–Y mi madre sufriría un colapso. Tengo que deshacerme de esa pequeña salvaje antes de que lleguemos a Cardinia. Pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo, dime, si ella me ha quitado efectivamente uno de los mejores métodos para lograrlo?

–Tienes otros métodos–le recordó Lazar–. Que no puedes poner en práctica, desde luego, si te sientas en el otro extremo del salón.

–Si estuviera junto a ella ya la habría estrangulado–replicó Emmett–. No me faltan ganas.

No estaba exagerando. Experimentaba tal impulso de retorcer aquel bonito cuello que no quería siquiera mirarla. Pero en ese momento la miró. Entonces quedó estupefacto, al punto de olvidar su enfado.

Rosalie tenía una pata de pollo en una mano y la agitaba mientras conversaba con sus compañeros. En la otra mano sostenía una hoja de col hervida, bastante grande, que se metió entera en la boca, empujándola con los dedos. Y bebía el vino directamente de la botella. En cuanto al pan, lo pasaba directamente por la mantequilla en vez de untarlo con el cuchillo. En los cinco minutos que Emmett pasó observándola, completamente asombrado, ni una sola vez la vio tomar uno de los cubiertos que permanecían junto al plato, intactos.

En ese momento se le ocurrió, con regocijante alivio, que la solución a su dilema estaba en la misma Rosalie. Eso no se le habría ocurrido si no acabara de mencionar el soponcio que sufriría su madre, si tuviera que presenciar una escena como la anterior. Pero aquello, esto otro, sabía el cielo qué más, bastarían para asquear a su madre hasta tal punto que la boda sería imposible. Ella la prohibiría sin rodeos.

–Por Dios, Lazar, tal vez baste con que la lleve a casa, a cenar con mi madre. Mírala. Come como un verdadero puerco.

–Ya lo había notado, pero preferí no mencionarlo–replicó Lazar, en tono humorístico–. Veo que no te horroriza demasiado.

–¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me encanta! No tendré que romper el compromiso y ella tampoco. Si mi madre pasa un solo día con esta mujer bastara, y yo me encargaré de eso, me prohibirá casarme con ella. Y no habrá más que decir.

–¿Puedes confiar en eso? Recuerda que el mayor deseo de Maríana es verte casado.

Emmett frunció el entrecejo ante ese deprimente recordatorio.

–Tienes razón. Procederé como estaba planeado, pero me alegra decir que ha desaparecido la urgencia. Ya no dudo de que esto se arreglará solo.

–¿Tenías alguna duda?

–Estaba casi aterrorizado, a decir verdad–confesó Emmett, exagerando un poco.

Lazar resopló.

–No sé por qué. Si es preciso que tomes esposa, al menos esta es agradable a la vista y está llena de sorpresas, cosa que no viene mal. En cuanto a los buenos modales, podrías enseñárselos. Y desborda salud hasta tal punto que podría proporcionarte unos cuantos herederos.

–Supongo que, si yo estuviera buscando esposa, todo lo que has dicho tendría validez. Pero olvidas un par de hechos importantes: la actitud de Rosalie me irrita, no le tengo ningún afecto y sé de diez o doce mujeres más adecuadas que ella... y que no me rechazarían.

Lazar no pudo contener una risa sofocada.

–Eso todavía te duele, ¿no?

–No seas absurdo–replicó Emmett–. Su renuencia me tomó por sorpresa, nada más. En realidad, es una suerte. No me gustaba hacerla sufrir hasta que se enfureciera al punto de romper el compromiso.

Lazar asintió, como si en verdad lo creyera.

–Ahora te ganarás su eterna gratitud al mostrarte completamente inaceptable, brindándole la excusa necesaria para romperlo. No me sorprendería que volviera a su casa riendo a todo pulmón.

Ese comentario hizo que Emmett se pusiera ceñudo. El mismo no se dio cuenta y dijo:

–Soy yo el que está muy agradecido por descubrirla tan provinciana. El padre dijo que era inigualable, pero no especificó en qué sentido. Esos tres cosacos, ¿serán sus amantes?

La pregunta era tan inesperada que Lazar se atragantó con la comida. Tosió y carraspeó durante un minuto entero antes de poder clavar en su amigo una mirada fulminante.

–A ti te parece normal complacer a tres mujeres al mismo tiempo–dijo con rencor–, pero eso no significa que tu prometida piense lo mismo.

Emmett no había querido decir eso, y la interpretación de Lazar le pareció divertida.

–Oh, no sé. Cierta vez, la condesa Eva se midió con cuatro. Al menos, eso dicen.

Lazar parpadeó.

–¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo?

–Vaya uno a saber. Pero no era eso lo que quería decir. Hace falta cierto grado de sofisticación para pensar en ese tipo de entretenimientos, sofisticación de la que ella carece a todas luces. Me preguntaba si serían amantes individualmente, por separado... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Uno a la vez.

Lazar volvía a echar chispas.

–Guarda el sarcasmo para la damisela, ¿quieres? Si lo usas conmigo terminarás con la nariz aplastada.

Emmett tenía por costumbre provocar a sus amigos sin medir las consecuencias, de modo que ignoró la amenaza de Lazar, como siempre. Tampoco le interesaba seguir acicateando a su compañero, como lo hubiera hecho en otro momento, pues lo apasionaba el tema que acababa de introducir.

–Volvamos a mi pregunta–propuso–. Esos tres cosacos son más feos que el demonio, pero ya sabemos que, en caso de necesidad, el aspecto personal carece de toda importancia. Y eso sería un motivo más para que ella no quiera casarse, si tuviera sementales propios a sus órdenes.

–¿Me permites señalar que 'si' indica suposición?

–Te lo permito, pero no lo creo... y tú tampoco.

Lazar se encogió de hombros. Después de haber recorrido San Petersburgo se inclinaba a aceptar la idea. En realidad, aquellos tres gigantes no le parecían tan feos, pero eso no venía al caso.

–¿Y qué importa que ella se acueste con uno o con todos ellos?

–Nada en absoluto. Pero si continúa dejándome sin diversiones (y no dudo que esa es su intención) ¡por mi fe que yo tampoco voy a permitir las suyas durante este viaje!

–Supongo que es lo justo.–Lazar volvió a sonreír, recuperado el buen humor–. ¿Vas a amenazarlos como ella a la criada?

–Si es preciso–gruñó Emmett.

Como sabía que su amigo no hacía sino provocarlo, gruñó de nuevo y no dijo más.

* * *

**yy ke tal les ha gustado? espero ke siip jeje**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola espero les gzte jeje**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 14**

No era fácil abandonar veinticinco años de educación refinada. A veces una podía permitirse un poco de mugre, si el trabajo era sucio. Otras veces era preciso mantenerse impecablemente limpia. Rosalie conocía muy bien las diferencias, pero combinarlas requería de su parte una concentración constante. En ese aspecto, sus amigos no la estaban ayudando.

Timofee parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas en cualquier momento. Stenka la provocaba imitando sus actos. Konrad no podía evitar los gestos de reprobación, pero afortunadamente no estaba a la vista de Emmett.

De algún modo, Rosalie se las arregló muy bien; sólo una vez cometió el error de tomar la servilleta, al terminar aquella grosera comida, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Lo que hizo fue lamerse los dedos, para luego limpiarse las manos pegajosas en la ropa, aunque interiormente estaba horrorizada. Pero fue un toque adecuado. Y hasta era posible que al día siguiente se pusiera la misma ropa, quizá varias veces más.

En realidad, no era mala idea en absoluto. Al terminar la semana estaría pestilente. Si el atildadísimo conde de Cardinia quería hablar con ella, tendría que acercarse por el lado del viento. Quizá lo convenciera de que los baños le parecían insalubres, por lo que sólo se daba uno al mes.

Si de convencer se trataba, estaba segura de haber hecho un trabajo estupendo con esa comida. Sin necesidad de volverse a mirar, percibió de inmediato el momento en que Emmett comenzó a observarla. Había sido una sensación perturbadora sentir esos ojos grises sobre ella. Pero tenía que disgustarlo, darle asco. Ella, sin duda, se habría asqueado ante un espectáculo semejante.

Quizás exageró un poco cuando, al abandonar el salón con sus amigos, pasó junto a la mesa de Emmett ignorándolo deliberadamente. La cortesía común exigía cuando menos un breve saludo, que ella le había negado durante toda la tarde. Al fin y al cabo, estaban comprometidos. Pero, por el momento, la cortesía figuraba en la lista de cosas que se había prohibido. Y, para que su plan resultara, sería preciso mantener una escrupulosa coherencia.

Sin embargo, al verlo aparecer ante su puerta, un rato después, se preguntó si esa última grosería no lo habría provocado. No esperaba esa repentina visita, ciertamente. Ya estaba preparada para acostarse, y vestía uno de sus sencillos camisones de algodón blanco. Nina le había cepillado la cabellera, aunque seguía rezongando por lo bajo por el baño preparado que Rosalie se negaba a aprovechar. En ese momento estaba sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas y rezongando un poco más, pues había recibido órdenes de dejar las manchas de grasa tal como estaban. Ni siquiera oyó llamar a la puerta; de cualquier modo, Rosalie no esperaba que ella atendiera.

Abrió personalmente, después de ponerse, por la fuerza del hábito, la bata de terciopelo azul oscuro que tenía preparada. Pudorosa por naturaleza, al ver a su visitante agradeció habérsela puesto. Hasta la ciñó un poco más contra el cuello, sosteniéndola allí con ambas manos, como defendiéndose por reflejo contra la potente virilidad que exudaba su prometido.

Al principio él no dijo nada. Se limitaba a recorrerla lentamente con los ojos (que parecían más claros de lo que ella recordaba), para posarlos finalmente en la cabellera, que flotaba sobre sus hombros en ondas refulgentes. Esos pocos instantes de silencio la pusieron nerviosa. La inquietó aún más notar que a él le costaba apartar la vista de ella para inspeccionar la habitación. Al ver a Nina, dijo: –Rosalie y yo necesitamos algunos minutos de privacidad.

Nina respondió a ese tono autoritario con un rápido gesto de asentimiento y se encaminó de inmediato hacia la puerta. Rosalie se erizó ante la presunción de su prometido y la deserción de su amiga. Lo último que deseaba era quedar a solas con él, sobre todo tras las sombrías predicciones de los Razin. Por eso su voz sonó algo áspera al decir: –No tienes por qué retirarte, Nina.

Nadie le prestó la menor atención. Emmett entró en el cuarto, esperó a que la joven saliera y cerró tras ella. Rosalie estuvo a punto de gritar a su amiga que no se alejara mucho, pero le pareció demasiado cobarde. Además, a cualquier preocupación se impuso el mero fastidio, que era inconfundible en su tono de voz:

–¿No podía esperar a mañana, McCarty?

Los ojos de conde volvieron a ella. ¿Podía ser que estuvieran aún más rutilantes? Imposible.

–No, no puedo esperar, si tengo intenciones de dormir siquiera un poco–respondió él, dando el paso que acortaría la distancia entre ellos, obligándola a levantar la cabeza para seguir mirándolo a los ojos–. Y usted quiere que yo duerma un poco, ¿verdad, Rosalie?

Su voz sonaba demasiado ominosa.

–¿Acaso supone que me importa si usted duerme o no? No se confunda conde.

–Debería importarle.–El tono de voz se tornó aún más suave–. Verá usted: he descubierto que, en ese sentido, soy bastante perverso y egoísta. Si mis necesidades quedan insatisfechas, ¿por qué permitir que usted satisfaga las suyas?

Rosalie no pudo dejar de preguntar, aunque detestaba hacerlo: –¿Estamos hablando de dormir?

–¿Qué le parece?–Emmett alargó la mano hacia uno de los mechones de pelo que descansaban sobre ese hombro y la frotó entre los dedos, pensando para sus adentros: '¡A eso se parecía!' Rayos de luna hilados, era la imagen que tenía en la mente.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Era por enfado por lo que había llegado hasta allí, pero ahora ese enfado se dirigía más hacia sí mismo. Y tampoco era la única emoción a la que debía enfrentarse. ¡Esa condenada cena! No la olvidaría jamás, y su propio paso de la furia a la satisfacción, para acabar nuevamente furioso, no contra ella, sino contra sí mismo.

Había hecho mal en continuar observando a Rosalie y los horribles modales con que comía. Debería haberse llevado a la cama su satisfacción y su alivio, además de la criada, aunque ya no le resultaba atractiva. Pero no supo abandonar el salón a tiempo. Y así presenció la actitud muy sensual con que Rosalie se lamía los dedos, con lo que sus sentidos cobraron inmediatamente una vida vibrante.

Si en ese momento había gruñido, ahora volvió a hacerlo, pero para sus adentros, porque aún no dominaba su deseo. Era intolerable desearla otra vez, si lo despreciaba todo de ella: sus modales, su moral, su evidentes tendencias a la crueldad.

Recordando esas tendencias crueles y la bochornosa escena padecida, comentó con poca amabilidad:

–¡Qué pequeña salvaje ha resultado ser, preciosa!

Rosalie debería haberse sentido complacida y hasta regocijarse por ese desprecio. No tenía ningún motivo para ruborizarse como lo estaba haciendo. Y la cosa empeoró al agregar Emmett, con deliberada sorna: –¿Suele poner esa misma pasión en el lecho?

Ella replicó, muy tiesa.

–¿Acaso espera que responda a eso, señor?

–Tal vez espero averiguarlo personalmente.

Si antes se había ruborizado, ahora habría jurado que estaba despidiendo vapor.

–Nunca hubiera imaginado que usted tendría tanta prisa por sellar nuestro destino.

Él enarcó una ceja, con una mirada que provocaba por su misma arrogancia.

–¿De qué modo viene eso al caso?

–Está dispuesto a este casamiento, que ya no nos permitiría cambiar de idea.

Él se le rió en la cara, diciendo: –No sea absurda, Rose. ¿Qué importa un amante más cuando ya tiene usted tantos?

Por su expresión era evidente que no lo decía sólo por ofenderla. En verdad estaba convencido... y eso provocó en Rosalie una sensación horriblemente contradictoria. En verdad se alegraba de que ese hombre pudiera creer semejante cosa de ella, porque serviría a sus propios fines. ¿Por qué, pues, se sentía insultada?

Trató desesperadamente de cambiar el tema, escogiendo una sola palabra entre las que él acababa de pronunciar.

–Sólo a mis amigos les permito llamarme así.

Él sonrió con aire de condescendencia, como si estuviera a punto de explicar algo a un bobo.

–Pero yo soy más que un amigo. Pronto seré su esposo, señorita, con todos los derechos que eso implica. Tal vez quiera usted una demostración de algunos de esos derechos.

–La única demostración que voy a permitirle es cómo salir de un cuarto a toda prisa. Y puede comenzar ahora mismo.

A manera de respuesta, Emmett la tomó por los hombros para atraerla lentamente hacia sí. Ese movimiento inesperado hizo que ella apartara las manos del cuello para apoyarlas contra el dorso de él, a fin de empujarlo. Su esfuerzo fue inútil: él no cedió.

Pero la bata de Rosalie se abrió. Dado el excesivo recato de su camisón, no habría debido importar, pero sus pechos eran grandes y ya no estaban los brazos para ocultarlos. Los ojos de Emmett descendieron inmediatamente hacia esa pareja en libertad.

La acercó un poco más. Los brazos de la muchacha comenzaban a flexionarse.

–¡Qué diablos está haciendo, McCarty!–Acusó, agradeciendo que el pánico no se trasluciera en su voz.

Él lo percibió, aunque no quiso prestarle atención.

–Quiero descubrir su sabor.

–¡Nunca!

La negativa no llegó demasiado tarde, pero fue ignorada. Aquellos fuertes brazos la estrecharon hasta tal punto que ella se vio pegada a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo de una forma que nunca habría sospechado. Y esos labios cálidos aniquilaron cualquier otra protesta que ella quisiera hacer, al menos por el momento. La sorpresa se hizo cargo del resto.

No había tenido en cuenta que ese pudiera ser uno de los peligros del viaje. ¿Cómo sospecharlo, si sabía exactamente lo que Emmett pensaba de ese casamiento? Allí estaba, envolviéndola con sus brazos, besándola. La sorpresa mayor fue descubrir, de inmediato, que Royce no le había enseñado todo lo relativo a los besos, como pensaba ingenuamente.

Los besos de Royce la habían emocionado porque lo amaba pero en verdad, comparado con este hombre, el inglés no sabía nada. Este le consumía los sentidos, dominándolos uno a uno, y no sólo con la boca, sino con el cuerpo entero. La mano puesta contra su espalda le impedía retroceder, apartándose del lento frote de su torso, que le causaba una sensación extraña, como si le estuvieran sobando los pechos. La otra mano, directamente en la curva de su trasero, hacía algo aun peor: la levantó hasta que el duro bulto masculino quedó instalado directamente entre sus piernas. Era un ataque contra todos los frentes sensuales, que la abrumaba con sensaciones recién descubiertas. Y mientras tanto esa lengua efectuaba una profunda y erótica incursión en su boca, para completar la destrucción de su voluntad.

Emmett no estaba menos atrapado en la tormenta por él creada. Lo que había comenzado para obligarla a retirar su amenaza de escenas bochornosas se convirtió en algo completamente distinto. En cuanto sintió el peso de aquellos pechos lozanos contra él, empezó a verla simplemente como una mujer deseable. Y Emmett nunca de privaba de las mujeres deseables, sobre todo si tenía una cama cerca y una puerta bien cerrada...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, estrellándose contra la pared. Emmett y Rosalie se separaron con la misma brusquedad: ella, algo aturdida; él, mostrando el ceño a la intrusa.

–Perdón–se disculpó Nina. Pero el motivo de ese alboroto fue evidente cuando ambos notaron que apenas podía dominar al enorme galgo, decidido a cargar contra Rosalie para un saludo–. Estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos los caballos con sus gimoteos–dijo para explicar la presencia de Bojik.

Era una flagrante mentira, por la que Rosalie le perdonó su deserción anterior... hasta que la muchacha agregó, con toda inocencia:

–No se quedará tranquilo mientras no duerma contigo, Rose.

Los tres se ruborizaron al momento, pensando en alguien que no era Bojik. Para peor, cada uno sabía que los otros estaban pensando lo mismo.

Rosalie hincó una rodilla para llamar a su mascota; el modo en que escapó de las manos de Nina demostró el escaso dominio que esta tenía sobre el perro. La dueña escondió la mejilla ardiente contra el cuello de Bojik, diciendo en tono glacial:

–Buenas noches, McCarty. Y en adelante, si desea hablar conmigo, hágalo en público y a una hora decente.

–No cuente con eso... Rosalie.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado ruidosamente, Nina comentó, en tono apagado: –Menos mal que no le has visto la cara cuando ha dicho eso.

Rosalie levantó la vista, pero aún inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación, para asegurarse de que el hombre se había ido, antes de preguntar:

–¿Por qué?

–Porque, a juzgar por su expresión, hablaba muy en serio.

* * *

**hola ke les ah pareciido jejej.. empieza lo bueno jeje**

**espero muuxxxxxxoooooo reviews...**


	15. Chapter 15

**holaa ezpero les guste el new cap jeje :)**

**Capitulo 15**

Si algo logró Emmett con esa visita a Rosalie, fue que ella compartiera su insomnio. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso y en las inesperadas sensaciones que le había provocado, sensaciones de las que no se habría creído capaz. Además, se maldecía por haberse quedado de una pieza, permitiéndole como una tonta que le hiciera todo eso, aun sabiendo que, en ese estado de aturdimiento, no habría podido impedirlo. Pero se prometió que esa estupefacción no volvería a repetirse. Tampoco habría más besos con él.

Pero la mayor parte de esas largas horas se le fueron tratando de imaginar por qué la habría besado. No creía, desde luego, que eso tuviera nada que ver con la intención de mantenerla despierta, como él había sugerido, aunque ese era justamente el efecto. ¿Y qué habría pasado, Dios misericordioso, si Nina no hubiera entrado en ese momento?

Rosalie quería pensar que habría recobrado el buen tino, llamando a gritos a los hermanos Razin, que dormían en el cuarto contiguo. Pero ya no estaba segura de nada.

Por la mañana, en cambio, irritada por la falta de sueño, estaba mucho más segura de lo que habría hecho. En vez de gritar, habría dado una buena bofetada a ese calavera promiscuo, para luego advertirle gráficamente de lo que sucedería si acaso volvía a intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo tenía una nueva imagen que apuntalar; la nueva Rosalie, mal educada, grosera y excéntrica, no toleraría que ese magistral seductor la menospreciara, aunque él creyera tener ciertos derechos sobre ella.

¿Acaso no lo había demostrado la noche anterior, en el salón? Esa escena vergonzosa le había salido estupendamente, aunque existiera cierta furia subyacente. El hecho de que él acordara una cita con otra mujer en sus propias narices no debería haberla afectado, puesto que ella estaba advertida; ello no hacía sino confirmar que él era una persona despreciable. También a eso se debía, en parte, el insomnio de la noche anterior.

Rosalie fue la última en llegar a los establos para la partida, cosa que no le mejoró el ánimo. Si ese dorado petimetre había dormido toda la noche, después de perturbarle a ella el sueño, había otra cuenta por saldar, aparte de sus planes para deshacerse del prometido.

Las carretas ya habían partido, junto con casi todos sus caballos, y les llevaban una buena ventaja. Stenka tenía a Príncipe Mischa ya preparado. Emmett, montado en su potro ruano, estaba obviamente esperándola. ¿Para volver a discutir? Sería un placer.

La mirada que él le echó podía ser meramente inquisitiva, pero ella vio algo más: una jactanciosa satisfacción, para ser exactos. Por eso se volvió a preguntarle, apenas estuvo montada: –¿Por qué me besó anoche?

Por un momento Emmett no dijo nada, y no fue por esperar a que Stenka se alejara para que no pudiera oír, sino porque la sorpresa le hacía rechinar los dientes. Ya debería haberse habituado a la franqueza de su prometida. Era intolerable que ella siguiera tomándolo por sorpresa, lo cual le daba ventaja.

Por fin respondió, con los labios apretados: –Porque la muchacha a la que habría querido besar huyó de miedo.

Como dejó las cosas así, Rosalie se vio obligada a extraer sus propias conclusiones.

–Ah, comprendo. Cuando usted no consigue lo que más desea, se conforma con lo que encuentra. Pero tengo para usted una tercera opción que haría bien en considerar, McCarty: mantenga los pantalones puestos... al menos hasta que rompa este compromiso.

Sonrió al decir esa última parte. Él le devolvió inmediatamente la sonrisa y se inclinó hacia delante, buscándole el cuello. Rosalie adivinó exactamente su intención: atraerla hacia delante para besarla otra vez, demostrando que no aceptaría órdenes. Bastaron un taloneo y un jalar de riendas para que Príncipe Mischa se alzara de manos. Emmett se vio obligado a dominar a su ruano asustado y ella aprovechó para partir.

Se consideró la triunfadora de ese encuentro... durante cinco minutos enteros. Ese fue el tiempo que Emmett tardó en ponérsele a la par y arrebatarla de su montura, literalmente, para pasarla a la suya. La acción fue inesperada y en absoluto agradable. Cuando él acabó de instalarla para su propia comodidad, Rosalie se encontró firmemente asegurada entre sus muslos y en la jaula de dos brazos que la arrinconaban de costado contra su torso. Así, tan cerca y envuelta por él, recordó demasiadas sensaciones de la noche anterior.

Apartó esos sentimientos para clavarle una mirada fulminante.

–Y ahora ¿qué pretende hacer McCarty... aparte del ridículo?

–Continúe provocándome, preciosa, y nos alejaremos hacia algún lugar discreto para averiguarlo.

La idea no le gustó, pero no dijo nada. Bojik ya estaba ladrando junto a las patas del ruano, haciendo que el potro bailoteara con nerviosismo. Los tres hermanos Razin se les pusieron detrás, para hacer sentir su presencia. Stenka llevaba a Príncipe Mischa por las riendas.

No dirían nada, al menos por el momento. De cualquier modo, ella no quería que intervinieran, provocando el mal genio de Emmett. La situación no era alarmante, al fin y al cabo... salvo para sus propias emociones.

–Con respecto a mi pregunta... –lo instó.

La respuesta fue un seco: –Aparte al perro.

En cualquier otra posición ella se habría echado a reír. En cambio mintió:

–Bojik no obedecerá mientras me crea en peligro.

–Usted tiene los caballos mejor adiestrados que yo haya visto en mi vida. ¿Pretende hacerme creer que no ha impuesto a su perro la misma disciplina?

Estaba jugando sucio: hacía un comentario que sonaba a cumplido. Rosalie estaba orgullosa de sus caballos y no podía sino complacerla el hecho de que él los ponderara. Por otra parte, no era capaz de arriesgar a un animal, aunque fuera la montura de ese hombre, por el solo deseo de verse fuera de su regazo. Por eso pronunció el nombre de Bojik en un tono que el galgo reconoció y obedeció de inmediato. Sus ladridos cesaron. El potro no tardó en aquietarse. Y Emmett dijo: –Ahora puede hacer otro tanto con sus cosacos.

Rosalie ya había hecho una concesión y con eso era suficiente.

–Sólo cuando empiecen a ladrar–replicó, en tono grave.

–Haré cuenta de que no he oído eso.

–Y yo haré cuenta de que usted no ha perdido el seso–contraatacó ella.

De pronto sintió que el pecho contra el que se apoyaba retumbaba de risa. No había sido su intención divertirlo, desde luego, pero lo que estaba oyendo era el sonido de una auténtica diversión, que lo obligó a detener la montura.

–Ya era hora–dijo Rosalie.

Al parecer se había precipitado, porque él no la dejó en el suelo, sino que se volvió para dirigirse a los Razin.

–Mi prometida y yo vamos a conversar para conocernos mejor. Adelantaos. Para conversar no necesitamos escolta.

Ellos no se adelantaron, por supuesto. Se limitaron a mirar fijamente a Emmett y, un momento después, a Rosalie, que estaba a punto de bramar, tal era su furia. Emmett no la obligaría a elegir entre esa nueva concesión o un enfrentamiento entre él y sus hombres, con repercusiones que ella prefería no conocer. ¿Tendría la certeza de que ella iba a ceder o se echaría atrás si ella se negaba?

Prefirió no correr el riesgo e hizo a sus amigos el gesto que les permitiría retirarse sin preocupaciones, pero lo hizo de un modo casi imperceptible, con la esperanza de que Emmett no lo viera. De inmediato pensó que, en efecto, él no lo había visto, pues hizo que su caballo siguiera a los Razin y al resto del grupo, aunque a paso mucho más lento.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de un grito, comentó: –¡Sabia decisión!

Rosalie pasó por alto el comentario, pues prefería ignorar a qué se refería. En cambio dijo: –Usted no quiere conocerme, McCarty, así como yo tampoco quiero conocerlo mejor. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto?

–Demostrar que usted está sometida a mí, le guste o no.

–Bueno, ya lo ha intentado, ¿verdad? Pero no ha demostrado nada, puesto que su autoridad requiere de mi colaboración, que no está en absoluto asegurada.

Los brazos la ciñeron un poco más. La cabeza se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron junto al oído de Rosalie.

–En ese caso tendré que arrancarle algunas promesas–dijo él, con una voz que ella reconoció como seductora por lo que le hacía sentir.

Con un codazo asestado a ese vientre obtuvo una pequeña ventaja, sólo porque él no lo esperaba.

–Nada de promesas, McCarty. No le haré una sola. Y como ya hemos conversado lo suficiente, bájeme de una vez.

–Tendrá que pedírmelo con muy buenos modales–advirtió él en un suave siseo.

Había logrado enfadarlo, probablemente con el codazo. Pero ella estaba igualmente enfadada por el pánico que la había inducido a golpearlo.

–Váyase al diablo–fue su seca respuesta, con la cual no consiguió que la bajara.

Él continuó al paso, manteniendo una gran distancia con el resto del grupo. Rosalie, con su silencio, daba a entender que no pronunciaría ese 'por favor' requerido. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que sufrir esa incómoda cabalgata antes de que él decidiera reunirse con los otros. ¿Podría ser tan obstinado como ella?

–Creo haber oído decir que usted tenía hermanas–dijo Emmett súbitamente, demostrando que sentía cierta curiosidad con respecto a su prometida, aunque fuera leve–. ¿Son... como usted?

¿Curiosidad? ¿O estaba preparando el camino para otro insulto?

–No se me parecen en nada–respondió ella, vacilante–. Nunca hemos tenido una relación muy estrecha. Ellas tenían sus ocupaciones y yo, las mías.

–Y su ocupación era criar caballos.

Rosalie, detectando la censura, contestó a la defensiva: –No por ser mujer...

–No era una crítica–la interrumpió él.

–¿No? Lo dudo. Pero poco me importa lo que usted piense, por cierto.

–Ya me he dado cuenta–replicó él, muy seco.

Como Emmett volvía a guardar silencio, ella decidió recuperar un poco del sueño perdido. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra su brazo; le bastaría apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho...

–Por lo general, cuando tengo a una mujer tan cerca, me siento obligado a tocarla–comentó Emmett, despreocupado–. Con ese atuendo tan ridículo usted no parecería una mujer, a no ser por esos encantadores pechos, de modo que creo poder reprimirme... por un rato.

Rosalie dilató los ojos con incredulidad. Ya no pensaba en dormir: sólo en la fuga. Pero aún no estaba dispuesta a decir 'por favor'.

–No le veo la gracia, McCarty.

–En realidad, yo tampoco. Si es una broma, es a costa mía.

Ella no quiso pedir explicaciones. Sin duda no le gustarían.

–Bájeme.

–Pídalo por favor.

–¡Bájeme de una vez, maldito sea!

Por un momento pareció que él iba a hacerlo, pues pasó las riendas a la otra mano. Pero en vez de usar el brazo libre para bajarla al suelo, le alzó el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo y comenzó a bajar la cabeza.

–Lo he intentado–dijo, en un susurro sensual.

Ella quedó hipnotizada por dos sofocantes segundos. De inmediato, el miedo de perderse en las sensaciones experimentadas la noche anterior la obligó a estallar en un repetido: –¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Por un breve momento él pareció desencantado. Y luego optó por la satisfacción de la victoria. Un momento después la dejaba en tierra, obligándola a sufrir una sonrisa jactanciosa.

–Que le sirva de lección, preciosa–dijo, con una fuerte dosis de arrogancia–. Conviene ceder temprano, porque las demoras tienen consecuencias desagradables.

¿Era una lección o una advertencia? Rosalie no quiso preguntarse si había cambiado de tema, si se refería al compromiso y no al 'por favor' obtenido.

–En todo caso, es una lección que también le sirve a usted, McCarty–replicó. Y a continuación llamó ásperamente: –¡Bojik!

El galgo estuvo a su lado casi al instante, ladrando con tanta potencia que el potro, desbocado, partió a toda velocidad, pero no por el camino, sino a campo traviesa. Rosalie, muy sonriente, vio que Emmett se esforzaba por dominar al animal, sin mucho éxito. Por su parte, tal vez debiera caminar un trecho antes de que alguno de los Razin la viera y regresara por ella, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Estaba riendo cuando revolvió el pelaje a su perro, antes de iniciar la caminata.

–Él quiere hacer sus demostraciones, Bojik, pero no creo que le gusten las nuestras, ¿verdad?

* * *

**ke tal?**

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola esper les gzte el cap.. jejeje**

**Capitulo 16**

Pasó toda una semana sin que hubiera nuevos incidentes, posiblemente porque Emmett y Rosalie hacían todo lo posible por no dirigirse la palabra. Ambos habrían preferido no verse siquiera, pero resultaba imposible, aunque Emmett se esforzara todos los días por adelantarse un buen trecho al grupo.

Dos veces acamparon a cielo abierto. Aunque Rosalie esperaba que el remilgado presumido armara un escándalo, no lo hubo. Si hubiera podido conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Emmett, habría descubierto que ella estuvo muy cerca de provocar uno. Pero el conde había llegado a reconocer la primordial importancia que ella daba a sus caballos; la sabía empecinada en lo relativo a la seguridad de esos animales. Y, a decir verdad, a él tampoco le gustaba viajar en la oscuridad. De oponerse lo habría hecho sólo por llevarle la contraria, lo cual no era imposible, en su actual estado de ánimo.

No estaba satisfecho con lo que iba logrando. Lazar tenía razón, no podía dejar todo su destino en manos de su madre. Estaba convencido de que ella prohibiría ese casamiento en cuanto viera lo poco aristocrática que era Rosalie, pese a ese título de baronesa. Pero existía la leve posibilidad de que creyera poder corregir esos defectos. Y, aunque a Emmett le pareciera una empresa imposible, sabía que su madre no tomaría en cuenta su opinión.

Ignorar a Rosalie pareció, en un principio, la solución ideal a su dilema. De las mujeres que había tratado hasta entonces, ninguna habría tolerado semejante falta de atención sin vengarse con grandes escenas emocionales. Pero Rosalie no era como todas. Parecía alegrarse de que Emmett la evitara, lo cual era un verdadero fastidio para él. Quizá debiera haberla seducido primero e ignorarla después. Esa maldita mujer ¿no podía siquiera reaccionar como Dios manda? ¿Tenía que ser diferente en todo sentido?

Aun en las raras ocasiones en que intercambiaban algunas palabras, el desprecio que él desbordaba parecía no afectarla. Emmett comenzaba a sospechar que esa mofa la divertía. No había nada que él pudiera detectar: jamás veía la menor inclinación en sus labios, la más pequeña arruga en aquellos bonitos ojos azules. Antes bien, lo sospechoso era lo inexpresivo de su mirada.

En resumidas cuentas, en lo referido a su prometida se encontraba fuera de su elemento. Estaba demasiado habituado a tratar con las mujeres de una sola manera: con experimentado encanto y seducción, cosa que no podía aplicar a Rosalie, puesto que deseaba parecerle despreciable.

Besarla había sido un error, igual que amenazar con otro beso, aunque sólo fuera en un intento por disuadirla de esas 'escenas públicas'. Y ese error tenía consecuencias graves, pues habría preferido no saber el perfecto ajuste de ese cuerpo con el propio, no haber descubierto su sabor a ambrosía, su pelo como seda hilada, su piel de terciopelo caliente, e ignorar la presión de esos magníficos pechos contra él.

También había sido una equivocación, aún más grave, no explorar a fondo esos pechos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque ahora soñaba con acariciarlos, lamerlos, morderlos. Soñaba con oírla gemir de placer bajo su peso. Y no tenía por qué soñar con ella.

–No sé si tratan de ahorrarte el bochorno de otra escena protagonizada por Rosalie–comentó Lazar, como al desgaire–y si la ayudan en la tarea de alejar a las muchachas de ti.

Esa noche, a petición de Emmett, ocupaban un reservado del comedor, pero un costado estaba abierto al salón principal, donde comía el resto del grupo. Emmett echó un vistazo para ver lo que causaba el comentario de Lazar. Los gemelos cosacos, Stenka y Timofee, rivalizaban por la auxiliar de cocina. Y la cocinera en persona, al otro lado del comedor, escuchaba los susurros de Konrad, el hermano mayor.

Aquella era una pequeña posada, donde no había camareras que atendieran las mesas, y las dos únicas mujeres empleadas estaban ya comprometidas. Lo mismo había ocurrido durante toda la semana. Las mujeres disponibles eran monopolizadas por los cosacos. Emmett, en sus lúgubres cavilaciones, no había prestado mucha atención.

–No sé qué hacen–gruñó–, pero puedes estar seguro de que no es en beneficio mío.

–¿Por qué no te adelantas mañana hasta la próxima ciudad, para librarte de eso?–Sugirió Lazar–. Si quieres, iré contigo.

–Excelente idea, pero si me aparto del grupo, no confío en que ella aparezca en la próxima ciudad.

No iba a permitir que acampara a cielo abierto sin su protección. Después de todo, era responsable de ella, por poco que le gustara. Emmett agregó, disgustado: –El otro peligro es que aparezca y arrase con la ciudad, hasta descubrir con quién me acosté para cortarle las orejas.

Lazar estalló en una carcajada. Emmett frunció el entrecejo, porque no le encontraba la gracia.

–En realidad–dijo su amigo–, me han dicho que es mucho más diestra con el látigo que con el cuchillo.

–¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

–Uno de sus mozos de cuadra. Cuentan algo sobre un joven teniente que maltrató a uno de sus caballos.

Emmett lanzó un gemido.

–Con que su propensión a la violencia es real.

–Sólo cuando defiende lo que le pertenece.–Lazar volvió a reír–. Y ella piensa que tú le perteneces, amigo mío.

Emmett recibió el comentario con el silencio que merecía, pero un rato después preguntó:

–Y tú, ¿has tenido mejor suerte, Lazar?

Como de costumbre, su compañero siguió sin dificultad el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

–Por mi vinculación contigo me han rechazado ya dos veces–admitió, puesto que aún estaban hablando de mujeres–. Pero no vayas a creer que me quejo. Es mucho más divertido ver cómo te arrancas los cabellos.

–Ya me había dado cuenta–replicó Emmett, seco–. Tu solidaridad de amigo es tan ofensiva que me alegra el corazón.

Lazar sonrió sin arrepentimiento.

–Por lo menos uno de nosotros comienza a disfrutar de este viaje.

Emmett aguardó un rato antes de preguntar.

–Y mi némesis, ¿se está divirtiendo?

–¿Por qué no miras tú mismo?

–Porque me revuelve el estómago verla comer–mintió Emmett.

La verdad era que ver a Rosalie lamerse los dedos, después de haber comido con las manos, le resultaba tan erótico que no podía verla sin excitarse.

–Si quieres saber la verdad, está concentrada en esos músicos que entraron hace un rato.

Emmett buscó a los músicos, instalados en un rincón. Sólo pudo aflojar el cuerpo al comprobar que los tres estaban entrados en años y no tenían nada que pudiera interesar a una joven, aparte del entretenimiento.

De pronto encorvó los hombros; lo que acababa de hacer le parecía increíble. ¿Qué diablos le importaba si alguien atraía a Rosalie?

Para demostrar que no le importaba, se volvió hacia Lazar, proponiendo:

–¿Por qué no la seduces?

–¿Por qué, _qué_?

–¡Baja la voz, caramba!–Se quejó Emmett–. Hablo en serio.

–No es cierto–aseguró Lazar, enfático.

–¿Cómo que no, si eso me daría fundamentos legítimos para devolverla a su padre? No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

–Aquí no se trata de una de esas mujeres para una sola noche, que no te molesta compartir. Estamos hablando de tu prometida, Emmett, de la mujer que tu padre eligió y que tu madre aprueba, por lo menos mientras no la conozca. Estamos hablando de tu futura esposa.

–Detalle que estoy tratando de cambiar con la pequeña colaboración de un amigo.

–¡Qué sucio! Ahora vas a decirme que harías lo mismo por mí.

–Bien sabes que sí.

Y Lazar lo sabía. También sabía que Emmett no tenía un pelo de celoso, al menos en lo concerniente a las mujeres. No era eso lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de que Rosalie no fuera como cualquier otra mujer, aunque su amigo estuviera decidido a no hacer distinciones.

–No serviría de nada, si ella puede escogerte a ti. Ni siquiera me mira. Y cuando me mira, no me ve. Es la primera vez que una mujer me ignora tan completamente.

–Al menos podrías intentarlo.

Lazar hizo una mueca dolorida, pero asintió.

–¿Y cuándo esperas que realice ese milagro? ¿Esta noche?

La pregunta pareció sobresaltar a Emmett, que arrugó el entrecejo.

–No, no debes echar a perder tus posibilidades actuando con precipitación. Antes tómate algún tiempo para estudiar la estrategia. Consúltalo con la almohada.

Puesto que Lazar no tenía ninguna prisa por recibir el rechazo, respondió:

–Con mucho gusto.

Los músicos estaban tocando una animada canción tradicional. Tres de los comensales abandonaron la mesa para iniciar una de esas danzas rusas, que la costumbre reservaba a los hombres.

Los gemelos cosacos los miraban con desdén. Rosalie debía de estar provocándolos, porque de pronto se levantaron para unirse al baile. Emmett se vio obligado a admitir que eran mucho más exuberantes, además de expertos. Él también conocía esa danza, aunque llevaba años sin intentarla. Requería muslos fuertes, un excelente equilibrio al proyectar los pies y... No, era imposible. Rosalie no se atrevería a... Pero sí, se atrevió. Allí estaba, bailando con los hombres, sin que a ellos pareciera molestarles. Varios de su empleados se unieron al espectáculo. Los gritos comenzaban a ser ensordecedores.

Lazar, junto a él, dijo: –¡Qué me aspen! ¡Esa mujer nunca deja de dar sorpresas!

Emmett no escuchó. Estaba absorto en aquellos pantalones abolsados, que se tensaban cada vez que ella se agachaba y adelantaba el pie, y el rebotar de sus pechos con cada salto, y su rostro, refulgente de entusiasmo. Tenía que acercarse más. Para eso no era necesario bailar, pero lo hizo.

Ya avanzada la noche, en la cama que ambos compartían por escasez de habitaciones (problema que encontraban con frecuencia, por lo numeroso del grupo), Lazar seguí riendo para sus adentros por la inesperada participación de Emmett en el baile. Lo había hecho muy buen; la misma Rosalie no pudo dejar de impresionarse. Era, probablemente, la primera vez que ambos actuaban de común acuerdo y sin cambiar una palabra. Lástima que, al terminar, los dos parecieran azorados.

Emmett tampoco dormía, pero no estaba pensando precisamente en la danza. De pronto carraspeó para decir: –Olvídate de lo que mencioné.

Una vez más, Lazar supo exactamente a qué se refería su amigo: en este caso, a la seducción de su prometida.

–Ya está olvidado–le aseguró, con gran alivio.

Emmett no dejó el tema así.

–No me digas que realmente pensabas hacerlo.

–Sólo te seguí la corriente.

–Bien.

Lazar se las arregló para no soltar la carcajada, pero no fue nada fácil, desde luego.

* * *

**hola les gzto? jejeje**

**espero ke zii**

**espero reviews**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola siento mucho el retraso pero esq el cole me tiene apretadisiima jejje pero ya tengo varios caps asi ke espero actualizar pronto, claro dependiendo de los reviews jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece, solamente es una adaptacion**

**Capitulo 17**

A la mañana siguiente los saludó la nieve. Los copos no duraron mucho ni se adhirieron a la tierra, pero la temperatura descendió considerablemente con respecto al día anterior. Y aún no estaban cerca de las montañas, donde el frío sería mucho más intenso.

A Rosalie le encantaba ese clima, pero con tantas cosas en la mente no podía disfrutarlo. Su plan no estaba dando resultados con la celeridad que ella esperaba. En realidad, no parecía servir de nada.

Emmett no había hecho un solo comentario sobre sus repugnantes modales en la mesa. Una noche en que los gemelos se enredaron a golpes, en vez de actuar como siempre, interrumpiendo la pelea con una palabra, ella se fingió fascinada y los acicateó. Pero Emmett no pareció reparar en esa conducta sanguinaria. Tampoco había notado que ella empezaba a apestar, aunque Nina se quejaba con frecuencia. Ni siquiera fue posible escandalizarlo bailando una danza estrictamente masculina; ella prefería no pensar en lo mucho que se había divertido, pese a la participación de Emmett; mejor dicho, más aún con su participación.

El sólo había mencionado una cosa, la rara manera que ella tenía de obligarlo a serle fiel. Pero no estaba convencida de que bastara eso para hacerle romper el compromiso. No se había enfadado lo suficiente la primera vez, y eso demostraba que hacía falta mucho más para disgustarlo hasta el punto de cortar el vínculo. No por eso dejaría Rosalie de impedir sus pecadillos sexuales, en público y en privado. Hacerlo en privado no era tan satisfactorio como los escándalos, pero él ponía cuidado en no cortejar a otras mujeres delante de ella. ¿Acaso el bochorno le resultaba peor que la frustración sexual?

Si de eso se trataba, quizás hacía falta otra escena. Esta vez podría ser una simple demostración de mal genio, sin ninguna relación con él, para demostrarle que no le bastaría la mejor de las conductas para impedir que ella le hiciera pasar vergüenza. La idea tenía ciertos méritos, sin duda; cuando la discutió con los Razin, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que nada se perdía con intentarlo.

Timofee se ofreció como destinatario de su enfado, pero Stenka también quería ese privilegio. Rosalie les aseguró que sería un placer calentarles las orejas a ambos. En cuanto al motivo, no sería necesario. Si Emmett preguntaba, ella se limitaría a decirle que no era asunto suyo.

Habría preferido armar la 'escena' en una población, para tener más público; como oscureció antes de que llegaran a la siguiente, terminaron acampando otra vez. Ella estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver la reacción de Emmett como para postergar la demostración. De cualquier modo tenía que esperar, pues él se había adelantado al grupo, como de costumbre, y tardaría un rato en comprender que no iban a alcanzarlo.

Pero Emmett sólo volvió una hora después de oscurecer; Rosalie tuvo tiempo de sospechar que había encontrado a alguna mujer bien dispuesta. Por eso, cuando él entró en el campamento y la encontró maldiciendo a los gemelos a todo pulmón, estaba realmente tan enfadada como parecía.

Lamentablemente, su vocabulario de palabrotas era bastante limitado. Como no había tenido en cuenta esa dificultad, Rosalie tuvo que hacer una pausa en su diatriba para susurrar a los gemelos:

–Se me han acabado los insultos. Rápido, sugeridme algunos otros.

Timofee estaba demasiado concentrado en disimular con las manos una sonrisa irreprimible, pero Stenka obedeció con mucho gusto, proporcionándole una nueva serie de groserías para gritarle. Rosalie lo hizo con los ojos dilatados y las mejillas encendidas de rubor; pero no importaba, porque estaba de espaldas a Emmett, que sólo podía oír sus vulgaridades sin verle la expresión.

Impaciente como estaba por conocer la reacción de su prometido, ella no resistió la tentación de susurrar a Stenka: –¿Está debidamente escandalizado?

–Lamento decírtelo, Rose, pero se está riendo.

Por un momento, la sorpresa le impidió responder. Por fin encorvó los hombros, diciendo con disgusto.

–¿Qué diablos hace falta para escandalizar a ese hombre?

Stenka ya no podía contener su propia risa.

–¿Por qué no bailas desnuda por todo el campamento? Así lo harías reaccionar, sin duda. Naturalmente, el resto de nosotros miraría hacia otra parte.

–No lo pongo en duda–replicó ella. Muy seca. Y les arrojó unas cuantas invectivas más, esta vez con bastante sinceridad.

Luego se alejó, enfadada con ellos, consigo misma, pues había fracasado nuevamente, y con Emmett, por no reaccionar como debía. ¿Cómo era posible que lo divirtiera escuchar semejante lenguaje en boca de su prometida? ¿Acaso no comprendía que, si ella era capaz de hacer algo así, bien podía hacerlo en un salón y en presencia de su rey?

Él fue a buscarla entre los caballos, donde Rosalie trataba de sentir el efecto sedante que solían tener sobre ella. Esa noche no. De cualquier modo continuó paseándose entre los animales, ignorando la presencia que sentía a sus espaldas. Sabía por instinto quién era. Y eso también contribuía a que no se calmara. No le gustaba poder adivinar la presencia de Emmett, tal como sus yeguas percibían la proximidad de un potro.

Él no esperó a que se volviera a saludarlo.

–¿Querría usted decirme por qué estaba tan furiosa con sus cosacos?

–¿Por qué debo decírselo?

–Porque se lo estoy preguntando.

No necesitaba responderle que no era asunto de él, pues los caballos le ofrecían una excusa adecuada. Se volvió para darla, pero en ese momento, como le ocurría con demasiada frecuencia, la hermosura de ese hombre la desconcertó. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca le costaba respirar, por no hablar de mantener una conversación. Al fin logró articular: –Permitieron que Príncipe Mischa sirviera a una de las yeguas.

–¿Y qué?

–Saben perfectamente que yo debo presenciar todos los servicios–explicó Rosalie. Y era cierto.

–¿Usted los mira?

Por la expresión del conde era evidente que, al fin, había logrado escandalizarlo. Y lo escandalizaba con algo que hacía de verdad, no con algo fingido con ese propósito.

–¡Claro que miro! Son mis bebes y yo los domino mejor que nadie. Como cualquier criador concienzudo, vigilo que las yeguas no salgan lastimadas.

–Pero...

–¿Sí?

Lo desafiaba a objetar que ella era una mujer, después de haber hecho su mayor esfuerzo para actuar ante él de un modo muy poco femenino. Él debió de recordarlo, pues cambió de tema.

–¿Y dónde estaba usted, si no presenció el servicio?

Ella le sonrió.

–¿No lo sabe? Usted no es el único que se aparta del grupo... –Iba a agregar: ...'en busca de diversión', pero él no le dio tiempo.

–¿Qué es lo que hizo?

–Naturalmente–continuó ella–, cuando me alejo no lo hago por el camino, como usted. La campiña me resulta mucho más... vigorizante.

Esta vez logró introducir la insinuación, pero él no pareció afectado. Se limitó a decir, con absoluta seguridad: –Está mintiendo, Rose.

Ella apretó los dientes antes de replicar: –Por supuesto, pero ¿cómo lo sabe?

Emmett frunció súbitamente el ceño.

–¿Cómo 'por supuesto'? ¿Miente usted por costumbre?

–Claro–respondió ella, despreocupada–. Las mentiras dan interés a la vida, ¿no le parece?

–No, no me parece–aseguró él, severo–. La vida ya es interesante sin necesidad de complicarla con... No importa. Usted es una mujer adulta. Lejos de mí la intención de cambiar sus... costumbres.

Esa condescendencia la enfureció. Y era mucho mejor descargar un enfado de verdad contra él que fingirlo con sus amigos.

–¡Pero qué magnánimo es usted, McCarty!–Exclamó, con una sonrisa–. Eso sí: no espere de mí la misma generosidad. Ya sabemos qué costumbres suyas estoy cambiando, ¿verdad?

Él no mordió el cebo, pero su sonrisa fue tan falsa como la de ella.

–Qué costumbres mías _cree_ estar cambiando, baronesa. En cuanto a cómo he sabido que mentía, si usted se hubiera alejado sola, uno de mis hombres habría ido en mi busca, mientras otro la seguía.

–¿Conque me hace espiar? Pues bien, tendré que devolverle el favor, ¿no? Y comenzaré mañana mismo, averiguando qué ha hecho usted hoy.

Él arqueó las cejas.

–¿Se refiere a la granja que descubrí...?

–¡Grandísimo mujeriego!

–Vaya, vaya, ¿de qué me está acusando?–Ahora casi reía de puro placer al imaginar lo que ella pensaba–. En realidad, cuando encontré la casa ya estaba oscureciendo, de modo que no tuve tiempo. Pero ya que tocamos el tema, permítame recordarle que haría bien en conservar su virtud... al menos hasta que me haya dado un heredero. Después podrá hacer lo que guste.

–Oh, es lo que pienso hacer, pero sin aguardar su permiso. Usted, por el contrario, ya ha terminado con esas aventuras lascivas.

Emmett dejó de mostrarse complacido para exhibir una total incredulidad.

–En otras palabras: ¿usted puede, pero yo no?

–Los hombres habéis tenido el monopolio de esa conducta durante demasiado tiempo. Deberíais haber sabido que, algún día, una mujer invertiría el juego.

–Pero no será usted, preciosa–aseguró él. Con un filo acerado en la voz–. ¿Le gusta cortar orejas? Yo cortaré mucho más que eso a cualquier hombre que le ponga las manos encima... al menos hasta que...

–Sí, sí, ya lo ha dicho–le espetó ella, perdida la paciencia–. ¿Y quién le asegura que puedo tener hijos? Tal vez ya lo intenté y no pude.

Ese dardo dio en el blanco.

–En ese caso, sería mejor que lo averiguáramos previamente.

–Ni siquiera se le ocurra, McCarty, o seré yo quien corte algo más que orejas.

Se estaban fulminando con la vista, casi nariz contra nariz. Ese tipo de empates era muy insatisfactorio, pero ambos supusieron que no había salida.

En ese momento Emmett torció bruscamente la nariz, echándose hacia atrás.

–¿Qué es ese olor repugnante? Lo atribuí a los caballos, pero brota de usted.

Alexandra parpadeó, pero contuvo la risa justo a tiempo.

–¿De mí?–Exclamó, fingiendo indignación–. Es mi olor de siempre.

Emmett estaba ya realmente ceñudo.

–Cuando nos conocimos no apestaba así.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Cuando nos conocimos acababa de darme el baño mensual.

–¿Mensual?–Barbotó él.

Rosalie abrió muy grandes los ojos.

–¿Le parece que me baño demasiado? Es lo que yo siempre he dicho, pero papá insistía.

Emmett se alejó, disgustado.

Rosalie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**hola ke les parecio? jejeje espero les haya gustado**

**espero muchoos reviews jejejje**

**cuidence**


	18. Chapter 18

**hola espero les guste el cap ejeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 18**

El bochorno de Rosalie duró dos días. Debería haber aceptado la palabra de Emmett, pero no, tuvo que detenerse en la granja que él había mencionado para descubrir que sus únicos habitantes eran una pareja de ancianos y sus dos nietos varones.

Si él se había refocilado, no podía ser con aquella anciana, a menos que estuviera muy desesperado. Y al parecer no lo estaba, pues al volver Rosalie lo encontró riendo. Desde entonces no dejaba de sonreír o, cuando menos, esa era la impresión que daba. En ese encuentro él había sido, definitivamente, el vencedor.

Además se había anotado otro punto la noche anterior, cuando se detuvieron en una posada. Le había hecho subir una bañera a su habitación, con un mensaje que no se podía pasar por alto: 'Úsela o tendré el placer de ayudarla.' Y cuando ella bajó a cenar, algo después, el insufrible petimetre tuvo la osadía de olfatearla.

Por eso, en cuanto se presentó la oportunidad de saldar cuentas, Rosalie se precipitó sobre ella, sin sospechar lo efectiva que sería.

La ciudad a la que llegaron pocos días después tenía un hotel pequeño, pero elegante; como de costumbre, Emmett ya estaba familiarizado con él, puesto que estaban desandando la ruta que él había seguido para llegar a casa de los Cullen. En un primer momento, a Rosalie la preocupó ver que había muchas mujeres entre el personal del hotel, pues sería imposible vigilar a todas; por lo tanto decidió vigilar en cambio a Emmett.

Pero luego descubrió que, durante su estancia anterior, él había pasado una sola noche en el hotel, aunque el resto de su grupo se hospedó allí mucho tiempo más. Esa era la ciudad en que se habían detenido durante toda una semana, pero no porque hubiera un enfermo entre sus acompañantes; eso era una mentira de Emmett. La había obligado a preparar su equipaje para abandonar su casa en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¿Por qué?

La dama, una joven condesa viuda, se llamaba Claudia Shevchenko; con ella había pasado Emmett toda la semana, en su cama o no lejos de ella. Vivía en la misma calle del hotel y Emmett la había conocido apenas al llegar, pues ella estaba en el establecimiento, comiendo con unos amigos.

Fue bastante fácil averiguarlo todo, pues los dos habían provocado un verdadero escándalo. Después de todo, la ciudad era pequeña y todos conocían a la condesa, supuestamente virtuosa; por lo menos, lo había sido antes de conocer a cierto cardiniano, sumamente apuesto, que habría podido seducir a un ángel si lo hubiera intentado. Al menos, eso se contaba.

Durante la noche en que todos se hospedaron allí, a Rosalie la sorprendió que Emmett no tratara de abandonar el hotel ni por un momento; según el informe que le presentó Timofee a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto ella se levantó, su prometido se había ido a la cama sin moverse de allí. Mucho menos sorprendente fue descubrir, cuando todos se reunieron ante el hotel para la partida, que él estaba ausente.

Aparentemente, Lazar había sido designado para darle la noticia, pues le informó con suma incomodidad:

–Emmett ya ha partido.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo?

–Hace diez minutos.

Con toda seguridad, Lazar debía de tener varias excusas preparadas para explicar esa alteración de la rutina, por si ella se molestaba en preguntar. No fue así. Lo que hizo fue mirar a Konrad, para ver si confirmaba el tiempo transcurrido desde la partida de Emmett. Ante su gesto afirmativo, ella se limitó a sonreír y montó a caballo para salir de la ciudad.

Decidió dar a Emmett veinte minutos, ni uno más. Si transcurrido ese tiempo él no había aparecido, volvería para buscarlo, pues no creía ni por un instante que estuviera en la ruta, adelantado al resto del grupo, tal como era su costumbre.

En ese mismo instante Emmett estaba llamando a la puerta de la pelirroja que tan bien lo había recibido durante su primera estancia en esa ciudad. Y seguía teniendo suerte, pues fue ella en persona quien abrió la puerta... sólo para cerrársela bruscamente en la cara.

–¡Vete!–La oyó gritar histéricamente, al otro lado de aquella maciza barrera, ahora cerrada con llave–. ¡Me gustan mis orejas tal como son!

Por un brevísimo instante él creyó haber oído mal. Pero luego cerró lentamente los puños, con la cara invadida por el ardor, y un grave gruñido retumbó en su pecho.

Alcanzó a Rosalie mucho antes de que transcurrieran los veinte minutos calculados. Al oír un galope tras ella, la muchacha hizo girar a Orgullo del Sultán para enfrentarlo. Faltó muy poco para que chocaran.

–Por allí–ordenó él, amenazante–. ¡Ahora mismo, o ya sabrá lo que es bueno!

Señalaba un árbol solitario, que estaba a unos cuatrocientos metros; sin volverse a ver si ella lo seguía, cabalgó directamente hacia allí. Al verlo tan furioso, Rosalie consideró la posibilidad de quedarse donde estaba, pero no, tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que ese fuera el final tan buscado. Sus amigos no eran tan optimistas. Ella tuvo que ordenarles que no se apartaran de las carretas.

Montada en Orgullo del Sultán, alcanzó a Emmett en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él ya había desmontado y se estaba paseando debajo del árbol. Sin darle tiempo a desmontar, la arrancó de su caballo y de inmediato la soltó para reanudar sus paseos.

Rosalie nunca lo había visto así; no imaginaba que un presumido como él fuera capaz de semejante furia. Pero no cabían dudas de que estaba furioso. Parecía más prudente poner alguna distancia entre ellos; lo que quisiera decirle podía esperar. En cuanto ella se movió, Emmett cubrió la distancia en un segundo y se irguió ante ella. Sus ojos parecían arder en un fuego interior.

–No voy a seguir tolerando esto–dijo, casi a gritos–. No quiero más amenazas de usted, Rosalie. Me acostaré con quien se me antoje y cuando se me antoje. Y si usted me ahuyenta a una sola más, me acostaré en cambio con usted.

Eso no era lo que ella deseaba escuchar, pero tampoco resultaba tan malo. Por lo tanto, se cruzó de brazos para replicar, con toda calma.

–No, nada de eso. Mientras usted me pertenezca va a serme fiel. No sé por qué me obliga a repetirlo tanto. Y no se acostará conmigo hasta después de la boda. Si quiere seguir con todas sus mujeres, Emmett, ya sabe lo que debe hacer.

–¿Acaso piensa usted que voy a obedecer?–Esta vez gritaba de verdad.

Ella sabía que su propia calma, ante tanta furia, era como un insulto, pero la mantuvo.

–Nadie lo obliga a obedecer, McCarty. Pero si no lo hace, tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias.

Eso lo impulsó a pasearse otra vez. Se lo veía fascinante: tan volátil, casi imprevisible. Rosalie debería haberse asustado, pero no fue así. Estaba un poco nerviosa, nada más... hasta que se le ocurrió una idea: que si estaban manteniendo esa discusión era porque Emmett había ido a reunirse con aquella mujer. Y se habría acostado con ella, a no ser por el pequeño mensaje que Rose le había hecho llegar. El cardiniano era culpable de intento. Lo que sintió entonces no tiene descripción posible.

De pronto él interpeló: –¿Cómo diablos supo usted lo de... lo de...?

–¿Lo de Claudia?–colaboró ella.

–Claudia, sí, o como se llame.

El hecho de que él ignorara hasta el nombre de la mujer debería haberla apaciguado, aunque no hizo sino aumentar su disgusto. Obviamente, aquel hombre tenía tantas mujeres que no podía llevar la cuenta. Ya lo suponía, pero fue horrible recibir la prueba.

Decidida a no dejarle ver lo alterada que estaba, se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

–Es asombrosa la cantidad de información que se consigue con unas pocas monedas puestas en los bolsillos adecuados.

–¿Y usted ha ido a visitarla? ¿Cuándo, si no salió de la posada?

Al parecer, tampoco los espías de Emmett habían podido dormir mucho la noche anterior.

–No me molesté en hacerlo personalmente–respondió ella, tratando de asumir un tono indiferente–. Envié mi mensaje con otra persona. Por lo visto, fue correctamente transmitido.

–Oh, no lo dudo–se mofó él–. Sus hombres son muy concienzudos.

–Eso se llama lealtad.

–¿Insinúa que yo no la conozco?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisita apretada.

–Lo ha dicho usted, no yo.

Eso también lo erizó, aunque se mostró meramente indignado:

–Sabrá usted que mi lealtad es irreprochable, pero está reservada sólo a unos pocos selectos.

Aun conociendo la respuesta, Rosalie quiso confirmación: –¿Entre los cuales no figuro?

–Lo ha dicho usted, no yo–le disparó él a su vez, con una sonrisa desagradable.

Ella no pudo seguir dominando la voz.

–¿Ni siquiera si nos casáramos?

–Confiemos que recobre el buen tino antes de que eso suceda–gruñó él.

–¡Esperemos que lo recobre usted, McCarty!

Una vez más estaban casi nariz contra nariz: ella, fulminándolo con la mirada; él, muy ceñudo. El pecho de la joven estaba agitado. Él lo notó, y esa vez no había olores desagradables que lo distrajeran.

La pasión es una emoción versátil, que cambia de rumbo con facilidad. De pronto Emmett se dijo que iba a morir si no la besaba. Y de pronto Rosalie no pudo apartar los ojos de aquella boca sensual.

En ese momento, como si ella lo hubiera ordenado con la fuerza de su voluntad, sintió el sabor de él, ferozmente ardoroso, salvaje. Era mejor que sus recuerdos. Emmett la estrujó contra él, pero eso también era mejor que sus recuerdos.

Rosalie le hundió los dedos en los músculos del brazo, pero no para empujarlo. Una mano le buscó el trasero para levantarla, ciñéndola a su calor. Se estaba fundiendo, disolviendo, deseaba insensatamente algo que estaba apenas fuera de su alcance y de su entendimiento.

Emmett la arqueó hacía atrás casi hasta quebrarla, inclinándose sobre ella como si quisiera llevarla hasta el suelo sólo con la fuerza de sus labios. Su enorme deseo de hacerle el amor le hacía olvidar todas las reglas de seducción que había aplicado hasta entonces. Esa no era una seducción en la que él dominaba cada movimiento, cada matiz, para llegar al fin buscado. No tenía dominio alguno; estaba preso en las garras de la emoción pura, con los sentidos colmados por el sabor y el perfume de esa mujer, intoxicado por su contacto, que lo empujaba más allá de lo que él consideraba racional.

Y de pronto se encontraron en tierra, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera cómo. Emmett se veía impulsado hacia un asolo objetivo; Rosalie estaba consumida sólo por las sensaciones que clamaban dentro de ella: el mero placer originado en su contacto, el peso que ahora la cubría, la mano que le trepaba por el muslo, hasta...

Su gemido se perdió en la hondura del beso. La mano de Emmett cubría ahora ese ardor que la llevaba tan cerca del abismo... y él lo sabía y nunca había sentido tan profunda satisfacción al experimentar la respuesta dócil de una mujer.

Iba a poseerla allí mismo, en el suelo, y ella se lo habría permitido. Así lo comprendieron ambos, horrorizados, algunos segundos después, cuando Orgullo del Sultán les dio unos hocicazos, haciendo que se levantaran trabajosamente.

Rosalie estaba mortificada por lo que Emmett le había hecho sentir otra vez. En esta oportunidad, su reacción fue darle una fuerte bofetada. Debería haberlo pensado mejor, porque él, a su vez, reaccionó abofeteándola, aunque sólo con la fuerza suficiente para impresionarla.

–Bueno, eso no ha servido de nada–comentó ella, seca.

Emmett aún estaba temblando; no deseaba otra cosa que encerrarla otra vez entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a plantarse allí, tan indiferente ante lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos? En cuanto a la bofetada, había hecho mal en asestársela cuando él estaba tan... irreconocible.

–Gríteme todo lo que quiera, preciosa, pero la próxima vez que quiera agredir físicamente, tenga la seguridad de que no le pagaré con la misma moneda.

–¿Ah, no?

Él meneó lentamente la cabeza.

–No. Lo que haré será llevarla a los matorrales para hacerle el amor.

Ella debía de estar loca, porque no cambió de tema.

–¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho esta vez?

–Porque me gusta avisar de antemano... puesto que usted no podrá elegir.

–¿Lo haría aunque yo me resistiera?

La sonrisa de Emmett fue glacial.

–En efecto.

–Y sabe cómo se llama eso, ¿verdad?–apuntó ella, con mordaz desprecio.

–Puesto que se lo he advertido de antemano, yo diría que se llama invitación.

Sin duda era la frustración sexual la que lo impulsaba a esa amenaza. Y a ella no se le ocurrió ninguna manera de recobrar la ventaja. De cualquier modo, no había peligro de que volviera a abofetearlo. De algún modo lograría contenerse. Eran los besos los que debía impedir, esos besos que él le daba por pura frustración y que la hacían sucumbir tan completamente.

Tendría que ceder o arriesgarse a que esa frustración empeorara, llevándolo a pensar otra vez en sus derechos. ¡Por Dios, si hasta podía intentar seducirla, si llegaba a la desesperación! Y Rosalie recordaba aún esa sonrisa especial que le había visto dedicar a la moza de la taberna. Era mejor no averiguar si ella sería capaz de resistir ante una sonrisa como esa.

Pero detestaba ceder. Lo hizo de muy mala gana, espetándole:

–¡Vaya, pues! ¡Vuelva a esa última ciudad y busque una meretriz! Pase todo el día con ella, que los demás lo esperaremos en la próxima población.

Eso podía ser lo que Emmett deseaba, pero no pensaba ir a desfogarse con el permiso de la señorita.

–No, no lo creo–replicó, pensativo mientras bajaba deliberadamente los ojos hasta el busto de Rosalie–. Prefiero esperar a que usted me abofetee de nuevo.

Ella apretó los dientes, tratando de no ruborizarse, pero el color le subió a las mejillas. Si de algo tenía deseos era de abofetearlo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que lo mereciera tanto.

Lo que hizo fue provocarlo, arrojando la cautela a los vientos: –Sabia decisión, McCarty. No se beneficiará con ella, por supuesto, pero aún así es sabia... pues yo habría podido cambiar de idea en cuanto usted se alejara. Imagine qué bochorno, verme entrar cuando estuviera con su meretriz... probablemente en un momento crucial.

–¿Nunca le han dicho que es usted una verdadera bruja, preciosa?–preguntó Emmett, con voz engañosamente laxa. A sus ojos había vuelto el fulgor.

Ella inyectó en su tono una dulzura igualmente falsa.

–Hago lo que puedo.

Luego se volvió bruscamente hacia su caballo. Emmett alargó una mano para detenerla, aunque ella no lo vio. Lo que habría podido pasar no ocurrió, pues algo los distrajo a ambos.

Rosalie fue la primera en comprender por qué Orgullo del Sultán Los había hociqueado momentos antes: quería llamarle la atención, porque el potro de Emmett se le acercaba demasiado y le arrojaba mordiscos a los cuartos traseros. Y luego vio algo aún peor, aunque fuera de esperar.

Los hermanos Razin la habían seguido. Y al parecer, los guardias de Emmett fueron tras ellos para impedirles que intervinieran, pues todos ellos estaban a medio camino entre el camino y el árbol, revolcándose por el suelo, liados a golpes.

Emmett jurando por lo bajo, echó a Rosalie una mirada violenta.

–¡Mire lo que ha hecho!–bramó, acusador.

–¿Yo? ¿Pretendía que mis cosacos se estuvieran cruzados de brazos, viendo cómo usted me golpeaba?

–Yo no la he golpeado.

–¿Cómo llama usted a lo que ha hecho?–inquirió ella, mientras montaba.

–Ha sido una palmada en la mejilla para llamarle la atención–replicó él, montando también–. Si la hubiera golpeado estaría tendida de espaldas... lo cual no es mala idea, ahora que lo pienso.

Esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso.

–Dé gracias a Dios por que Bojik no me ha seguido. De lo contrario, sus hombres tendrían que dedicar el resto de la mañana a sepultarlo, en vez de atenderse los chichones. ¡Y haga el favor de dominar ese maldito caballo!–Tuvo que gritarle, pues ya estaban en marcha para detener la pelea y ella se había adelantado con facilidad–. Si vuelve a morder al mío, dejaré que Orgullo del Sultán se cobre... y espero que, cuando lo haga, usted vaya montado.

–¿Rose?

–¿Qué?

–Cualquier acto violento suyo o instigado por usted será interpretado como bofetada.

Ella cerró la boca.

* * *

**ollaaaa ke tal les parecio?**

**espero reviews jejeje**

**cuidenc**


	19. Chapter 19

**hola hola espero les gzte el capitulo**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 19**

–Y lo peor–confesó Emmett a Lazar, mientras ambos cabalgaban a la cabeza del grupo–es que no tenía ningún deseo de acostarme con ella. Sólo quería demostrar que podía hacerlo, para mí mismo y para mi pequeña salvaje.

Lazar asintió con la cabeza, sin asombrarse en absoluto. Claro que comprendía a Emmett como nadie, pues conocía todas sus rarezas y debilidades, todos sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Emmett había conocido a Claudia Shevchenko poco después de cruzar los Cárpatos, cuando aún ardía de resentimiento por verse obligado a hacer ese viaje. Si permaneció toda una semana junto a la mujer, no fue porque no pudiera resistir su encanto, sino para demostrar que el compromiso no iba a cambiar su permisivo estilo de vida.

Como la mayoría de los hombres, Emmett gustaba de dos tipos de mujeres: las que en verdad le atraían y las que estaban disponibles, simplemente. De las últimas tenía en abundancia, gracias a su hermosura. En su mayoría, eran mujeres que se le ofrecían sin necesidad de invitación. Y Emmett las aceptaba a casi todas porque, después de todo, estaba habituado a permitirse muchos placeres.

La condesa Shevchenko figuraba en ese último grupo. Era bastante bonita, pero decididamente flaca, mientras que Emmett prefería la silueta más plena y voluptuosa, como la de Rosalie.

–Bueno, toda esa locura sirvió para algo útil–sugirió Lazar–: ahora estás seguro de que la baronesa sabe usar el látigo.

Por ese recordatorio recibió una mirada fulminante. Cualquier otra reacción lo habría desencantado. Habían pasado cinco días desde ese inolvidable incidente, y él no dejaba de mencionarlo, por lo menos una vez al día, sólo para irritar a Emmett.

Uno de los cosacos de Rosalie se había roto un dedo de la mano en 'la pelea', como la denominaban todos desde entonces. ¡Cristo, qué hilarante había sido aquello! No el dedo roto, sino el combate en sí, y Lazar se había sentado a disfrutar del espectáculo. La intervención de Rosalie, al descubrir la lesión del cosaco, no hizo sino mejorarlo.

Había corrido hacia el hombre de Cardinia blandiendo el látigo y Emmett fue el único bastante audaz (o enfadado) como para acercársele para arrancarle aquella maldita arma de las manos. Desde entonces la mujer arrojaba miradas asesinas, tanto a Emmett como a su guardia.

Después de esa demostración quedó en claro que Rosalie amaba a los Razin como si fueran de su familia, los trataba como a hermanos, como a hermanos los defendía y como a hermanos los insultaba. Lazar no lograbas comprender cómo había podido Emmett imaginar que eran sus amantes. Claro que su amigo no parecía el mismo desde que conociera a aquella 'pequeña salvaje'.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que su voz comenzaba a adquirir un tono posesivo cuando mencionaba a Rosalie? ¿O la frecuencia con que miraba por encima del hombro, durante la jornada, sólo para verla? También había dejado de cabalgar a solas. Cuando llegaron a las montañas abandonó por completo esa costumbre, pero con justificación, pues se sabía que los Cárpatos no eran un territorio acogedor para los viajeros, sobre todo para quienes llevaran algo de valor. Una vez habían podido cruzar esas montañas sin ningún incidente; pretender hacerlo dos veces era demasiado pedir, sobre todo con dos carretas desbordantes y toda una tropilla de preciosos purasangres.

Comenzaron a tomar precauciones y a apostar mayor número de guardias por la noche. Pero eso era todo lo que podían hacer, a menos que contrataran a más hombreas en una aldea montañesa, a lo que Emmett se negaba, pues existía luna posibilidad sobre dos de contratar a los mismos ladrones.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, sí, pero aun sumado el peligro de cruzar las montañas, Emmett no abandonaba su campaña personal. Si acaso, parecía aumentar sus esfuerzos para insultar y ridiculizar a Rosalie, provocando su mal genio a cada oportunidad. Probablemente esto se debía a que sólo quedaba una semana de viaje, si el clima ayudaba, pero ¿quién habría pensado que llegarían hasta allí?

En realidad, Lazar se divertía mucho con todo eso, aunque probablemente fuera el único en disfrutarlo. Durante un tiempo se aburrió, mientras Emmett y Rosalie hacían lo posible por evitarse. Pero ahora se enredaban por lo menos una vez al día, y ninguno de los dos decía las palabras mágicas que pondrían fin al compromiso. Sus respectivas actitudes daban un nuevo significado a la palabra 'tozudez'.

El frío era glacial, pese a las periódicas apariciones del sol, pero aún no habían tenido tormentas de nieve; Emmett estaba esperanzado en que, ante la primera, Rosalie volvería corriendo a su casa. Y ese era otro motivo para su desesperación, si bien Cardinia tenía sus inviernos rigurosos, como todos los países de la zona, en esa época del año Emmett no solía alejarse mucho de las chimeneas bien encendidas. Si alguien iba a sufrir con el frío extremado de las nevadas, antes que Rosalie sería él mismo.

Para ser justos, era preciso reconocer que, tanto él como Lazar, habían supuesto que la prometida era una damisela de sensibilidad normal. No tenían modo de saber que era una hija de la naturaleza, más habituada al aire libre que a los interiores, al parecer en cualquier estación del año. En caso de ventiscas, se quejaría tan poco como por verse obligada a pasar tanto tiempo en la silla de montar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al paso de la montaña, para iniciar el descenso, apenas empezaba la tarde, y el sol había brillado durante casi toda la subida. Puesto que ya habían dejado atrás la mitad del peligro, cuando menos, todos empezaron a relajarse, pese a las lúgubres nubes que el viento acercó a la cara occidental de la montaña.

Menos de una hora después llegó la nieve, poniendo fin a la racha de buena suerte. A los treinta minutos nevaba de tal modo que ya no podían ver el sendero hacia adelante. No les quedó más remedio que acampar.

Mientras se armaban las tiendas, Rosalie se esforzaba frenéticamente por construir algo que parara el viento y sirviera de abrigo a los caballos, su principal motivo de preocupación. Para eso utilizó las carretas, todo lo que contenían y la mitad, por lo menos, de las mantas que llevaban para una emergencia. Mientras tanto no dejaba de maldecir a Emmett por lo bajo, culpándolo por haber malgastado una semana con la condesa Shevchenko, gracias a lo cual ahora se encontraban aislados en la cumbre de una montaña, lejos de cualquier refugio decente.

Sin embargo, quedó estupefacta (y hasta creyó estar cegada por la nieve) cuando vio que Emmett le estaba prestando su ayuda, en vez de ocuparse de su propia comodidad. Siguió maldiciéndolo, por supuesto, pero ya no encontró es eso el placer de siempre, sino algo sospechosamente parecido a los remordimientos.

Conque aquel hombre era capaz de algún acto generoso. Eso no restaba mucho de sus malas cualidades, pero la estaba ayudando a proteger sus caballos, sus bebés. Al menos, tendría que darle las gracias... cuando tuviera tiempo.

La tormenta continuó desatando su furia durante toda la tarde. Rosalie seguía preocupada por sus caballos. Estaban tan habituados al frío como ella, aunque, por lo general, después de haberlo soportado, tenían un establo caldeado al que volver. Esta situación era diferente. En su necesidad de reconfortarlos y tranquilizarse, no podía pasar más de una hora en su tienda sin ir a verlos.

Ya lo había hecho dos veces. A la tercera vio que alguien se le había adelantado y lo oyó decir: –Oh, Dios mío.

Sólo entonces notó que era Emmett, envuelto en un largo manto de pieles. Pensó que estaría rezongando por el mal tiempo, pero al llegar a su lado vio que el refugio, levantado con tanto esfuerzo, estaba medio vacío.

–¿Qué ha hecho usted?–susurró, espantada, culpándolo automáticamente.

–Ojalá pudiera atribuirme esto, pero no he sido yo.–Su tono de sorna también fue automático, pero ante la expresión horrorizada de Rosalie quisiera haberlo retirado–. Maldita sea... me temía que ocurriera esto. No se puede pasar con caballos tan valiosos por esta zona, infestada de bandidos, sin perder algunos.

–¿Algunos? ¡Si han desaparecido todos los blancos!–Exclamó ella. Y luego–: Oh, Dios, es culpa mía. Retiré a los guardias. No pensé que pudiera haber peligro en medio de una tormenta.

–¿Por qué no, si esta nevada les ofrece un perfecto encubrimiento y los montañeses están habituados a ellas?

Bien habría podido decir que nunca había oído semejante estupidez. Ella captó el mensaje. Y estaba de acuerdo. No había pensado en los bandidos, sino sólo en la tormenta, y prefirió que los hombres no montaran guardia durante la peor parte.

No había excusa, de modo que no se molestó en dar explicaciones. De cualquier modo, ya había apartado a Emmett de su mente. Pasando bajo la cuerda puesta para retener a los animales, fue hacia la parte trasera del improvisado corral.. Allí la soga estaba cortada.

Los caballos restantes no se habían molestado en salir, pues preferían no apartarse del poco abrigo de que disponían. Y habiendo tantos allí, incluido el potro ruano, el objetivo del robo habían sido sus raros animales blancos.

El rastro era ancho, pero apenas discernible, pues se estaba llenando rápidamente de nieve ante sus propios ojos. En cuestión de minutos habría desaparecido. No había tiempo para llamar a los hombres. De cualquier modo, el aullido del viento no dejaría oír sus gritos. Era preciso seguir el rastro para descubrir adónde se habían llevado a los caballos. Luego volvería para...

–¿A dónde va, mujer?

Ella estaba a punto de montar en uno de los animales (se les había dejado la silla puesta, para que les sirviera de abrigo), pero Emmett la bajó bruscamente a tierra para que respondiera a su estúpida pregunta.

–No tengo tiempo, McCarty.

–Yo recuperaré los caballos.

–¿Cómo?

–Comprándolos otra vez. Mi primo y yo hemos tenido otros enfrentamientos con estos bandidos montañeses... o con otros parecidos, Siempre están dispuestos a hacer negocios.

–No sea ridículo–replicó ella–. No quiero quedar en deuda con usted. Seré yo quien los recupere. Y no costará más que unas pocas vidas, las de ellos.

–Bien puede ser que se trate de toda una aldea de bandidos, Rose, no de unos pocos.

–Voy a recuperar mis caballos, que están bajo mi responsabilidad. Y mientras discutimos, el rastro desaparece. Si quiere ayudar, reúna a los otros y sígame. Pero yo me voy ahora.

Tuvo que empujarlo un poco para que la soltara. La enfureció comprobar que su empellón sólo dio resultado porque él perdió el equilibrio en la nieve pisoteada. Su autoritarismo era intolerable, pero no tenía tiempo para decírselo.

Emmett no llegó a caer, pero cuando acabó de recobrar el equilibrio Rosalie ya desaparecía en la blancura arremolinada más allá. Llamó a gritos a los otros, pero sólo durante el tiempo que tardó en montar a su potro para correr tras ella.

Parecía difícil que alguien lo hubiera oído. Tampoco importaba. Cuando alcanzara a esa loca le retorcería el cuello. Y para eso no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

* * *

**hola espero les haya gustado**

**espero reviews**

**bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola akii sta el new cap espero les guste**

**recuerden k nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 20**

Emmett no podía alcanzar a Rosalie. No iba siguiendo el rastro, como ella, sino tratando de no perderla de vista. Pero más de una vez la nevada cayó tan densa que dejó de verla. Lleno de pánico, la llamó a gritos, aun sabiendo que ella no podría oírle.

Aunque el camino de montaña no era más visible que el resto, Emmett estaba seguro de que iban siguiéndolo; los ladrones debían de haber circundado el campamento para volver a él. Después de todo, era la ruta más segura, sobre todo si pensaban que nadie los seguía y con la noche a punto de caer.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Emmett volvió a asustarse, porque no tenía nada con que hacer una antorcha ni tiempo para encenderla. Trató de infundir un poco más de velocidad a su ruano, pero la pendiente tenía trechos muy empinados y la nieve la hacía traicionera. El potro se resistió, pues ya había caído de rodillas, resbalando un par de metros.

Con la llegada de la noche, Emmett descubrió que su pánico no tenía motivo. Si alguna ventaja proporcionaba la nieve era que, con su prístina blancura, mantenía a raya la oscuridad, permitiéndole ver hacia adelante... cuando las ráfagas arremolinadas no lo cegaban.

Pasaron las horas sin que pudiera contarlas, pero tenía la certeza de que iba a morir. Se estaba congelando poco a poco; ya tenía las extremidades entumecidas. Si se mantenía en la silla era por pura fuerza de voluntad y con un solo propósito, asesinar a esa loca... pero antes le haría el amor.

De pronto cesó el viento y, a los pocos minutos, también dejó de nevar. La temperatura también podía haber mejorado un poco, pero Emmett no estaba en condiciones de enterarse. Notó que los robles y los abetos, a cada lado, se habían multiplicado. De algún modo había llegado casi al pie de las estribaciones inferiores. Esa parte estaba habitada por aldeas enteras, donde habría fogatas, cabañas abrigadas, comida caliente y algo que beber. Si lograba continuar uno o dos kilómetros, tal vez salvara la vida, después de todo.

Antes de haber completado el pensamiento vio a Rosalie, que giraba bruscamente al sur de la ruta, y lanzó un gemido. Momentos antes no la habría visto; hubiera pasado de largo, allí donde se abría el sendero, perdiéndola definitivamente.

Puesto que el viento se había calmado, trató de gritar otra vez, pero ella ya se había perdido de vista. Cuando llegó a ese punto la distinguió otra vez a buena distancia, tal como se había mantenido durante todo el trayecto. Y ya no descendía. El rastro subía gradualmente, siguiendo un sendero estrecho a lo largo de la pendiente.

Volvió a llamarla por su nombre y, esa vez, ella lo oyó. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, pero no se detuvo. Por el contrario, taloneó a su caballo.

¡Eso sí que era demasiado! Ahora sí que la asesinaría en cuanto pudiera echarle mano... si no se congelaban antes. Por suerte, el caballo que Rosalie montaba no estaba más deseoso de galopar que el potro de Emmett, de modo que no pudo sacar mayor ventaja, pero sí mantuvo la misma distancia.

Él pensó en disparar la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón, a pesar de que eso podía tanto detenerla como acelerar su marcha. Para hacer la prueba habría necesitado una pistola más. Pero existía la posibilidad de que ella también estuviera armada y disparara contra él, creyendo que trataba de matarla. Tenía buenos motivos para pensarlo. Y estaban en peligro sus caballos; sin duda, ellos le importaban mucho más que su prometido. ¡Esos malditos caballos! Por culpa de ellos se estaba congelando.

De pronto vio un parpadeo de antorchas hacia adelante. Debían de haber dado con los ladrones, con una aldea... o con ambos. Pero Rosalie no aminoró el paso para permitir que él la alcanzara. Prosiguió su avance en línea recta hacia las luces. Unos segundos después Emmett comprendió por qué. Sus caballos. Había visto a sus caballos. Probablemente estaba tan furiosa que no pensaba en el peligro ni podía ser razonable.

Sin poder detenerla, la vio irrumpir con su cabalgadura en un grupo de seis hombres, blandiendo el látigo que llevaba a la cadera desde 'la pelea'. Diseminó a los hombres. Los caballos se alzaron de manos. Uno de los bandidos, arrojado por su montura, cayó dando tumbos por la pendiente a lo largo de cinco o seis metros. Otro desenfundó una pistola, pero el látigo se la arrancó de la mano. Los demás estaban desmontando. El camino era demasiado estrecho para tantos animales; obviamente, los hombres tenían la intención de derribar a Rosalie antes de que causara daños más graves.

Emmett sacó su pistola y disparó la única bala; luego la dejó caer para desenfundar la espada. Llegó demasiado tarde para impedir que arrebataran a Rosalie de su montura. Como la nieve estaba apagando rápidamente las antorchas caídas, le fue imposible ver qué había sido de ella.

Sonó otro disparo, esta vez dirigido contra Emmett. Estaba tan entumecido por el frío que no pudo saber si lo había alcanzado. Confiando en que no fuera así, se lanzó en medio del grupo blandiendo la espada.

Los bandidos volvieron a diseminarse, más intimidados por la espada que por el látigo, pero no se alejaron mucho. Blandían una variedad de armas que él inventarió, una daga, dos espadas y un garrote; no había ninguna otra pistola a la vista. Y por fin distinguió a Rosalie.

Estaba en el suelo, luchando con uno de los hombres, que trataba de inmovilizarla para atarla con una soga. El solo hecho de que la estuviera tocando enfureció a Emmett; sin pensar que, al desmontar, perdía su ventaja, se arrojó contra el hombre, rodando por tierra con él hasta que pudo golpearlo con la empuñadura de la espada.

Se levantó deprisa, resbalando apenas en la nieve, para enfrentarse a otros tres. El cuarto se había lanzado contra Rosalie antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de levantarse; la tenía de bruces en la nieve, inmovilizándola con una rodilla en la espalda, y le estaba atando las manos. Dentro de un momento se uniría a la contienda.

Emmett ya había dominado su vergonzoso arrebato de ira. Medirse contra tantos hombres no le importaba; eran poca cosa, dada su destreza como espadachín. Pero el suelo resbaloso podía igualar las posibilidades. No pudo evitar recordar la única vez que había practicado con Jasper sobre la nieve; en esa ocasión pasaron más tiempo tendidos de espalda que erguidos sobre sus pies, experiencia que no podía aprovechar al enfrentarse a más de un adversario.

Cuando se produjo la primera arremetida, él estaba preparado y no se movió; en esas circunstancias, lo mejor era reducir los movimientos al mínimo. Durante un rato, la estrategia sirvió, logró desarmar a un hombre y herir a otro. Estaba a punto de dejar fuera de combate a un tercero cuando se vio obligado a detenerse, completamente inmóvil. El acero que se le estaba clavando en la espalda (daga o estoque, no podía determinarlo) había perforado el manto, la chaqueta y la camisa, haciéndole saber con toda certeza que no estaba tan entumecido como para no percibir una herida, después de todo.

* * *

**hola ke tal les parecio?**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	21. Chapter 21

**estoy contenta x tds sus reviews hehe espero me manden mas**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece jejej**

**Capitulo 21**

–Prudente decisión, conde McCarty. Y ahora dígame: mi buen amigo Jasper ¿se reunirá también con nosotros?

Emmett reconoció aquella voz grave. El hombre se llamaba Pavel y no tenía desde luego, ninguna amistad con Jasper. Era tan alto como Emmett, pero más musculoso, de facciones huesudas y tez oscura; mantenía una perpetua actitud de beligerancia. Cuando el cardiniano se volvió para verificar la identidad de quien hablaba, vio que Pavel no estaba solo; diez o doce hombres se alineaban detrás de él, algunos con armas de fuego que le apuntaban directamente.

–Es un placer volver a verlo, Pavel–dijo, en tono tan seco que sólo un idiota le hubiera creído–. Y no, Jasper no me acompaña en este viaje.

–Qué desilusión–se quejó Pavel, y en efecto, parecía desencantado–. Hace un momento, al reconocerlo a usted, tuve grandes esperanzas de librar otro combate. Pero tal vez usted quiera reemplazar a su primo, ¿eh?

Aquello no era una sorpresa. El bandido no había cambiado de actitud.

–Tal vez–fue todo lo que dijo–. Pero antes me gustaría aprovechar su famosa hospitalidad. Supongo que su aldea no está lejos.

–En absoluto, puesto que oímos los disparos y salimos a investigar.

Eso era culpa de Rosalie. Si ella se hubiera detenido al encontrar sus caballos, él habría podido reconocer la aldea, para regresar luego con todo el grupo, en posición de poder y no de prisioneros.

Cuanto menos Latzko, el jefe de aquellos bandidos montañeses, era un hombre con el que podía tratar. Su principio fundamental era la codicia; para él, todo tenía su precio.

–¿Le molestaría retirar ese cuchillo de mi espalda, Pavel? A Latzko no le gusta la mercancía dañada.

–No se preocupe por Latzko. Ha viajado a Austria, para asistir a la boda de esa zorra. Su problema soy yo, aristócrata. Soy yo quien manda en ausencia de Latzko.

Era justo lo que Emmett necesitaba. No podría entenderse con el jefe razonable,, sino con un loco. 'La zorra' debía de ser Arina, la hija de Latzko. Pavel se había enamorado de ella varios años atrás, pero fue Jasper quien se la llevó; ese era uno de los motivos por los que el montañés lo odiaba tanto. Había otra causa, Jasper lo había derrotado dos veces en combate. Y por eso Pavel detestaba a todos los aristócratas.

–Lo felicito por el ascenso, Pavel, pero ¿podríamos continuar con este diálogo en la aldea, preferiblemente junto a una buena fogata? Me estoy congelando.

Pavel se echó a reír, imitado por la mitad de sus hombres, por lo menos. Pero al fin apartó el puñal de la espalda de su prisionero. Hubo un par de órdenes y Emmett fue desarmado. Entonces Pavel reparó en Rosalie.

–¿Otra mujer?–Se acercó hasta quedar junto a la muchacha, pero le bastó una mirada. Luego se volvió hacia Emmett para regodearse un poco–. El trabajo de hoy ha resultado mucho más provechoso de lo que yo esperaba. ¿Esta valdrá tanto como la anterior?

Se refería a Alice, que había sido capturada el año anterior; por recuperarla Jasper tuvo que pagar quinientos rublos. Emmett ya tendría que pagar una fortuna por los caballos de Rosalie, cuyo valor era obvio. El de ella no lo era; convendría descartarlo inmediatamente no sólo para que el precio no ascendiera, sino también porque Pavel era un cerdo vengativo. Iba a hacerlo con más delicadeza, pero ella lo estaba fulminando con los ojos; eso no hizo sino inflamar el enfado que ya sentía.

Imprimiendo a su voz un tono de fastidio, sugirió:

–Quédesela. Me hará un favor.

Aunque Rosalie estaba a cierta distancia, su exclamación ahogada llegó hasta Pavel. Obviamente, el conde no se interesaba por ella. Así como estaba, envuelta en su atuendo cosaco, no parecía muy tentadora. Pero ese gruñido de indignación hizo que la observara mejor, levantándole la barbilla.

No debería haber sucedido nada, porque la prisionera tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y estaba rodeada de montañeses, pero ella le asestó un fuerte puntapié.

Pavel lanzó un aullido. Algunos de sus hombres se echaron a reír, sumando un insulto al dolor. Después de brincar un rato sobre una sola pierna, masajeándose el tobillo dolorido (resultaba increíble que pudiera hacerlo sin resbalar) se volvió hacia ella con una expresión decididamente asesina.

Emmett se estaba acercando, pero no llegaría a tiempo de impedir que el puño levantado del bandido hiciera contacto con la cara de Rosalie. Para detenerlo tuvo que arrojarse contra él y derribarlo.

Cuando dejaron de deslizarse por la nieve, Pavel levantó hacia él una mirada incrédula. Emmett sentía exactamente lo mismo: el frío debía de haberle entumecido el cerebro también; de otro modo no habría cometido tamaña estupidez. Si nadie le había disparado era porque los hombres de Pavel tampoco podían creerlo y permanecían inmovilizados por la sorpresa.

Eso le dio tiempo para ayudar al bandido a levantarse y sacudirle un poco la nieve.

–Disculpe–dijo–, pero el único que le pega soy yo. Rarezas mías.

Debería haber hablado en cardiniano, idioma que Pavel dominaba bastante bien, pues Rosalie eligió ese momento para demostrar que no había perdido la voz.

–Se arrepentirá de esto, McCarty.

Él ordenó, sin mirarla:

–Hasta ahora has mantenido la boca cerrada, mozuela. Sigue así.

Pavel estaba entre ambos, echando chispas, pero de pronto su humor cambió. Casi sonriente, miró a Emmett.

–Esa moz... como la haya llamado, va a costarle muy cara, cardiniano.

Emmett suspiró.

–Ya lo suponía.

* * *

**jejeje spero les haya gustado **

**espero mas review hehe**

**bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**hola espero les guzte est cap..**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 22**

La comida era sustanciosa, pero a Emmett sólo le interesaba que estuviera bien caliente. Aún estaba congelado hasta los huesos, pese al horno de arcilla, situado en el centro del cuarto, que parecía mantener a gusto a todos los demás. La casa de Latzko era un único cuarto amplio, que servía como sala de reuniones para toda la aldea y como barraca para los solteros.

Las manos se le habían desentumecido, pero tenía los pies empapados por la nieve escurrida dentro de las botas. No podría calentarse del todo mientras no se quitara esas ropas húmedas.

Rosalie debía de estar en las mismas condiciones, aunque no hacía ningún comentario. Los ignoraba a todos, especialmente a él. Estaba sentada en uno de los muchos catres del cuarto, cruzada de piernas y con un plato en el regazo. Comía con los dedos, sin tocar la cuchara que le habían puesto junto a la rodilla, sobre la manta. No permitiera el cielo que usara semejante cosa.

Emmett ya estaba casi acostumbrado a esos hábitos suyos; los sorprendidos eran sus anfitriones. Hasta los bandidos montañeses comían con más educación que su prometida. Por una vez, Emmett se alegró de aquellos malos modales, que la hacían parecer una campesina y le restaban importancia. Si de pronto hubiera empezado a actuar con decoro, él le habría retorcido el cuello.

La muchacha aún tenía puesto el grueso abrigo de lana, abotonado hasta el cuello. La abundante luz de la habitación permitía ver que tenía la pechera empapada por haber estado de bruces en la nieve. Aquellos senos adorables debían de estar fríos como el hielo, con los pezones convertidos en duros botones, a la espera de que él...

Emmett se cubrió los ojos con una mano, gimiendo para sus adentros. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Tenía a Pavel sentado enfrente, dos hombres a cada lado y una de las aldeanas rondándolos, para llenar las jarras de cerveza y felicitar a sus compañeros por tanta astucia. ¿Y qué hacía él, en vez de estar alerta a cualquier información que pudiera aprovechar en su beneficio?

Lo único interesante escuchado hasta el momento era que los bandidos no habían dado con su grupo por casualidad, como cabía suponer, sino que estaban bien enterados. Al parecer, tenían informantes pagados en la aldea del lado opuesto, donde el grupo de Emmett se había alojado la noche anterior. Eso permitía a los delincuentes saber de todo grupo que cruzara las montañas con objetos valiosos. Entre las dos aldeas había atajos que permitían ir de una a otra en pocas horas. Y la tormenta de ese día no había hecho sino favorecerlos, permitiéndoles llevarse lo que deseaban sin ninguna confrontación.

–¿Qué relación tiene usted con ella?

Súbitamente, Rosalie miró a Emmett a los ojos, demostrando que estaba atenta a cada palabra pronunciada. Pero él no cometería el error de dar otra respuesta irritante en ruso. Aquella mujer era demasiado imprevisible. No se podía esperar que lo ayudara a salir de aquel embrollo, provocado por ella misma. Si se enfurecía, era tan capaz de atacarlo como de liarse con los bandidos.

Por lo tanto, Emmett respondió en cardiniano: –Su padre me la entregó. He decidido entretenerme con ella durante un tiempo.

La mirada que Rosalie le clavó, antes de seguir comiendo, expresaba su disgusto por verse excluida del diálogo. Para Vasili fue un alivio comprobar que no dominaba el cardiniano.

–¿Y se entretiene golpeándola?

Pavel se expresaba deliberadamente en ruso, sin duda para incomodar a Emmett. Y Rosalie ya había levantado bruscamente la cabeza. Él podría haber respondido otra vez en su propio idioma, pero la pregunta del bandido daba una impresión equivocada. Sería mejor contestar en ruso; si Rosalie cometía la estupidez de llamar la atención interviniendo en el diálogo, de ella sería la culpa.

Fijó sus ojos dorados en Pavel y allí los dejó, negándose a mirar nuevamente a su prometida.

–Creo haber dicho que nadie le pega sino yo. No lo hago por entretenerme, sino por necesidad. Ella misma se busca las palizas.

–Pero usted quiere conservarla, ¿no?

–Sí, durante un tiempo más, hasta que me aburra. Pero mientras tanto la quiero mía con exclusividad. De lo contrario perdería todo interés.

Pavel se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que comprendía perfectamente. La mercancía usada pierde valor. Ahora podían dedicarse a los negocios.

–Cincuenta rublos y ni uno más–ofreció Emmett. Su expresión daba a entender que la propuesta era generosa. Se recostó hacia atrás, empinando un brazo en el respaldo de la silla–. ¿No fue ese el precio que pagó Stefan por recuperar a Arina, aquella vez?

Mencionar a Arina era un riesgo calculado. Pero estaba seguro de que la mujer encargada de atenderlos era la esposa de Pavel, simplemente por las miradas que intercambiaban y porque los otros hombres no la tocaban. Pavel podía estallar de celos, como cada vez que oía el nombre de Arina, o cambiar bruscamente de tema, puesto que su mujer estaba escuchando.

–¿Cómo comparar a la hija de Latzko con esta campesina?–Acusó, señalando a Rosalie con la mano.

¿Indignación? Era lo mejor que Emmett podía pedir.

–Tiene usted razón, por supuesto. ¿Cuánto pedirá, pues? ¿Veinticinco?

–Cuarenta y cinco–replicó Pavel, percatándose de su error.

–Supongo que eso salva el orgullo de todos–comentó el cardiniano, en tono seco. 'Menos el de Rosalie, agregó para su coleto–. De acuerdo. A propósito, ¿con quién se casa Arina?

Pavel escupió en el suelo antes de responder, disgustado: –Se cansó del duque austríaco y la emprendió con un conde. Él está tan loco que va a desposarla.

Emmett no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo un poco más.

–Latzko debe de estar encantado, ahora que va a tener a un conde en la familia.

–Latzko sólo quiere verla casada–gruñó Pavel–. Poco le importa con quién. Y ahora hablemos de usted, conde McCarty. Sé que mi buen amigo Jasper pagará una buena suma por usted. En cuanto a los caballos, los conservaré para mí, por supuesto. Pero usted...

–Ese tipo de caballos es inútil en estas montañas, y usted lo sabe perfectamente, Pavel. Le ofrezco trescientos por todos.

El montañés se echó a reír.

–¿Pretende negar que esos caballos, tan finos, son para su primo? Si él los quiere tendrá que pagar lo que pido. De otro modo, me los quedo.

Emmett no pudo imaginar de dónde habría sacado esa idea, pero era preciso quitársela cuanto antes si deseaba recuperar los caballos.

–Esos caballos son un regalo de mi prometida. Jasper detesta los caballos blancos. Dice que son bestias temperamentales y sin vigor, indignos de su pienso. Después de haber viajado con ellos, me inclino por darle la razón, aunque pensaba utilizarlos para cría y quizá lo haga, pese a todo. Pero como no me costaron nada, me da igual. Trescientos rublos por todos y ni uno más.

–Mil rublos por cada caballo y ni uno menos–contraatacó Pavel, belicoso.

Emmett sintió que los ojos de Rosalie se le clavaban como dagas. Eso era un insulto para sus 'bebés'. En cualquier momento le arrojaría el plato.

–Absolutamente ridículo–aseguró, con su tono más despectivo–. Si no vamos a discutir con seriedad, no hay más que decir.

–Será Jasper quien pague, aristócrata–replicó Pavel, muy seguro de sí–. En cuanto a lo que pagará por usted, serán cinco mil rublos... no; diez mil.

–Usted está loco.

Pavel descargó el puño contra la mesa.

–¡Él está en deuda conmigo! Y si no paga, créame que será un placer enviarle los pedazos de su primo.

Emmett había tratado de mostrarse razonable. Tenía frío. Pero al fin se enfadó. Inclinándose hacia delante, con los brazos cruzados en la mesa, perforó los ojos de Pavel con el ardor de los suyos. Y dijo con mucha suavidad: –No conviene hacer amenazas que no se puedan cumplir, Pavel. De ese modo uno debilita su posición.

–¿Y por qué no puedo cumplirlas?

–Porque los dos sabemos que, si algo me sucediera, Jasper vendría con sus soldados y esta aldea dejaría de existir. Dinero o muerte. ¿En cuál pensaba usted cuando me robó los caballos?

Pavel se había puesto rojo, ya fuera por cólera o por vergüenza, pues se veía obligado a retroceder. El puesto de jefe provisional podía habérsele subido a la cabeza, pero Latzko, a su regreso, pediría las cuentas.

Emmett decidió facilitarle la retirada.

–Olvídese de Jasper, Pavel. Soy yo quien va a pagar y está negociando conmigo, no con Jasper. Le sugiero que lo consulte con la almohada. Tal vez por la mañana podamos continuar con las negociaciones. Mientras tanto, la moza y yo necesitamos un sitio donde secarnos... en privado.

Alguno de los hombres rió entre dientes, reacción que Emmett esperaba. Pero Pavel seguía enrojecido. Pasaron unos instantes largos y tensos antes de que él también riera, sí bien con un sonido hueco.

–Por supuesto. Nuestros huéspedes quieren... 'secarse', mientras los demás celebramos nuestra buena suerte.

* * *

**ke les parecio?**

**espero reviews**

**bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**hola a tdos.. siento mucho la tardanza pero eh estado muuy ocupada con mis estudios jejeje pero me alegra ke hayan extra;ado la historia jejej aki les dejo el cap espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece es una adaptacion**

**Capitulo 23**

Los condujeron a una choza destartalada, perteneciente a uno de los hombres que habían acompañado a Latzko en su viaje a Austria. Contenía unos cuantos muebles básicos (unas pocas sillas, la mesa, una cama estrecha, algunos enseres de cocina y varias mantas), pero nada de tipo personal; al parecer, el propietario confiaba tan poco en sus camaradas que no había querido dejar nada valioso. Además, en ese único cuarto hacía casi tanto frío como afuera, porque el horno permanecía apagado desde hacía varias semanas.

La única ventana estaba cerrada con tablas por fuera. Como la puerta no tenía cerradura, sus captores le clavaron otra tabla por fuera. No se volvería a abrir hasta la mañana.

Lo mejor que se podía decir de ese alojamiento era que disponía de intimidad. Les habían dejado una única vela, que ofrecía un cálido resplandor. En un rincón había un pequeño montón de leña. El horno también era pequeño, tanto que tardaría horas en caldear un poco el cuarto. Emmett no quería esperar tanto para secarse, pero lo prioritario era encender el fuego.

En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que no había custodia fuera, se encaminó hacia la leña. Antes de llegar, un cuenco de madera le rozó el hombro.

–¿Qué diab...?

Giró en redondo, pero tuvo que esquivar el plato que volaba junto a su cabeza. Rosalie estaba junto a un armario de cocina, con una amplia variedad de proyectiles a su disposición, y parecía decidida a utilizarlos hasta el fin. Después de evaluar la distancia que los separaba, Emmett decidió hablar inmediatamente.

–Lo que he dicho de sus caballos, Rosalie, ha sido sólo para que Pavel bajara su precio. ¿Acaso no quiere recuperar a sus animales?

La respuesta fue un jarro de vidrio que pasó muy cerca de su mejilla. Conque no era por los caballos. Trató de acercarse a ella lentamente, mientras hacía otro intento:

–Lo que dije de usted también fue por necesidad, y no tenía nada que ver con el precio. Si Pavel pensara que me intereso por usted, sería muy capaz de hacerle daño antes de revendérmela, imprevisible y vengativo como es. A su modo de ver, hacerme sufrir a mí es hacer sufrir a Jasper, a quien odia.

Emmett tuvo que agachar nuevamente la cabeza, pero notó que se iba acercando a lo que había molestado a Rosalie. Sin embargo, era obvio que aún no había descubierto la llaga. Y mientras tanto, la puntería de la mujer iba mejorando.

Redujo su voz a un tono amenazador.

–Hable de una vez, Rose, antes de que yo pierda la paciencia.

Otro plato voló cerca de su cabeza, pero también un recordatorio a gritos:

–¿Veinticinco rublos?

Por Dios, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que esa sería la peor ofensa? ¡Oh, las mujeres y su maldita susceptibilidad! ¿Y él había pensado que la de ella no era normal? Claro, sólo era normal cuando él deseaba que no lo fuera.

–Ya ha oído también que Jasper sólo pagó cincuenta por Arina–señaló.

–Es obvio que Arina pasa de mano en mano, así que eso no cuenta. ¿Quién era la otra mujer y cuánto se pagó por ella?

Esa pregunta llegó acompañada por una tabla para cortar pan, que dio de lleno en el pecho de Emmett. Sorprendido por el impacto, tardó varios segundos en notar que Rosalie había abandonado la zona del aparador y se dirigía hacía proyectiles más pesados, bajo la forma de leños.

Cruzó el cuarto a la carrera para sujetarla por detrás, ciñéndole la cintura con los brazos para levantarla en vilo. Ella chilló. Él le dio una sacudida. Rosalie pateó hacia atrás, apuntando a las rodillas. Él volvió a sacudirla. La cabellera de la mujer, que había perdido el sombrero, le cayó contra la cara. Era fresca y sedosa; olía a flores primaverales.

No se atrevió a retenerla durante mucho tiempo.

–¿De qué otra mujer está hablando?

–¡Bájeme!

–Cuando se haya calmado–prometió él–. ¿Qué otra mujer?–La que mencionó su amigo...

–No es amigo mío.

–... al preguntar si yo valdría tanto como la otra.

Emmett, viéndola tan furiosa, comprendió por fin por qué le había dirigido aquella mirada fulminante, al hacer Pavel esa pregunta.

–¿Sintió celos, Rose?–le preguntó suavemente al oído.

Le pareció que se estremecía entre sus brazos; sin embargo, la respuesta fue un terco:

–Responda a mi pregunta, McCarty.

–Responda primero usted a la mía... o recordaré cierta promesa que hice para el caso de que usted volviera a mostrarse violenta.

–¡Hijo de...!

Él le apretó la cintura lo suficiente para hacerla callar y agregó: –Iba a suspender momentáneamente esa promesa, puesto que nos encontramos en circunstancias especiales, pero...

–No fue por celos–interrumpió ella, apresuradamente–. Serán sólo las mujeres con las que usted trate de acostarse las que sientan la apunta de mi acero. Y ya le he dicho por qué.

–Sí, sí, porque le pertenezco–dijo él, dando a entender con su tono que ya lo había oído demasiadas veces–. Y eso me huele a celos, preciosa.

–Poco importa–gruñó Rosalie–. Bueno, ¿quién era esa?

–La reina Alice.

–¿Quién?

–La esposa de mi primo, aunque por entonces era sólo princesa. Se crió en Norteamérica; en realidad, había desaparecido. Pero esa es una larga historia que poco puede interesarle. Dígame: ¿no se avergüenza de haber sospechado?

–¿De un hombre que no conoce la vergüenza? Lo dudo. ¿Cuánto pagaron por ella?

Emmett suspiró.

–Quinientos rublos. Y, antes de compararse con una princesa, Rosalie, debe saber que era ridículo pedir ese precio por una mujer; en realidad, Latzko esperaba un regateo, pero mi primo estaba demasiado furioso para negociar. Sólo quería recuperar a su novia. Sólo que, al pagar sin discutir, estableció un mal precedente. Y por eso Pavel está planteando exigencias absurdas.

El tono de la mujer se tornó excesivamente altanero.

–El precio que pide por mis caballos no es ridículo.

–Usted no comprende, Rose. Estas son gentes sencillas, con necesidades sencillas. Si sobreviven aquí arriba, en las montañas, es porque nunca piden mucho. Sus asaltos y secuestros son sólo un fastidio para las víctimas. Pero si los bandidos comenzaran a tomar demasiado, alguien se enfurecería al punto de tomar represalias. Latzko lo entiende. Pavel no tiene tanto sentido común.

–¿Eso significa que no hay peligro?

–Si Latzko estuviera aquí, yo diría que no. Pero con Pavel a cargo no hay nada seguro, sobre todo tratándose de nosotros, por lo mucho que odia a Jasper.

–Ya puede bajarme, McCarty.

Eso era lo que Emmett deseaba. Sujetarla así durante tanto tiempo estaba provocando en su cuerpo impulsos que su mente trataba desesperadamente de ignorar.

–¿No seguirá arrojando cosas?

–Creo poder contenerme durante un rato.

En realidad, el sarcasmo de su voz era más tranquilizador de lo que habría sido una respuesta directa, cuanto menos proviniendo de ella. Emmett había descubierto que, cuando su prometida estaba enfadada, sus respuestas eran sumamente francas.

La bajó con cautela. Al perder el calor de su cuerpo lo recorrió un escalofrío. Entonces se volvió inmediatamente hacia el montón de leña. Ignoraba cómo tomaría Rosalie su siguiente sugerencia, pero era preciso hacerla.

–Tenemos que quitarnos estas ropas mojadas.

–Ya lo sé–dijo una vocecita débil, detrás de él.

¿Se mostraría sensata? Menos mal. Y entonces Emmett cayó en la cuenta de que ella iba a desvestirse. Y estaban en un cuarto cerrado, a solas, con una cama. En pocos segundos estuvo totalmente excitado y gimiendo.

–¿Qué le pasa?–Preguntó ella.

–Nada–respondió él. Pero se había quedado completamente inmóvil, inclinado hacia la leña.

–El fuego, McCarty–lo acicateó ella, impaciente–. ¿O cree que podremos sobrevivir a esta noche sin fuego?

Emmett no podría sobrevivir, con fuego o sin fuego, pero logró dominarse y se dedicó a encender el horno.

–Dígame por qué Pavel odia tanto a su primo–pidió ella.

Excelente. Así pensaría en otra cosa y no en lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

–Pavel estaba enamorado de Arina, la hija de Latzko, y posiblemente aún lo está. Pero ella tenía grandes aspiraciones. Hace unos ocho años conoció a Jasper, que por entonces era el príncipe heredero, y durante un tiempo fueron amantes. Por fin riñeron y ella volvió aquí. Jasper la siguió para arreglar las cosas y acabó pagando cincuenta rublos a Latzko para que permitiera a su hija regresar con él. Pavel también exigió que Jasper combatiera por ese privilegio.

–¿Y él aceptó?

–Sí.

–¡Qué romántico!

Emmett soltó un bufido.

–No tuvo nada de romántico. Pavel peleaba sucio, pero aun así perdió. Por desgracia, es mal perdedor. Cuando capturaron a Alice...

–¿Quién es esa Alice?

Él pasó por alto la nueva aspereza de su voz.

–Alice. Así quiere ella que la llamen. Como le he dicho, se crió en Norteamérica y allá la conocían por Alicia. En realidad, sólo supo su verdadero nombre cuando la hallamos, el año pasado... Pero me estoy yendo en digresiones. Como decía, cuando la capturaron, Jasper tuvo que volver aquí y Pavel vio su oportunidad de vengarse. Desafió otra vez a Jasper, esta vez a cuchillo, con la única intención de matarlo.

–¿Debo suponer que también perdió ese combate?

–Así es, pero aún no está satisfecho, como usted ve, aunque la última vez Latzko lo amenazó con matarlo con sus propias manos si volvía a desafiar a Jasper.

–Ah, pero Latzko no está aquí para cumplir su amenaza y... Usted teme que Pavel lo desafíe antes de que esto acabe, ¿no?

¿Era imaginación suya o había cierta preocupación en la voz de su prometida? ¿Rosalie, preocupada por él? Sí, tal vez cuando las vacas aprendieran a bailar.

–Tendría que ser un idiota para desafiarme–aseguró Emmett, desdeñoso.

–Y usted le atribuye cierta inteligencia, ¿verdad?

El comentario fue tan seco que él estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Pero también se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo se divertía con el ingenio de Rosalie?

El fuego prendió, por fin, y no era tan débil como él temía. El horno de arcilla aún tardaría un rato en caldear la habitación, aunque no las horas que él había calculado.

Se volvió para decir a Rosalie que se acercara al horno, a fin de desvestirse. No esperaba verla envuelta ya en una manta, con el abrigo, los pantalones y la camisa colgando de la silla más próxima, y hasta descalza. Emmett quedó sin aliento y con la mente en blanco. De pronto se concentró en una sola cosa: ¿estaría completamente desnuda bajo esa manta o conservaría algún tipo de ropa interior? Hasta cabía dudar de que usara prendas interiores. No quiso pasar el bochorno de preguntárselo, cuando en realidad no le convenía saberlo.

Apartó la mirada, pero no halló otra cosa que lo distrajera y lo ayudara a ignorar la reacción de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había podido cometer la locura de pedir una habitación donde ambos pudieran estar solos?

–Usted puede ocupar la cama–barbotó–. Yo dormiré en el suelo.

–No sea ridículo. No voy a fingir que esta situación me gusta...

Él giró bruscamente la cabeza y la interrumpió con un enfático:

–Estamos completamente de acuerdo.

–... pero somos adultos y esta es la única cama. Cuando se quite las botas descubrirá que el frío se filtra por entre las tablas del suelo. Trate de dormir ahí y mañana estará gravemente enfer...

–¡Entiendo, Rosalie!–Le espetó él, con voz demasiado alta.

Ese tono hizo que ella irguiera la espalda.

–Trate de llamar a alguien para que nos den habitaciones separadas, si quiere, pero oigo música y festejos. Al parecer, nuestros bandidos están muy dedicados a celebrar algo, y dudo de que alguien lo oiga.

Él también lo dudaba, pero eso no iba a resultar bien. La quería... bueno, él no la quería, claro, pero su cuerpo sí, y este estaba habituado a que él le permitiera hacer a su antojo. Claro que esta vez no podía permitírselo. Su prometida no debía descubrir, de ningún modo, lo mucho que lo excitaba.

–Tiene razón en todo. Me extraña que usted sepa tomar esto con tanta... madurez.

Ella no abandonó la rigidez de su postura. Si acaso, levantó un poco más la barbilla y su espalda se alargó otro poco.

–No me parece madurez, sino sentido común, compartir el calor corporal en una noche como esta–informó. Nada de ideas raras, McCarty. Preferiría acercar el cuerpo a cualquier otra persona, pero como usted es el único presente...

–Métase en esa maldita cama y duerma–gruñó él–. No veo la hora de que llegue la mañana.

* * *

**hola ke les parecio? espero les haya gustado**

**jeje espero muxos reviews jeje la historia lo vale...**

**nos leemos**


	24. Chapter 24

**hola jeje stan ansiosas no? heheh bueno pues aki ah terminado la espera jejej espero les guste este candente capitulo**

**recuerden de ke nad me pertenece**

**Capitulo 24**

Emmett estaba junto al horno, a punto de desvestirse, pero sentía los ojos de Rosalie fijos en él. Sabía que no era cierto, que su imaginación se había desbocado, pues ella no tenía ningún interés por su cuerpo. Y sin duda estaba dormida. Él había esperado un largo rato para que así fuera. Sin embargo, al imaginar que ella lo estaba observando, su erección fue tal que sintió dolor.

Era puro tormento, acostarse en esa cama junto a ella. Rosalie estaba bien envuelta en su manta y había amontonado encima todas las que pudo hallar. En cuanto se acostó a su lado pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Helado como estaba, ese calor lo atraía más de lo que nunca lo había atraído un cuerpo femenino, y no de un modo sexual. La atracción sexual estaba allí, obrando con igual fuerza, pero eso otro era distinto: sólo una básica y simple necesidad de calor.

Sin embargo, no se atrevía a satisfacerla. Había sido ella quien dijo que debían compartir el calor corporal, ella misma. Pero excitado como estaba, si cedía a una necesidad perdería el dominio de la otra. Así que permanecía inmóvil pese a sus estremecimientos, apretando los dientes para impedir que castañetearan.

Lógicamente, Emmett sabía que, tarde o temprano, se calentaría tal como se había calentado Rosalie. También su excitación se calmaría tarde o temprano. Y hasta era posible que conciliara el sueño. Mientras tanto padecería la peor noche de su vida: lo que deseaba estaba a su alcance, pero lo mismo podría haber estado a kilómetros de distancia, porque no podía tomarlo.

Decidió acercarse a ella tanto como fuera posible sin llegar a tocarla. La cama era estrecha. Tendido de costado, de cara a ella, ya estaba muy cerca. Unos pocos centímetros más y...

Rosalie aspiró bruscamente y se incorporó como el rayo, él acababa de rozarla accidentalmente con un pie.

–¡Por Dios, hombre, usted está helado!

A continuación buscó bajo los cobertores hasta encontrar un pie de Emmett, se lo puso en el regazo y comenzó a frotarlo enérgicamente con las manos calientes. Su manta se abrió por delante, sostenida sólo por los hombros, pero él, en esa postura, no podía ver lo que revelaba.

–¿No se le ocurrió que debía acercarlos al fuego?–Lo regañó ella, con tono abrasivo–. ¿No sabe que, si uno se acuesta con los pies fríos, el resto del cuerpo no tiene la menor posibilidad de entrar en calor?

Una parte de él estaba ardiendo, con lo cual desmentía por completo esa aseveración, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco mencionó que se había sentado ante el fuego, todavía con la ropa mojada, y el calor sólo había logrado penetrar en unas pocas partes.

Claro que, en esos momentos, no pensaba en el frío, sino en ella, la imaginaba desnuda en esa cama; imaginaba que se tendía a su lado, igualmente desnudo, y que ella se volvía... y soñaba con lo que ocurriría después. Lo que menos imaginó era que ella lo regañaría de ese modo, calentándole los pies con masajes, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Era bastante sorprendente verse tratado como un niño, pero el solo hecho de que ella lo tocara, aunque no fuera de un modo sexual, le inspiraba pensamientos nada infantiles. Y más sorprendente aún que ella lo estuviera tocando de modo alguno. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Más aún: ¿por qué había insistido en que debían compartir la misma cama? ¿Simplemente, suspendía las diferencias mientras durara la desgracia o...?

El otro motivo que se le ocurrió le hizo palpitar el corazón con un ritmo casi audible. ¿Era posible que Rosalie lo deseara y fuera demasiado tímida para decirlo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos?

El entumecimiento desaparecía rápidamente. Pocos momentos después, ella dijo con el mismo tono de impaciencia: –Déme el otro.

Él se apresuró a obedecer y no tardó mucho en entrar en calor por completo, ya fuera por las atenciones de Rosalie o por sus propios pensamientos.

–Gracias–dijo, cuando ella se detuvo.

Rosalie se limitó a hacer un breve gesto con la cabeza y se acostó de espaldas a él, como antes. Entonces Emmett arrojó la cautela a los vientos.

–Todavía estoy congelado, Rose. ¿No dijo usted que debíamos compartir el calor corporal o algo así?

Ella se puso boca abajo para golpear la almohada con los puños, entre gruñidos. Aunque pareciera irónico, a Emmett le pareció que el gesto era alentador.

–¿Ha cambiado de idea?–inquirió, probando mezclar indiferencia con desencanto, hazaña nada fácil.

Ella suspiró.

–No. Adelante.–Pero agregó, severa–: Siempre que mantenga las manos quietas.

Eso no tenía nada de alentador. Rosalie volvió a ponerse de costado y retrocedió un poquito; él se adelantó y quedaron en contacto, espalda contra pecho. Ella no habría cedido más, pero Emmett lo quería todo, nalgas contra entrepierna, muslo contra muslo. Se acercó un poco más hasta que el ajuste fue perfecto. Rosalie protestó apartándose un poco, pero él fue detrás, hasta que la muchacha no pudo seguir alejándose y renunció con otro suspiro.

Emmett tuvo que contener sus propios suspiros de placer. También le era preciso mantener los puños fuertemente cerrados para no tocarla entera. Empero, si no podía usar las manos como deseaba, nada le impedía usar el cuerpo. Lo hizo, aunque con bastante disimulo.

Fue una seducción sutil. Una caricia aquí, un frote allá, un pequeño movimiento, un poco de aliento cálido contra el cuello de la muchacha: nada directo, nada amenazante. Y servía, porque ella se iba relajando... hasta que esa parte de Emmett dotada de voluntad propia hizo presión contra sus nalgas.

Ella se puso rígida.

–Se me ocurre que ya ha entrado en calor, McCarty.

Era poco decir, pero él maniobró para susurrarle al oído.

–Si es así, ¿por qué sigo temblando?

–No lo siento...

Él se apresuró a interrumpirla:

–Por supuesto que no, envuelta en esa manta como está, cuando sólo necesita las que tenemos encima... y a mí.

–Oiga, McCarty...

Él volvió a interrumpir:

–Si no cree que estoy temblando, acérquese.

–No. Le creo.

–Eso es lo que yo he hecho: creerle; pero usted no me está dando todo su calor.–Ahora su voz sonaba acusadora–. ¿O acaso no tiene nada puesto bajo esa manta?

–Sí, pero...

–En ese caso, ¿por qué no se la quita? No me parece que esto sea compartir.

–¡Está bien, hombre!

Cubierta por las mantas de arriba, ella se bajó la que había usado para envolverse, aunque sólo hasta las caderas. En realidad, lo que hizo fue doblarla sobre el trasero, como formando un escudo contra lo que había percibido contra sí.

Emmett estuvo a punto de reír. Ella ya sabía que la deseaba: no podía ignorarlo, aunque no hiciera ninguna mención. Él conocía bien ese juego, en vez de abandonar el lecho, ofendida o indignada, lo dejaba hacer, emitiendo los tradicionales bufidos de protesta. A él le correspondía avanzar, mientras Rosalie seguía fingiéndose ajena a sus maniobras. Sería una buena partida, con un final satisfactorio para ambos.

Una voz interior le advertía que su Rosalie, franca y recta como era, no toleraría esas jugadas, pero él se negó a escucharla. En cambio repasó sus tretas de seducción favoritas... y cayó en la cuenta de que ninguna era adecuada para esa mujer tan especial. Lo que debía emplear, por una vez en la vida, era la pura y simple honestidad.

Pero todavía no, le advertía la voz. Esa mujer requería paciencia, aunque la paciencia lo matara.

Siempre sin tocarla, la rodeó con su cuerpo. No había visto qué prendas la cubrían, aunque ahora podía tocarlas: una especie de camisa sin mangas, gruesa y abrigada, sin pretensiones. Al imaginarla vestida de sedas y encajes tuvo que contener un gemido.

Un momento después le apretó la cara al dorso del cuello, frotándose contra su pelo y su piel. La sintió estremecerse y se precipitó sobre esa reacción.

–Si tiene frío–dijo, con voz sensual–, puedo abrigarla entre mis brazos.

–¡No, nada de eso!–Aseguró ella–. Por el contrario, tengo demasiado ca...

–No sé cómo agradecerte esto, Rose.

Otro suspiro, con aire de exasperación. Él quería que volviera a relajarse, pero ella no estaba colaborando.

–¿La pongo nerviosa?

–Nunca.

–Me alegro, porque no creo que esto dé resultado mientras usted no...

Emmett no dijo más; esperaba que ella se dejara ganar por la curiosidad. Ese tipo de tácticas rara vez fallaba. Y en este caso no falló, aunque ella tardó diez segundos, mucho más de lo que él calculaba, en exclamar: –¿Qué?

–Mientras usted no se acueste sobre mí.

La tensión era casi palpable, hasta que ella estalló: –¡Bueno, se acabó!

Y se incorporó, arrojando las mantas a un lado para abandonar la cama.

La desesperación hizo que Emmett fuera mucho más rápido. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para volverla atrás, y la sujetó contra su pecho, ahogando sus protestas con la boca. Por el momento las acalló. Sólo tenía unos pocos segundos para conquistarla, pues ella comenzaba a empujarlo por los hombros. Si perdía esos segundos...

Rosalie estaba perdida. Venía resistiéndose desde el momento en que, al quitarse la camisa, él dejó al descubierto toda esa piel dorada, esos contornos tan masculinos. Ella había cerrado los ojos para resistir, horrorizada por la reacción que le provocaba el solo ver su torso desnudo. Y estuvo a punto de ordenarle que durmiera en el suelo, después de todo.

No lo hizo. Habría sido lo mejor, pero no lo hizo. Y cuando él curvó el cuerpo contra el suyo, el deseo fue creciendo dentro de ella. Dos veces estuvo a punto de dominarla, y ahora estaba desmandado. Y él no la dejaba escapar. ¿Sabría lo que ella estaba sintiendo, lo que le hacía sentir?

Emmett le encerró las mejillas entre sus manos para besarla. Lo hizo con suavidad. Con minuciosidad. Estuvo más persuasivo que nunca. Y la estaba enloqueciendo con...

–Tu cuerpo me enloquece, tesoro. Lo siento, pero no puedo compartir la cama contigo sin hacerte el amor.

¿Era ella quien lo había dicho? No, era él. Y por una vez, ese 'tesoro' no sonaba a burla, sino como el apodo cariñoso que debía ser. Pero Emmett no le dio oportunidad de responderle. La estaba besando otra vez, ahora más profundamente, y la ahogaba en sensaciones: el calor, la agitación... él. Se estaba ahogando en él, con él.

–Sí–jadeó cuando pudo.

–¿Qué?

–Sí. Ahora.

–Oh, Dios mío, gracias–susurró él, cubriéndole la cara con besos sin pasar por alto un solo centímetro.

Ella sonrió; no estaba segura de que Dios tuviera algo que ver en el asunto. Emmett, sin darse cuenta, pasó a su cuello y a sus hombros, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente que la hizo estremecer, una y otra vez. Luego descendió por los brazos, la columna, las piernas.

Las mantas desaparecieron. Él era ahora su única manta, pero ya no sentía frío en absoluto. Por el contrario: el calor era tal que no le habría venido mal una zambullida en la nieve. De cualquier modo le gustaba estar con Emmett, que seguía avanzando por ella hasta acomodar la cintura entre sus piernas, pues descendía siguiendo la larga abertura de su camisa, para desatar con los dientes los cordones que la mantenían cerrada, centímetro a centímetro, como una tortura.

Ella tampoco mantenía las manos ociosas; las había puesto a aprender la textura de su piel, la amplitud de sus hombros, el grosor del cuello, el pelo rebelde que con tanta suavidad se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

–Oh, Dios mío, gracias. Son más perfectos de lo que yo imaginaba–dijo él, reverente.

Acababa de descubrirle los pechos por completo y los estaba contemplando con algo parecido al respeto religioso. Acabó por avergonzarla, pues ella había pensado siempre que eran la peor parte de su cuerpo; grandes como eran, muchas veces tenía que vendárselos para trabajar y ejercitar a sus caballos; no valían tanta molestia, desde luego. Emmett no parecía pensar lo mismo, pues sepultó su cara entre ellos, girando lentamente la cara de un lado a otro, para repartir los labios entre ambos. Y de pronto ella comprendió ese último comentario: sus pechos no le parecían raros, sino hermosos. Y lo demostró una y otra vez en los minutos siguientes. Los acariciaba, los encerraba entre las manos, los succionaba sin dejarlos en paz. Y ese ataque sensual, sumado a la presión de ese vientre duro contra la entrepierna femenina, estaba llevando a Rosalie tan cerca del precipicio que habría bastado un levísimo empellón para despeñarla.

Emmett lo sabía. Conocía el cuerpo femenino tan bien como el propio; conocía cada uno de los puntos del placer y los modos de elevar al máximo el goce de la mujer. Y sabía que Rosalie ya había sobrepasado ese máximo. Se lo decían su respiración, los dedos que él hundía en el pelo, su modo de arquear la espalda, de pujar contra él, las piernas que le apretaban la cintura con una fuerza que él nunca había sentido. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado continuar explorando ese cuerpo, lo que más deseaba era sentirse rodeado por su orgasmo. Y si no penetraba en ella inmediatamente, Rosalie llegaría al clímax sin él.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, tratando de serenarla con leves mordiscos, mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa interior; pero ella ya no podía clamarse. Y era tan exigente y apasionada en el amor como en todo lo demás. En cuanto estuvo desnuda lo estrechó contra sí, aferrándole las nalgas con las manos para impulsarlo hacia ella.

Fue por pura casualidad que él estuviera en la posición correcta, pues Rosalie no esperaba, ya estaba pujando hacia arriba. Y él se deslizó en el objetivo, dentro de un calor muy húmedo, de una increíble estrechez, hasta encontrar una barrera inesperada que atravesó sin tener tiempo siquiera a pensar qué era.

Hubo en el cuerpo de Rosalie una rigidez apenas perceptible, una exclamación que ella ahogó de inmediato. Emmett se irguió hacia arriba, incrédulo, pero lo que iba a decir quedó olvidado al observar la oleada de placer que se abatía sobre ella, al percibir la rítmica palpitación que lo rodeaba, absorbiéndolo hacia una nueva hondura. Un instante después, increíblemente, él también volaba sobre el borde del abismo, atrapado en el orgasmo más potente de toda su experiencia.

* * *

**a ver? y ke les parecio? espero ke les haya gustado jejeje**

**espero muchisisisisisms reviews eh ! **

**besitos**


	25. Chapter 25

**'hola ke tal? espero ke tod suuper jeje aki les dejo el new cap sorry x la tarrdanza**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 25**

Una vez que el cuerpo se les enfrió no tardaron mucho ene sentir el ambiente glacial de la habitación. Emmett fue el primero en recuperar las mantas que habían empujado a un costado. Rosalie se dejó cubrir sin decir nada.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada por lo que acababa de hacer. Fue peor aún cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había pensado en Royce ni una sola vez. Ni una sola vez se le había ocurrido que le estaba siendo infiel, dominada por esas malditas sensaciones que no le permitían ocuparse de nada, salvo de satisfacerlas.

Nunca había sospechado que las pasiones pudieran ser tan poderosas, tan abrasadoras, y habría preferido seguir ignorándolo. También habría querido culpar de algún modo a Emmett, pero no podía. Él se dedicaba a seducir mujeres. Al parecer era su única ocupación y ella lo sabía. En cuanto a su irresistible encanto, no era algo que él hubiera buscado personalmente, sino un don de Dios.

La culpa era de ella, sólo de ella. Se había resistido a la seducción por tanto tiempo como pudo, pero acabó por ceder y lo disfrutó. Ese goce... No pensaría en eso. Las sensaciones agradables no tenían nada que hacer junto al asco que se daba. Pero, ¡oh, Dios, qué grato había sido eso! Más que grato, demasiado.

Considerando que era su primera experiencia en ese sentido, Rosalie debía reconocer que había tenido la mejor, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Pero si no hubiera sido tan estupendo, en ese momento no se habría sentido tan mal.

Emmett no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo, y con razón, porque nunca había experimentado nada similar. Además de haber roto todos los récords por la celeridad de sus primer orgasmo, el segundo no permitía ninguna comparación. Pero esa primera vez... ¿Cuándo le había ocurrido terminar con una sola estocada? Más aún, ¿cuándo había sentido algo tan potente?

Lo que aún le parecía increíble era que las cosas no acabaron ahí. Mientras yacía sobre ella, tratando de recobrarse y de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, había sucedido otra vez, sin esfuerzo alguno de su parte, sin previo aviso, meramente porque aún estaba sepultado en aquella vaina apretada y caliente. No, no podía ser meramente por eso, algo demasiado vulgar para guardar alguna relación con lo ocurrido. Debía de ser por esa barrera vaginal que tanto lo había estimulado. En su vasta experiencia sexual, era lo único que siempre se había denegado.

Y allí había otra rareza. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Era muy fácil reconocer a las vírgenes. Tenían características muy propias. Rosalie era demasiado audaz, demasiado franca, demasiado apasionada en sus emociones. Y en su modo de besar no había nada siquiera remotamente virginal. No presentaba ninguna de las señales típicas. Emmett se sentía... engañado, burlado, tan crédulo como un muchachito de dieciséis años.

Al mismo tiempo experimentaba otra sensación tan primitiva que no podía siquiera analizarla. Y no tenía sentido, desde luego. ¡Como si pudiera importarle que ningún otro hombre hubiera estado antes allí! Nunca había dado importancia a eso. Lo que valía era el placer.

Con pensamientos tan turbulentos a ambos lados de la cama, la tensión imperante en el cuarto iba en rápido aumento. Emmett sentía la necesidad de quejarse por el regalo recibido y que habría rechazado si se le hubiera ofrecido la posibilidad; al menos, eso quería creer. Y Rosalie estaba segura de no poder conciliar el sueño mientras no hubiera asegurado a Emmett que, pese a haber hecho el amor, nada cambiaba entre ellos; al menos, eso quería creer.

Para ella, la manera más fácil fue decírselo:

–Lo que te dije una vez, que esto sellaba tu destino... olvídalo.

Por la rapidez con que él se incorporó fue obvio que había estado a punto de hacer alguna declaración provocativa. Para Rosalie fue un alivio saber que le había ganado de mano. Para él no.

–¿También debo olvidar que eras virgen?–Acusó él.

–Sí.

Los más imposible que él hubiera escuchado en su vida.

–¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste, Rosalie? Pese a lo que puedas pensar de mí, no tengo por costumbre acostarme con vírgenes. En realidad, nunca lo he hecho y no me gusta que hayas sido la primera.

Esa declaración sonó tan indignada que ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Como cualidad redentora le parecía minúscula, aunque habría preferido que él no la tuviera. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que preocuparse?

–¿Qué por qué no te lo dije? ¿Era necesario?–Contraatacó–. ¿Qué te hizo suponer lo contrario, si soy soltera idiota?

–Pero eres rusa–objetó él, sin pensar. De inmediato comprendió su error: eso era un insulto por el que merecía que lo mataran a balazos, y se apresuró a corregir sus palabras–. Es decir... Conozco la corte rusa y he podido ver, personalmente, lo promiscuas que sois las damas, incluidas las solteras. Si allí había alguna virgen, la mantenían bien encubierta.

–O te la escondían por motivos más que obvios–replicó ella, seca.

Rosalie habría querido sentirse más ofendida, pero en realidad había estado en esa misma corte y conocía el licencioso hastío de algunos aristócratas. Eran gente como él. Emmett debía de haberse sentido allí como en su casa. Con la misma sequedad, agregó:

–Naturalmente, siendo yo tan parecida a esas cortesanas que conociste, ¿qué otra cosa podías pensar?

Pese a lo escaso de la luz, vio que a él se le encendían las mejillas al comprender su error. Era tan obvio que hasta el más idiota lo habría detectado. Aunque ella tuviera un título nobiliario, ¿cuándo se había comportado como un aristócrata? ¿En qué se parecía a ellas?

Pero él no se disculpó. Eso la hubiera asombrado.

–Creo recordar que tuviste oportunidad de corregir esa impresión–dijo.

Ella recordó esa oportunidad: Emmett le había preguntado qué podía importarle un amante más, puesto que ya tenía tantos. Y recordó también por qué no lo había corregido. Impresiones. Quería causarle malas impresiones y esa era una más para agregar a la lista. Pero que se lo echara en cara... Desde luego, no debía permitirle pensar que, si en eso se había equivocado, todas sus otras ideas podían ser erróneas. Por lo tanto dijo, con indiferencia:

–¿A qué tomarse la molestia de corregirte? Poco me importa lo que pienses de mí.–Y para mayor seguridad, mintió para devolver la culpa al bando opuesto–. Además, supuse que no hablabas en serio; eso de que yo tuviera amantes sonaba muy tonto.

Era como decir que nadie podía ser tan estúpido. Y así se sentía Emmett, exactamente. La había etiquetado antes de conocerla y después olvidó cambiar esa opinión. Claro que ahora la etiqueta concordaba, gracias a él. Y eso seguía sin gustarle.

Rosalie, sin darle mucha oportunidad de expresar su disgusto, continuó con el ataque:

–A propósito, McCarty, quería preguntarte... ¿A qué te dedicas, además de seducir mujeres?

¿Por qué no lo complacía haber logrado inspirarle tan mala impresión? ¿Por qué sentía el impulso de defenderse? No lo haría. Utilizaría la lógica de la propia Rosalie. Al fin y al cabo, poco le importaba lo que pensara de él.

–A compartir el lecho de las que me invitan sin que yo lo solicite. ¿Te molestaría explicar por qué me invitaste tú?

–No fue por lo que piensas, presumido–le espetó ella.

El hecho de que recurriera a epítetos parecía una buena señal, aunque eso de 'presumido' lo resintió como el 'pavo real' de Alice. Pero si ella no tenía respuestas que quisiera dar, él tenía las suyas y no dejaría de expresarlas.

–¿Y bien?–Insistió.

–Sabes perfectamente por qué, así que no busques motivos ulteriores. No hubo ninguno.

–¿Ah, no?

Alexandra le echó una mirada fulminante, pero de inmediato se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

–Trataba de ahorrarte el motivo, pero ya que lo quieres, te lo diré con mucho placer. Un frío como este no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Hay gente que ha muerto por exposición a temperaturas como las de hoy. Y lo siento, pero no me pareces un individuo curtido. Tu cuerpo parece bastante fuerte, pero los elegantes de la corte estáis demasiado acostumbrados a los lujos y las atenciones de los sirvientes. Quiero deshacerme de ti, pero no al precio de tu muerte.

No era eso lo que él esperaba oír. Lo enfureció esa excusa, porque sonaba demasiado legítima como para no ser verdad. ¿Un elegante acostumbrado a lujos y atenciones? Rosalie lo había dicho ya más veces de las que él podía soportar.

–Debí dejar que se apoderaran de ti–gruñó, levantándose para acercarse al horno, donde había puesto su ropa a secar–. No sé por qué no lo hice.

Rosalie se incorporó. Al ver aquellas piernas largas, aquellas firmes nalgas que desaparecían bajo los pantalones, perdió el aliento por un instante. Y el verse afectada de ese modo después de lo que había sucedido la irritó como nunca. Por eso el disgusto de su voz era muy real, aunque dirigido contra sí misma, cuando dijo:

–No te preocupes, McCarty. Si quieres que te vea como a un héroe, no basta que te dejes atrapar por una banda de ladrones. En lo que a mí concierne, sigues siendo un libertino despreciable.

Él se volvió para dedicarle una burlona reverencia.

–Qué amable eres al decirlo.

Ella se erizó, sin poder encontrar una réplica insultante adecuada. Pero cuando él acabó de ponerse el abrigo y alargó la mano hacia las botas, Rosalie sentía ya una pizca de indeseable preocupación. Si aquel hombre seguía empeñado en dormir en el suelo...

–¿Qué estás haciendo, McCarty? Esa ropa aún no debe de estar seca.

–No importa–replicó él, calzándose trabajosamente una bota–porque me voy.

Las cejas de la mujer formaron un ángulo hacia arriba.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso sabes atravesar los muros?

–En cierto modo, sí.

Ya completamente vestido, Emmett marchó hacia la puerta a grandes pasos y, sin detenerse, la golpeó con el hombro. No ocurrió nada, por supuesto. Venía bien para bajarle los humos. Rosalie sonrió para sus adentros, muy satisfecha. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario hiriente, él volvió a golpear la puerta con el hombro. Para disgusto de la mujer, esa vez la tabla que habían clavado por fuera cedió y la puerta quedó desvencijada. Obviamente, la madera era vieja.

–¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?–dijo, mordaz.

–Lo siento, pero antes no estaba tan furioso.

Emmett apretó los dientes para resistir el embate del frío y salió a echar un vistazo. El salón de Latzko estaba iluminado, pero las otras edificaciones permanecían a oscuras. Al parecer, todo el mundo seguía de fiesta. Se acercó al vano de la puerta.

–¿Vienes?

–No pienso quedarme aquí con la puerta rota–aseguró ella. Iba a arrojar las mantas a un lado, pero descubrió que él la estaba mirando–. Sino te molesta...

–En realidad, me molesta. –Emmett se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, con una gran sonrisa–. Digamos que esta es mi recompensa por sacarte de aquí... de esta manera tan poco heroica.

Conque esa puya había dado en el blanco. Bueno, ¿qué importaba que él estuviera mirando, si ya había hecho cosas muchos peores?

–Como quieras–dijo Rosalie, con despreocupado descaro. Y fue en busca de su ropa, sin cubrirse siquiera con una manta para proteger parcialmente su pudor.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse las calzas, Emmett ya le había vuelto la espalda. Estaría agregando un nuevo punto a su lista de malas opiniones sobre ella: 'Desvergonzada por completo'. Ella se veía obligada a agregar otra cualidad redentora a su propia lista; con un poco de suerte, sería la última.

Poco tiempo después ambos avanzaban trabajosamente por la nieve. Fue fácil localizar el establo, pero se trataba de un edificio viejo, cuyos muros desvencijados no hacían nada para proteger del frío. Allí estaba el ruano de Emmett. También el caballo que Rosalie había tomado en préstamo y casi todos los ponis montañeses de la aldea. Pero no vieron allí a ninguno de los blancos.

–¿Adónde los habrán llevado?–Se preguntó ella.

Emmety aún estaba irritado por la facilidad con que su virilidad había vuelto a despertar ante el espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo. Por eso respondió tan secamente:

–¡Qué me importa!

–No me iré sin mis caballos, McCarty–advirtió Rosalie.

–Como quieras.

–Hablo en serio–le espetó ella, sacando su cabalgadura del establo.

Emmett la siguió, apretando los dientes.

–¡Esos festejos podrían terminar en cualquier momento, maldita sea! No tenemos tiempo de buscar.

–Nadie te ha pedido ayuda.

Tenía ganas de sacudirla, pero comprendió que no serviría de nada. Y por lo terca que era, se tardaría menos en hallar los caballos que en discutir con ella.

–Está bien–cedió–. En algún sitio debe de haber un establo nuevo. Dudo de que sigan utilizando el viejo, salvo para emergencias como esta. Busquemos en los alrededores...

Pero ella ya lo había descubierto:

–Por allí, en el extremo de la aldea más alejado del punto por donde entramos.

–Era de esperar–gruñó él, mirando en esa dirección–. Bueno, démonos prisa, siquiera.

La sugerencia era innecesaria: Rosalie ya iba hacia allí sin esperarlo.

El establo nuevo estaba bien cerrado. Al hacer fuerza en las puertas descubrieron que, además, estaba cerrado por dentro, lo cual significaba que lo animales estaban bajo custodia. Adiós, esperanzas de partir sin llamar la atención. Por esa vez Emmett no se molestó en señalar a aquella tozuda que sería necesario herir a alguien para recuperar a sus caballos. Ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella sólo le diría: 'Adelante'. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta, ordenando en un tono que no se oyera sino en el sector más inmediato: –Abre.

Hubo una pausa antes de que una voz respondiera, al otro lado: –¿Quién es?

Emmett arriesgó un nombre muy común en la zona. Al parecer fue aceptado, pero no dio los resultados que ellos querían.

–¿No te has enterado?–Gritó el guardia–. Pavel me dijo que sólo le abriera a él. Y tú no eres él. Si quieres echar un vistazo a estas bellezas, tendrás que esperar a la mañana, como todo el mundo.

–Te ha tomado por uno de los aldeanos–susurró Rosalie–. Aprovecha.

Emmett pensaba que sería perder el tiempo, pero hizo un esfuerzo más.

–Te estás perdiendo los festejos–anunció–. He venido a relevarte.

Se oyó una risa sofocada.

–Buena treta, pero tengo una jarra de cerveza y órdenes que obedecer.

Esas últimas palabras fueron apenas audibles, pues el guardia se estaba alejando hacia el interior del establo.

–Haz algo–ordenó Rosalie.

–¿Qué sugerirías?

–Podrías derribar la puerta, como hiciste con la otra.

Emmett resopló.

–Ni pensarlo. Esta es madera nueva, no como la otra, y no voy a lesionarme el hombro por tus malditos caballos. Ya lo hemos intentado: ahora nos vamos. Si insistes, puedo sacarte a rastras.

–Pero...

–Tus caballos no saldrán de aquí. Además, están mucho más abrigados que nosotros. Aquí estarán por la mañana, Rosw. Ahora podemos volver al cobertizo en que nos encerraron y seguir en desventaja, o aparecer mañana con una escolta armada para recuperar tus caballos... de un modo u otro. Tú decides.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para decidir, pero finalmente dijo:

–No me gusta dejar a mis bebés con desconocidos, siquiera por una noche, pero supongo que no vendrá mal iniciar mañana las negociaciones con alguna ventaja a nuestro favor. Muy bien, vamos a reunirnos con los nuestros.

Emmett suspiró. Como el frío volvía a afectarlo, casi habría preferido que ella quisiera volver inmediatamente al cobertizo.

* * *

**ke tal?**

**espero reviews jejeje**


	26. Chapter 26

**hola eh aki lo nuevo jeje espero les agrade!**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 26**

Según se vio después, si se hubieran quedado un rato más en la aldea los habrían rescatado. Al menos eso fue lo que Rosalie quiso creer, pues detestaba quedar en deuda con Emmett por haberla sacado de allí. Pero a poca distancia de la aldea, en el estrecho sendero de la montaña, se encontraron con Lazar y tres de los guardias de Emmett.

–Has tardado bastante–fue el agrio saludo de Emmett, que alzó bruscamente las cejas de su amigo.

–¿Pretendías que siguiera un rastro sepultado bajo quince centímetros de nieve? Ni ese galgo ruso de Rosalie pudo olfatearos. ¿Cómo habría podido yo?

–¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

–Me acordé de la aldea de Latzko y pensé pedirle ayuda... o comprarla, que era más probable. No esperaba encontraros aquí.

–No sé por qué no–replicó Emmett–. Después de todo, él considera que estas colinas son territorio suyo.

–Pero no lo creía tan loco como para provocar nuevamente a la casa real de Cardinia.

Emmett se vio obligado a estar de acuerdo.

–El no, pero Pavel sí, sin duda. Y por desgracia es Pavel quien está momentáneamente al mando.

–Bueno, eso lo explica todo–dijo Lazar–. Supongo que esperaba encontrar a Jasper en el grupo, ¿no?

–En realidad, sólo quería los caballos. No tenía idea de que vinieran con nosotros.

Lazar frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Y cómo fue que se apoderó también de ti y de Rosalie?

Emmett posó sus ojos grises en su prometida antes de responder, sardónico:

–Porque mi novia, aquí presente, tuvo la ocurrencia de atacar a seis bandidos por sí sola, a las mismas puertas de la aldea.

–No sabía que hubiéramos llegado–murmuró Rosalie, en defensa propia.

A eso Emmett no dijo nada, que era mucho decir, puesto que continuaba mirándola con fijeza. Lazar intentó disimular su enorme sonrisa, pero renunció al ver que los guardias estaban haciendo el mismo gesto. Rosalie también lo vio; el calor que ya le subía a las mejillas aumentó unos cuantos grados más.

Lazar carraspeó para recobrar la atención de su amigo.

–Bueno, ¿y dónde están los caballos?

–Encerrados en un establo.

–Pero no por mucho tiempo–agregó Rosalie–. Entre los cinco...

–Basta, Rosalie–la interrumpió Emmett, a quien obviamente se le había terminado la paciencia–. Puede que tú no estés exhausta después de haber pasado el día peleando con esa tormenta, pero yo sí, desde luego.

–Qué otra cosa se podía esperar–replicó ella, disgustada.

La gelida mirada que recibió por ese comentario debería haberla derribado de su caballo, pero ella se limitó a levantar un poco más el mentón y a sostenerla con la misma furia. Emmett tenía demasiado frío para malgastar el tiempo en hacerle bajar la vista... si acaso eso era posible, y suspiró.

–Reconozco que Pavel puede estar muy borracho y no notar que somos tan pocos, pero en ese caso tampoco tendrá el tino de bajar su precio. Y si crees que voy a pagar lo que pide por esos animales, estás loca.

Ella no quería que pagara nada, para no quedar más en deuda con él.

–¿Cómo era eso de que los recuperaríamos 'de un modo u otro'?

–Por Dios, mujer, esconde las garras. Cardinia es uno de los países más ricos de Europa. Allí tenemos por costumbre recurrir antes al dinero; a las armas, sólo como último recurso. Y todavía no hemos llegado a eso. Lo mejor será volver por la mañana, cuando ellos estén durmiendo la mona, después de toda la cerveza que han bebido esta noche.

–¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo?–preguntó ella, empecinada.

–¿No sería preferible que tus 'bebés' pasaran la noche en ese bonito establo abrigado, en vez de verse expuestos a los elementos?–Era una jugada muy sucia aprovecharse otra vez de la preocupación de Rosalie, pero aún no había terminado de exponer sus argumentos–. Mañana por la noche llegaremos a uno de los albergues de caza de Jasper y tendremos un refugio adecuado. Esta será la última noche que debamos pasar a la intemperie, pero también es la noche más fría de la temporada, tal como me señalaste, por si no recuerdas. Y nada nos asegura que la tormenta no regrese antes de la mañana.

Ella sólo oyó que el primo tenía propiedades a poca distancia. Así como el calor de su bochorno había pasado desapercibido algunos segundos antes, lo mismo ocurrió con su repentina palidez.

–¿Tan cerca estamos de Cardinia?–susurró.

Él no reparó en el brusco descenso de su tono.

–Deberíamos llegar en pocos días, siempre que no nos encontremos con más tormentas... o más bandidos. Ahora buscaremos nuestras tiendas para dormir un poco. Y no quiero oír más discusiones.– Se volvió hacia Lazar–. Espero que no hayáis acampado donde os dejamos.

Lazar se sobresaltó al verse tan bruscamente incluido en el fascinante diálogo que había estado presenciando.

–Estamos a unos treinta minutos de marcha, donde este sendero se aparta de la senda principal.–Pero luego no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo–: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir en esa dirección?

Como Rosalie se irguió súbitamente al oír eso, Emmett siseó: –¡Mi amigo estaba bromeando, caramba!

Antes de encaminarse hacia el campamento, echó a Lazar una mirada que prometía un ajuste de cuentas.

* * *

**ke tal?**

**espero ls rr**


	27. Chapter 27

**hol hola realmente esperaba mas RR pero bueno no las hare esperar mas jejeje espero les guste el cap!**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 27**

Temprano por la mañana dejaron a un hombre con Nina y las carretas. El resto del grupo, con todo el armamento, partió hacia la aldea de Latzko. Rosalie se vio obligada a admitir que formaban un espectáculo impresionante. Y también admitió, aunque a regañadientes y sólo para sus adentros, que la idea de Emmett había sido correcta. El hecho de que volvieran triunfantes, por así decirlo, inspiraba confianza. Ella recuperaría sus caballos, sí, 'de un modo u otro'.

Después de la larga noche de festejos sólo había unos pocos aldeanos levantados, pero eso cambió muy pronto cuando los hombres de Emmett se acercaron lentamente al edificio principal. Alguien debía de haber informado precipitadamente a Pavel, porque lo vieron salir al porche, a tropezones, en el momento en que llegaban. Nadie desmontó. Las armas estaban listas.

Pavel aún luchaba por ponerse el abrigo. El hecho de que debajo no llevara camisa y estuviera descalzo indicaba que lo habían sacado de la cama caliente. Ciertamente, no pareció alegrarse de ver a Emmett a caballo y rodeado de sus propios hombres, en vez de estar donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

–¿Quién lo dejó salir, conde?–quiso saber.

–Salí por mí mismo. Y ahora quiero los caballos–respondió Emmett.

Al recordar que no todo estaba perdido, el semblante de Pavel cambió bruscamente.

–Ah, sí.–Le disparó una sonrisa llena de dientes–. Esos caballos del rey Jasper, tan valiosos. Supongo que ellos no salieron por sí solos, ¿verdad?

Emmett esperó a que el bandido y sus compinches acabaran de festejar ese pequeño chiste. A él no le hacía gracia. Quería acabar con eso. Cuanto antes dejaran atrás esas montañas, antes volverían a temperaturas que él pudiera tolerar. Jamás en la vida volvería a cruzar los Cárpatos en esa época del año.

–Creo haberle informado que los caballos no son para Jasper–recordó al bandido–. Sin embargo, ayer no le dije toda la verdad, pues tampoco son míos... al menos por ahora. Pertenecen a esta muchacha, quien no tiene la cantidad que usted pide. Pero he prometido devolvérselos. Cien rublos cada uno... y nadie tendrá que morir. Píenselo antes de responder.

En vez de seguir ese consejo, Pavel dijo inmediatamente.

–Doble o nada y usted acepta mi desafío.

–Es una verdadera suerte que yo pueda permitirme el lujo de no perder tiempo–replicó Emmett, en tono de aburrimiento.

–Si no acepta combatir conmigo, aristócrata, me quedaré con uno de los caballos.

Emmett se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Justamente lo que había imaginado, porque Pavel era demasiado previsible en algunos aspectos: ese, precisamente. Miró a Rosalie, pero su expresión empecinada revelaba que no estaba dispuesta a dejar uno solo de sus preciosos bebés allí. Eso tampoco lo sorprendió.

Sin embargo, ella se las arregló para introducir un elemento inesperado al intervenir, diciendo a Pavel:

–Los caballos son míos. Debería ser yo quien elija quién va a batirse con usted.

Pavel echó un vistazo a los tres cosacos que la rodeaban y rió.

–Pavel no es estúpido, mujer.

Eso era bastante discutible. Rosalie iba a decirlo, pero Emmett se apresuró a intervenir:

–Está bien, Pavel, pero que el combate sea bajo techo, si no le molesta. Y como tengo el derecho de elegir las armas, mande que alguien me traiga la espada que entregué anoche.–Como Pavel se limitaba a mirarlo, algo verde alrededor de las agallas, comentó–: ¿No maneja bien la espada? Bueno, que no se diga de mí que me aproveché. Elija usted. Pero le advierto que Jasper y yo tuvimos los mismos instructores. A propósito, ¿cómo está ese hombro?

A esas alturas Pavel había enrojecido. Emmett calculó que se había arriesgado un poco al recordarle la puñalada que le asestara Jasper. Pero costaba contenerse, cuando era un hombre tan fácil de aguijonear. Sin embargo, un momento después tuvo que arrepentirse.

–A látigo–dijo Pavel.

La inesperada elección del bandido arrancó algunas exclamaciones al grupo. Emmett apenas logró contener la suya.

–¿Y eso es un arma?

–Ya verá cómo lo hago cintas con el mío. ¿A usted no le parece que sea un arma?–Contraatacó Pavel, riendo entre dientes.

–Elegir las armas era derecho tuyo, McCarty–interpuso Rosalie–. Reclámalo.

Emmett comprendió que no lo creía capaz de ganar una pelea a látigo. Eso era obvio. Qué diablos, no lo creía capaz de ganar una pelea con ese recio bandido, cualesquiera fueran las armas, y por eso había tratado de intervenir algo antes. Si él la había etiquetado como promiscua, ella lo etiquetaba como un inútil e indefenso petimetre cortesano, y se negaba a verlo de otro modo. Y gracias a su momentánea generosidad ante Pavel (cuando debería haber insistido con las espadas) él no podría demostrarle lo contrario, pues él también dudaba de su capacidad con un arma que nunca hasta entonces había utilizado.

De cualquier modo, tampoco podía reclamar su derecho sin faltar al honor. El hecho de que ella lo creyera capaz de hacerlo era otra indicación de lo mal que pensaba de su prometido. Eso no importaba; por el contrario, era lo que él había estado buscando. En cambio, no le gustaba nada esa etiqueta de petimetre cortesano.

¡Ese maldito Pavel, con sus pretensiones de figuración! ¡Látigos, por Dios! ¿Cómo se peleaba a látigo? ¿Turnándose para azotarse mutuamente, hasta que uno de los dos no pudiera soportar el dolor?

Pavel, después de enviar por dos látigos, había entrado en el salón de Latzko para esperar. A la derecha de Emmett, Lazar sujetó el brazo de su amigo, que empezaba a desmontar.

–Esto es ridículo. Te está usando como sustituto de Stefan.

–Vaya novedad–replicó Emmett, con un resoplido de disgusto.

–A ver si esto te parece más novedoso: no tienes por qué aceptar.

Emmett lo sabía perfectamente. Estaba dispuesto a pagar el rescate, aunque nada ganara con eso, una vez que Rosalie rompiera el compromiso y volviera con sus caballos a Rusia. El no buscaba su gratitud, que sólo serviría para perjudicar sus propósitos. Y no podía decir que se negaba a dejar uno de los purasangres en manos de Pavel. Entonces, ¿por qué había aceptado el desafío? ¿En pago por el presente recibido la noche anterior?

Emmett desmontó, asqueado consigo mismo y con toda la situación. Pero en un aparte reveló a Lazar: –Tranquilízate, amigo mío. Si esto se vuelve demasiado penoso, me daré por vencido y pagaré el doble rescate.

–Bueno, por lo menos no has enloquecido por completo–comentó Lazar.

Eso también era discutible; Emmett no dijo nada y se dirigió a la casa. Rosalie también había bajado al suelo y estaba prácticamente bloqueándole la entrada al salón. No había oído su diálogo con Lazar, lo cual era una suerte, pues él no estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo y ella, sin duda, exigiría que él resistiera hasta el amargo final.

–McCarty...

–¿Preocupada por mí, preciosa?–La interrumpió. El sarcasmo de su tono revelaba que no estaba dispuesto a creerlo.

Y ese sarcasmo hizo que ella siseara:

–No, en absoluto–a pesar de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–En ese caso, no se entrometa. No importa que yo gane o que pierda: usted recobrará sus caballos.

Sin decir más, pasó junto a ella para entrar en la casa y se apresuró a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero si pensaba que con eso la mantendría fuera, estaba muy equivocado. Aquella mujer quería verlo perder el combate, para tener algo de qué jactarse. Emmett pensó insistir en que ella se retirara, pero Lazar la había seguido con cinco o seis hombres más. Él se limitó a encogerse mentalmente de hombros. Tal vez ella merecía también eso por lo de la noche anterior.

Pavel se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba apartando los catres para abrir espacio. ¿Requisito previo? Lo fuera o no, Emmett dio por sentado que él también debía desnudarse hasta la cintura, sólo para jugar limpio.

Había visto a Pavel en dos combates con Jasper y sabía que jugaba sucio. El hecho de que Pavel nunca lo hubiera visto pelear debía de ser una ventaja a favor de él, pero tratándose de un combate a látigo, esa ventaja no existía. Por el contrario, él llevaba las de perder. ¿Por qué diablos había accedido?

La solución ideal consistía en matar a Pavel, pues aquel hombre no tenía sentido del honor y no se podía confiar en que respetara su palabra si perdía. Pero Emmett no tenía ningún deseo de matarlo, aun en el caso de que usaran armas normales. El bandido era un hombre amargado por culpa de una mujer. Era algo con lo que Emmett podía solidarizarse.

Otra solución era dejarlo inconsciente, pues existía la posibilidad de que, si Pavel perdía (por tercera vez ante un aristócrata) y seguía consciente, la ira lo llevara a hacerlos matar a todos. Algunos de los bandidos no obedecerían, pero otros sí. Y no valía la pena de correr el riesgo.

Puesto que su falta de destreza con el látigo no le posibilitaba ninguna de esas soluciones, la única alternativa, intencional o no, era poder, permitir que Pavel disfrutara de su momento de gloria y salir volando de allí. Además, ya había prometido a Lazar que, si se veía en aprietos, se daría por vencido. Sólo que esa alternativa iba contra todos sus instintos.

–Por fin–dijo Pavel.

Emmett vio entrar a un hombre que traía en las manos sendos látigos enroscados. Ambos parecían casi idénticos, pero no lo eran. El reconoció el de Rosalie, aunque no hubiera podido decir cómo, pues apenas le había echado alguna mirada. Con un vistazo a la muchacha comprobó que ella también lo había identificado sin dificultad.

Sin preguntarse por qué lo deseaba, Emmett se adelantó para decir:

–Creo que me corresponde elegir las armas. Quiero el látigo de la muchacha.

–¿Qué muchacha?–Inquirió Pavel. Pero sus ojos buscaron a Rosalie aun mientras lo preguntaba.

–¿No sabe, Pavel, que ese látigo le fue quitado anoche a esta mujer?

Pavel volvió un ceño suspicaz hacia Emmett.

–¿Usted le enseñó a usarlo, aristócrata?

Había que elegir entre mentir para beneficiarse en la pelea y mentir para progresar en su campaña contra Rosalie. Y elegir era fácil.

–Por suerte para usted–dijo Emmett al bandido–, hace poco que la conozco, y no he tenido tiempo de enseñarle nada... de importancia.

Lo último era una indirecta sólo para Rosalie. No volvió a mirarla para ver cómo reaccionaba. Hizo bien, pues de lo contrario hubiera podido someterse a la humillación de pedirle disculpas.

Insinuar que lo ocurrido entre ambos no tenía importancia era lo mismo que ella había hecho. Pero oírselo decir a él la golpeó dolorosamente. Por un instante, su expresión reveló la herida, antes de que ella la disimulara tras una máscara de indiferencia.

Por suerte, los otros no entendieron el comentario de Emmett. Cuando él propuso iniciar el duelo, Pavel se apresuró a aceptar.

Látigos en mano, desenroscados y arrastrándose por el suelo, ambos comenzaron a describir un círculo. Emmett esperaba para aprender por el ejemplo los rudimentos de su manejo; Pavel aguardaba la oportunidad de asestar un primer golpe certero.

Ninguno obtuvo lo que buscaba.

Cuando por fin Pavel descargó su primer latigazo, Emmett tuvo demasiado que hacer con esquivarlo como para ver de qué modo se hacía. El solo restallido lo desmoralizó, aunque sólo castigara el aire. Y su primer intento fue risible: la trenza cayó al suelo antes de acercarse siquiera al adversario.

Emmett no lo sabía, pero estaba manejando el látigo como si fuera una espada, lo cual habría dado algún resultado si su contrincante se hubiera quedado quieto, cosa que no hacía. Al parecer, el objetivo era azotar y evitar los azotes contrarios. Por el momento sólo había logrado una de esas dos cosas.

Rosalie observaba con disgusto aquel mutuo rondarse. Pavel no sabía mucho de látigos, pero sin duda era mucho más diestro que Emmett, que sólo conseguía mantenerse fuera del alcance por pura suerte y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos.

Y en ese momento fue alcanzado. No fue un latigazo fuerte: el arma de Pavel se curvó rodeando la espalda y el costado, subiéndole por el pecho, donde la punta infligió lo peor del daño, dejando una roja marca en diagonal que arruinó su piel dorada. Él apenas hizo una mueca, pero Rosalie no había contado con su propia reacción ante esa marca.

Su impulso, casi irresistible, fue arrebatar el látigo a Emmett y reducir a ese bandido a carne molida, cosa que sólo le llevaría uno o dos minutos. Conocía los puntos del cuerpo más sensibles al dolor y su puntería era infalible. En cuestión de segundos tendría a Pavel retorciéndose en el suelo...

Literalmente, tuvo que hundir las manos en los bolsillos y concentrarse para no retirarlas de allí. Luego distrajo parte de esa concentración en mantenerse quieta en su sitio. Pero estaba demasiado furiosa.

–¡El impulso está en la muñeca!–Gritó a Emmett–.¡Movimientos cortos!

El cardiniano la oyó. No podía dejar de oírla. Era irritante comprender que, de haber estado ella en su lugar, esa pelea ya hubiera terminado. De todas las armas que Pavel podía escoger, ¿por qué tenía que elegir justamente aquélla en que esa mujer era experta?

Para colmo de males, Emmett no tenía la menor idea de lo que ella trataba de decirle.

El segundo azote le cruzó el blando vientre. Emmett tuvo la sensación de que lo tenía abierto y de que estaban a punto de caérsele las entrañas, pero al mirar hacia abajo sólo vio un cardenal rojo levantado en la piel. Sin embargo, era más que suficiente para poner fin a eso.

En el momento en que iba a rendirse, Rosalie volvió a gritarle: –¡Eso no es una espada, hombre! ¡Así no!

Emmett apretó los dientes y volvió a intentarlo, pero su látigo no hizo sino rozar a Pavel, no con el aguijón de la abeja, sino con el de un molesto mosquito. Pavel, que no tenía ese problema, le asestó dos latigazos relampagueantes; el que le tocó la cara posterior del hombro le arrancó sangre.

En ese momento Rosalie chilló:

–¡Date por vencido, McCarty! ¡No puedes ganar!

Fue entonces cuando Emmett decidió demostrarle que se equivocaba.

Pero no lo haría con el látigo. Jamás podría usar esa porquería con eficiencia sin haber recibido unas cuantas lecciones, y no iba a recibirlas en pleno combate. Dejó que la curva de su látigo quedara junto a sus pies, supuestamente listo para actuar; cuando el de Pavel volvió a acercarse, Emmett no trató de esquivarlo. Por el contrario, lo asió con la mano para darle un fuerte tirón, al tiempo que dejaba caer su propia arma, y plantó el puño contra la cara de su adversario.

Los pies de Pavel se elevaron en el aire mientras caía. Tenía la nariz rota, decididamente, pero por el momento lo ignoraba. Estaba inconsciente. Y Emmett se sintió reivindicado por completo, pues había derribado a aquel hombre de un solo golpe. Al menos, se sintió reivindicado hasta recordar sus propios y palpitantes dolores.

–Si esa era tu intención, McCarty, ¿por qué diablos no lo hiciste antes?

Rosalie se le había acercado por atrás, con el tono más hiriente que encontró. Él quiso ignorarla por completo, pero al verla aparecer por la izquierda las palabras brotaron por sí solas:

–Cállate, Rose.

Lazar se le acercó por el lado opuesto.

–El hombro no sangra mucho, pero hay que limpiarlo y vendarlo antes de que nos vayamos.

Rosalie había recogido su látigo. Emmett comprendió que no seguiría su consejo; era demasiado pedir.

–Se hace así–dijo ella, haciendo una demostración.

La cola se disparó al otro lado de la habitación y se enroscó a la pata de una silla, que se acercó deslizándose hasta chocar contra las rodillas de Emmett. El ceño del cardiniano ya era tempestuoso, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.

–Siéntate y deja que tu amigo te atienda–le dijo. Mejor dicho, se lo ordenó, siempre con ese tono autoritario.

–¡Cállate, Rosalie!

Lo estaba tratando otra vez como a una criatura, y ahora lo hacía delante de Lazar y todos los demás. Quizás ese furioso consejo que le había dado durante la pelea no se debía a que lo considerara inepto, sino a la preocupación. La sola posibilidad, por remota que fuera, hizo que Emmett sintiera pánico, lo cual no lo ayudó en absoluto a manejar bien la situación. Si ella agregaba la menor muestra de gratitud a todo el resto, lo más probable era que la matara.

Roslaie estaba experimentando su propia revolución emocional, que contenía dos terceras partes de pánico; pero el suyo había comenzado la noche anterior, al enterarse de que Cardinia estaba tan cerca. Si ahora se mostraba irracional y provocativa era por el miedo que había sentido por Emmett durante la pelea. Eso la enfurecía por completo. Y, para colmo, se sentía en deuda con él. La gratitud hacia aquel hombre no le sentaba nada bien. Y la irritaba la necesidad de reconocerla.

Pero lo peor era saber que él sufría y experimentar ese ridículo impulso de ayudarlo, sin saber cómo y sin atreverse siquiera a intentarlo. En resumidas cuentas, sus emociones la estaban volviendo loca; en ese momento tenía sobre ellas tanto control como Emmett, o sea, ninguno.

De otro modo habría podido comprender que él estaba fuera de sí y que eso no se debía al dolor, sino a la misma Rosalie. Lo mejor habría sido obedecerle y no abrir la boca. Decididamente, la terquedad tiene sus peligros.

–Debo agradecerte...

Emmett la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir más. Sólo conocía una manera segura de impedir esas indeseables muestras de gratitud, aparte de asesinarla, y no vaciló en utilizarla.

–Antes de que digas algo de lo que vas a arrepentirte, Rosalie, debes saber que no he recuperado esos caballos para ti. Si ocurre lo peor y terminamos casados, no quiero perder la ganancia que obtendré cuando los venda.

Ella tomó la noticia exactamente como él esperaba. Por un momento existió el peligro de que empleara el látigo contra él. Emmett se dio cuenta. El mismo Lazar se dio cuenta. Nunca la habían visto tan furiosa.

Lo asombroso fue que ella respondiera, con cierto grado de calma, pues cada una de sus palabras fue pronunciada apretando los dientes:

–Nadie va a tocar mis caballos Emmett, que te quede claro.

–No creo que tú tengas ninguna autoridad al respecto–respondió él.

Eso rompió los diques. La voz de Rosalie se elevó hasta las vigas.

–¡Antes te mandaré al infierno imbecil!

Él respondió de igual modo.

–¡Al infierno me mandarás si no terminas con este maldito compromiso!

–Ya te dije que no puedo. ¡Hice una promesa! Que parte no entiendes

–¡Por Dios, las mujeres se pasan la vida faltando a sus promesas! ¿Por qué tienes tú que ser diferente?

–Por una cuestión de honor–replicó ella, agria–. Algo que tú no conoces, cosa que no me sorprende.

Tras haber pronunciado ese insulto mortal, Rosalie se alejó a grandes pasos. Lazar tuvo que sujetar a Emmett para que, en su furia, no la siguiera.

–Por el amor de Dios, déjala ir, si no quieres terminar con cardenales todavía peores.

Emmett giró hacia él.

–¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho?

–Sí, y si te interesa conocer mi opinión, tú te lo has buscado–replicó Lazar, sin rodeos–. ¿Cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido decirle que ibas a vender sus caballos?

–No había otro remedio. ¿No has oído? Ella estaba a punto de echarme toda su gratitud encima.

–¡Oh, Dios no lo permita!

–La gratitud y el odio no se dan la mano–explicó Emmett. Pero luego, con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la silla que Rosalie le había acercado. Súbitamente estaba exhausto–. ¿Sabes Lazar? No puedo quitarme esta maldita sensación de haber caído en una trampa.

El cambio de tema y esa brusca depresión provocó la desconfianza de Lazar.

–Posiblemente porque todo depende de que tu madre quiera arreglar este asunto. No confías en que ella reaccione ante Rosalie como tú esperas.

–No es eso; estoy seguro de que mi prometida va a horrorizarla. Pero algo me dice que jamás podré escapar de esa mujer.

* * *

**espero sus reviews!**

**bye**


	28. Chapter 28

**hola siento mucho la tardanza jeje pero aki sta el cap espero les agrade**

**recuerdn dek nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 28**

La ciudad real de Cardinia era una joya en el valle amortajado por la niebla; su brillo era evidente pese al lóbrego panorama. Así la vio Rosalie desde lejos, el día de su llegada. Lo horrible del clima se ajustaba perfectamente a su ánimo. Aun cuando la niebla dejó paso al sol, mucho antes de que llegaran a las primeras calles adoquinadas, su humor no mejoró.

Era una ciudad grande, que se había extendido muy por fuera de sus murallas originales, tan antiguas que en algunos lugares se estaban desmoronando; todo mostraba que, en vez de hacer reparaciones, se las estaba retirando. Afuera lo viejo, adentro lo nuevo. Lástima que los pactos matrimoniales no tuvieran cabida en esa categoría.

La bruma había aparecido durante la mañana en que abandonaron las últimas estribaciones de los Cárpatos, tras haber pasado la noche en el albergue privado del rey Jasper. Lo de 'privado' era una buena calificación para esa vivienda, pues resultó ser el sitio que el rey utilizaba cuando deseaba estar solo; el hecho de que tuviera un único dormitorio garantizaba que no lo acompañaran amigos ni parientes. Tenía otros albergues mucho más grandes, por supuesto, pero ese era el más cercano a las montañas.

En el establo no había espacio para todos los caballos, pero la nieve no había llegado a las estribaciones más bajas, donde se levantaba el albergue, y el clima no era mucho peor del que habían experimentado en las planicies rusas. En cuanto al problema de alojar a tantas personas, afortunadamente la vivienda tenía un salón muy amplio.

Rosalie, aún hirviendo de ira tras la revelación de que Emmett pensaba vender sus caballos, no preguntó si podía ocupar el único dormitorio: se limitó a informar que allí dormiría ella. Como él tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, se sintió inclinado a discutir: –¿Ah, sí?

–Puedes ir acostumbrándote a sufrir molestias–advirtió ella–. Pronto tendrás esposa.

–Y entonces compartiremos...

–¡No cuentes con eso!–Tras lo cual le estrelló la puerta en la cara.

Desde entonces no le dirigía la palabra. Pero el enfado no duró mucho y pronto se convirtió en depresión. Los últimos días habían sido lúgubres; la niebla los seguía y el ánimo de Rosalie estaba más caído que nunca desde que iniciaran el viaje.

Nina y sus hermanos tampoco podían levantárselo, aunque Konrad opinaba que Emmett no había hablado en serio con respecto a los caballos.

–Es demasiado rico para necesitar esa ganancia. ¿Para qué venderlos?

–Para vengarse de mí, por no haberlo salvado de un destino peor que la muerte–fue la respuesta de la joven.

Konrad se limitó a decir:

–Si quiere salvarse, puede hacerlo por sí solo.

–¿Acaso crees que no se lo he dicho?

Para empeorar las cosas, el día anterior Nina le había informado:

–Lazar me preguntó por qué no quieres casarte con Emmett.

–No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

Con la más inocente de las expresiones, su amiga respondió: –¿Era un secreto?

–No es de incumbencia de ellos.

A lo cual Nina resopló: –Es de incumbencia de Emmett, desde luego. Deberías habérselo dicho.

–No me lo preguntó. No me digas que contaste todo a Lazar.

–¿Lo de todos esos años malgastados...?–Al ver que Rosalie se ruborizaba, Nina mintió–: No, por supuesto. Le dije que te lo preguntara a ti.

Y como nadie le había preguntado nada, Rosalie dio por sentado que el cardiniano había perdido todo interés en el asunto. Sólo cabía esperar que no mencionara el asunto a Emmett. Ella misma no sabía por qué deseaba callarlo.

Después de todo, que Emmett supiera lo de Royce no cambiaba en nada las cosas. Si pretendía actuar noblemente y dejar el sitio a otro, lo hubiera hecho por su propio bien. Por otra parte, no le importaría. Simplemente, Rosalie no quería pasar por el bochorno de reconocer que había pasado siete años esperando a un hombre... y que aún lo esperaba.

Ahora, mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad a la que ella nunca había creído llegar, se sentía más abatida que nunca. Había hecho todo lo posible para que Emmett renunciara al casamiento, pero continuaba comprometida con él y se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Iban hacia la casa familiar de los McCarty, según había dicho alguien. Lo cierto era que allí conocería a la madre de Emmett. Y ella tenía mucho miedo de ese encuentro, pues sería la confirmación del compromiso.

Aún no estaba decidida a continuar fingiéndose rústica ante la condesa, puesto que a Emmett le había importado tan poco su actuación provinciana inculta. ¿A su madre le importaría? En todo caso, ¿tendría ella influencia suficiente sobre su hijo como para hacerle cambiar de idea? Posiblemente no, aunque, si existía la menor posibilidad, era preciso aprovecharla. Aun así, le sería mucho más difícil exhibir esos modales atroces en presencia de otra aristócrata que ante Emmett y sus hombres. Y esa mujer había sido la esposa del mejor amigo de su padre.

Por otra parte, una pequeña y perversa voz interior se entrometía desde el momento en que abandonaran la aldea de los bandidos, diciéndole que debía dejar de luchar y casarse con ese hombre. Ella se negaba a escucharla, por supuesto. Existían cien motivos por los que no podía ni quería casarse, pero sólo uno justificaba que no le molestara hacerlo. Y ese era un motivo que ella no debería haber descubierto, cuando menos antes de la boda.

Mientras Emmett se mantenía a distancia, ella podía regañarse por pensar en eso y hasta no pensar (casi nunca). Pero cuando él se le acercaba, cuando se sorprendía observándolo, era imposible no recordar vívidamente aquel acto de amor. Y entonces quedaba sin aliento. Por la noche, cuando no tenía nada con que distraerse, el recuerdo volvía a atacarla. Y lo que aumentaba su abatimiento era el miedo de que, si ocurría lo peor y se veía obligada a casarse, pudiera olvidar por completo todo lo que hacía de Emmett un esposo detestable y comprometerse por mero placer.

Podía decirse, una y otra vez, que eso no iba a suceder. Pero en otros tiempos habría negado que pudiera sucumbir a las tentaciones de la carne... y ya lo había hecho. De modo que las cosas podían suceder. Desear lo contrario no era gran consuelo.

Tampoco había querido llegar a Cardinia, pero allí estaba y pronto se casaría. ¿Cuándo se celebraría la boda? No sabía siquiera eso. ¿Dentro de algunos días, de una semana? Poco importaba; de cualquier modo sería demasiado pronto para su gusto. Y las excusas que hallaba para retrasarla no servirían durante mucho tiempo.

Una de esas excusas podía resultar bastante legítima, pues en realidad, a fuerza de preocuparse comenzaba a sentirse enferma. ¿O era el nerviosismo del próximo encuentro con la madre de Emmett? Si esa dama la recibía con los brazos abiertos, lo más probable era que le vomitara encima.

Rosalie se estremeció al imaginarlo. Entonces decidió retrasar ese encuentro con un pequeño desvío. Con ese objetivo en la mente, acercó su caballo al ruano de Emmett.

–¿Vives con tu madre, McCarty?

Él pareció sorprendido, pero sin duda fingía.

–¿Así que vuelves a dirigirme la palabra?

Era un juego que ella dominaba.

–Ah, ¿te diste cuenta de que no lo hacía?

Él renunció demasiado pronto, suspirando:

–Prefería no darme cuenta de que has vuelto a hacerlo.

–En cuanto a mi pregunta...

–No, no vivo con ella.

–Muéstrame dónde vives.

Esa vez la sorpresa fue auténtica.

–¿Ahora?

–Ahora, sí.

Él pensó en Fátima y en las exuberantes bienvenidas que le prodigaba después de la más breve ausencia.

–Es una residencia de soltero–objetó, sacudiendo la cabeza–. No sería decoroso llevarte allí antes del casamiento.

La negativa sólo sirvió para fortalecer la decisión de Rosalie.

–Si te preocupara el decoro no te casarías conmigo. Muéstrame tu casa, si no quieres que acampe aquí mismo, en plena calle.

–Te arrestarían.

–¿De veras?–Se interesó ella–. ¿No crees que yo preferiría una celda a...?

Él empezaba a enfurecerse.

–¿Por qué no una mazmorra? Se puede arreglar.

En Cardinia no había mazmorras, pero en ese momento Emmett habría podido construir una sólo para ella. Y tantas objeciones para no satisfacer una petición tan nimia comenzaban a despertar las sospechas de Rosalie.

–¿Hay algo en tu casa que no quieras dejarme ver?

–No, pero tengo mucho que hacer, ahora que he regresado, y eso no incluye una visita turística a...

–¡Muy bien!–Lo interrumpió ella, muy seca–. La veré otro día, cuando no estés presente, para no molestarte. Sin duda, en la casa de tu madre podrán indicarme cómo llegar.

Cualquiera de los criados de la condesa lo haría, sin duda, y si Rosalie se presentaba en su casa en ausencia de él, probablemente no ocurriría nada. Pero ella había amenazado con cortar demasiadas orejas; no convenía correr el riesgo.

–¿Piensas ser siempre tan complicada?–Preguntó, sin disimular su fastidio.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa apretada.

–Tratándose de ti, McCarty, pondré mi mejor voluntad.

–En ese caso, bienvenida a mi humilde morada–dijo él en tono seco.

Y alargó el brazo para señalar la casa que acababan de dejar atrás.

Ella le echó una mirada agria.

–Esto no iba a llevarte mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?–Comentó con glacial sarcasmo, encaminando su montura hacia la casa, no tan humilde.

Emmett no respondió, pues estaba indicando a gritos a Lazar, que se había adelantado, que continuara la marcha con las carretas y los caballos. Cuando Rosalie cayó en la cuenta de que la dejaban sola con él, estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea. Pero en aquella casa de tres plantas, tan grande, indudablemente habría sirvientes. Si Emmett era tan rico como aseguraba, no despediría a sus criados para una ausencia de uno o dos meses.

Por lo visto, estaba en lo cierto, pues él se acercó a la puerta de calle y llamó para entrar. Mientras esperaban, Rosalie lo sintió más que irritado por esa molestia. Parecía... ¿nervioso? ¿Era posible que lo preocupara la opinión que ella pudiera formarse de su casa?

Muy dudoso. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. Por otra parte, ¿qué importaba? Su gran desilusión era que la casa estuviera tan cerca; de ese modo la visita no los retrasaría tanto tiempo como ella había esperado. Estaba cayendo otra vez en el abatimiento y en cierta apatía autodefensiva. ¿Qué importaba gustar o no a la madre de Emmett? ¿Qué importaba la mortificación de su padre cuando se enterara de su conducta? ¿Qué importaba perder a Royce si se efectuaba ese casamiento?

Al abrirse la puerta, Emmett recibió el saludo de un criado de voz cascada, que sorprendió a Rosalie simplemente por su tamaño. Era el hombre más alto y corpulento que hubiera visto en su vida, un verdadero gigante, ya muy anciano, de pelo blanco y lleno de arrugas. Por su aspecto debería haber abandonado el trabajo veinte o treinta años antes. Era demasiado viejo para mayordomo, cierto, pero al parecer esas eran sus funciones, pues empezó a dar órdenes a varios lacayos que esperaban y mandó a uno que se ocupara de los caballos. Era preciso reconocer que, en sus tiempos, no habría tenido ningún problema para alejar a los visitantes indeseables. ¿En sus tiempos? Con toda seguridad aún lo hacía sin dificultades.

Emmett le dijo (lo llamaba Maurus) que aún no podía quedarse, pero que volvería más tarde. Como no se molestó en presentar a Rosalie, ella no le prestó ninguna atención. En cambio se dedicó a contemplar aquel vestíbulo, uno de los más encantadores que hubiera pisado en su vida.

El suelo de mármol blanco reflejaba los tonos de la gigantesca vidriera instalada sobre la puerta, cuyo arco iris de colores convertía en joyas rutilantes las tres grandes arañas que pendían del techo del primer piso. Era un salón largo y bastante ancho, con una grandiosa escalera centrada en el extremo y corredores que se abrían a cada lado, para adentrarse en la casa.

Sobre el costado izquierdo del vestíbulo había muchas puertas cerradas; a la derecha, sólo dos juegos de puertas dobles; el primero estaba abierto y dejaba ver un trozo de alfombrado blanco. Rosalie vio también algunos muebles de palo de rosa, el tapizado azul celeste y oro de un sofá y algunos sillones, indicadores de que la habitación era una sala.

Además de las pinturas de todo tamaño que colmaban los altos muros, había varios espejos ornamentados con gruesos marcos; ante ellos, flores de invernadero dispuestas en pedestales o en repisas. Era muy agradable ver flores en invierno. Por sobre algunas rosas pálidas, Rosalie vio su propia imagen en uno de los espejos e hizo una mueca de espanto.

No estaba tan cubierta de polvo como de costumbre (los caminos por los que habían viajado el día anterior estaban bien mantenidos) pero el pelo se le escapaba en partes del gorro. También tenía una mancha negra en la barbilla, quién sabía de qué. Su ropa estaba arrugada, por supuesto, y tenía aspecto de exhausta, cosa perfectamente lógica. Aquel viaje, que se podía hacer en tres semanas, había requerido cinco por causa de las carretas, y todos los días Emmett los mantenía en camino durante casi todas las horas de luz. Sin embargo, sus ojeras se debían a la falta de sueño: esa vocecita que la molestaba en los últimos días era más insistentes cuando avanzaba la noche.

No sabía si alegrarse de ir con ese horrible aspecto a su primer encuentro con la madre de Emmett, o si dedicar algunos minutos a mejorar su presentación, ya que estaba allí. Por la ojeras no podía hacer nada, pero entre el personal doméstico de Emmett habría alguien que pudiera dar a su ropa un somero planchado. Y el pelo era fácil de...

–¡Amo!

Alexandra se volvió bruscamente. Primero vio que Emmett ponía los ojos en blanco; luego, siguiendo el sonido de los pies que bajaban apresuradamente la escalera, vio a una mujer menuda, de pelo negro, que vestía un vaporoso caftán de seda, de estampado floral, una prenda más adecuada para la alcoba. Parecía tener veintidós o veintitrés años y era exquisita; la larga cabellera negra le llegaba casi a las rodillas; tenía enormes ojos de color castaño oscuro, cuerpo delicado y grácil hasta en la carrera, facciones exóticas y sensuales.

Rosalie se limitó a enarcar una ceja y dijo a Emmett, antes de que ella se acercara: –¿Amo?

–Fátima era esclava cuando me la regalaron–explicó él, exasperado–. Yo le di la libertad, pero nació en un harén e insiste en llamarme...

A esa altura Rosalie tuvo que interrumpirlo, porque Fátima estaba junto a ellos, a punto de arrojarse a los brazos de Emmett.

–¡Quieta ahí!–Ordenó, con voz tan autoritaria que hubiera detenido a todo un batallón. La ex esclava obedeció al instante.

Lo extraño era que Rosalie no estaba enfadada, aunque las funciones de aquella mujer en la casa fueran bastante obvias. Días atrás se hubiera enfurecido, pero ahora su humor era tan lúgubre, tan desesperanzado, que no le quedaba mucho lugar para otras emociones. Si no hubiera tenido que mantener una conducta coherente ante los ojos de Emmett, tal vez no hubiera detenido a la muchacha; habría preferido retirarse en silencio para que los dos amantes pudieran disfrutar del feliz reencuentro. Al menos ahora comprendía por qué él se había resistido a llevarla a su casa. Y era evidente que estaba preparado para un ataque, como si esperara lo peor.

Ella le dio una sorpresa, pues se limitó a decir a Fátima: –Tendrás que buscarte otro sitio donde trabajar.

–¡Pero si vivo aquí, señora!

–Ya no. Tu 'amo' va a casarse.

Fátima se volvió hacia Emmett, como si pensara que, por ser el hombre, él debía decir la última palabra. Y para asegurarse de que decidiera en su favor, hizo aparecer gordas lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos.

Eso fue lo que enfureció a Rosalie. No había recurso femenino más deleznable que utilizar las lágrimas para apelar a los instintos protectores del varón. ¡Como si él los tuviera! Serían sus instintos sexuales los que entrarían en acción, pero no mientras Rosalie estuviera presente.

Emmett la vio desenganchar el látigo de su cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera detenerla ella ya lo había hecho restallar una vez. El ruido le devolvió el doloroso recuerdo de los cardenales que aún tenía, pero eso no le habría impedido detenerla, si ella hubiera querido hacer daño. Cómo Rosalie, después de restallar el látigo para concentrar la asombrada atención de Fátima, lo estaba enroscando otra vez, decidió no provocarla... ¡Cómo que no, diablos!

Le arrebató el flagelo de la mano, pero ella se limitó a echarle una mirada de disgusto, apuntando:

–Deberías recordar que siempre doy un aviso previo, McCarty... y tengo otros látigos.–Luego fijó su mirada azul oscura en la muchacha y advirtió, con expresión decididamente amenazadora–: Si quieres volver a compartir su lecho, tendrás que pagar un precio. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Fátima estaba demasiado asustada para responder. Simplemente, lanzó un chillido y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Emmett no supo si correr tras ella, para asegurarle que su pellejo no corría peligro, por lo menos momentáneamente, o si retorcer el cuello a Rosalie. Dio un paso hacia su prometida.

Ella retrocedió, sin cambiar la expresión. Parecía a punto de arrancarle los ojos, pero lo que desató primero fue un ataque verbal.

–¡Eres el hombre más pérfido, libertino y despreciable de la creación! ¡Fuiste en busca de tu novia, pero dejaste a tu amante en tu casa! ¿No podías siquiera buscarle otra vivienda?

Le estaba gritando. Él respondió en voz muy baja, mientras la obligaba a retroceder un paso más.

–Fui a Rusia para deshacerme de una novia, no para traerla a mi casa. Supuse que tendrías el tino de ver que no haríamos buena pareja. Pero quédate tranquila, que mis otras amantes están en sus respectivas casas. Y Fátima estará instalada en otra vivienda antes de esta noche.

–Pero ¿no piensas deshacerte de ellas?

–Te advertí que no lo haría, preciosa. Puedes regocijarte, pues esto te da motivos para poner fin a este compromiso.

–No es sólo el pacto matrimonial lo que me obliga, grandísimo tonto, sino mi propia promesa de casarme contigo. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que esto se va a formalizar, hagas lo que hagas, con una sola excepción? Niégate a desposarme y todo se acabará.

Un paso más la puso contra la pared; él apoyó un brazo a cada lado.

–Este casamiento empieza a gustarme. Así podré dedicar el resto de mi vida a hacerte desdichada.

Rosalie estaba demasiado furiosa para dejarse intimidar.

–A la desdicha le encanta la compañía, 'precioso'–contraatacó–. No esperes que yo sufra sola.

Y, agachándose para pasar por debajo del brazo, marchó hacia la puerta.

* * *

**ke tal? jeje**

**espero RR**


	29. Chapter 29

**hola aki sta el new cap jejeje sorry x la tardanza pero eh stado muuuuy ocupada jeje espero les gzte**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 29**

Bojik la estaba esperando en la puerta de Emmett, y ella se reprochó el haberlo olvidado. Desde esa vez en que no pudo hallarla en la tormenta, el perro no quería perderla de vista. ¿Y cómo se había permitido perder otra vez los estribos? En realidad, no le importaba cuántas mujeres tuviera Emmett. ¿Las otras? 'Las otras', había dicho el hijo de... No, qué diablos, no le importaba. Era necesario hacer algo para que su actitud fuera coherente, sí, pero no iba en serio.

Sólo cabía agradecer que él no hubiera recordado cumplir su amenaza, al verla amenazar a otra de sus mujeres. También cabía agradecer el haber podido salir a tiempo, pues lo tenía físicamente demasiado cerca. Esas sensaciones, que ahora parecían brotar en ella cada vez que él se aproximaba, habían estado decididamente en ascenso. Y ella temía saber qué ocurriría si volvía a perder el control.

Emmett mantenía los ojos bien cerrados, pero aún podía percibir su olor, ver la furia en sus ojos de medianoche, esa pasión, esa...

Con un gemido, volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared; no se había movido desde que ella se le escapara. Era muy capaz de dominarse, claro. Bastaba con mantenerse lejos de esa mujer. Hasta hoy lo había conseguido. ¿Y cómo se le había ocurrido ceder a sus exigencias? Debería haberla desafiado, dejando que acampara en plena calle. Si la arrestaban, no diría una palabra para impedirlo. Pero cuando Rosalie tuviera que presentarse ante el magistrado, él se las arreglaría para que la pusieran bajo su custodia... y la fantasía que eso le inspiró lo hizo gemir otra vez.

Ahora su madre era la única esperanza. El infierno en el que estaba atrapado bien podía terminar antes de que cayera la noche, con el primer encuentro entre Maríana y Rosalie, si... Por Dios, se había ido con un portazo, y estaba demasiado enfadada para esperarlo afuera. La imaginó perdida en la ciudad. Vestida de ese modo y sola, los hombres no lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacarla. Y él se había quedado con un látigo, dejándola sin defensas.

Sintió tal miedo que se cubrió de sudor. Y como cabía esperar, cuando salió a la calle sólo encontró al lacayo con su ruano... Rosalie había desaparecido.

–La dama que ha salido ¿no te preguntó al menos cómo llegar a casa de mi madre?–interrogó al hombre mientras montaba.

Pero sólo consiguió una respuesta confundida: –¿Qué dama?

–¡La muchacha que llegó conmigo!–le espetó Emmett.

–No, señor... pero la oí ordenar a su perro que buscara a Nina, sea quien fuere.

Esa noticia no era un gran alivio. Emmett se puso en marcha, con la esperanza de alcanzar a Rosalie antes de que se metiera en problemas. Pero llegó a la casa de su familia sin haberla visto. Cuando localizó a su madre, en el invernadero, estaba sin aliento por la carrera.

–¿Dónde está?–preguntó, gritando sin darse cuenta.

María, con los ojos dilatados de indignación, observó:

–Tres meses de ausencia y este es el saludo que...

–Madre, ¿está aquí Rosalie?

–No, no está–bufó ella–. ¿Cómo es que no viene contigo? Hasta ahora sólo han llegado sus criados; la última persona entró hace unos minutos.

Eso lo dejó pensativo.

–Esa última persona, ¿era una mujer?

Maríana frunció el entrecejo.

–Posiblemente. Ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

El miedo de Emmett desapareció instantáneamente, dejándolo tan débil que le fue preciso sentarse en un banco cercano. Maríana, que lo observaba con atención, dijo con suspicacia: –No vas a decirme que esa mujer era la baronesa Cullen.

A esas alturas debería estar furioso por el mal rato pasado; en cambio, Emmett se descubrió sonriendo.

–Me temo que sí.

María quedó horrorizada.

–¡Y yo la envié a las habitaciones de los sirvientes!

Entonces Emmett se echó a reír.

–En mi vida he pasado tanta vergüenza–confesó Maríana a su hijo, más tarde–. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Estaba en la sala, esperando a Rosalie para cenar. Emmett había ido al palacio para informar a su primo que estaba de regreso, pero como Jasper estaba conferenciando con sus ministros, le dejó dicho que volvería al día siguiente. Por entonces apenas tenía tiempo para volver a su casa y cambiarse para la cena con su madre (cosa que no iba a perderse por nada del mundo) y calmar un poco a Fátima.

Eso fue realmente exasperante. Ella no dejaba de llorar; Emmett, que siempre había cedido a sus lágrimas, esta vez no podía hacerlo, pues Rosalie se las arreglaba para enterarse de todo, sus hombres eran demasiado sagaces. Y resultaba mucho más fácil alejar a Fátima de la casa, por el momento, que enfrentarse nuevamente al mal genio de su prometida. Sin embargo, la ex esclava no se mostró aliviada al enterarse de que su mudanza sería, con un poco de suerte, algo pasajero.

La manera más sencilla de tranquilizarla habría sido hacerle el amor, pero Emmett, cosa increíble, no pudo despertar en sí el menor deseo. Aquel cuerpo menudo y delicado ya no lo tentaba como antes; ahora sólo podía pensar en curvas lozanas y en pechos tan grandes que apenas cabían en sus manos... ¡Por Dios, otra vez eso!

Volvió trabajosamente la atención a la pregunta de su madre.

–Rosalie no dijo nada porque esas cosas no le interesan. Si la hubieras alojado en el establo estaría muy contenta.

–Qué ridiculeces dices–lo amonestó Maríana–. ¿Y por qué vestía de ese modo? ¿Tuvo algún percance con su guardarropa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Viajó con una montaña de baúles, pero no sé si habrá algún vestido en ellos. Siempre la he visto con el atuendo que traía al llegar.

Maríana entornó los ojos, para dejar bien claro lo disgustada que estaba con su hijo.

–Te empeñas en bromear, ¿no, Emmett? Si quieres saber la verdad, no me parece nada divertido.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo, madre. De hecho, puedo asegurarte que esta noche no te divertirás en absoluto.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Se refiere a mí, señora–explicó Rosalie desde el vano de la puerta–. Como apenas puede soportarme, supone que usted tampoco podrá.

–Mi querida niña, ¿de dónde has sacado esa... idea?

Emmett apenas se contuvo para no reír. La vacilación de su madre se debía a que Rosalie aún llevaba puestas las ropas con las que había llegado, pero sin el abrigo ni el sombrero. Su madre estaría recordando su comentario de que nunca la había visto con un vestido, a juzgar por la aguda mirada que le echó.

Rosalie respondió a su pregunta sin parar mientes en esa callada comunicación:

–Si no me cree. Señora, puede preguntar a su hijo. El me desprecia.

Emmett debería haber previsto que esa velada no transcurriría exactamente como él esperaba. Rosalie iba a horrorizar a su madre con su franqueza, sin duda, pero tampoco él escaparía indemne.

Maríana había vuelto a indignarse.

–Dile que no es cierto, Emmett.

Él obedeció. Y hasta sonrió perezosamente.

–Claro que no es cierto. Cualesquiera sean mis sentimientos hacia ti, Rose, jamás podría despreciarte. Esa es una emoción muy fría, en tanto que las mías, en lo que a ti concierne, son mucho más... encendidas.

Ella ignoró por completo esa alusión pasional y lo provocó arqueando una ceja.

–¿Conque debemos mentir en bien de tu madre?

–¡No te desprecio, maldición!

–¡Emmett!–lo amonestó Maríana.

Él suspiró. Si perdía tan pronto los estribos no llegarían al fin de la velada. Y la expresión de Rosalie, muy satisfecha de sí misma, estaba destinada a provocarlo un poco más. ¡Qué bruja! Lo estaba poniendo deliberadamente en la trampa.

–Perdona, madre. ¿Por qué no damos el tema por agotado y pasamos a cenar?

Maríana se apresuró a acceder.

–Excelente idea, salvo que... Rosalie, ¿no preferiría cambiarse antes?

Emmett nunca había visto una expresión de inocencia tan fingida como la de su prometida al replicar: –¿Cambiarme qué?

Y su madre le creyó.

–La ropa, querida. Aquí nos vestimos para cenar.

Rosalie miró hacia abajo.

–¡Si estoy vestida!

–Oh, quiero decir...

–No insistas, madre–intervino Emmett–. Sinceramente, no creo que tenga ningún vestido.

–¡Claro que tengo!–Aseveró Rosalie–. ¿Qué crees que he traído en todos esos baúles que cargamos hasta aquí?

–Látigos y puñales–sugirió él, muy serio.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada. Eso lo sorprendió de verdad, pero también lo reconfortó, poniéndole una sonrisa en los labios. Maríana no encontraba aquello nada divertido.

–Mañana continuaremos hablando de ropa, Rosalie–dijo severamente–. Por ahora, Emmett, acompáñanos al comedor.

Él obedeció, preguntándose si no habría sido mejor advertir previamente a su madre sobre los modales de mesa de su prometida. Si Maríana, en su espanto, insultaba a Rosalie, la muchacha podía desatar su mal carácter. Y en ese caso era imposible prever cómo acabarían las cosas.

En realidad, su preocupación era infundada. Debería haber recordado que Rosalie rara vez se ofendía por comentarios sobre su desacostumbrada manera de comer. Por otra parte, pasó un rato antes de que Maríana notara que la muchacha estaba comiendo con las manos. Su reacción no fue tanto de horror como de bochorno, aunque no puso mucho cuidado al abordar el tema. Ella también solía, a veces, ser muy franca.

–¿Nadie le ha enseñado cómo comportarse en la mesa, querida?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que sí, pero hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo.

–¿Y por qué no continuaste con tus lecciones?

–Es una broma, ¿verdad?–Rosalie reía.–Usar tantos utensilios es perder el tiempo. Prefiero dedicar ese rato a mis bebés.

Eso sí que horrorizó a Maríana. Sus ojos de miel giraron hacia Emmett.

–¿Sus bebés, dice?

–Caballos, madre.

Más espanto.

–¿Llamas caballos a sus bebés?

–No–explicó él, con paciencia–. Ella llama bebés a su caballos. Se dedica a criarlos.

–No le veo la gracia, Emmett.

–No es broma.

Rosalie sintió otra vez la mirada incrédula de Maríana, pero no se preocupó. Seguir fingiendo ante ella era mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado, porque Emmett estaba allí. Lástima que no se quedase. Después de cenar volvería a su propia casa y...

–¿Cuántas otras concubinas tienes, aparte de la que vive en tu casa, McCarty?

María ahogó una exclamación. Emmett estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Parecía imposible que Rosalie, pese a toda su franqueza, sacara a relucir semejante tema delante de su madre. ¿Y por qué demonios lo había recordado en ese momento? Bueno, al menos se ensañaba con él y no con Maríana. El mismo no habría podido planearlo mejor. Ese era el toque definitivo, la moneda que inclina la balanza.

–Sólo tres más–respondió, consciente de que la mirada de su madre había vuelto a él. Por su parte, no apartaba los ojos de Rosalie. Y ella estaba gloriosamente furiosa. Eso tenía que mejorar. Y mejoró.

–¿Sólo? ¿Y tú las mantienes a todas, pagas sus gastos y fornicas con las tres?

Emmett volvió a atragantarse. Su madre parecía estar en el mismo trance, pero él no se atrevió a mirar. Aunque esperaba algo por el estilo, sintió que le quemaban las mejillas. ¡Y había pensado que Rosalie ya no podía horrorizarlo!

De algún modo se las arregló para responder con calma.

–Algo así.

–Las voy a buscar, McCarty, una a una. No creas que no. No gozarás de ellas durante mucho tiempo más.

–En ese caso, supongo que te visitaré con bastante frecuencia, ¿no?

–¿En la casa de tu madre?–Contraatacó ella, triunfal–. No lo creo.

–¿Acaso piensas que eso me impedirá cumplir con mi promesa, Rose?–preguntó él, en suave tono de advertencia.

–Libertino como eres, no, supongo que no. Pero Bojik sí te lo impedirá. De ahora en adelante dormirá conmigo.

Por fin María recuperó el uso de su voz, que surgió con bastante potencia.

–¿Quién...es...Bojik?

Las mejillas de Emmett se encendieron otro poco. Rosalie lo enfurecía tanto que por un momento había olvidado la presencia de su madre. Cuando por fin volvió los ojos hacia ella, tuvo la impresión de haberla horrorizado tanto como la misma Rosalie.

–Bojik es su perro, madre.

–No quiero perros en mi...Aunque, pensándolo mejor...Oh, Dios.–Maríana comenzó a abanicarse–. No entrarás subrepticiamente en la habitación de tu prometida, Emmett; tendrás que esperar a... Oh, Dios. Esto no puede ser... ella... Oh, Dios.

–Ya lo sé, madre–se compadeció Emmett.

–¿Lo sabías?–la voz de su madre era acusadora.

–No todo, la verdad. El viaje me ha abierto mucho los ojos.

–¿Y no la devolviste a su padre?

–Según creo, me dijiste que esa alternativa no era posible–le recordó él.

–No, por supuesto, pero... Oh, Dios, esto es muy inesperado. Una dama para quien los caballos son más importantes que...

Emmett lamentó que su madre hubiera iniciado las quejas por ese tema; ahora tendría que acallarla antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. Rosalie no toleraba ninguna queja que incluyera a sus caballos.

–Ella tiene su propia manera de pensar, madre.–Y dedicó a Rosalie una enorme sonrisa–. ¿No es así, preciosa?

–Debo de haberla olvidado, si estoy aquí sentada, escuchando cómo me destrozáis–replicó Rosalie, levantándose. Pero no había enfado en su voz. Hasta se lamió ruidosamente los dedos antes de agregar–: Si tienes algo que decirme, McCarty, me encontrarás en el establo. Si no es lo que deseo oír, no te molestes.

En ese momento, mientras la miraba salir, Emmett comprendió que ella esperaba ver terminado el compromiso esa misma noche, todo lo que había dicho y hecho durante la cena era calculado. ¿Acaso había imaginado, como él, que su madre pondría fin al asunto en nombre de ambos? No: sólo estaba tanteando el terreno, por así decirlo. Tras haber oído su vocabulario durante el viaje, a él no le cabían dudas de que habría podido ser mucho más escandalosa. Tal vez sólo trataba de mostrar a Maríana su peor parte, para no ir horrorizándola poco a poco, como había hecho con él.

–Por Dios, Emmett, esa muchacha es una salvaje–exclamó Maríana, en cuanto estuvieron solos.

–Sí, espléndidamente salvaje.

–No puedes casarte con ella en esas condiciones.

–¿No?

–Por supuesto que no. Sería una vergüenza para nuestra familia. Primero habrá que enseñarle a comportarse correctamente.

No era eso lo que él esperaba oír. Pero su sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en diversión. ¿Enseñar a Rosalie modales de dama? Eso era imposible.

–No sabes en qué te estás metiendo, madre. ¿No crees que lo mejor sería enviarla de nuevo con los suyos?

Por un momento Maríana los pensó. Él sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de su madre. Nunca había estado tan cerca de casarlo, y aún no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

–No. Esa muchacha necesita un poco de ayuda, nada más. Sin duda alguna, debe de haber recibido una mejor educación; después de todo es baronesa. Pero lo ha olvidado, tal como dijo. Al morir su madre, el padre debe de haberla descuidado.

El padre tenía a una amante instalada en la casa. ¿Acaso ella no habría podido ocuparse de la conducta de Rosalie?

–Maldice como un marinero borracho, blande el látigo, amenaza con cortar las orejas a las mujeres que se me acerquen. ¿Y tú quieres convertirla en una dama?

La expresión de su madre dijo a las claras que no le creía una palabra, a tal punto que, en vez de continuar con el tema, prefirió preguntar: –¿Qué ha ido a hacer a los establos, a esta hora de la noche?

Emmett suspiró.

–Pasa todos sus ratos libres con los caballos. No bromeaba al decirte que se dedica a criarlos. También los adiestra y los atiende. Y ha traído a toda su tropilla consigo.

–Bueno, eso tiene que terminar. Nunca he oído nada tan poco digno de una dama.

–Esos caballos son lo más importantes de su vida, madre. Si algo los afecta, se pone violenta. Puedes tratar de convertirla en una dama, si quieres, pero te aconsejo que no intentes jamás separarla de sus bebés.

–Bien, ya se verá–bufó Maríana, decidida a conservar su posición. Por el momento seguiría el consejo de su hijo, evitando el tema de los animales. Pero había un tema que no pensaba evitar, de modo que agregó, muy severa–: Y tú, muchacho, no te acercarás a su dormitorio. ¿Acaso piensas que no he entendido ese diálogo entre vosotros?

Él sonrió al recordar su abortado 'Aunque, pensándolo mejor...'

–Por si todavía no has visto a su perro, madre, te aseguro que no voy a arriesgarme con él.

–Te tomo la palabra.–Y luego la señora suspiró–. ¡Perros en mi casa! ¡Las cosas que hago por...!

No terminó. No hacía falta.

* * *

**espero reviews hehehe**

**bye**


	30. Chapter 30

**hello akii sta el otro cap jeje**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 30**

Emmett no tenía intenciones de ir al establo. Rosalie le había dicho que, si no iba a decirle lo que ella deseaba oír, no debía molestarse. Pero en vez de mandar a un sirviente por su caballo, como siempre, fue personalmente.

Era un establo grande, pero aun así no habría dado cabida a todos los blancos de Rosalie, más las monturas de sus criados, a no ser porque Maríana conservaba pocos animales: sólo una yunta para el carruaje y algunos más para los recados. El espacio era tan grande que, al detenerse ante la puerta, Emmett no vio a nadie en el pasillo apenas iluminado, pero le llegaron vagamente unas voces en el fondo; luego, risas.

Siguiendo el sonido, pronto vio que la risa era la de Rosalie; eso le provocó una sensación cálida, tal como le había ocurrido durante la cena. Era muy raro oírla reír, y generalmente lo hacía en tono de mofa: pero aquel era un sonido dulce, lleno de verdadero humor. Él habría deseado...

Ante la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Emmett giró bruscamente. Debía de estar loco para ir a verla allí, sin necesidad alguna. Y Rosalie se estaba divirtiendo. El no haría más que estropearle el buen rato y... ¿Con quién diablos reía de ese modo?

Giró en redondo otra vez y, a pasos largos y furiosos, llegó en segundos al pesebre grande y bien iluminado. Lo que allí encontró, empero, desinfló enseguida el acaloramiento que acababa de atacarlo.

En el pesebre había cuatro yeguas, una de ellas con un ínfimo arañazo en la pata delantera a la que Rosalie estaba aplicando ungüento. Era uno de sus bebés, por supuesto, y a todos los trataba con el mismo cuidado. La ayudaba el cosaco Stenka, aunque estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos ayudar. Eso era lo que causaba la risa de la muchacha. El hombre sostenía la pata a la yegua, pero maniobraba de tal modo que, cada vez que ella trataba de aplicar el remedio, la para escapaba entre sus manos.

–Basta, Stenka–dijo Rosalie, aún riendo entre dientes–. Ahora vete, si no quieres que te unte con esto. Así quedarás tan maloliente que ninguna de las criadas querrá...

No terminó. Una de las yeguas había saludado a Emmett con un leve relincho y ella se volvió en esa dirección. Al verlo de pie ante el pesebre, todo su semblante cambió, tal como él esperaba: perdió el buen humor para asumir una actitud cuidadosamente inexpresiva.

–¿Así que se terminó?–preguntó la muchacha.

Emmett no esperaba que su presencia le hiciera suponer eso de inmediato.

–Lo siento, preciosa, pero seguimos bien comprometidos.

Rosalie pudo volver a respirar. Al verlo allí había sentido un vuelco en el estómago. Ahora estaba un poco mareada, como después de un susto. Eso no tenía sentido.

Se volvió hacia la yegua, decidida a ignorarlo. Probablemente estaba allí sólo para quejarse por su conducta durante la cena, cosa de la que ella podía prescindir.

–Déjanos solos.

Ella giró bruscamente la cabeza. Emmett miraba fijamente a Stenka, que no cedía. Su amigo estaba enfadado, cosa perfectamente explicable. Había pasado casi toda una hora tratando de alegrarla con las payasadas más ridículas y no le gustaba que Emmett le echara a perder el efecto. Pero Rosalie había pasado cinco semanas impidiendo que el cardiniano y sus cosacos se estrangularan mutuamente, y no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo ahora.

–Está bien, Stenka–dijo con voz firme–. Hasta mañana.

El cosaco asintió secamente. Como ella estaba terminando de aplicar el ungüento a la yegua, no vio la mirada que intercambiaban los dos hombres. La expresión de Stenka decía con toda claridad: 'Hazla sufrir y te mataré.' La de Emmett, con la misma claridad: 'Ella me pertenece; no te entrometas'.

En realidad, no era eso lo que sentía; pero se sentía obligado a dar al cosaco esa impresión.

Su mirada volvió a Rosalie en cuanto el cosaco abandonó el pesebre. ¿Por qué había dejado ir a su amigo, si obviamente no le gustaba estar sola con él? Y ahora estaban decididamente solos. Al pensarlo, la excitación sexual fue inmediata. Lo extraño fue que esa vez no lo fastidiara. Debía de estar acostumbrándose. Claro que desearla era tan fácil y ocurría con tanta frecuencia...

Rosalie se lavó las manos en un cántaro de agua. Sólo entonces se dignó prestar atención a Emmett, suspirando: –Será mejor que lo hagas de una vez.

¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que él?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Quejarte–respondió ella–. ¿No has venido a eso?

–En realidad, no–reconoció él–. Creo que la cena resultó bastante bien, tomando todo en cuenta.

–¿Tu madre no está furiosa?

–Antes bien, decidida.

No dio más explicaciones, pero sonrió. Rosalie siempre sospechaba de sus sonrisas.

–¿Y a qué has venido, pues?

–He venido por mi caballo.

–¿Vienes personalmente por tu caballo, en vez de enviar a alguien?–exclamó ella. Su tono había pasado del escepticismo al reino de la incredulidad.

–No lo digas como si yo nunca hiciera nada, Rosalie.

–¿No es así?

Ahora fue él quien suspiró.

–¿Crees que, por una vez, podríamos conversar sin discutir?

–No, no creo.

–¿No podríamos intentarlo?

La expresión de Rosalie fue cautelosa, pero al cabo de un momento se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

–¿Deseas hablar de algo en especial?

Lo cierto era que no. Simplemente, Emmett aún no quería alejarse. Pero sabía por qué, o creía saberlo. Su cuerpo estaba esperando que él hiciera algo por resolver el estado en que se encontraba. Y él no estaba dispuesto. Hacer el amor a esa mujer sólo podía llevar a más complicaciones... y a la adicción. A falta de mejor tema, dijo: –Veo que has dejado las carretas cargadas. ¿No vas a deshacer tu equipaje?

–He llevado unos pocos baúles a la casa. No veo motivos para descargar el resto.

Quería tener todo preparado para marcharse de un momento a otro. Emmett descubrió que la idea no le gustaba. A su cuerpo le gustó aún menos; caía en una especie de pánico al pensar que ella pudiera faltarle.

–Tengo que irme–dijo de pronto.

–Con respecto a lo de hoy–dijo ella al mismo tiempo. Pero al oír la frase de él–: No importa.

Él lo había intentado, de veras. Pero si ella misma sacaba a relucir su promesa de hacerle el amor si cometía algún acto violento, ¿qué posibilidades había de dejarlo pasar?

–Acompáñame a casa, Rose. Ahora.

Los ojos de la muchacha relampaguearon, no tanto por la inesperada orden como porque él estaba avanzando lentamente hacia ella. Comenzó a retroceder.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no quiero hacerte el amor en un establo.

–¡Basta, McCarty! Iba a pedirte disculpas. No debí perder los estribos con esa mujer, pero ella quiso usar las lágrimas para influir sobre ti.

–Una treta bastante común, aunque supongo que tú no las utilizarías, ¿verdad?–Seguía avanzando.

–No, desde luego. El caso es que yo no pensaba amenazarla. Sólo quise decirle que debía abandonar la casa...

–Y acabaste amenazándola.

–¡No era esa mi intención! ¡Tu ridícula promesa no corresponde a este caso!

–Lo que yo vi fue lo que me has dicho mil veces: no me quieres, pero tampoco puedo acercarme a otras. ¿No es ese el núcleo de la cuestión?

A no ser por el pánico (tenía la espalda contra la pared y él estaba muy cerca) Rosalie no se habría enfadado tanto pero, en esas circunstancias le espetó.

–¡Justamente! No te quiero, no, pero por el momento eres mío.

A Emmett empezaba a gustarle esa frase.

–También podría ser a la inversa.

–Pero no es así.

–¿Quién dice que no?

Y se inclinó hacia ella, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo contra la pared, buscándole los labios con la boca, sin dejarle espacio para evitarlo. Rosalie estuvo a punto de perder.

Durante largos y sofocantes instantes se vio abrumada por el contacto de aquellos músculos duros, aquel deseo rampante, los labios en su mejilla y su propia reacción desmandada. Durante largos segundos saboreó el contacto y aquellas sensaciones salvajes, emocionantes, que sólo él podía inspirarle. Nada deseaba tanto como ceder, fingir que...

Pero esa vez no perdió el control. La contuvo la dolorosa seguridad de que eso no los llevaría a nada, que sólo serviría para una gratificación pasajera, por maravillosa que pudiera ser. Y no quería acostumbrarse a esas cosas, puesto que él no tenía la intención de convertirlas en un hábito para ambos.

Por eso dijo lo único que lo detendría, antes de perder la voluntad de decirlo. Y lo hizo en un tono que no podía dejar de rendir resultados.

–¡Bojik!

El perro gruñó instantáneamente. Emmett no había reparado en él, pues estaba acurrucado en el costado opuesto. Entonces comprendió por qué a Rosalie no la había preocupado quedar sola con él.

Se apartó de ella.

–No juegas limpio, preciosa.

–Tú tampoco, McCarty.

Al oír eso él sonrió, comprendiendo que no le había sido fácil resistirse. Hasta esa respuesta fue pronunciada con trabajo. Y él no iba a permitir que ambos sufrieran, si un poco de encanto y de hábil persuasión podía desmoronar sus defensas. Al menos, eso parecía.

Quiso su suerte que no tuviera tiempo de intentarlo. Alguien lo llamó por su nombre desde la puerta del establo y él reconoció aquella voz jactanciosa: era su amigo Serge Lehar, a quien habría recibido con mucho placer en cualquier momento... salvo ese. Acallando un gruñido de frustración, anunció: –Salgo en un momento, Serge.

A lo cual su amigo repuso: –Son tan estupendos como Lazar decía.

–Un amigo mío–explicó Emmett a Rosalie, en un susurro–. Al parecer, ha venido a admirar tus caballos.

–Si quiere comprar alguno, no se lo venderé.

Esa inesperada declaración no sorprendió a Emmett tanto como la terquedad que percibía tras ella.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque siempre me acuerdo de los caballos que he vendido y pienso en ellos con frecuencia, imaginando a los nuevos propietarios que los cuidan. No quiero que ninguno quede en manos de un amigo tuyo, porque no quiero acordarme de ti cuando me vaya.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos, ese razonamiento resultaba divertido.

–No crees que lleguemos a casarnos, ¿verdad? Nunca lo has creído.

Algunas semanas atrás eso habría podido ser verdad, pero la desesperanza con que Rosalie había llegado a la ciudad destruía esa confianza. De cualquier modo, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

–Bien sé qué clase de hombre eres, McCarty–le dijo sin rodeos–.¿Casarse, un libertino como tú? Te asustarías en el último instante y harías lo que debiste hacer antes de arrancarme de mi hogar.

–Esa manera de pensar es interesante–replicó él, rozándole la mejilla con los dedos antes de alejarse un paso más–. Por mi parte, creo que vamos a casarnos. O tal vez no. Pero la decisión no se tomará ante el altar. Eso puedo prometértelo.

Y con esas crípticas palabras, se retiró. Podría haberle revelado las intenciones de su madre. Podía haberle dicho que, si no colaboraba adquiriendo algunos modales correctos, se saldría con la suya, pues no habría casamiento. Pero no se lo dijo. Dejó la cuestión en manos del destino. Y de ningún modo habría podido explicar por qué.

* * *

**ojala les haya gustado jeje**

**espero mas reviews jeje**

**bye**


	31. Chapter 31

**espero les guste**

**recuerdn d ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 31**

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett se encontró nuevamente en el establo de su madre, pero esta vez con Jasper.

–Tenías razón–dijo su primo, mientras pasaban de uno a otro pesebre–. Nunca he visto caballos tan finos. ¿Estás seguro de que no me vendería uno para Alice?

–Conozco a mi Rose–respondió Emmett–. Es terca como una mula. A mí también me encantaría tener uno de estos, pero supe desde el principio que no debía pedírselo. Ni siquiera sospecha lo mucho que admiro a sus bebés. Y no quiero hacerle saber cuánto deseo a Príncipe Mischa.

–Pero tú eres un simple conde, primo, mientras que yo soy rey. Con todos los dolores de cabeza que me da este título, bien puede permitirme algunas ventajas.

Aunque Jaspér estuviera bromeando, Emmett tomó el tema muy en serio.

–No cuentes con eso. Si no la impresionó mi parentesco con la realeza, ¿por qué piensas que puedes impresionarla tú? Realmente, Jasper, no me gustaría ver cómo te rechaza.

Jaspe rió entre dientes.

–No lo digas como si nunca me ocurriera. Te diré que Alice no tiene reparos en decirme que no con bastante frecuencia.

–Ah, pero Alice tiene privilegios especiales. Nunca supe que los demás nos atreviéramos a ofender así a su Majestad.

Emmett recibió un leve puñetazo que sólo produjo una mueca juguetona.

–¿A quién tratas de impresionar con eso?¿Quieres que te enumere, con fecha y todo, las veces que te has negado a obedecer mis órdenes?

–Sólo por tu propio bien.

Jasper resopló. Emmett, con una gran sonrisa, se frotó el hombro. Estaban pasando la mañana juntos para ponerse al día. Pero Lazar, la noche anterior, había informado a Jasper sobre varias cosas que Emmett habría preferido callar. Como resultado, esa mañana hubo muchas puyas y Jasper quería conocer personalmente a la 'pequeña salvaje', para quien un miembro de su guardia personal escogida era sólo un petimetre de la corte.

Al llegar a la ciudad Emmett había descubierto que, tras soportar durante varias horas las lecciones de su madre, Rosalie había escapado finalmente al establo. Y en el establo se le dijo que ella y los hermanos Razin estaban ejercitando a algunos de los caballos en el parque cercano.

–Supongo que puedo esperar a que te cases con ella–dijo Jasper–; entonces podré comprarte una de las yeguas.

.No hay ninguna posibilidad. Si acabo casándome con ella, los caballos seguirán siendo exclusivamente suyos.

–Eso no es lo que Lazar dice.

–Lazar sabe perfectamente que, cuando dije a Rosalie que los vendería, no hablaba en serio. Y tú me conoces bien, Jasper. Además, si tuviera alguna pretensión sobre esos caballos correría peligro de muerte. Y no creas que estoy bromeando, porque no es así.

–La muchacha no puede ser tan... Bueno, no importa.–Jasper se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que, en todo caso, puedo comprar uno de los de su padre, como hizo Lazar.

–Los de ella son mejores–aseguró Emmett, con una inconfundible nota de orgullo.

–No me lo restriegues por la cara. Bueno, supongo que, si quiero conocer a la damisela, podría pasar por el parque camino al... Por Dios, ¿esa es ella?

Emmett giró en redondo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba Rosalie de pie tras ellos. Al recordar algunas de las cosas que había dicho a Jasper, el color le subió a las mejillas. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo completamente inexpresiva. No podía haber oído nada; de lo contrario habría dado claras muestras de enfado.

La sorpresa de Jasper tenía obvios motivos. Le habían dicho que sólo vestía de pantalones, pero esa abundante exhibición de atributos femeninos quitaba el aliento a cualquiera. Se había quitado el abrigo y lo llevaba sobre un hombro, sosteniéndolo con un dedo. Tenía la otra mano hundida en el bolsillo. Como de costumbre, del sombrero escapaban largos mechones de pelo rubio y sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío exterior. Para ser baronesa, su aspecto era de una indecencia encantadora.

–Ven aquí, Rose, quiero presentarte a mi ilustre primo–dijo Emmett.

Ella se acercó un poco más, aunque con bastante lentitud.

–¿Debo llamarlo Majestad? ¿O simplemente Jasper, ya que vamos a ser parientes políticos?

–Preferiría que fuera Jasper.

–¿Y debo hacerle la reverencia?

–¿Sin faldas?–Objetó Emmett–. Quedaría mejor que te inclinaras como los hombres.

Ella no aceptó la provocación. Jasper se apresuró a intervenir.

–Nada de eso es necesario. Tenía muchos deseos de conocerla, Rosalie. Y mi esposa, que lo desea aún más, la invita a visitarnos esta tarde en el palacio.

–Voy a estar oc...

–Irá–intervino Emmett, con una mirada cargada de advertencias para que ella no lo contradijera.

Ella no se molestó, aunque no tenía intenciones de obedecer. Sería demasiado bochornoso fingirse rústica en la corte cardiniana. Además, tenía la intención de mantener la distancia con esos parientes reales, tal como se había negado a intimar con los amigos de Emmett durante el viaje. Por lo menos, lo intentaría. Pero no estaba loca. Desconfiaba saludablemente de la realeza, como cualquiera que tuviese dos dedos de frente. Y el rey Jasper de Cardinia, con aquellas cicatrices en la mejilla y aquellos ojos dorados, tanto más llamativos que los de Emmett, la habría intimidado aun sin ser rey. Cuanto menos tratara con él y su esposa, mejor sería.

Él debió de percibir su desconfianza; tal vez estaba tan habituado a inspirarla que había tomado la costumbre de abreviar las presentaciones. Le tomó la mano (tuvo que sacársela del bolsillo) y le besó los dedos, diciendo: –Tengo la esperanza de recibirla pronto en el seno de la familia, Rosalie. Ahora debo regresar al palacio, si bien antes me gustaría ver sus potros. Supongo que han vuelto con usted, ¿verdad?

Ella se limitó a asentir. Jasper se despidió con una sonrisa y salió la patio, donde los mozos de cuadra estaban paseando a los caballos al paso, después del ejercicio más enérgico. Ella lo siguió con la vista; tenía la incómoda sensación de que aquel hombre podía caerle simpático, si no se resistía. Tardó un momento en notar que Emmett no había salido con él. Eso la molestó. No se sentía nada contenta de él, en esos momentos, pero ¿cuándo había sido de otro modo? Sólo que ahora estaba confundida por lo que había oído. Conque lo de vender sus caballos era mentira. Conque él le ocultaba su admiración. Conque sabía tanto de purasangres como su amigo Lazar. ¿Acaso había adivinado que eso lo elevaría en la estimación de Rosalie, puesto que ella no podía odiar a quien amara tanto a los caballos?

Decidió no mencionar lo que había escuchado. Necesitaba tiempo para dilucidar los motivos de ese engaño y para descubrir en qué otra cosa había faltado él a la verdad. Esas palabras que la habían obligado a detenerse, 'mi Rose, no parecían tener sentido, pero la alarmaba el apasionado placer que le provocaban.

Puesto que se negaba a analizar sus propios sentimientos, sólo llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles cuando su desprecio por él era total.

–Para esta tarde tendrás que desenterrar uno de esos vestidos que dices haber traído.

–No, nada de eso. Puedes transmitir mis excusas...

–Vendrás conmigo, Rosalie. No se rechaza la invitación de una reina, así como no se rechaza la de un rey. Hasta tú debes saberlo.

Una vez más, ella no respondió a la provocación, que el tono de condescendencia hacía más tentadora.

–Tu madre está decidida a monopolizarme las mañanas con estupideces, McCarty, y no me deja tiempo para malgastar en visitas. Puedes decírselo a tu reina.

–No pienso decirle nada de eso. ¿Perdiste los estribos con mi madre?

–No, tuve la amabilidad de darle el gusto, aunque no sé durante cuánto tiempo podré conservar la paciencia. Por ahora ella cree haber hecho algunos progresos.

–¿Y es cierto?

Rosalie resopló.

–¿Qué opinas tú?

Él le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–Creo que harás lo que se te antoje, a pesar de todos los consejos bien intencionados. Salvo hoy. Quiero que a las dos en punto estés lista y adecuadamente vestida, Rosalie. Pasaré por ti con mi carruaje...

–No...

–De lo contrario, los soldados de Jasper pueden escoltarte.

* * *

**ke les parecio?**

**espero reviews jeje**

**bye**


	32. Chapter 32

**hola akii sta el new cap jeje**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 32**

Rosalie cedió a medias. A la hora fijada estaba lista para salir, pero vestida con su atuendo habitual. Podía dar a Emmett una excusa que no era la verdad exacta, pero estaba segura de hacérsela creer.

Y se la dio en cuanto lo vio llegar, antes de que su expresión se volviera demasiado tempestuosa.

–La culpa es tuya, McCarty–dijo, en una deliberada acusación–. No me diste tiempo para hacer debidamente el equipaje. Y ahora todos mis vestidos están estropeados. Hasta tu madre se escandalizó cuando le dije que me habías obligado a partir en menos de veinticuatro horas. Me debes un guardarropa nuevo.

Lo referido a la madre era una táctica solapada que lo hizo enrojecer. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido prever que la franqueza de Rosalie incluiría su propia y atroz conducta durante el viaje? Si ella se daba cuenta, podía conquistar el total apoyo de Maríana, y entonces él tendría que soportar sermones sin fin. Aunque eso no era lo que su prometida deseaba, y sin duda lo sabía.

Por el momento sólo atendió a su demanda de ropa.

–Si crees que voy a negarme, te llevarás una desilusión. Será un placer proporcionarte un guardarropa nuevo. Pero por hoy, ¿no podrías ponerte algo de mi madre...?–Ante la ceja arqueada de Rosalie, Emmett se vio obligado a corregirse–. No, es obvio que no tenéis la misma talla.–De inmediato le espetó–: ¡Maldita seas, Rose, no pongas esa cara de satisfacción! Con esto no cancelarás tu visita al palacio, porque la reina te está esperando.

–No era esa mi intención.

–Entonces quieres abochornarme, pero te equivocas–aseguró él, haciéndole cruzar el umbral–. Serás la única que se sienta fuera de lugar, así vestida. Cualquiera sea la ropa que te pongas, a mí me gusta mirarte.

Emmett no había querido decir eso. Brotó sin que él supiera cómo. Antes de meter la pata un poco más, prefirió abandonar el tema por completo. Y como también Rosalie estaba perturbada por ese comentario, ambos guardaron silencio durante todo el trayecto al palacio, que afortunadamente estaba a pocas calles de distancia.

Aunque ella había asistido a una recepción en el palacio que el zar tenía en San Petersburgo, no esperaba encontrarse con nada tan opulento como el palacio cardiniano. Ocupaba toda una manzana de la ciudad y tenía tres pisos; tan sólo en los vestíbulos, los marcos y las estatuas contenían más oro macizo del que ella hubiera esperado ver en toda su vida. Todos los suelos eran de mármol pulido; todas las ventanas estaban adornadas con ricas sedas y terciopelos; todas las lámparas tenían colgantes de cristal. Y por doquier reinaba una serena elegancia, en vez de la preferencia rusa por el exhibicionismo grandioso.

No se habría sentido tan mal si esos largos pasillos hubieran estado desiertos, pero no era así. Además de los criados de librea que montaban guardia ante cada puerta, había gran número de cortesanos que iban y venían, conversando en grupos, todos con ropas elegantes y lujosas. Y cada una de esas personas parecía mirar groseramente a Rosalie, ya fuera con ávida curiosidad o con franco desdén.

Aun eso no habría sido tan desagradable si las señoras no hubieran saludado a Emmett con tanto placer, una tras otra. Y eran demasiadas las que lo hacían con una familiaridad que hablaba de intimidades pasadas. Rosalie logró guardar silencio las dos primeras veces, porque Emmett se desprendió rápidamente de ellas con la excusa de que la reina los estaba esperando. Cuando una tercera mujer alargó la mano para detenerlo, ella se interpuso entre ambos, declarando: –Él está a punto de casarse, señora. Puede usted hablar con él, pero en adelante deberá cuidar de no tocarlo, por inocentes que sean sus intenciones.

Antes de que acabara de pronunciar la última palabra, Emmett la arrastró lejos de la boquiabierta dama.

–¡Y yo, esperando que te comportaras bien!–Protestó.

–Ya verás, si no dejan de toquetearte.

–Ahora vas a decirme que sólo tú tienes derecho a tocarme.

–Veo que nos entendemos.

'Bueno, ¿y cuándo diablos vas a empezar?', se preguntó él. Pero exteriormente conservó la formalidad.

–No abuses, Rosalie.

–Te lo advertí, McCarty.

–También yo te hice una advertencia–le recordó él.

Fue un placer notar que ella cerraba la boca y se guardaba el comentario.

–Además–agregó–. Serás tú la que deba entenderse con mi madre cuando se entere de esto. Y te aseguro que se enterará. No es de las que justifican un escándalo por cuestión de celos.

–Sabes perfectamente que los celos no tienen nada que ver en esto–apuntó ella fastidiada.

–Así es, pero nadie te lo creerá, preciosa. Mi madre, menos que nadie. Es de la vieja escuela, ¿sabes? Está convencida de que la esposa debe ignorar las pequeñas indiscreciones de su marido y de que los celos son la peor de las estupideces.

–¡No soy celosa!

–Lo has dicho como para que te oyera medio mundo...pero nadie te cree.

–Y ahora ¡quién es el que abusa!–Rezongó ella.

Emmett rió por lo bajo, asombrado por estar disfrutando de esa batalla verbal, probablemente porque esta vez podía seguirle el paso.

–Te sugeriría que dominaras ese mal genio, Rosalie. Vas a conocer a la reina.

–Gracias a ti, lo más probable es que termine insultándola.

–Detesto decirlo, pero ya es un insulto la ropa que traes.

–¡Maldito seas, McCarty!

–Chist. Hemos llegado.

Al parecer, Emmett no estaba obligado a anunciarse, pues abrió la puerta para entrar en el recibidor de la reina y los guardias se limitaron a saludarlo con la cabeza. Puesto que aún retenía el brazo de Rosalie, tras haberla apartado de aquella mujer, la muchacha no tuvo oportunidad de quedarse atrás para arreglarse un poco.

La habitación no era tan grande como ella esperaba; las tres mujeres que la ocupaban lucían vestidos informales, aunque de obvia calidad. Dos de ellas eran las damas favoritas de la reina y, según descubriría después, ambas estaban muy enamoradas de sus respectivos esposos. Tal vez por eso Rosalie comenzó a relajarse inmediatamente, percibiendo que allí no necesitaría librar combate.

Las dos damas de compañía los saludaron con un ademán al salir, pero Alice, que no había visto a Emmett desde su retorno, se le acercó con los brazos abiertos y un cálido saludo en inglés. Él aceptó su abrazo de un modo automático, pero retrocedió con alarma al recordar quién lo acompañaba.

Rosalie, al notarlo, dijo en inglés, para que la reina entendiera:

–Ella puede.

Emmett no necesitaba preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, aunque el susto lo había dejado irritado.

–¿Por qué ella sí?–preguntó

–Porque es feliz con su marido y no tiene malas intenciones.

Alice enarcó las cejas, mientras su primo político decía:

–No quieras preguntar, Alice.

Rosalie le echó una mirada dolorida que hizo reír a la reina.

–Está bien. ¿Por qué no nos presentas, Emmett?–Y, después de estudiar a su visitante, agregó–: Tienes más suerte de la que mereces. Tu prometida es hermosa.

Esa declaración hizo que los dos se sintieran incómodos. Emmett sabía que Rosalie era hermosa, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo en presencia de ella. Y a la muchacha nunca le había gustado ese tipo de elogios.

Alice, sin darse cuenta de nada, invitó: –Pasad. He pedido un refrigerio y...

–Ya hemos comido–aseguró Emmett, con tanta prisa que la reina volvió a arquear las cejas.

Rosalie tuvo que contener la carcajada al verlo tan horrorizado por la perspectiva de que ella comiera ante la reina. Decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco, diciendo:

–En realidad...

–No tienes hambre, Rosalie, créeme que no–afirmó él, con mucho énfasis.

A esas alturas Alice puso los brazos en jarras, interpelando:

–¿Qué pasa aquí?

–Nada, es una broma–le aseguró él. Y agregó para cambiar de tema–: Permíteme decirte que te encuentro agradablemente regordeta... muy diferente de la última vez.

Ese tema nunca dejaba de alegrar a la reina, que sonrió.

–¿Verdad que sí? Y a propósito: antes de que engorde más, quiero organizar un baile para presentar a Rosalie en...

–¡No!–Fue un verdadero grito.

Alice miró a su primo con exasperación.

–¿Por qué no?

Esa vez él no trato de buscar un rodeo.

–Porque Rosalie encontraría alguna excusa para presentarse tal como está ahora.

–¡Oh, vamos!–Protestó la reina. Pero cuando miró a Rosalie, esperando que ella lo negara, se encontró con una expresión demasiado inescrutable. Después de reflexionar durante un momento, sugirió–: ¿Por qué no vas en busca de Jasper, Emmett? Creo que está en el patio de ejercicios... y, por lo que me han dicho, a ti no te vendrá mal un poco de práctica.

–¡Lazar y su lengua larga!–Gruñó Emmett–. Cualquiera diría que yo mismo elegí esos látigos. Además, no me atrevo a dejar a Su Majestad sola con...

–Vete. McCarty–intervino Rosalie, seca–. No voy a asesinar a tu reina, pero tú no tendrás la misma suerte, si dices una palabra más.

Él hizo una mueca dolorida, pero aquella mujer tenía razón: con sus intentos de impedir que hiciera el ridículo, él mismo la estaba abochornando. Entonces trató de arreglar las cosas.

–Disculpa, Alice, si te he dado una impresión equivocada. En realidad, ella es muy... –Tuvo que detenerse a pensar algo que no fuera 'bondadosa con los animales'.

–¡Vete de una vez!

La orden era de Alice, ya completamente enfadada, y él salió con un suspiro. Las dos mujeres compartieron un momento de silenciosa comunión, pues habían descubierto que tenían algo en común, que Emmett las exasperaba con facilidad. Sin embargo, todavía no se conocían. Alice esperaba cambiar eso cuanto antes. Rosalie tenía miedo de intentarlo.

Por lo tanto, cuando la reina la condujo hacia un grupo de cómodos sillones, ella buscó un tema inocuo: –Hablas muy bien el inglés.

–Me crié en Norteamérica, donde es un idioma bastante común. ¿Y usted?

–Mi preceptor insistió en hacerme estudiar francés e inglés, aunque sólo perfeccioné el inglés cuando... mucho después.

Alice comentó, sin reparar en su vacilación:

–Aprendí un poco de francés de los parroquianos, cuando trabajaba, pero no tanto como para mantener una conversación decente. Me alegra mucho que no necesitemos intérprete. Generalmente me hace falta, aunque estoy estudiando cardiniano. Según dicen, es muy similar al ruso, de modo que a ti te costará mucho menos.

Rosalie no tenía ninguna intención de estudiarlo, pero no lo dijo. Pese a su decisión de mantener la distancia, algo había despertado su curiosidad:

–¿Usted trabajaba?

–¿Emmett no te ha contado nada? Me crié en una taberna, sin saber quién era. Cuando Jasper y sus amigos me encontraron, trataron de convencerme de que yo era princesa de este país, prometida desde mi nacimiento al príncipe heredero, pero yo no les creí una palabra. Al principio pensé que me estaban jugando una broma pesada. Como insistían para que yo los acompañara, temí que planearan venderme a algún burdel. A lo largo el Mississippi suelen ocurrir cosas así.

Rosalie había escuchado el relato de Alice con los ojos muy abiertos, pero en ese punto se echó a reír.

–¿A un burdel?

Alice sonrió.

–Sé que parece ridículo, aunque era mucho más creíble que eso de casarme con el rey de un país que yo nunca había oído nombrar.

–Comprendo. ¿Y cómo se convenció usted de que le estaban diciendo la verdad?

–Cuando lograron ponerme a bordo de un barco rumbo a Europa, admitieron por fin que el rey no era Emmett, sino Jasper.

–¿Emmett?

Alice resopló ante el recuerdo.

–Fue idea de Jasper. Como yo les causé dificultades desde un principio, se le ocurrió que me resistiría menos a acompañarlos si me decían que mi real prometido era Emmett.

–No entiendo por qué.

–Tampoco yo. Por entonces detestaba a ese hombre con alma y vida, por lo condescendiente e insufrible que era. Ahora debo admitir que le tengo mucho cariño.

–¿Eso significa que es posible que uno se habitúe a su arrogancia?–Preguntó Rosalie, llena de dudas.

Alice prefirió no responder, cuando menos hasta haber aclarado lo que empezaba a sospechar.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué él no te ha permitido probar bocado?

–¿Él va a enterarse de mi respuesta?

–No, si tú no quieres.

–Muy bien. No quiere que usted me vea comer. Cree que tengo los modales de un cerdo.

Lo dijo con un tono tan divertido que Alice se sintió en libertad de preguntar: –¿Y es cierto?

–Sólo cuando él está presente.

–Comienzo a comprender. Lazar nos ha hablado del viaje, pero sobre todo de la conducta de Emmett. Tú no quieres casarte con él, ¿verdad?

–¿Quién querría casarse con un libertino así?–Contraatacó Rosalie.

–Reconozco que se permite algunos excesos–rió Alice–. Es que se ve demasiado hermoso para su propio bien. Las mujeres tienden a hacer el ridículo por él. Mi intención era advertir a mis damas que él ya no está disponible.

–Bueno, eso me ahorrará el trabajo de seguir cortando orejas–bufó la visitante.

Alice dio un respingo. Lazar sólo había hablado de amenazas.

–¿Serías capaz de hacer eso?

–No, pero las mujeres prefieren no comprobarlo.

La reina volvió a reír.

–Supongo que así es. Pero Emmett nunca ha tenido motivos para abandonar su vida licenciosa. Según tengo entendido, al conocerlo tú dijiste que no deseabas casarte con él. De ese modo no lo incentivaste a cambiar en ese aspecto.

–Sólo supe de este maldito compromiso unas horas antes de conocerlo.

–¡No puede ser!

–Es muy cierto–aseguró Rosalie, disgustada por el recuerdo–. Mi padre guardó muy bien el secreto. Temía que, si me enteraba con tiempo, huyera antes de que Emmett llegara. Y habría sido muy probable, por lo furiosa que estaba.

–¿Ese fue el único motivo de que rechazaras el casamiento? ¿Qué estabas furiosa?

–No... pero preferiría no mencionar el otro motivo.–Rosalie enrojeció al imaginar la reacción de la reina cuando supiera que había pasado siete años esperando que un hombre se decidiera a proponerle casamiento–. Es algo... bueno, me resulta bochornoso.

–Entonces no pienses en eso. Pero debo preguntarte, puesto que Emmett me inspira mucho aprecio, si todavía no sientes nada por él.

Rosalie no supo qué responder, justamente por ese aprecio.

–En estos últimos días he llegado a entreverle algunas cualidades, aunque rara vez las muestra. De cualquier modo, lo que yo pueda sentir por él no tiene importancia. Usted misma ha reconocido que puede mostrarse despectivo e insufrible, y no lo conozco bajo otra luz. Jamás podría entenderme con alguien así.

–Y él ¿se entiende bien contigo, tal como te muestras?

Ella se ruborizó.

–Es cierto que finjo ser lo que no soy, pero lo hago para facilitarle la ruptura, puesto que yo no puedo poner fin a este compromiso.

Eso puso a Alice en un dilema: ¿debía revelar a la muchacha la verdad sobre Emmett? ¿O tal vez eso no cambiaría nada? Lazar les había contado algunas cosas asombrosas, como que Emmett la llamaba 'mi Rose sin darse cuenta o que, tras haber pedido a su amigo que la sedujera, había cambiado de idea, con claras muestras de estar celoso. Todo eso insinuaba algo que no era indiferencia.

–¿Y si yo te dijera que Emmett ha hecho exactamente lo mismo?

–¿Cómo?

–No te ha mostrado su verdadero modo de ser. Si yo antes lo detestaba (y no sabes cuánto) fue porque él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerse detestar, y lo hacía deliberadamente.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque las mujeres tienden a enamorarse de él sin siquiera conocerlo, por su hermosura, y él temía que lo mismo ocurriera conmigo, que debía casarme con Jasper. Ama profundamente a Jasper, ¿sabes? No parecen primos, sino hermanos. Y él sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ver feliz a Jasper, hasta de comportarse como el más despreciable y presumido de los idiotas, cuando no es así en absoluto.

Rosalie se había quedado muy quieta.

–¿No?

–Desde luego que no. Bueno, un poco arrogante, quizá. Más que un poco: es muy arrogante, sí. Creo que la arrogancia es un rasgo de familia. De vez en cuando emplea ese diabólico ingenio suyo para denigrar las cosas que le parecen indignas, pero lo compensa sobradamente con su lealtad y su dedicación al deber.

–¿Qué deber, si es sólo...?

–...uno de los guardaespaldas personales del rey. Forma parte de su custodia escogida y es mortífero con todo tipo de armas, cosa que podrás ver tú misma, si das un paseo por el patio de ejercicios antes de abandonar el palacio.–Alice se tomó un momento para reflexionar–. Te diré... Al principio, Emmett tampoco me apreciaba a mí. No me creía digna de Jasper. Pero, aunque podría haberme permitido escapar (y yo lo intenté más de una vez), no lo hizo. Decía que el deber estaba por encima de sus preferencias, y lo decía en serio. Hay otra cosa que probablemente no sepas, cuando no trata de ser desagradable, tiene un encanto increíble.

–Tienes razón, no puedo saberlo–dijo Alexandra, con voz hueca.

–Por favor... no quiero hacerte sufrir con lo que te estoy diciendo.

–No, nada de eso–aseguró Rosalie, aunque un poco tiesa.

–Si Emmett te ha mostrado su peor aspecto es porque no quería casarse. Se puso muy nervioso al saber lo de ese compromiso. Fue a Rusia para...

–Para deshacerse de mí.

Alice hizo una mueca dolorida.

–¿Te lo dijo?

–Sí. En ese aspecto, por lo menos, ha sido muy sincero.

–Lo que yo quería decirte es esto, no estoy segura de que siga sintiendo lo mismo. Pero ha quedado atrapado en el papel que representa ante ti. Lo mismo que tú.

Rosalie no estaba tan segura de que Emmett estuviera representando un papel; en todo caso, eso no hacía sino empeorar las cosas. Tanto se oponía al casamiento que debía fingir... igual que ella. ¿Y qué ocurriría si ella se mostraba tal como era? ¿Importaría acaso? No, él se había opuesto al casamiento antes de conocerla y también después. Si Alice no estaba segura, ella no lo dudaba, su prometido seguía siendo adverso al matrimonio. Y era un libertino. La misma reina lo confirmaba. Había que estar loca para pensar en casarse con él.

–Emmett puede tener algunas virtudes nobles que yo no haya imaginado–advirtió

– Pero eso no quita que sea un libertino.

–Cierto. Y es probable que siga así... hasta que se enamore.

* * *

**espero reviews**

**hehe**

**bye**


	33. Chapter 33

**hola jeje solo pa ke vean ke no soy mala aki les dejo el new cap**

**recuerdn d ke nada me pertenece a mi eheheh**

**Capitulo 33**

Rosalie decidió no esperar a que Emmett fuera por ella al recibidor de la reina. Podía utilizar su carruaje y enviárselo después; con un poco de suerte, de ese modo no volvería a verlo durante un rato. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo que había escuchado antes de hablar nuevamente con él... si acaso volvía a dirigirle la palabra. Por el momento no lograba imaginar cuál sería su reacción si él hacía algún otro de sus comentarios provocativos y burlones, ya enterada de que eran fingidos, sólo para provocar que ella lo despreciara.

Pero no todo eran mentiras. Indudablemente, su anuncio de cómo sería el matrimonio era verdad. Tal como Nina había señalado, así eran en su mayoría los matrimonios aristocráticos, aunque por lo general no se expresaban tan claramente las condiciones; quedaban simplemente sobreentendidas. Y cada vez que él la empujaba a romper el compromiso no hacía sino expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. También sus inclinaciones libertinas eran auténticas.

Antes de abandonar el palacio se detuvo junto al patio de ejercicios, incapaz de resistirse. En el curso de algunos minutos, vio que Emmett derrotaba a un adversario tras otro, gracias a su habilidad con la espada. '¡Vaya con el petimetre cortesano!', Se dijo, disgustada. En realidad, las señales habían estado allí desde un principio, su físico y su porte militar, su manera de montar a caballo, lo rápido de sus reflejos, la facilidad con que había puesto fin a su combate con Pavel, una vez harto, y hasta el hecho de que renunciara caballerescamente a utilizar espadas, sabiendo que Pavel no tenía la menor posibilidad de ganarle con esas armas. Ella sólo había visto lo que deseaba ver, porque no quería dejarse impresionar.

Ciertamente, lamentaba que la reina hubiera caído en esas confesiones. En el trayecto de regreso a la casa de los McCarty, recordó las palabras de la despedida.

–Me gustaría que fueras una de mis damas–le había dicho la reina.

–Le agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no puedo aceptar. Tengo que mantener ante Emmett una imagen que no es, justamente, la de una dama.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

–¿O sea que no vas a decirle la verdad?

–No veo ninguna utilidad en hacerlo. Sólo serviría para provocar una riña endiablada. Él se pondría furioso y yo le arrojaría a la cara su propia falta de sinceridad. Y después seguiríamos tal como estamos ahora: sin querer casarnos.

Esa decisión no hizo muy feliz a la reina, pero Rosalie no se dejó disuadir. Tampoco quería seguir hurgando en sus propios sentimientos. Lo que ella sintiera por Emmett no tenía ninguna importancia, puesto que él no quería casarse. Había otra cosa que podía hacer para acabar con ese inminente casamiento: podía negarse a colaborar con las enseñanzas de su madre.

Maríana ya estaba disgustada con ella. Quizá fuera mejor decir que estaba asqueada. Y era ella quien había dicho a Emmett que no podía ir contra los deseos de su difunto padre. Ese era el motivo por el que él aseguraba no poder romper el compromiso. Pero si Maríana cambiaba de idea...

Emmett recibió otra convocatoria de su madre. Se las había arreglado para ignorar sus mensajes durante un día y medio, pero los enviados seguían apareciendo. Por fin uno de ellos se presentó en el palacio y lo sorprendió con su primo. Jasper comentó: –Espero que ella no recurra nuevamente a mí.

Eso indicó a Emmett que era mejor ocuparse del asunto antes de que sucediera eso. No obstante, ya sabía lo que la condesa deseaba decirle. La primera nota de queja, entregada dos semanas antes, anunciaba que la muchacha era imposible y que él tendría que hablarle; a partir de entonces no se había molestado en leer las otras, que su madre enviaba un día sí y otro no. Se limitaba a garabatear respuestas alentadoras, como: 'Tú puedes con ella, madre', o 'Cuento contigo". Una vez, sin siquiera haber leído el mensaje, sólo porque conocía a Rosalie y todo aquello empezaba a divertirlo, aconsejó: 'No prestes atención a su mal genio; es mucho ruido y pocas nueces'.

La única sorpresa era que Rosalie no hubiera agregado sus propias quejas. Las esperaba y, por eso, entre otras cosas, había decidido mantenerse lejos de ella hasta que su transformación se concretara... o fallara por completo. Si tenía que vérselas con su mal carácter, lo más probable era que también estallara el propio; eso lo llevaría a desearla... y bastante difícil le resultaba ya contenerse sin verla. Sería el destino el que decidiera aquello, de un modo u otro.

Su madre estaba decidida a interferir en el plan, que a él le parecía excelente. Aun así, tal vez pudiera visitar a su madre, escuchar su arenga y convencerla de que no podía esperar milagros en dos semanas, para luego escapar antes de haber tropezado con Rosalie. Eso, siempre que lograra resistir la necesidad de verla.

Al menos encontró a su madre sola en la sala. Casi esperaba verla entrar con Rosalie a rastras, vestida con uno de los trajes nuevos, que sin duda ella detestaría. Sin embargo, la escena se parecía más a la noche en que se había enterado de aquel asunto del compromiso, con una sola diferencia, era de tarde y Maríana no estaba ataviada para ninguna función social. Además, esta vez no sonreía, por cierto.

Trató de postergar las quejas de su madre preguntándole:

–¿Cómo marcha ese nuevo guardarropa?

Por desgracia, el tema figuraba en la lista de quejas.

–Esa muchacha se niega a 'seguir perdiendo el tiempo con la modista', según sus propias palabras, y se niega a usar los vestidos que ya están terminados.

–¿Por qué?

–Que el color no le gusta, que es demasiado estrecho, que es demasiado suelto... Excusas, nunca le faltan.

Emmett se las arregló para contener la sonrisa.

–Tengo la sensación de que está demasiado habituada a los pantalones y las camisas. Probablemente los vestidos le resultan demasiado opresivos.

–¡Las damas no pueden andar por ahí vestidas de ese modo!

–Lo sé, madre.

–No es capaz de tomar un cubierto sin dejarlo caer. A la menor frustración se le escapan palabras repugnantes. ¡Y ha amenazado con asar a mi cocinero!

Eso despertó el interés de su hijo.

–¿Se ha enfadado con Monsieur Garrard? ¿Por qué?

–Se me ocurrió que le vendría bien vérselas con una comida de siete platos–explicó Maríana, muy tiesa.

–Pero eso requiere varias horas.

–Exactamente. Antes de que sirvieran el sexto plato, marchó a la cocina y anunció a Monsieur Garrard que, si enviaba uno más ella se encargaría de hacerlo formar parte de la comida. Monsieur renunció.

–Bueno, nunca me gustó su soufflé–logró dictaminar Emmett, muy serio, antes de estallar en una carcajada.

Maríana le clavó una mirada fulminante, sin que eso reprimiera su diversión. A Emmett le habría gustado ver a Rosalie en la cocina. Seguramente había estado magnífica, con chispas en sus ojos azul medianoche y los pechos palpitantes...

–¿Cómo puedes reír?–Acusó Maríana–. Esa muchacha ha abandonado toda pretensión de corregir su conducta. Objeta que no tenemos derecho a cambiarla.

Ante eso Emmett recobró la seriedad y dijo, en voz baja:

–En realidad, tiene razón. No tenemos derecho a tratar de cambiarla.

Al parecer, no era eso lo que su madre esperaba oír, pues dijo, en tono muy ofendido:

–Quieres obligarme a decirlo, ¿no?

–¿Qué?

–Que me equivoqué al exigirte que fueras por una mujer sin haberla visto nunca.

–¿Lo dices de verdad?

–Lo que te digo es que no puedes casarte con esa muchacha. No quiere aprender modales de dama. No quiere otra cosa que revolcarse en el establo. Jasper estará de acuerdo. No podemos meter a alguien así en nuestra familia.

–A Jasper le daría lo mismo. ¿Qué me dices del honor de mi padre?

–Te lo aseguro, Emmett: si tu padre estuviera vivo, él mismo rompería ese compromiso. Firmó el contrato de buena fe, pero el barón Cullen se burló de esa fe al permitir que su hija se criara de este modo. Y no necesitas disimular tu alivio. Sé perfectamente que esto era lo que esperabas oír.

Lo era, en efecto, pero al oírlo no reaccionaba como había imaginado. Por el contrario, el estómago parecía habérsele caído a los pies.

–¿Dónde está ella?

–Encerrada en su cuarto–respondió Maríana–. Allí está desde ayer por la mañana. Por eso te mandé llamar. No abre la puerta y no responde siquiera a nuestras preguntas. Nunca en mi vida conocí a una mujer tan tozuda y caprichosa.

Él tampoco.

–Yo me hago cargo–dijo, al salir de la habitación.

–Bien–bufó la madre–. Y ya que estás, puedes arreglarlo todo para que vuelva a su casa. Ya le he dicho que...

Emmett no oyó el resto, porque había echado a correr. Ni siquiera de niño había podido subir en tan poco tiempo al piso alto. No aminoró el paso al recordar que no sabía cuál era la habitación de Rosalie, pero tuvo la suerte de que una criada le indicara la dirección correcta. De lo contrario habría derribado todas las puertas de la casa.

La de ella seguía cerrada con llave. Le exigió que abriera, pero no hubo respuesta. Emmett no tardó en derribarla, porque su furia iba en aumento, sabía lo que iba a encontrar, porque su Rose era demasiado valiente para esconderse tras una puerta cerrada. No se equivocaba, su prometida no estaba allí, ni tampoco sus pertenencias. Por fin vio la carta apoyada contra las almohadas. Y a aun lado, el anillo que él le había dado.

_Tu madre me ha dicho que no puedes casarte conmigo, McCarty, lo cual me libera de mi promesa. Espero que, en la felicidad que te dará esta noticia, aceptes hacerme un favor: Como es demasiado pronto para que mis caballos vuelvan a viajar, te pido que les permitas permanecer en tu establo hasta que yo envíe por ellos. He dejado a mis mozos de cuadra para que los atiendan. Si no estás de acuerdo, informa a Bulavin, el jefe de la cuadra, para que él se encargue de tomar otras provisiones._

_Ahora debo pedirte perdón por todas las molestias que te he causado. Créeme, por favor, que no te guardo rencores. Por el contrario, McCarty, te deseo lo mejor._

_Rose._

Emmett leyó la carta por segunda y tercera vez, pero aún no le parecía escrita por Rosalie. Las palabras sonaban demasiado formales. ¿Y los sentimientos? No le guardaba rencores y hasta le deseaba lo mejor. Esa no era su Rose. ¿Y cómo se había atrevido a partir así?¿Cómo osaba suponer que la condesa tenía la última palabra? Él aún no la había liberado de su promesa.

¡Al diablo con el destino! Dale una oportunidad y ya verás si no te conforma.

* * *

**y ke les pareceio?**

**esper reviews jeje**


	34. Chapter 34

**hola ke rapiido actualiizo no? jeje bueno les cuento dk sta zuuper historia sta x llegar a su fin :( pero no se preocupen ke pienso darles mas de Rose y Emme kn otraz zuuper historias ke se ke les van a encantar jeje**

**recuerdn de nada me pertnece la trama es de Johanna Lindsay y los personajes reconocidos son S.M.**

**Capitulo 34**

–Ha dejado sus caballos en casa, incluidos los dos sementales –dijo Emmett, todavía incrédulo–. Son toda su vida, ¿Cómo ha podido dejarlos?

Jasper condujo a Emmett hasta una silla del salón de audiencias, donde se habían reunido sus amigos más íntimos; lo empujó para que se sentara, pero esa era la segunda vez que lo hacía y parecía dudoso que su primo fuera a permanecer allí. Emmett estaba furioso y también desconcertado, y la combinación no le sentaba bien.

–Trata de pensar con lógica –sugirió el monarca–. Si los ha dejado es justamente porque los quiere mucho. Estamos en pleno invierno.

Emmett le había dado a leer la nota de Rosalie; más aun: se la había plantado en las manos. La leyeron todos, mientras Emmett se paseaba de un lado a otro, sin ver que el papel pasaba a Serge y a Lazar.

–Aparte del clima –añadió Lazar–, la razón que ella da es muy válida: es demasiado pronto para que hagan otro viaje largo y agotador.

Emmett se levantó de un brinco para pasearse otro poco.

–¡Pues debería haberse quedado con ellos hasta que pudieran acompañarla!

–¿Tras haberle dicho tu madre que no habría casamiento?–Le recordó Serge–. Probablemente supuso que ya no era bien recibida en la casa.

–En ese caso no debe de estar lejos –insinuó Jasper–. Quizás esté todavía en la ciudad. Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

–Bulavin, su criado, dice que abandonó Cardinia y que no regresará, ni siquiera para llevarse los caballos. Simplemente mandará por ellos.

Alice, que había acabado de leer la nota, levantó la vista.

–Obviamente, Rosalie confía en que tú los cuidarás bien, Emmett.

Él resopló.

–¡Qué va!

–Tengo motivos para pensar que lo cree –aseguró Alice. Eso lo impresionó, haciendo que clavara atentamente en ella sus ojos dorados.

–¿Qué motivos?

–Es sólo... una impresión que tengo, después de haber conversado con ella –dijo la reina, evasiva.

–¿Eso significa que no arrastró mi nombre por el lodo? –Se extrañó él, sarcástico.

Ante ese comentario, ella sonrió con suavidad.

–En realidad, tu nombre recibió algunas motas de polvo. Después de todo, es lógico que te tilde de libertino, puesto que lo eres. La réplica fue indignada.

–Pues sepa Su Majestad que, desde el momento en que la conocí, no he tocado a otra mujer.

Fue Serge quien captó la implicancia de esa afirmación.

–¿A otra...?

–Oh, Emmett –suspiró Alice, ya desilusionada–, no me digas que sedujiste a esa inocente, cuando no tenías intención alguna de casarte.

Y Lazar:

–Por Dios, hombre, ¿cómo te las arreglaste, apiñados como estuvimos durante todo el viaje?

Por entonces Emmett estaba rojo.

–No se puede decir que la haya seducido, puesto que... Dejémoslo así. No tiene importancia, puesto que voy a casarme con ella.

–¿Qué? –Inquirió más de uno, incrédulo.

Y Jasper intervino con calma, aunque en tono algo seco: –Eso significa que te irás otra vez. Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

–Dentro de una hora. Sólo he venido a decírtelo.

–Falta poco para el oscurecer –señaló Lazar–. ¿No deberíamos esperar a mañana?

–No. Ella partió ayer temprano. Y no te he invitado –advirtió Emmett.

–Pero irá contigo –dijo Jasper, en un tono que no permitía discusiones–, y también un destacamento completo. No quiero que haya más dificultades con nuestros fastidiosos amigos montañeses.

–Eso, si ella ha vuelto a su casa –apuntó Emmett.

–¿Por qué piensas que no? –Preguntó Serge.

–Porque su jefe de cuadra no quiere darme una respuesta concreta al respecto, aunque lo he amenazado con reorganizarle la cara. Y ella ha dejado todos sus baúles aquí. Esta vez quiere viajar liviana; la acompañan sólo su doncella y los cosacos.

–Tal vez porque tiene prisa por llegar a su casa –sugirió Serge.

–En ese caso, ¿por qué no dispuso que las carretas la siguieran?

–No me parece que eso sea muy decisivo –opinó Jasper.

–Lo sé –concordó Emmett–. Por eso voy a rastrearla. Lástima que no se haya llevado los sementales, que llamarían la atención a la gente.

–¿Sugieres acaso que ella temía que la siguieras? –Preguntó Lazar, sorprendido–. ¿Que va a cubrir sus huellas?

–Sabe que no hemos terminado. Aunque no lo admita, en el fondo...

–Ella no quiere casarse contigo, Emmett –interrumpió Lazar–. Y supone que tú piensas lo mismo, puesto que no le has dado otra impresión. En todo caso, cree que tu madre os hizo a ambos un favor. Y como recordarás, tú contabas con eso.

El recordatorio sólo sirvió para que Lazar recibiera una mirada fulminante. Entonces Alice quiso saber: –¿Sabes por qué no quería casarse contigo, Emmett, aún antes de conocerte? Se lo pregunté, pero dijo que era un asunto demasiado bochornoso y prefirió no tocarlo.

Emmett negó con la cabeza. Fue Lazar quien proporcionó la respuesta.

–Está enamorada de un inglés al que conoció en San Petersburgo, cuando la presentaron en sociedad. Al menos, eso dice ella.

Emmett recibió la noticia con una mezcla de incredulidad y celos furiosos, mezcla que lo hizo gritar:

–¡Cómo diablos te enteraste!

–A diferencia de ti, me extrañó que no cayera a tus pies, como la mayoría de las mujeres, y quise averiguar por qué.

–¿Y ella te dijo eso?

–Ella no, por supuesto –replicó Lazar–. Bien sabes que apenas me dirigía la palabra. Pero un día se lo pregunté a Nina, quien trató el tema como si fuera un viejo motivo de disputa.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Su disgusto era bastante obvio. En opinión de Nina, lo que Rosalie siente por ese tal Royce King no puede ser amor. Y también opina que, si ella se ha mantenido leal a ese tipo durante tantos años, es sólo por terquedad.

–¿Te dijo por qué motivo opina así, Lazar? –Preguntó Jasper.

–Porque Rosalie siguió adelante con su vida, sin deprimirse lo más mínimo.

–¿De cuántos años estamos hablando? –Inquirió Serge, a continuación.

–De siete.

–¡Caray! –Exclamó Emmett.

–Bueno, eso explica su bochorno –observó Alice–. Y me inclino a pensar que su doncella tiene razón. Emmett le echó una mirada.

–¿Por qué?

–Oh, es sólo una impresión –dijo ella evasivamente, una vez más.

–Oye, primo, nada de miradas furiosas a mi mujer –advirtió Jasper, tratando de no reírse por los aprietos de Emmett. Pero en verdad era estupendo, el hombre a quien ninguna mujer rechazaba no podía entender a la que había escogido para casarse, ni obtener de ella otra respuesta que el rechazo–. Si Alice ha averiguado algo en plan de confidencias, no puedes pretender que te lo diga.

¿Que no podía? Emmett acusó: –¿De qué lado está ella, dime?

–Del tuyo –le aseguró Alice, con una gran sonrisa–. Por eso me encanta que hayas decidido casarte con ella. Creo que será una esposa estupenda, Emmett.

Él le clavó una mirada de reproche.

–Pero usted no va a decirme por qué lo cree, ¿verdad?

–No, pero no te costará mucho saberlo por la propia Rosalie... si la encuentras.

* * *

**hello ke les parecio?**

**espero reviews**


	35. Chapter 35

**hello estoy alegre xq eh tenido muchos reviews y eso me super alegra! espero sigan asi jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenc**

**Capitulo 35**

La perspectiva de pasar otro mes viajando acobardaba a Rosalie. Eso era lo que tardaría en llegar a Inglaterra. Tampoco le gustaba viajar montada en caballos desconocidos; echaba de menos los suyos desde la misma partida. Por eso sintió tanto alivio como Nina cuando Lady Beatrice Haversham, a quien conoció en Varsovia, la invitó a continuar el viaje en su carruaje.

Lady Beatrice tenía unos cuarenta y cinco años, era voluminosa y aún peinaba su cabellera rubia según la moda imperante en su juventud; gracias a sus rientes ojos grises, eso no resultaba tan ridículo como podría haber sido. Lo asombroso fue que reconociera a Rosalie por haberla visto durante su única temporada en San Petersburgo. En aquel entonces la dama inglesa y su marido, ya difunto, habían estado de visita en la ciudad con varios amigos; en varias fiestas, Rosalie le había llamado la atención, sobre todo en aquella lujosa cena de Olga Romanovsky, que terminó con su expulsión no oficial de San Petersburgo.

Pero fue gracias a esa cena como Lady Beatrice reconoció a Rosalie.

–Nunca en mi vida me he reído tanto, querida. Espero que no te moleste, pero con esa anécdota divertí a todos mis amigos de Londres. Estuviste muy ingeniosa al fingir tanta sinceridad cuando dijiste a la princesa Olga cómo podía adelgazar un poco. A todas mis relaciones les pareció muy divertido. Me encanta hacer reír a la gente.

Rosalie no se molestó en aclarar que su sinceridad no había sido fingida, tampoco relató las repercusiones posteriores. Y aunque, por su parte, no recordaba a la inglesa, mientras viajaban juntas hacia Inglaterra acabó por cobrarle cariño. Por cierto, a Beatrice le gustaba reír y encontraba humor en casi cualquier cosa. La franqueza de Rosalie le parecía una muestra de ingenio; aseguraba que 'la gente bien' la adoraría. Otra de las ventajas de viajar con ella era que su presencia acallaba las quejas de Nina y sus hermanos, que criticaban su decisión de ir en busca de Royce, quejas que ella se negaba a escuchar.

Beatrice apenas recordaba haber conocido a Christopher durante su estancia en Rusia; no tenía ninguna relación personal con él, pero aseguró a Rosalie que alguno de sus amigos debía de conocerlo. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Londres, apenas tardó dos días en visitar a Rosalie en su hotel, llevando la dirección del diplomático.

Rosalie había preguntado por él en la embajada, pues era la única dirección que él utilizaba al escribirle desde Inglaterra, pero no le sirvió de nada. El atareadísimo empleado con el que habló sólo pudo decirle que Royce estaba entre dos misiones y que no podían dar información personal sobre los miembros del cuerpo diplomático. Que podía buscar en las listas de la 'gente bien', como todo el mundo.

Gracias a Lady Beatrice, no tuvo que seguir tratando con funcionarios groseros. Y antes de lo que esperaba se encontró rumbo a la casa de una tía de Royce, donde él estaba alojado. Por suerte, el domicilio estaba en el mismo Londres.

Nina le había sugerido que esperara a la mañana siguiente, pues ya había oscurecido, pero Rosalie no podía permitirse la demora. Antes de embarcarse hacia Inglaterra (el cruce fue una pesadilla por los mareos) había descubierto que iba a tener un hijo de Emmett. Y ese niño necesitaba un padre. Sería franca con Royce, por supuesto. Aunque eso pudiera complicar las cosas, ni por un momento lamentaba encontrarse en ese estado. Por el contrario, se sentía en la gloria.

La casa de la tía estaba iluminada a pleno; los numerosos carruajes que dejaban allí a sus pasajeros indicaban que se estaba desarrollando algún tipo de reunión; por lo lujoso de sus atuendos, debía de ser una fiesta formal. Mientras esperaba la salida del barco, Rosalie había dispuesto de varios días para hacer compras; en ese tiempo halló tres vestidos parcialmente terminados para agregar a los pocos que había puesto en su equipaje. Nina los terminó durante el viaje, pues Rosalie cosía de un modo atroz. Entre ellos había un encantador vestido de noche, en seda rosa y azul marino. Pero no se le había ocurrido pensar que esa noche pudiera hacerle falta. Vestida como estaba, con su traje de lana verde, apenas le permitieron cruzar el umbral, pese a los ribetes de marta de su abrigo.

El vestido era adecuado para una visita, pero no para un baile. Y eso era lo que se celebraba en casa de los King. Fue rígidamente acompañada hasta una biblioteca desierta, lejos de los invitados, y allí se le indicó que esperara.

Esperó. Pasó una hora y ella seguía esperando. No le importaba. Ahora que iba a ver nuevamente a Royce, después de tantos años, no sentía impaciencia. En realidad, no sentía mucho de nada, ni siquiera nerviosismo o entusiasmo.

Eso le pareció extraño, pero lo atribuyó a la profunda melancolía en la que se encontraba desde la partida de Cardinia, probablemente por haber dejado allí a sus caballos. No era porque echara de menos a Emmett, desde luego. Apenas lo recordaba diez o doce veces por día. Teniendo en cuenta la desesperanza experimentada en Cardinia y su melancolía actual, era perfectamente explicable que no experimentara ya emoción alguna.

Durante el viaje, Lady Beatrice había mantenido a raya la tristeza de Rosalie con su gregario optimismo; también la ayudaba pensar en el bebé. Pero no había mucho más con que alegrarse. Sin embargo, el hecho de ver nuevamente a Royce debería haberla llenado de gozo. ¿Por qué no era así?

–¿Eres realmente tú, Rosalie?

No había oído el ruido de la puerta, pero al volverse vio a Royce, que venía hacia ella con los brazos abiertos; su expresión proclamaba su placer al verla otra vez. Los años apenas lo habían cambiado, aunque ya tendría treinta y cinco. Y era quizá más apuesto de lo que ella lo recordaba; su cara y su cuerpo habían adquirido una mayor carnosidad que lo favorecía. Su aspecto era tan distinguido como antes, con el pelo rubio y los ojos castaño oscuro y el impecable atuendo negro. Pero su metro setenta y cinco no le parecía ahora una gran estatura y...

La estaba abrazando con demasiada energía. Y antes de que ella hubiera podido recobrar el aliento, la besó. Ella sólo sintió deseos de poner distancia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese era Royce, el hombre a quien amaba, y parecía muy feliz de verla, así que todo iba a salir bien. Entonces, ¿por qué no se alegraba? Sus besos siempre la habían apasionado, aunque ahora nada se agitaba dentro de ella, ni siquiera un destello del deseo que Emmett podía provocarle. Pero no iba a pensar en ese hombre... justamente ahora.

Logró liberar sus labios el tiempo suficiente para preguntar:

–¿Todavía me amas?

–Por supuesto que te amo, querida. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Ella habría podido enumerarle varios motivos, pero decidió que el sarcasmo no venía al caso. En cambio, sí se requería franqueza. Por lo tanto, formuló la pregunta que debía haber planteado años antes.

–Entonces ¿estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo? Él la soltó, sorprendido, y luego se echó a reír.

–Veo que no has cambiado. Aún dices exactamente lo que piensas, sin preocuparte por las consecuencias.

En realidad, ya no era así. En los últimos tiempos se las arreglaba para reservarse algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, los Razin aún no sabían lo del bebé. Y Emmett nunca supo los sentimientos que le inspiraba... Ahí estaba otra vez, permitiéndole entrar en sus pensamientos, cuando debería mantenerlo bien lejos de su mente.

–No me has respondido, Royce.

–No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? –Comentó él, en tono amable, pero no por eso menos burlón–. Esperaba oírte decir que ya estabas casada, para que finalmente pudiéramos estar juntos.

Puesto que eso no tenía el menor sentido, Rosalie se vio obligada a preguntar:

–¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, exactamente?

–Oh, vamos, Rosalie... Bien sabes que el amor y el matrimonio son raramente compatibles. Y sé por experiencia propia lo promiscuas y amorales que sois las damas rusas. Tenía la esperanza de que, una vez casada, aceptaras mantener una aventura conmigo. ¿No estaba entendido entre los dos que sólo podíamos ser amantes?

Eso no necesitaba ninguna aclaración, pero la estupefacción que sentía la llevó a comentar:

–En realidad, yo suponía que íbamos a casarnos.

–Dios mío, no puedes ser tan tonta.

Ella hizo una mueca.

–Por lo visto... lo soy.

–Debes reconocer que no eres nada convencional, querida mía. Esa costumbre tuya de decir exactamente lo que piensas sería desastrosa para mi carrera.

–Obviamente, soy bastante tonta, pues no comprendo por qué continuabas escribiéndome, enviándome poemas y palabras de amor. Él tuvo la decencia de enrojecer.

–No soy de los que queman sus naves, querida. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que termináramos compartiendo el lecho. ¿Por qué no estaba furiosa, ni lo abofeteaba, ni lloraba?

–Debiste decirlo –repuso, inexpresiva–. Probablemente me habrías encontrado bien dispuesta.

–Pero tú eras inocente y yo no... –Royce hizo una pausa. Su expresión adquirió un extraño gesto esperanzado–. ¿Todavía lo eres?

Rosalie decidió que, en esas circunstancias, lo mejor era mentir.

–Sí.

–Lástima –suspiró él. –Pero dime, ¿qué haces en Londres? Espero que no hayas hecho todo ese viaje sólo para verme. Otra mentira para salvar el orgullo.

–No, no fue así. Es que puse fin a un compromiso con un conde de Cardinia y decidí viajar un poco antes de volver a casa.

–¿Con un conde de Cardinia? –De pronto él pareció entusiasmarse–. ¿No hay posibilidades de arreglar eso?

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sería lo ideal para nosotros, querida. Acabo de saber que, dentro de algunos meses, me asignarán a la embajada de Cardinia. Y si tú estuvieras allí, ya casada...

–Sería una idea excelente, Royce, a no ser porque... aun si me casara con mi cardiniano y necesitara un amante, cosa que bien podría ser... –Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla antes de concluir–... estoy completamente segura de que no serías tú el elegido.

Y salió del cuarto con su orgullo intacto, si bien algo magullado.

* * *

**Royce es un imbecil cierto? jejeje pero bueno jeje**

**espero reviews**

**el final se acerca... ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**hola a tds jejeej primero kiero responder la pregunta de Natalia no nena no va a ver Ed y Bella dspues de esta historia lo siento! y puz volviendo al fic les doy las gracias x sus reviews y sus alertas jejeje **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence**

**Capitulo 36**

Cuando volvió al hotel. Nina la estaba esperando. Al ver su expresión, la muchacha dijo:

–No lo encontraste, ¿verdad?

Rosalie se quitó el abrigo para sentarse cautelosamente en la cama.

–Lo encontré, sí–respondió con sequedad–. Y mantuvimos una conversación muy interesante. Al parecer, no sólo en Cardinia hay libertinos.

–Eso lo supe siempre. –Nina dilató los ojos, comprendiendo de súbito–. ¿Quieres decir que el honorable Royce King no es tan honorable, después de todo?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y relató lo sucedido, tan breve mente como pudo. Nina quedó furiosa.

–¡Ese grandísimo cerdo! ¡Qué miserable, no darte a entender sus verdaderas intenciones, dejarte pensar que...!

–Según dice, supuso que yo entendía.

–Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes, Rose. Y que no se te ocurra defenderlo.

–Nada de eso.

–Mejor así, porque... –Por fin Nina se interrumpió, al caer en la cuenta de que era sólo ella quien chillaba, mientras su amiga permanecía tranquila–. ¿No estás enfadada?

–Supongo que sí.

Esa desteñida respuesta hizo que Nina pusiera los ojos en blanco.

–No lo pareces. Ni siquiera pareces alterada. En realidad, estás exactamente como cuando saliste de aquí.

–Todavía debo acomodarme al descubrimiento de que Christopher no es lo que yo creía. –Rosalie frunció el entrecejo, pensativa–. Pero tienes razón; debería estar más alterada, ¿no? Después de todo, lo he amado durante tanto tiempo...

El resoplido de Nina era revelador de su opinión.

–Lo dices sólo por costumbre.

–Nina... –comenzó ella, a la defensiva. Pero eso también era cuestión de costumbre, y su amiga no estaba dispuesta a seguir permitiéndole las mismas excusas gastadas.

–¡Te digo que no lo amabas! –La interrumpió, acalorada–. Nunca lo amaste. Me he pasado la vida diciéndotelo, pero ahora te vas a convencer. –Y agregó, con menos severidad–: Cuando lo conociste lo deseabas, porque eras joven y romántica. Y, como necesitabas un nombre para esas sensaciones, pensaste que eran amor.

–Y todos estos años...

–Y en todos estos años no te importó, Rose. De lo contrario habrías hecho algo. Piensa. Si lo hubieras amado de verdad, ¿te habrías conformado con quedarte en casa a esperarlo?

Planteada de ese modo, la pregunta exigía una respuesta obvia. Rosalie no tenía esa paciencia para lo que involucraba sus emociones. ¿Por qué se había estado engañando? ¿Por pura costumbre, como decía Nina? ¿O porque, tras confundir encaprichamiento con amor, era demasiado testaruda para admitir su equivocación?

Nina aún no había terminado.

–Aunque no lo amaras, deberías estar furiosa por lo que te ha hecho. Si no fuera por él, habrías mirado con mejores ojos al conde McCarty y ahora estarías casada con él.

¿Era cierto eso? No; en todo caso, habría estado furiosa contra Emmett, porque los sentimientos de él no habían dado ninguna oportunidad a esa relación. Siempre la había mirado con desprecio.

–Si hubiera estado mejor dispuesta hacia él, Nina, no habría hecho más que sufrir. ¿Acaso no había sufrido? ¿No estaba llena de remordimientos? Con voz de fastidio, agregó: –Quiero acostarme. Tal vez me enfade mañana. Por ahora sólo estoy cansada.

Pero el día siguiente no le trajo nada, salvo el retomo de la melancolía, a la que ahora se agregaba la necesidad de tomar una decisión difícil. Aún estaba embarazada y aún necesitaba un marido con urgencia. Puesto que Royce ya no aspiraba a ese cargo, tendría que conformarse con un desconocido.

Eso no era tan horrible como parecía. Rosalie había pasado los últimos años bastante satisfecha con su vida, con una sola excep ción: su deseo de tener hijos. Ahora tendría a su bebé, tendría sus caballos, como siempre, y con eso estaría satisfecha. Hasta existía la posibilidad de que acabara por amar al hombre que escogiera para casarse. No era tan improbable. En realidad, poco importaba amarlo o no.

Lo que lamentaba era esa necesidad de marido, sólo por estar embarazada. Habría sido mucho más fácil instalarse en alguna parte y criar a su hijo por sí sola. Con los caballos podía mantenerse muy bien y hasta ganar una fortuna, si decidía dedicarlos a las carreras. Pero el niño sufriría por su condición de ilegítimo. Y esa no era una alternativa que ella quisiera tener en cuenta.

Ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de volver al hogar, puesto que no había perdonado a su padre ni creía poder hacerlo. Sufría con sólo pensar en él y en lo que le había hecho, en lo que ahora padecía por su culpa.

Sólo tenía otra alternativa, y era Emmett. A no ser porque la distancia era tan grande, habría regresado a Cardinia para exigirle que se casara con ella. Pero estaba ya en la séptima semana de embarazo y tardaría un mes más sólo en volver a Cardinia; a continuación tendría que perder más tiempo discutiendo con Emmett para que aceptara, lo cual no sería fácil, tras haberse visto liberado del 'odioso estado matrimonial'. Por entonces su estado ya sería visible. Claro que nadie se extrañaría de que él hubiera engendrado un bebé antes del casamiento.

Rosalie se enfurecía al notar el entusiasmo que le provocaba la mera idea. Aún no deseaba el tipo de matrimonio que podía tener con él. Si no hubiera descubierto lo maravillosos que eran esos derechos conyugales, de los que él pensaba privarla, las cosas habrían podido ser distintas. Pero como ahora las conocía, al cabo de un tiempo llegaría a odiarlo. Hasta era capaz de abandonar su orgullo para... ¡No!

Era preferible decidirse por un extraño, sin vínculos emocionales, pero con una afición común, el hombre tendría que ser un ávido amante de los caballos. Por las conversaciones que había escuchado, muchos ingleses lo eran. También debería ser muy aficionado a las carreras de caballos, pues eso era, probablemente, lo único que la ayudaría a conseguir un esposo en poco tiempo. Disponía de dinero suficiente para vivir bien durante algún tiempo, aunque no volviera a vender un caballo, pero no podía ofrecer una dote rica. Tampoco su título de baronesa tenía la suficiente importancia.

La tentación con la que contaba eran sus purasangres. El hombre al que propusiera casamiento no obtendría sólo una familia ya hecha, sino también, con toda probabilidad, una buena ganancia en las carreras de caballos. Para aceptarla con su embarazo y sus condiciones, él tendría que desear desesperadamente esas ganancias.

Pero una cosa era tomar la decisión y otra, ponerla en práctica. En ese aspecto Lady Beatrice le proporcionó una gran ayuda: le conseguía invitaciones, ponderaba sus caballos y hacía circular la noticia de que ella estaba buscando marido. Bastaron unos pocos días para que todo el mundo sintiera curiosidad por la baronesa rusa que había llegado a Londres en busca de esposo.

Según descubrió, su título nobiliario era mucho más tentador de lo que ella suponía, sobre todo porque venía acompañado por los ingresos asegurados de sus reproductores. Y a eso se añadía el cebo de su hermosura. Descubrió que estaba atrayendo a demasiados hombres que no eran amantes de los caballos; los habría desalentado con su característica franqueza, pero Lady Beatrice le recomendó que no lo hiciera.

–El chismorreo, querida –le explicó–. Por el momento está a tu favor, aunque los pretendientes rechazados podrían volverse contra ti de la noche a la mañana.

–Pero la competencia de tantos candidatos, ¿no desalentará a los que realmente me interesan? Beatrice se echó a reír.

–En absoluto. Tu popularidad intrigará aún más a los que te interesan. Si una señorita tiene a tres hombres zumbando a su alrededor, pronto tendrá diez. Así es el ser humano: siempre quiere saber a qué se debe tanto alboroto. Y los hombres siempre desean lo que otros hombres desean.

Increíblemente, esa conversación se llevó a cabo durante la primera velada que Rosalie pasó entre la sociedad londinense; así de pronta fue su aceptación por la 'gente bien'. Para su segunda fiesta ya había conocido por lo menos a tres caballeros que se ajustaban exactamente a sus propósitos y, puesto que no estaba en situación de malgastar el tiempo en rodeos, dijo a cada uno cuáles eran sus requisitos.

El primero al que llevó aparte para hablarle en privado quedó, al parecer, tan espantado por su franqueza que no se quedó a escuchar el resto del ofrecimiento. Mejor así; si no era capaz de digerir algo tan sencillo como su propuesta, probablemente se habría desmayado al oír lo del bebé.

Pero esa experiencia la llevó a actuar con más cautela con el segundo y a encarar el tema con mayor lentitud, haciéndole saber sus intenciones matrimoniales antes de preguntarle si estaba interesado. Él no quiso darle una respuesta de inmediato, pues necesitaba tiempo para estudiar la proposición; como sólo tenía veintiséis años, no había pensado en tener hijos tan pronto.

El tercer hombre era el más encumbrado, por su título de vizconde, aunque también el menos atractivo, pues estaba un poco obeso. Sin embargo, quedó embobado al oírle hablar de sus caballos y apenas parpadeó ante lo de su embarazo. Le respondió con un resonante sí, asegurándole que sería un placer casarse con ella.

A Rosalie le tocó entonces horrorizarse. No esperaba que las cosas fueran tan fáciles y rápidas. Para darse tiempo, le sugirió que dedicaran algunos días a conocerse antes de tomar una decisión definitiva y fijar la fecha de la boda. De cualquier modo, eso la aliviaba de presiones, pues su problema estaba resuelto. Sólo que, al no tener que seguir buscando un padre para su bebé, volvió a la melancolía.

Pasó buena parte del día siguiente con su vizconde, Gordon Whately, incluido un paseo por uno de tantos parques londinenses. Él le prestó uno de sus propios purasangres para que montara; Rosalie tuvo la impresión de que era una especie de prueba, pues la yegua era muy briosa, aunque ella la dominó sin dificultad. Terminaron hablando de caballos y sólo de caballos. Al menos, en su matrimonio nunca les faltaría tema de conversación.

El no cambió de idea, como se habría podido esperar, y dio crédito a todo lo que ella le dijo de sus propios animales. Por su parte, cambiar de idea era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Puesto que, al parecer, iba a radicarse en Inglaterra, pronto tendría que visitar a la modista por otros vestidos. Había podido comprar algunos, no retirados por sus dueñas, que pudo usar con un mínimo de modificaciones, y de ese modo iba resolviendo el problema de la ropa de gala. Pero pronto se le acabarían las modistas que pudieran proveerla con celeridad, y con todas las invitaciones que Beatrice acumulaba para ella, a fin de que ampliara el círculo de sus relaciones, aunque el objetivo ya estaba alcanzado, necesitaría un guardarropa mucho más abundante.

Esa noche, Beatrice pasaría por ella para ir a un baile. Gordon no estaría allí, pues tenía otro compromiso que no pudo cancelar, pero Rosalie lo prefería así: pasar demasiado tiempo con él le daba dolor de cabeza.

Esa tarde había hallado un vestido adecuado para el baile: un lujoso modelo de encaje negro y borravino, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su busto, según esa moda a la que ella no estaba habituada. Aun así habría preferido no asistir; su afición por la vida social era tan poca ahora como en los siete años anteriores.

Asistió y hasta hizo un esfuerzo por divertirse, sin mucho éxito. Las visiones del futuro le amargaban el humor. Tras haber pasado unas cuantas horas con Gordon, no lograba imaginarse junto a él por el resto de su vida, mucho menos haciendo el amor. Pero ¿acaso podía elegir?

Estaba bailando cuando se inició el murmullo. Por doquier las conversaciones elevaron el tono, como si todo el mundo hablara al mismo tiempo. Su compañero estaba tratando de ver qué ocurría, aunque no era más alto que ella y no llegaba a distinguir nada extraño. Por su parte, Rosalie no sentía curiosidad, aunque no pudo dejar de oír parte de los comentarios que la rodeaban en la pista de baile.

–¿Es la reina?

–Allí, junto ala...

–... nunca he visto a alguien tan...

–Santo Dios, ¿quién es...?

–... tan hermoso...

–... tan hermoso...

–... tan hermoso!

Su compañero se detuvo, aunque la música continuaba. Su curiosidad era tal que ni siquiera se acordó de pedirle disculpas. De cualquier modo todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo mismo y los murmullos crecían.

Rosalie, suspirando, le pidió disculpas y abandonó la pista. Poco le interesaba el personaje que tanto impresionaba a esa gente. ¿Tan hermoso les parecía? Si querían ver a alguien realmente hermoso tendrían que ir a Cardinia.

En ese momento, la muchedumbre se partió ante ella, abriendo paso al hombre que cruzaba lentamente el salón. Y así, en el espacio abierto, era imposible no verlo. También era imposible dar crédito a sus ojos o dar un paso más.

¿Emmett en Londres? Imposible. Pero allí estaba, avanzando directamente hacia ella, los ojos dorados más brillantes que nunca y clavados en los suyos. Lo que todos veían era una expresión inescrutable, pero Rosalie sabía lo que significaba ese dorado fulgor, estaba tan furioso como para estrangularla. Y ella no sabía si echar a correr, desmayarse, llorar... o reír, por el puro gozo que le sobrecargaba los sentidos ante su sola aparición.

* * *

**yyy fin? jajaj del capitulo jajaja espero los reviews jeje los dejo kn la duda d loke psara ! jejeje **

**spero bastantes reviews y les prometo actualizar!**

**bye**


	37. Chapter 37

**hola a tods jejej akii sta el new cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 37**

–Puedes discutir esto conmigo aquí, para deleite de todos, o venir conmigo –dijo Emmett, con forzada tranquilidad–. Tengo un carruaje esperando afuera.

No era, en absoluto, lo que Rosalie esperaba oír. Si hubiera estado tan furiosa como probablemente lo estaba él, no habría postergado la discusión, cualquiera fuese, sólo para evitar una escena bochornosa. De cualquier modo, estaba habituada a las escenas bochornosas y... y lo mejor era responderle antes de que tomara la decisión por su cuenta.

–De cualquier manera, estaba a punto de retirarme –le dijo, en tono cuidadosamente neutro.

No era cierto, aunque sí lo que deseaba desde su llegada a la fiesta. Pero si no salía con él sólo conseguiría enfurecerlo más. Y entonces sería él quien armara la escena que no quería.

Sin embargo, Rosalie estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea y no salir con él. Pese a su aquiescencia, tenía la sensación de que la sacaban a rastras. Antes de que hubiera podido decidir si era mejor quedarse donde hubiera gente, se encontró afuera y subiendo por la fuerza al carruaje que esperaba.

–¿Tienes intenciones de congelarme? –Preguntó, sarcástica. Él no le había dado tiempo de buscar su capa y la noche invernal era húmeda y fría. Dentro del carruaje, amplio y cómodo, el ambiente no era mucho más cálido. Cuando se disponía a volver por el abrigo, él le arrojó una manta de viaje.

El vehículo partió en cuanto la portezuela se hubo cerrado, sacudiendo a Rosalie de tal modo que estuvo a punto de caer desde el borde del asiento. No haría falta mucho más para que perdiera el dominio de sí.

–Explícate, McCarty. Si yo hubiera sabido que planeabas venir a Inglaterra, habría ido a cualquier otro sitio.

–¿De veras? Lo dudo.

Se había sentado frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas, cruzadas también: sus ojos aún rutilaban, fijos en ella. Todo el placer que le había hecho sentir su aparición se disipaba rápidamente, reemplazado por la irritación. Después de ese comentario sardónico, él no dijo más, dejando un silencio que la puso nerviosa.

–¿Y bien? –Inquirió, quebrándolo–. Supongo que has tenido algún motivo especial para buscarme. ¿O es por mala suerte por lo que nos hemos encontrado en la misma ciudad y en el mismo baile?

–Hablaremos de eso dentro de un momento, Rosalie, cuando me haya adaptado a verte con todo el aspecto de una dama. ¿O llevas pantalones de montar bajo esas faldas?

Sin que ella supiera por qué, la pregunta la hizo ruborizarse.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, estaba en un baile cuando me sacaste a rastras. Y tengo alguna idea de la ropa que corresponde a cada ocasión.

–¿Así que no traes pantalones?

A manera de respuesta ella le echó una mirada fulminante. Emmett no le encontraba gracia a la situación. Por el contrario, estaba más desconcertado ahora que al verla por primera vez en la pista de baile. Seda y encaje. Así la había imaginado una vez, pero sin llegar a concebir nada semejante. El artístico peinado, los largos guantes de noche, el profundo escote... Por Dios, esos pechos, esos pechos magníficos, a la vista de cualquier hombre que quisiera mirar.

Aunque eso lo enfurecía, era preciso reconocer que nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Y lo resintió que ella le hubiera negado siempre su aspecto suave y femenino. Ni siquiera sabía que lo tuviera... salvo en la cama.

Rosalie sabía bailar. Por lo visto, era capaz de conversar con sus iguales durante un rato sin lanzar palabrotas ni escandalizarlos. Y obviamente, ponía cuidado en no asistir a ninguna cena, puesto que no la habían excluido inmediatamente de las listas de invitados. De algún modo había logrado engañar a esos ingleses, convenciéndolos de que era una dama, o en verdad sabía comportarse como tal.

También estaba furioso por no haber podido alcanzarla antes de que se embarcara hacia Inglaterra. Había tardado más de un mes en hallarla, después de perder su rastro dos veces: primero, cuando ella se encaminó hacia las montañas, como si quisiera volver a su casa, para luego cambiar de rumbo hacia el norte; en ese punto él había despedido a casi todos los hombres que lo acompañaban, pues ya no parecían necesarios. Y más adelante había vuelto a perderla, cuando Rosalie dejó el caballo por un carruaje. Ya en Londres, él y los ocho hombres que lo acompañaban tardaron apenas unas horas en localizar su hotel. Y Nina, su doncella, había tenido la gentileza de decirle dónde podía verla esa misma noche.

Ahora no sabía con certeza cómo manejarla. Como siempre, su primer impulso, más fuerte que nunca, era hacerle el amor. Su sola proximidad lo excitaba por completo. Su segundo impulso era estrangularla por todos los problemas que le había causado. Pero experimentaba un tercero: abrazarla, simplemente, y decirle... ¿qué? ¿Que lo enfermaba el temor de encontrarla ya casada con King? ¿Que estaba lamentablemente enamorado por primera vez en su vida? Jamás lo creería, tras la actitud que acababa de demostrarle.

¿Y qué pasaba con ese inglés? Si la hubiera encontrado con King, probablemente lo habría desafiado a duelo de inmediato. Pero si ella amaba a ese hombre, si lo amaba de verdad, ¿sería capaz de retirarse cortésmente y dejarla en paz? Sus celos decían que no, que él y ese inglés no podían vivir en el mismo planeta. Pero ese maldito amor sólo deseaba que ella fuera feliz.

Era imposible reconciliar esos dos sentimientos. Lo mejor sería averiguar primero si llegaba demasiado tarde.

–¿Estás planeando una boda, Rosalie? -Rosalie ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que Emmett hubiera descubierto lo de su corpulento vizconde?

–¿Qué boda? –Preguntó con cautela.

–La tuya con King. Eso era todavía peor.

–¿Cómo sabes lo de Royce?

–Por Lazar. Deberías habérmelo dicho tú.

–No era asunto tuyo.

–¡Vamos a casamos! –Intervino él, dejando que su enfado se interpusiera entre los dos–. ¿No es asunto mío que estés enamorada de otro hombre?

–¿Vamos a qué...?

–Ah, conque eres casquivana –se burló él–. ¿No me aseguraste que jamás faltabas a tu palabra? ¿No dijiste que era una cuestión de honor?

Ese ataque le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

–¿No recibiste mi nota? Tu madre dijo que no podías casarte conmigo, que yo era un desastre sin remedio.

–No fue mi madre la que decidió nuestro casamiento. Su opinión no cuenta.

–No fue esa la impresión que me diste, la primera vez que hablamos de romper el compromiso –adujo ella, muy rígida–. Al oír eso de tu madre, supuse...

–Supusiste mal, Rose, y te marchaste sin siquiera confirmar tu suposición conmigo. Y repito que la opinión de mi madre no contaba. Que nos casemos o no depende de nosotros y de nuestra voluntad de respetar lo que nuestros respectivos padres decidieron.

–¿Eso significa que todavía estamos comprometidos?

–Desde luego que sí.

Antes de que Rosalie supiera lo que estaba pasando, Emmett le tomó la mano para deslizarle en el dedo el metal caliente del anillo.

–No vuelvas a quitártelo, Rosalie. Me perteneces. Quiero que lo uses como prueba.

Lo dijo como si fuera una advertencia; la clara posesividad de su tono la dejó confundida y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Se reclinó en el asiento, llena de alivio y temor, luchando por ignorarlos a ambos. Si no lograba mantener las emociones fuera del asunto, jamás sobreviviría a esa discusión. ¡Qué estupendo era lucir otra vez ese anillo! Se lo había quitado con lágrimas. Al dejarlo junto a la nota había sentido que dejaba allí su corazón. No volvería a quitárselo... y no porque él se lo mandara.

–¿Te molestaría explicarme por qué seguimos comprometidos? –Preguntó–. Te brindé una salida. ¿Por qué no la aprovechaste, si no querías casarte conmigo?

'¡Porque te amo!' Habría sido el momento perfecto para decírselo. Pero ella se echaría a reír, burlona; tal vez dijera algo sarcástico, algo así como: 'Sin duda, McCarty. Me lo demuestras cada vez que abres la boca'. ¿Y cómo persuadirla, si a él mismo le costaba creerlo?

–No me dejaste una salida, Rose. Huiste guiada por una mala interpretación. Eso no me liberó del compromiso; sólo me obligó a tomarme la molestia de buscarte. Sin embargo, si tu intención era faltar a tu palabra, no tienes más que decirlo y daremos el asunto por terminado.

–Nunca fue esa mi intención, y tú lo sabes –le siseó ella.

–Nunca lo creí. Y ahí tienes tu respuesta: aún estamos atados por ese contrato, bien comprometidos, y aún debemos casamos. ¿O estás en desacuerdo?

–No –respondió ella, en un murmullo grave.

–¿Eso significa que tu viaje a Inglaterra no te ha hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a las cuestiones de honor?

–No –confirmó ella, en voz más potente y con una mirada flamígera.

–Me alegro de saberlo. Eso le arrancó un bufido.

–Ándate con cuidado, McCarty. Casi comienzo a pensar que ahora quieres casarte.

–Quizá –musitó él.

–Cuando los cerdos vuelen –fue la réplica. Él sonrió. Sabía que su Rose iba a decir algo así.

–En realidad... –Hizo una pausa, para insinuar que apenas estaba llegando a esa conclusión–. Puesto que de cualquier modo debo casarme tarde o temprano (para tener un heredero, por supuesto), bien puedes ser tú. Después de todo, ya te he dedicado más esfuerzos que a ninguna otra mujer... y tus pechos me encantan, Rose.

Esperaba otra réplica acalorada, un rubor, cualquier cosa, menos esa expresión reservada. Habría podido darse de patadas por pensar que ese comentario le resultaría más aceptable que la verdad.

–Rose...

–No tienes nada que explicar –interrumpió ella–. Siempre supe cuál era tu posición en este asunto. Y tú siempre supiste cuál era la mía.

Al recordar que ella no había querido casarse por estar enamorada de otro, Emmettt recuperó todo el enfado que había demostrado un rato antes, quitándole toda voluntad de explayarse sobre lo maravilloso que sería vivir juntos.

Rosalie pensó decirle lo del bebé, pero de ese modo él comenzaría a ignorarla aún antes del casamiento. Para negarle ese placer, decidió perversamente reservarse la noticia. Aunque Emmett hubiera ido tras ella, obviamente la situación no había cambiado. Y siendo así las cosas, ¿por qué al oírle decir 'para tener un heredero, por supuesto', sentía deseos de llorar?

–¿Has hablado con King? –Preguntó él, tenso.

–Sí.

–Si ese cerdo te ha tocado, Rosalie, voy a matarlo.

Estaba casi gruñendo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos por abandono?

–No te molestes. No tenía ninguna intención de casarse conmigo. Por el contrario, estaba esperando a que me casara con otro para que pudiéramos ser amantes. Pensó lo mismo que tú, sólo que me sabía virgen y prefirió esperar a que yo resolviera ese detalle.

–Dalo por muerto –dijo Emmett, simplemente. Rosalie suspiró.

–La insultada soy yo, McCarty, no tú. No porque me consideres tu esposa voy a permitirte librar mis propios combates.

–Te ha hecho sufrir.

–No sufrí. Y por eso he comprendido que mis sentimientos eran bastante tibios.

La presuntuosa sonrisa con que Emmett recibió esas palabras era muy irritante, tanto que ella volvió a cambiar de tema.

–¿A dónde me llevas, exactamente?

–A mi barco. Esta ciudad congestionada no me gustó la primera vez y tampoco me gusta ahora. Zarparemos inmediatamente.

–Nada de eso. Mi gente...

–A estas horas debe de estar a bordo, gracias a cierta persuasión... amistosa.

–Estás abusando, McCarty.

–Después de todas las dificultades que me has causado, preciosa, creo que tengo el derecho de abusar.

* * *

**espero reviews**

** bye**


	38. Chapter 38

**hola a tds este es el new cap. espero les guste este es el ANTEPENULTIMO cap :( jejeje**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 38**

El regreso a Cardinia pareció efectuarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; claro que Rosalie, hundida como estaba en su desdicha, apenas reparaba en el paso del tiempo. En el barco pasó toda la semana cerca de un cántaro, sintiéndose morir. Sin embargo, al recordar los relatos que le habían hecho otras embarazadas, supuso que debía agradecer el haberse mareado sólo durante el viaje por mar.

Una vez de nuevo en tierra firme, su salud floreció. En realidad, nunca se había sentido mejor, al menos físicamente. Ni siquiera pilló las toses y los resfriados que asediaban a sus compañeros, por viajar durante lo peor del invierno, castigados por la nieve y los vientos helados.

Su ánimo sólo mejoró con la proximidad de Cardinia, al comprender que pronto se reuniría con sus caballos. Sólo entonces empezó a reparar en las raras miradas que le echaba Emmett, como si estuviera arrepentido de algo. Y bien podía imaginar de qué.

Sin embargo, al iniciar el viaje le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo para habituarse a la idea de que iban a casarse. Ahora se mostraba absolutamente decidido. Y, a fin de darle tiempo para adaptarse, parecía haber decidido que lo mejor era reducir las conversaciones al mínimo. Después de todo, rara era la ocasión en que podían dialogar sin terminar en una disputa acalorada.

Hubo una oportunidad, en especial, que debió haber sido la pelea del siglo: la primera vez que entraron en una posada para cenar juntos. Rosalie ya había decidido que de nada servía continuar fingiéndose rústica. Estaba resignada a casarse con él (sólo por el bien del bebé), y ya no tenía recursos para intentar evitarlo.

Emmett había arqueado las cejas, dubitativo, al comprobar que ella continuaba usando vestidos una vez fuera de Inglaterra, aunque no volvió a preguntarle si llevaba sus pantalones de montar debajo de las faldas. Pero la noche en que se sentaron a una misma mesa y él la vio comer con buenos modales por primera vez, pareció quedar estupefacto.

Sin embargo, no tardó en clavar en ella los ojos entornados.

–Conque todos esos modales horribles y asquerosos eran sólo para mi consumo –adivinó.

Ella respondió simplemente, sin rodeos:

–Por supuesto.

–¿Y las palabrotas?

–Conté con ayuda... e improvisé.

–Pero tu habilidad con el látigo no era fingida.

–Konrad me enseñó a manejarlo cuando los dos éramos niños.

–¿Y las amenazas contra mis mujeres? Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Lo lamento, pero esas eran auténticas. Nunca he sabido compartir lo que me pertenece.

Ante eso, Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–He descubierto que yo tampoco puedo, al menos en lo que a ti respecta.

Ella no tomó en serio esa declaración. Probablemente, su prometido comprendía que no podía enfadarse por lo que ella había hecho para engañarlo, pues él había hecho lo mismo.

Alice Barony se lo había advertido, y ese viaje de regreso servía de prueba sobre el verdadero carácter de Emmett. No hubo más comentarios provocativos ni muestras de escarnio. No hubo más miradas desdeñosas. Y sí demasiadas sonrisas sensuales, que su corazón no podía digerir con indiferencia.

Él se le estaba adentrando sin siquiera esforzarse, cosa que la asustaba. Sería muy doloroso llegar a la etapa en que él la ignoraría, cosa que iba a ocurrir en cuanto se enterara de que el deseado heredero estaba ya en camino, y eso no podía tardar mucho. Y dolía aún más descubrir que él era realmente agradable, cuando no se esforzaba deliberadamente por parecer lo contrario, tal como Alice le había asegurado.

Si hubiera podido odiarlo habría sido más fácil sobrellevar la vida conyugal con él. Pero no era así; muy por el contrario. Muchas veces, demasiadas, estuvo a punto de descartar su orgullo para suplicarle un poco de afecto o, cuando menos, el contacto de su cuerpo.

En los últimos tiempos, esas sensaciones carnales la asaltaban con deplorable frecuencia. Rosalie quería casarse antes de que su estado fuera evidente, pues estaba decidida a gozar de su noche de bodas, probablemente la única que él le brindaría. Estaba dispuesta a exigirla, si era necesario. Emmett se la debía, después de familiarizarla con los placeres del cuerpo sólo para dejarla deseando más.

Llovía cuando arribaron a la real ciudad de Cardinia. Al comenzar la lluvia, Emmett y Lazar habían preferido compartir el carruaje con ella. Su prometido le había proporcionado el vehículo tres semanas atrás, al ver que desembarcaba vestida con faldas y no con pantalones de montar. Por entonces estaba tan meditabunda que no se había percatado de que el vestido no era adecuado para montar a caballo.

No se opuso a viajar en el carruaje ni protestó porque no se le proporcionara un caballo para montar de vez en cuando. No estaba segura de poder cabalgar, ahora que cursaba el tercer mes de embarazo. Mientras no tuviera el consejo de un médico, prefería no correr ningún peligro, por mucho que echara de menos sus diarios paseos a caballo.

Emmett esperó hasta el último instante, cuando ya estaban en la ciudad, para informar a Rosalie de que debería hospedarse nuevamente en casa de su madre. Por la manera en que lo dijo, era obvio que esperaba una discusión. Ella no le dio el gusto, pese a que la horrorizaba la perspectiva de enfrentarse nuevamente con la condesa.

Probablemente debía una disculpa a esa señora. Se encargaría de eso en cuanto llegaran. Mariana les salió al encuentro apenas cruzaron el umbral, pero Emmett dijo ciertas cosas que tomaron por sorpresa a Rosalie.

–Así que la hallaste –comenzó Mariana.

–Tal como te dije, madre. Y como nos casaremos mañana, Rosalie se quedará aquí sólo por esta noche. Pero hazme el favor de no mencionarle su conducta anterior. Puedes dejar de preocuparte, porque todo fue fingido.

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé –intervino Maríana, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

–¿Cómo te has enterado? –Preguntó Emmett.

–El padre de esta muchacha llegó poco después de que partieras. Me explicó que, si bien se aparta de las convenciones en ciertos aspectos, como en el de sus caballos, es una dama de pies a cabeza, tal como nosotros esperábamos. Eso me dejó estupefacta, por supuesto. E igual quedó el barón cuando le describí...

–Si no te molesta, madre, prefiero que no hablemos del asunto. El barón ¿ha regresado a Rusia?

–¿Sabiendo que su hija había desaparecido? –Objetó ella, dando a entender que los padres no eran tan caballerescos–. Quería salir él mismo a buscarla, pero le aseguré que tú la traerías. Y le ofrecí mi hospitalidad, por supuesto.

–¿O sea que él está aquí?

–Sí, en el piso alto. Y debo decirte algo, Emmett, me confesó que nunca existió ese...

Rosalie no escuchó más. Había comenzado a retroceder al oír mencionar a su padre y ya iba camino del establo. ¿Cómo podía su padre presentarse allí, después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Por qué fingía preocuparse por lo que...?

–¿A dónde vas, Rosalie?

Emmett la había detenido suavemente por el brazo, pero ella mantuvo la cara desviada para poder secarse los ojos. No quería dejarle ver las lágrimas que no había podido contener.

–No sé –admitió–. No quiero ver a mi padre... nunca más. ¿Era alivio lo que se percibía en el suspiro de Emmett?

–No lo verás, si no quieres. Te llevaré a la reina, para que te ofrezca hospedaje hasta la boda; después nos retiraremos a una de mis propiedades campestres. Pero... ¿puedo preguntarte por qué no quieres verlo?

Ella estaba demasiado alterada como para apreciar su solicitud ni medir el efecto de su respuesta.

–Porque podría haber puesto fin al compromiso antes de que nos conociéramos y no lo hizo. El infierno que hemos tenido que soportar es culpa de él. Y no se lo perdono.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que él preguntara:

–Si él rompiera ahora el compromiso, Rose, ¿tu palabra seguiría en pie?

–Puesto que prometí casarme contigo a menos que tú te negaras, supongo que sí.

–¿Aunque no hubiera contrato matrimonial? Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Qué pregunta es esa?

–Una pregunta tonta, supongo, pero se relaciona con algo que quiero hacer. Quiero pedirte oficialmente que te cases conmigo.

El escalofrío de placer que ella experimentó resultaba extraño junto a su dolor y no fue mejor recibido.

–Bien sabes que no es necesario.

–Dame el gusto, Rosalie, por favor. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

–Sí.

–¿Me das tu palabra?

–Estás abusando, McCarty.

–Por favor.

–Muy bien, tienes mi palabra, pero es la última vez que prometo a alguien...

Él la besó sin permitirle terminar, y Rosalie olvidó el motivo de su enfado. Quedó sin aliento y bastante confundida.

–¿A qué viene esto? Él le sonrió.

–Era para darte las gracias, porque es cierto que estaba abusando.

Ella entornó los ojos.

–La próxima vez bastará con que me las des verbalmente, McCarty.

* * *

**hehehe siempre ello de peleones jeje **

**espero reviews**


	39. Chapter 39

**hola a tds aki esta el penultimo cap de sta historia disfrutenlo**

**recuerden de que nada me pertece**

**Capitulo 39**

Emmett estaba esperando a su novia en la antecámara del palacio, en compañía de sus amigos, que lo importunaban con bromas por haber llegado tan temprano. Aunque él no lo dijera, habría preferido que la boda se hubiera celebrado el día anterior, pero supuso que Rosalie se opondría a tanta prisa. Estaba impaciente y no podría dejar de preocuparse hasta que todo aquello hubiera terminado.

Hasta entonces había logrado evitar al padre de Rosalie. Con un poco de suerte...

No fue Alice quien apareció en el vano de la puerta, para anunciar que Rosalie venía hacia allí, sino Carlisle Cullen, con expresión tempestuosa y la voz convertida en un trueno.

–¿Dónde has escondido a mi hija?

Emmett suspiró. La suerte no lo acompañaba. No lo había acompañado desde que conociera a la hija de ese hombre. Pero estaba decidido a cambiar las cosas.

Miró sugestivamente a Jasper.

–¿Te molestaría dejarnos solos?

Jasper pasó la mirada del padre furioso, cuya identidad era bastante obvia, a su primo Emmett. Luego enarcó una negra ceja.

–¿Es preciso?

–Caramba, Jasper.

El monarca rió por lo bajo. Luego rodeó con un brazo al intrigado Lazar y al desconcertado Serge, para conducirlos fuera de la habitación.

Emmett quedó solo con Carlisle, que ahora estaba rojo de bochorno por haber metido la pata frente al rey de Cardinia, sin conocerlo.

–Rose ha pasado la noche con las damas de la reina. Estamos a punto de casarnos.

–¿Nadie le dijo que yo estaba aquí? –Sí. –Y Emmett agregó, de mala gana–: Pero temo que no quiere verlo, señor.

Carlisle olvidó de repente su bochorno.

–Tonterías. Mi hija y yo tenemos una excelente relación. Ella... Emmett lo interrumpió:

–Tal vez por eso la afectó tanto lo que usted hizo. La expresión furiosa del padre se desmoronó.

–¿Ya sabe que ese contrato no existió nunca?

–No, no lo sabe. Ya se había retirado cuando mi madre habló de eso. Y yo preferí no mencionárselo. Pero el compromiso ya no está en juego. Le he pedido que se casara conmigo y ha aceptado.

–¿Eso significa que ahora es feliz contigo?

–Lo será.

Emmett dijo eso con tal determinación que Carlisle no pudo sino creerle. Pero había entendido mal.

–Gracias a Dios –dijo–. Por lo que tu madre me contó de su conducta, temía que Rosalie se hubiera fugado porque no te aceptaba. Pero si ahora está dispuesta a casarse contigo...

–He dicho que será feliz, barón. Por el momento aún sufre por haber descubierto que su amado King era un bribón indigno, que nunca tuvo intenciones de desposarla. Le he dado tiempo para superar el trance. Pero cuando estemos casados tendrá que olvidar a ese hombre, se lo prometo.

Por entonces Carlisle estaba ceñudo.

–¿O sea que sólo se ha resignado a este casamiento? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que has tenido para conquistarla?

–Temo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo –admitió Emmett–. Ella no quería casarse conmigo ni yo con ella. Después cambié de idea. Me he pasado la vida seduciendo mujeres, barón, y no quise seducir a la que va a casarse conmigo. Aunque, una vez celebrada la boda, no tendré esos reparos.

–Si ella ignora que ese compromiso no existió nunca, ¿por qué no quiere verme?

–Al parecer, no le perdona el habernos unido por la fuerza. Yo, por el contrario, no podría estarle más agradecido... ahora, por lo menos. Usted se tomó muchas atribuciones, barón. Si yo no sintiera por Rosalie lo que siento, le...

Emmett no llegó a terminar. Alice estaba allí, diciendo: –Ya viene ella... Oh, perdón.

–Está bien, Alice. El señor es el padre de Rosalie. La reina saludó con la cabeza, pero preguntó:

–¿Y Jasper?

–Está en la capilla.

–Y tú ¿no deberías estar esperando ante el altar?

–Voy en un momento.

Con otra inclinación de cabeza, la reina cruzó la puerta para dirigirse a la capilla. Emmett se encontraba en la incómoda situación de pedir a su futuro suegro que se retirara. No quería que su presencia alterara nuevamente a Rosalie. Pero una vez más le falló la suerte.

Ella apareció de pronto, deslumbrante de belleza con su vestido de seda marfilina, adornado de encaje de Bélgica blanco y diminutas perlas de cultivo, que él le había mandado hacer. Emmett quedó sin aliento, pero ella no encontró esa dificultad, al ver a su padre allí, giró en redondo y se retiró antes de que él la hubiera visto.

–¡Rose! –Llamó Emmett.

Y corrió tras ella, pero Carlisle se le adelantó. Puesto que el daño ya estaba hecho, el joven prefirió esperar, dando al barón la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su hija. Ojalá tuviera éxito.

Rosalie no se detuvo. Esas malditas lágrimas volvían a amenazarla, aunque en esta ocasión se negó absolutamente a dejarlas caer. No hablaría con su padre, no iba a...

Carlisle la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la mitad del corredor. Trató de encerrarla entre sus brazos, pero ella apartó los suyos hacia atrás, como diciendo: 'No me toques'. Más aún, lo dijo: –¡No! –Y luego, con una mirada fulminante–: No sé a qué has venido. No es que te importe, por cierto...

–Por Dios, bien sabes que eso no es verdad, Rose. La expresión dolorida de su padre la estaba ahogando, pero no cedería en su postura.

–El hecho de que yo esté aquí demuestra lo poco que te importa. Nunca en mi vida he sido tan desdichada, gracias a ti.

–No comprendo. Tú y Emmett formabais una pareja perfecta. El te atraía mucho. ¿Por qué no le diste una oportunidad?

–Porque estaba enamorada de otro... o creía estarlo. Naturalmente, te encantará saber que todo era un error, tal como siempre dijiste –agregó, amargamente–. De cualquier modo, eso no habría cambiado las cosas entre Emmett y yo, pues él se oponía a este casamiento desde un principio. Si ha cambiado de opinión es sólo porque, de cualquier modo, tendrá que casarse algún día, y no quiere molestarse en cortejar a otra mujer. No porque se haya molestado en cortejarme a mí, por cierto.

–No es esa la impresión que... No creo que se case contigo por eso, Rose. Lo que importa ahora es lo que tú sientas por él.

–¿Qué puede importar eso, si él no me ama?

–En ese caso no estás obligada a casarte –dijo Carlisle–. Hablaré con él...

–No te molestes. Su propia madre le dijo que no podía casarse conmigo, pero no quiso escuchar. Ha cambiado por completo de actitud. Además, es demasiado tarde para romper el compromiso. Deberías haberlo hecho en un principio. Ahora he dado mi palabra de casarme con él, así que el contrato ya no importa. Y me casaré con él... en cuanto te vayas.

–¡Rose!

–Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que me hiciste y... Y no tengo nada más que decirte.

Le volvió la espalda, cerrando los ojos para contener el dolor que crecía dentro de ella. Por un largo instante hubo silencio; después, los pasos de su padre que se retiraban. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas. Tenía en la garganta un nudo tal que parecía a punto de reventar. ¡Oh, Dios, eso la estaba matando!

Emmett apareció súbitamente a su lado y la estrechó contra su pecho, susurrándole al oído.

–Te prometo, Rose, te juro que conmigo serás feliz. Y algún día agradecerás a tu padre el que nos haya unido. Bien puedes perdonarlo ahora. Dile que lo perdonas y no te arrepentirás.

A esas alturas ella estaba llorando a viva voz. Al echarse hacia atrás apenas pudo ver a Emmett a través de sus lágrimas, pero lo que vio fue tanta preocupación, afecto y sinceridad que... Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Se arrancó de sus brazos para correr por el pasillo, gritando a su padre que esperara. Él llegó casi al final antes de oírla. Cuando por fin se volvió hacia ella fue evidente que también había estado llorando. Eso arrancó a Rosalie una exclamación de angustia. Cubrió la distancia que los separaba para arrojarse a sus brazos abiertos.

–Perdona, papá. No es verdad. ¡Nada de lo que dije es verdad! –Gimió.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Tranquila, Rose. Ya todo está bien.

–No, no es cierto. Quería hacerte sufrir porque yo sufría, pero no es culpa tuya que él no me ame.

–Creo que te ama, Rose –murmuró Carlisle, enjugándole las lágrimas.

–Todavía no... pero ya me amará –aseguró ella, con firmeza–. He perdido el tiempo compadeciéndome, en vez de pelear por lo que quiero.

Carlisle no pudo evitar la risa.

–Esa es mi hija.

Y al oír eso, el dolor de Rosalie desapareció. Volvió la mirada atrás. Emmett aún estaba donde lo había dejado, su dorado Adonis, más hermoso que cualquier descripción... y acababa de prometer que la haría feliz.

Cuando volvió los ojos a su padre, su sonrisa era casi cegadora.

–¿Quieres entregarme a mi prometido, papá?

–Entonces ¿lo amas?

–Oh, más de lo que puedo expresar. –Y con una gran sonrisa–: Más de lo que merece, por cierto.

–En ese caso, no retrasemos más esta boda.

* * *

**holaa.. akii sta lo new jejej **

**espero reviews**


	40. Chapter 40

**hola nenas juumm stoy trizte xq esta linda historia ya llego a su fin, les kiero dar las gracias x sus reviews sus alertas y fav.. pero no se preocupen ke seguire adaptando, de hecho acabo de comenzar Cordina 1 la princesa y el plebeyo es un EdyBella ya ke muchos kerian una historia de ellos jeje les recomiendo leerla ya que tiene un seguimiento dnd mas adelante se integraran Alicey Jazper Rose y Emmett**

**Mil Gracias! la historia original es de Johanna Lindsay y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Adios!**

**Capitulo 40**

La suave luz de las velas, sábanas de seda, una alfombra de pieles muy gruesa ante la chimenea. Cuanto más observaba Rosalie la seductora atmósfera que reinaba en la alcoba de Emmett, más se irritaba. Estaba esperando que él llegara y los nervios, posiblemente, la tenían ya en ascuas.

Había dicho a su padre que ganaría el amor de Emmett, pero no esperaba hacer milagros de la noche a la mañana. Por lo menos ya no se sentía desolada. El hablar con su padre le había devuelto la confianza. Sólo ahora comprendía hasta qué punto la había perdido por un tiempo. Se preguntó si era el embarazo lo que causaba esa depresión.

Al apartar la vista del fuego descubrió que Emmett había entrado en silencio. Estaba apoyado contra los pies de la cama, los brazos cruzados sobre la bata castaña, observándola. Como de costumbre, su hermosura la hizo suspirar. ¡Qué perfectos eran las líneas enjutas de su rostro, el dorado pelo en desorden, los duros planos de su cuerpo! ¿Cómo haría para enamorar a ese hombre tan bello?

–¿Qué hiciste con todas las amantes que tenías diseminadas por esta ciudad?

Él elevó una ceja, curioso.

–¿Vamos a reñir, preciosa?

–Es muy posible.

–¿No se te ocurre nada más... interesante que hacer en nuestra noche de bodas?

–Si te refieres a hacer el amor, McCarty, créeme que ya llegaremos a eso.

Él estalló en una carcajada.

–En ese caso, debes saber que las visité a todas, una por una, mientras tú te esforzabas por no convertirte en una dama bajo la tutela de mi madre. ¡Imagina mi asombro al descubrir que ninguna de ellas lograba llevarme a la cama! Por lo tanto, no me quedó otra cosa que pagarles y despedirlas.

–¿Pretendes hacerme creer eso?

La expresión de Vasili asumió una sensual seriedad.

–Tienes que creerme, preciosa, pues la última mujer con quien hice el amor fuiste tú. Y, considerando que de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, tengo un hambre voraz.

El rubor de Alexandra fue instantáneo y mucho más visible bajo la _negligée_ blanca. Había planeado exigir esa noche sus derechos conyugales. En ese momento no tenía ánimos de exigir nada, pero las emociones causadas por la confesión de Vasili la obligaron a preguntar:

–¿Crees... crees que podríamos...?

–Sí, por Dios –exclamó él, enronquecido.

Recorrió los pocos pasos que los separaban para tomarla en sus brazos, pero no la besó de inmediato, como de costumbre. Los ojos dorados que la buscaban tenían un suave fulgor.

–Hay algo que debería haberte dicho, Rose...

–No es buen momento para hablar, McCarty–dijo ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para bajarle la cabeza.

Su gemido la apasionó. Él la estrujó entre los brazos. Y su boca, aquella divina boca erótica, describió sobre la suya un juego acalorado; su lengua se entretenía, se escondía, obligándola a buscar. Y ella la buscó, claro que sí. Cuando los besos de Emmett descendieron por su cuello hacia los senos, su deseo era ya tan ardiente que habría podido arrastrarlo a la cama.

Pese a su hambre voraz, él demostraba un notable dominio de sí; estaba decidido a brindarle una noche que ella no olvidara jamás. Y ella estaba decidida a tenerlo dentro de sí antes de que estallara.

Acabaron hallando un punto medio, pues ella lo perdió diciendo:

–Hazme el amor... ahora.

Él le quitó la bata antes de llevarla en brazos a la cama; lo instaba con las manos, lo guió con urgencia y alcanzó su primer orgasmo a los pocos momentos. Emmett la siguió a ese codiciado pináculo con tanta celeridad que ambos quedaron sin aliento, fuertemente abrazados.

Después él salió con la suya. Rosalie descubrió lo increíblemente grato que era verse cubierta de besos, en todos los rincones del cuerpo. Las manos de Emmett eran muy suaves, casi amorosas en la caricia. Y sus pechos estaban aún más sensibles, debido al embarazo; él los adoraba; les rindió pleitesía con las manos y la boca hasta que ella temió gritar de placer.

Culminó otra vez con los dedos de Emmett dentro de ella, pues él la excitaba con mucha rapidez, haciéndola llegar fácilmente al orgasmo. Y cuando él la poseyó por fin fue muy diferente, tierno y lento, hasta que ambos alcanzaron juntos el éxtasis.

Emmett era increíble. Ella se compadeció de todas las mujeres que ahora tendrían que pasarse sin él. Porque no estaba dispuesta a compartir a ese hombre en lo más mínimo. Y mientras yacían juntos (ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, él todavía acariciándole el brazo cruzado sobre su pecho) sintió deseos de darle las gracias esa noche. Para eso debía dar, con el corazón, lo que más agradaría a su esposo y lo que más importante era para ella. Y sólo conocía una cosa que sirviera.

–Voy a regalarte a Príncipe Mischa como presente de bodas –dijo suavemente. Y de inmediato, porque las lágrimas ya se le estaban agolpando en los ojos, agregó–: Pero si alguna vez le haces daño te las verás con mi látigo.

Él vio las lágrimas antes de que ella escondiera la cara en su hombro.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto, Rose.

–Es lo que quiero.

Él la abrazó ferozmente.

–Gracias –dijo, con humildad–. Lo cuidaré como si fuera mi propio bebé.

Probablemente ella lo había oído hablar con Jasper en el establo, aquella vez. Pero había otra cosa que lo llenaba de gozo: sólo podía haber un motivo para que ella le regalara uno de sus bienamados caballos.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Rose? –Preguntó con suavidad.

–¿Decirte qué?

–Que me amas.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, ceñuda.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa...?

–Admítelo: me amas.

–Sería muy tonta sí...

–¡Me amas! ¡Dilo!

–¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas vanagloriarte? ¿Para que...?

–Para que yo también pueda decirte que te amo. Te amaba ya antes de que te mostraras como eres, preciosa. ¿Por qué crees que te seguí?

–Recuerdo lo que dijiste entonces. No tenía nada que ver con el amor.

–Si te hubiera dicho la verdad ¿me habrías creído? Yo sabía que no. Pero ahora tienes que creerme, Rose.

De pronto ella le sonrió, deslumbrándolo como nunca en su vida.

–Es cierto –le dijo, inclinándose para darle un dulce beso de amor. Y luego lo estropeó agregando–: Tienes suerte de que haya dicho ante mi padre que conquistaría tu amor.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque prefiero los éxitos inmediatos. De lo contrario te habría llevado toda la noche persuadirme.

Como Emmett ignoraba si hablaba en serio o no, dejó escapar un gruñido.

–Ya que estamos en tren de confesiones, ¿cuándo vas a decirme lo del bebé?

Ella ahogó una exclamación.

–¡Maldito seas, Emmett! ¡No quería que lo adivinaras tan pronto!

Él se echó a reír.

–Tenía que suceder así. La primera vez que usas mi nombre de pila, tiene que ser para maldecirme.

Ella ignoró el comentario para preguntar.

–¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

–Esta noche. –Sonreía de placer ante esa confirmación–. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me encantan tus pechos, Rose, ¿cómo pensaste que pasaría por alto el menor cambio en ellos?

Otra vez el rubor.

–Pero no creas que vas a ignorarme sólo porque tu heredero ya está en camino.

Él hizo una mueca dolorida.

–¿Tenías que acordarte de eso?

–Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho desde que...

–No puedes hacerme responsable de todo lo que dije antes, cuando estaba poseído por el pánico. Realmente, nunca pensé que el casamiento fuera para mí.

–¿Y ahora?

–Ahora no creo que pudiera pasarme sin él... o sin ti. ¿Ignorarte, preciosa? Sería más fácil dejar de respirar.

Ella lo abrazó, sonriente. De pronto sintió el súbito impulso de probar el provocarlo.

–¿Quieres saber algo? En Inglaterra dejé un novio.

–¿Qué?

–Un vizconde, bastante regordete, que estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo, con bebé y todo, sólo para echar mano de mis caballos. ¿Estás seguro de que no te has casado conmigo por eso?

–¿Y por qué otra cosa podía ser? –Replicó él–. ¿Y cómo te atreviste a pensar siquiera en dar otro padre a mi hijo?

–Tu _hija_ necesitaba un padre.

–Mi _hijo_ ya tiene el suyo.

–Pero te estabas tomando tu buen tiempo para encontrarme.

–Y tú te hospedabas en lugares apartados, para que yo te perdiera el rastro.

Ella volvió a esconder la cara en su hombro.

–¿Eso era lo que yo hacía? Emmett la miró con desconfianza.

–¿Te estás riendo, Rosalie? La muchacha ya no pudo disimular.

–Qué grato es volver a reñir contigo.

–¡Pequeña bruja! –Sonrió él–. Recuérdame que, en el futuro, no sea tan crédulo.

–Oh, pero si me gustas crédulo. Y me gusta esa veta de celos que te veo. Y me encanta tenerte de espaldas, desnudo, para poder...

–Por Dios, Rose, si haces eso serás tú la que acabe otra vez de espaldas.

–¿Y qué estás esperando?

–Que me lo pidas por favor.

–Estás abusando, McCarty.

–No –dijo él, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Después de penetrarla le sonrió–. Bueno, ahora sí.

La risa de Rosalie se unió a la suya, mientras los cuerpos volvían a regocijarse de haberse encontrado... gracias a un pacto matrimonial que nunca existió.

**Fin!**

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el fin! como sabran no le puedo cambiar nada debido a ke la historia no es mia ! **

**nos leerems pronto**

**promesa ! jeje**


End file.
